Banme Kirai
by Meh18
Summary: *TERMINADO* No es cobardía lo que lo que lo invade... son sueños rotos, su mundo se hundió cuando ella "pereció" ... a su partida él se marcho, tras su alma él la siguió... En su espera y ausencia él se perdió. /— ¡Te fuiste maldito cobarde, dejaste que cargara con la culpa de haber asesinado a Sakura! —grito con fuerza Naruto/
1. Chapter 1

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme- Kirai._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Los personajes y su historia no me pertenecen. El fanfic será diferente a como es en realidad su trama. Es hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Kirai**

 **Prologo**

 _Llegamos al valle en cuestión de minutos, no me importo aun estar un poco débil por la última misión, tenía que probarme que yo era más fuerte, ignoramos a Sakura mientras nos dirigíamos a si aquí, era mejor así ella no tenía nada que ver con Naruto y conmigo._

 _Estaba frente a él, ya nada importaba, teníamos que decidir en ese preciso momento quien de los dos era más fuerte. Su mirada me observaba, podía percibir un poco de preocupación en sus facciones, que enseguida eran remplazadas por desafío. ¡Hpm! Maldito dobe._

 _—Teme… espero no lastimarte mucho. – dijo Naruto muy serio, para mi gusto._

 _— Llego el momento Naruto. No me contendré. – mi Sharingan coloreaba mis ojos, mi voz sonaba ronca por la sensación de pelea y mi cuerpo vibro mandando descargar eléctricas, a mis músculos._

 _—No esperaba que lo hicieras…. – susurro._

 _Corrió hacia mí, cruzando el "Rio del Valle del Fin". No le hice esperar, nuestros puños chocaron y por un momento se cruzaron nuestras miradas. Mientras nos golpeábamos sin pudor, sin impórtanos que tan graves serían los daños, perdimos el control. De simple TaiJutsu terminamos con Jutsus. Tenía el labio roto y mi nariz sangraba, Naruto sangraba de la cien, y tenía una mejilla hinchada. Ambos sabíamos que esto pronto acabaría. La marca de maldición estaba en su etapa culminante, mi Chidori desgarraba la piel de mi brazo, mi corazón latía muy rápido, la mirada de Naruto ya no era azul, ahora era la de un animal salvaje, su Rasengan desprendía una fuerza descontrolada. Tenía que demostrar que, Yo era superior a él y por lo visto Naruto pensaba de igual forma; en un último encuentro, nuestras técnicas tendrían que cruzarse, todo estaba listo, ambos corríamos uno frente al otro, mirándonos con ferocidad._

 _— ¡Deténganse... por favor! – creí escuchar un grito, pero lo ignore, no había tiempo para alucinaciones._

 _Nunca supe sí estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, observándonos. Todo fue muy rápido y demasiado tarde… solo recuerdo cuando el tiempo se detuvo, con Sakura en medio del ataque, contrarrestando con su cuerpo el impacto y una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Hubo una explosión, tan fuerte que Naruto y yo fuimos lanzados lejos del punto de impacto… lejos de Sakura… perdí el conocimiento, con la imagen de Sakura, en mi mente._

 _x.x.x_

 _Mi pecho dolía y no podía moverme, trate de abrir mis ojos pero mis párpados pesaban, por un momento me pregunte el por qué estaba herido, pero tan rápido como lo hice, me golpeo la respuesta –Sakura...- como si de un resorte se tratara me senté en la cama, observe todo a mi alrededor, estaba en el hospital, y no estaba solo, Naruto se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación cerca de la puerta, dormido; trate de buscar cualquier indicio de "ella" pero solo encontré máquinas de Hospital, inconscientemente busque la Jazmín que siempre dejaba cuando venía a visitarnos al estar heridos, pero no había nada. Me quede sentado observando a Naruto; mi pecho no dejaba de doler y presentía que algo no iba bien._

 _— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos inconscientes? – le pregunte a un enfermera, que había estado viniendo para checarnos._

 _—Tres días, los encontraron muy mal. – dijo mientras revisaba mis ojos.-Afortunadamente no paso a mayores._

 _— ¿Y… la chica? – pregunte muy despacio, casi solo, para mí, me miro con una ceja alzada e hizo un gesto de no haber escuchado. — ¿Cómo está la chica, que estaba en la pelea?_

 _—No trajeron a nadie más aparte de ustedes. – fruncí el ceño «Acaso lo imagine». —Tranquilo, se suele alucinar, por la sobre carga de chakra._

 _Escuchar eso me tranquilizo un poco, mi pecho no paraba de doler. Naruto despertó para el anochecer, la habitación estaba poco iluminada y no fue nadie en todo el día, aparte de las enfermeras. Nos miramos por un momento y me sonrió – Empatados teme –_

 _Pasaron dos días, días en los que Sakura no se aparecido, Kakashi tampoco lo hizo, —Deben de estar muy molestos — dijo en una ocasión Naruto, por lo que pude observar Naruto no recordaba a Sakura en la pelea, «tal vez solo lo imagine» eso me dije en muchas ocasiones, pero el dolor en mi pecho no desaparecía, y eso me ponía nervioso._

 _Cuando nos recuperamos casi por completo, Kakashi fue a vernos al Hospital, al atardecer solo para decirnos —Los espero en el campo de entrenamiento, dentro de una hora. – se fue tan rápido como llego, se veía muy serio, pálido y la forma en la que nos vio fue muy rígida y fría._

 _—Ten por seguro que nos golpearan. – dijo Naruto, mientras caminábamos hacia el campo. —No sé por qué, somos puntuales, estoy seguro que Kakashi no llegara a tiempo. – A pesar de que Naruto se veía como siempre, sabía que algo no le cuadraba._

 _—…. — El dolor en mi pecho se intensifico y una ansiedad casi insoportable me invadió, mientras nos acercábamos al lugar del encuentro._

 _Kakashi estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia los troncos. Nos detuvimos unos pasos detrás de Kakashi e inmediatamente busque a Sakura, no la vi y no pude sentir su chakra, mi pecho explotaría._

 _—En este lugar, fue que los hice mis alumnos, ¿recuerdan? – Empezó a decir, apenas se percató de nosotros, su voz era triste, y carente de sentido. —…no la encontré... busque tres días y tres noches… dijeron que se fue detrás de ustedes…. – La respiración seme fue._

 _—Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué esta pas…. – trato de preguntar Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Kakashi._

 _—He gritado su nombre…por todos lados, pero no contesta. No hay rastro de ella ni de su cuer…_

 _— ¿Dónde está Sakura? – pregunte, tan alto como el nudo en mi garganta me dejo. — Déjate de rodeos y dilo…_

 _—Sasuke…. – Naruto me miro, no sabía si mi mirada delataba lo que por dentro estaba ocurriendo. — ¿Qué sucede…?_

 _Kakashi se aclaró la garganta cuando se dio la vuelta para obsérvanos y su mirada estaba…vacía._

 _—Sakura, se interpuso entre ustedes mientras peleaban…se cree que fue solo cuestión de segundos para su…. – las palabras se le atoraron y mi cuerpo de paralizo al instante…_

 _—Tiene que ser una broma, verdad… ¡Verdad! – grito Naruto. — Solo quieres Jodernos… déjate de idioteces y dile que salga. – su voz estaba a punto de romperse. — ¡Vamos Maldición! Habla con la ver…_

 _— ¡CALLATE NARUTO! – Kakashi cambio su expresión. — Esto no es una maldita broma… Sakura está desaparecida, creo que, es..esta… Muerta…. – Las palabras se deslizaron con dolor de su boca y yo me quede de piedra._

 _Ahí estaba, solo dos palabras, hicieron que todo mi interior se desmoronara. No había sido una pesadilla, ni mi imaginación. El dolor en mi pecho se expandió y le dio entrada al ya conocido dolor que sentí cuando perdí a mi familia. Sabía en mi interior que era verdad, yo vi su expresión, yo fui quien la daño. Se volvía a repetir la historia…jure proteger a las personas importantes para mí y fui yo quien asesino a la fuente de mi vitalidad, tanto la protegí, para ser yo, quien le hiciera daño… El mundo se empañaba a decirme que no merecía tener, ni sentir amor por otros, ni siquiera por mí, mi vida estaba y estará marcada por la venganza y el odio, me di asco… algo dentro de mí se rompió… y mis ojos ardieron de dolor._

 _—No es cierto… debe estar escondida en algún lado. – la voz de Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos. —Ahora mismo lo demostrare. – se dibujó una expresión de dolor en su rostro y derramo lagrimas mientras gritaba. — ¡SAKURA-CHAN!... ¡SAKURAAAAA!... ¡SAKUUURAAAAA!... ¡Maldición!... No me hagas esto…. – dijo eso ultimo muy despacio._

 _No pudo más y perdió el control, Naruto, corrió por todo el campo lanzando desgarradores gritos — ¡SAKURAAA! – no paraba de llorar._

 _—Tranquilo, Naruto.- Kakashi lo detuvo, tomándolo de los hombros y lo miro con perdida, yo seguía de pie estático, mi mirada se perdió._

 _Sentí un golpe sordo en mi mejilla y casi de inmediato el sabor de azufre de mi sangre inundo mi boca, di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mirando como Naruto me golpeaba de nuevo._

 _— ¡Acaso no lo ves Maldito Idiota! La asesinamos. – me grito y volvió a abalanzarse contra mí, caí contra el pasto, dejando que Naruto me golpeara, tanto como quisiese, no sentía dolor físico… —¡Fue nuestra culpa Joder!... ella solo quería detenernos…Sakura…. ¡Di algo maldición!_

 _— ¡Que quieres que te diga! – termine por gritarle, me levante, y le di un puñetazo en su estómago. — ¡Ella ya no está! – esas palabras me dolieron más que cualquier cuchillada._

 _—¡Vete a la mierda Sasuke..! Ella te amaba, era nuestra compañera… era mi…mi…. – me miro con desafío y coraje. Ambos queríamos calmar el dolor y solo sabíamos hacer una cosa._

 _— ¡Basta! Sasuke, Naruto. Nada cambiara solo porque se agarren a golpes. A mí también me duele, aun no la encontramos y no sabemos si esta... – nos miró con tristeza. — Aquí nadie es culpable de nada…tenemos que apoyar…_

 _—No me vengas con estupideces. – no lo deje hablar. — Sabemos perfectamente que está muerta y es culpa mía._

 _Me di media vuelta y me fui, dejando que el aire consumiera nuestro dolor._

 _Corrí, corrí y corrí, tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitió. Llegue al Valle, y observe los rastros de batalla, recordando el preciso momento en que perdía el control. El rio había bajado de nivel y los arboles estaban ligeramente inclinados por la onda expansiva de la explosión. Inconscientemente la busque, esperando a que apareciera, no lo hizo, y ahí, en contra de mis principios deje salir el dolor, las lágrimas cayeron sobre mi rostro, mi respiración se hizo pesada y pequeños gemidos de dolor salieron de mis labios, no supe por cuanto tiempo estuve ahí de pie en el rio, ni tampoco supe en que momento comenzó a llover. Una parte de mi ser, murió junto con ella. En ese instante, me jure con lágrimas en la mirada y el dolor latiente, que, Yo Uchiha Sasuke, jamás volvería a derramar una sola lagrima, me cerraría a esos inútiles sentimientos, y me enfocaría en mis verdaderos objetivos, esto era la prueba, yo pertenecía a la oscuridad, ya no tenía por quien estar en el camino de la luz. Todo lo que era importante para mí me era arrebatado —Sakura…—_

 _Me perdí entre las sombras del bosque, dejándome envolver por el odio y la soledad._

* * *

Hola

El prólogo es un poco corto Je, no me maten les tengo muchas sorpresas, si se queden conmigo, les juro que se volverán guapos Jajaja.

El primer capítulo estará a más tardar el sábado:3 así que solo esperen conmigo x.x

La época de este suceso, como ya se habrán dado cuenta es cuando Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentan en la azotea del hospital, solo que aquí es en el valle del fin.

¡Nos leemos pronto, besos...!


	2. Chapter 2 Esperanza

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- 1. Esperanza_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _La historia la he modificado en ciertas partes, a como es en realidad._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de, el sensual Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso para su entretenimiento y el mío._

* * *

 **1**

 **Esperanza**

Se acercaba la tormenta, si no, nos dábamos prisa, se convertiría en un problema; corríamos hacia la frontera de la, "Aldea de la Lluvia "el viento se hacía más fuerte en segundos. Sabía que nos seguían, era de esperarse, si solo hace dos días, había atacado la reunión de los Kages y asesinado a "Danzou".

— ¿Karin, cuantos vienen? – pregunte, mientras brincaba una rama.

—Puedo sentir un grupo de 8 ninjas, están a 2 kilómetros, al oeste. – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y concentraba su chakra. — Se acercan demasiado rápido.

« _Mierda_ »

—Sasuke, debemos refugiarnos, aún estamos débiles, si ahora peleamos es seguro que, nos capturan. – dijo Suigetsu preocupado.

— ¡Cállate imbécil, tiene razón Sasuke- _kun_! – grito Karin.

Era verdad, aun no me recuperaba del todo, y estaba más que seguro que, quienes nos seguían eran ninjas del Rayo. Me detuve en un claro y la lluvia empezó a caer, observe todo a mí alrededor, había un rio, el puente para cruzar, estaba hundido, los arboles nos rodeaban y había mucha siembra. Estás eran las tierras de la "Lluvia", recordé que, Akatsuki, se reunía no muy lejos de aquí, en una guarida y se encontraba abandonada.

—A medio kilómetro está el cuartel de Akatsuki. – les dije mientras empezaba a correr. — Karin, trata de esconder, nuestro chakra.

—Sí. – Contesto, haciendo sellos con sus manos.

—Suigetsu, Jugo. – los mire y asintieron.

Teníamos que llegar pronto, mi chakra era bajo y mi vista se tornaba borrosa. No había tenido tiempo de recuperarme por completo, cuando nos emboscaron en el hotel de la Aldea de Arroz. Aun no podía dejar que me atraparan, no sin antes, terminar con mi objetivo. "Destruir Konoha", era mi prioridad, esa maldita aldea de traidores, se merecían sufrir hasta sus más agonizantes muertes. Todos y cada uno de ellos, vivían en paz, acosta de la sangre de mi Clan, mi familia… mi hermano. _«Lo pagaran muy caro»_ me dije con odio, mire hacia el cielo gris y las gotas de lluvia mojaron mi rostro.

 **x.x.x**

Nos detuvimos, en un terreno escabroso lleno de lodo, a simple vista se podía ver lo aislado y primitivo que era ese lugar, la dificultad para pasar era casi palpable, a unos cuantos metros, detrás de una muralla de piedras filosas, se encontraba la entrada a la guarida, _¡Hpm_ _!_ Esos malditos de Akatsuki sabían cómo esconderse.

De un salto subí a la cima y me introduje a la cueva.

Por dentro, un sistema de mini cuevas y pasillos subterráneos protegían, de ataques por aire y tierra al cuartel. Algunos cuartos solo estaban hechos de barro y rocas. Sabía muy bien donde empezaba el verdadero cuartel, cruzamos tres pasillos más y llegamos a una especie de compuerta, gire con fuerza la palanca, hizo un ruido extraño y se abrió.

— ¡Uff...! estos infelices si tenían lujos. – dijo Suigetsu, tirándose a un sofá.

—Karin. – no aparte la vista de, el lugar donde estábamos, había luz y estaba polvoriento, parecía más una casa familiar, que el cuartel, de los asesinos más buscados del mundo ninja. Había sillones, lámparas y hasta floreros, sin duda alguna estos tipos eran extraños.

—Despejado, Sasuke- _kun_ … Woow, parece como si aún vivieran aquí.

— ¡Comida, Jugo Comida! – grito, Suigetsu desde la ¿cocina?

—No seas asqueroso, y espera a que prepare algo. – Karin se fue a la cocina y Jugo solo se sentó en el piso.

— ¿Sasuke- _kun_ , quier…?

—No tengo hambre. - la corte, y me fui hacía las escaleras, subí hasta llegar al pasillo, y abrí la última puerta, de este.

La habitación, estaba equipada, con una cama grande, un closet, lámparas y una puerta al final de esta. Revise el closet, me di cuenta que había ropa masculina, tome una camiseta, tenía la insignia Uchiha en la parte trasera. Fije mejor mi vista por la habitación, pensando que tal vez esta había pertenecido a... Itachi.

Entre al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás; Me quite mi aori y los calentadores de mis muñecas, mire mi cuerpo por un momento, aun tenia contusiones y ligeras cortadas en mis costados, cerca de las costillas. Afortunadamente el agua era caliente, al instante mis músculos se relajaron, y me sentí un poco, menos cansado. Con solo un pantalón, me recosté en la cama, mirando el techo y perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, con la oscuridad de la habitación, de compañía.

 _«A estas alturas, Konoha ya habrá enviado un escuadrón a cazarme»_ pensé, Tal vez Naruto venga personalmente por mí, era seguro que eso pasaría. Aun teníamos asuntos pendientes que arreglar, las pocas veces que nos llegamos a cruzar, peleábamos e insultábamos como unos completos desconocidos. Seria yo, quien acabaría con esto, era "el" o "yo". Desde aquel día, en que me fui, el lazo entre nosotros se rompió y aun teníamos que probar quien de los dos era más poderoso…, no cerraba la herida, y no lográbamos olvidar…

Ya son 5 años… mi pecho dolió, como aquella vez, cerré mis ojos, con ella en mi pensamiento —Sakura...—

 **x.x.x**

Escuche susurros, mientras me dirigía al baño, provenían de la sala. Me fije un poco y vi que eran el idiota de Suigetsu y Jugo, estaban encorvados como dos niños pequeños, encontrando dinero en la tierra. Decidí acercarme un poco y después hacerme algo de desayunar, ya era más de medio día.

—Te imaginas… si esto es verdad, cuantas posibilidades tendríamos. – le susurro, Suigetsu a Jugo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunte, en cuanto llegue a su lado.

—Encontramos estos pergaminos, allí dentro. – Suigetsu, señalo con la cabeza un gran orificio en la pared.

— ¡Cómo diablos, le hicieron eso a la pared! – grite con ironía.

— ¡Sssh!, no hagas escandalo Karin, ya estaba así cuando, Jugo me empujo.

—Si como no….- Mire con curiosidad, como esos dos Inútiles leían, muy entretenidos un pergamino.- ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡Es algo maravilloso, es, es, jodidamente genial! – grito, pensé que el cualquier segundo, se me lanzaría encima. Le arrebate el pergamino y lo leí…

 **x.x.x**

— ¡Sasuke- _kun!_ ¡Sasuke- _kun_! – no había terminado de entrar a la guarida, y ya me estaban Jodiendo. Karin vino corriendo como una loca, bueno…

— ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte, molesto. No tenía ganas de lidiar con sus estupideces.

—Tienes que ver esto. – en sus manos sostenía un pergamino. Se lo quite. —Lo encontré, en una bodega.

—Mentirosa…. – creí escuchar a Suigetsu.

Lo mire, parecía una carta… alce una ceja y fruncí el ceño, cuando comencé a leer.

 ** _Reporte n° 00125_**

 ** _14/Nov/2001_**

 ** _"Suero KNC"_**

 _La infección por el suero "KNC" produce gran diversidad de síntomas, muchos de los cuales no son específicos. Por lo tanto, no se puede confiar en un diagnóstico basado únicamente en los síntomas clínicos. La confirmación temprana del diagnóstico, por el laboratorio puede ser valiosa, ya que el agente de prueba evoluciona en poco tiempo, de la regeneración celular de hasta un 45% de sus órganos dañados, los tejidos musculares y huesos rotos han sido perfeccionados. La intervención temprana de su Chakra puede salvar la vida o en circunstancias más extremas devolverla._

 _Antes del día 5 después de administrar el suero, su capacidad mental ha ido en aumento, hay mucha actividad cerebral. Su ADN se mezcló, con los anticuerpos del suero y esto ha llevado a la transformación de su sangre, hemos hecho pruebas con ella y puedo decir con toda claridad que, cura cualquier herida y/o enfermedad._

 _Infortunadamente, aún no está disponible una prueba diagnóstica ideal que permita el diagnóstico rápido y temprano del ¿por qué? este agente ha podido mezclarse con el suero._

 _Le pido por favor Sr. Madara nos dé más tiempo, para perfeccionar un poco más, todos los sistemas, de nuestro agente de prueba._

 _Lo mantendré informado, y le daré un aviso, como este, cuando todo esté preparado._

 _**Doc. Taro Manda**_

Termine de leer; intrigado e incrédulo procese toda la información, ¿Qué carajos, significaba esto?

—Si esto es verdad, y ese dichoso "animal", existe podríamos ganarle a cualquier estúpido que se atreviese, en nuestro camino. – exclamo Suigetsu emocionado. —Y podríamos curar a Jugo de sus ataques inesperados, de psicótico en rehabilitación.

—No seas estúpido Suigetsu, Jugo no está enfermo. – reprendiendo Karin

Mire a Jugo, él no hablaba, solo estaba de pie a un lado de Suigetsu y Karin. Las posibilidades eran muchas. Madara nunca me había comentado algo de esto, no tenía idea de que, existiera una cosa así. La fecha del reporte era reciente, solo unos meses atrás, había sido mandado. _«Devolver vida…»_ sentí un pinchazo de algo cálido, algo que no recordaba haber sentido.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el Laboratorio? – pregunte, observándolos sin expresión alguna.

—En la "Aldea oculta del frio", no tienen líder y es pequeña. – dijo Jugo. — Está a tres días, a una velocidad normal, el camino es un poco angosto y eso nos ayudaría a pasar desapercibidos.

— ¡Joder Jugo me has sorprendido!, hablar con los animales te ha dejado secuelas. – Suigetsu pasó un brazo por los hombros de Jugo, mientras reía.

— ¿Iremos Sasuke _-kun_?

Di media vuelta y gire un poco mi rostro mientras decía.

—Alístense, mañana por la noche, saldremos. – ordene, y me fui a mi cuarto, la calidez no desapareció.

* * *

 _¡Saludos Terrícolas!_

 _Perdonen por subirlo tan tarde, no pude hacerlo más temprano por ir a comprar un Libro *o* Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta fabulosa historia Jajaja. Si se quedan conmigo les juro Belleza eterna, espero sea de su agrado._

 _¿Qué se encontraran Sasuke y Taka en el laboratorio?... ¡¿Regresar vida?!_

 _Que creen que suceda, dejen sus opiniones y comentarios llamando al número que aparece en pantalla._

 _¡Nos leemos el lunes por la noche¡ ¿Me merezco un Review?_


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Destino?

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- 2 ¿Destino?_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna_

* * *

 **2**

 **¿Destino?**

La noche estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Como era costumbre no pude conciliar el sueño, llevábamos dos días de viaje, el camino hacia el Laboratorio se había tornado tranquilo, sin mayores problemas que el calor intenso que hacía por las tardes. Los ninjas del Rayo que nos seguían, perdieron nuestro rastro mucho antes de la Casa-Hogar de Akatsuki, y con ello nos movilizamos más fácil.

Sentado en la copa de un árbol, me deslice el gorro de la capa y observe al cielo nocturno; Me sentía inquieto y extrañas sensaciones se instalaron en mi interior. Si resultaba ser verdad lo del supuesto animal, todo cambiaria, _«Puedo regresar a Itachi…»,_ el mejor que nadie me podría revelar la verdad de mi Clan, de Konoha; Sabía perfectamente que Madara solo me estaba manipulando, fingía tenerme comprensión y confianza, cuando era todo lo contrario, ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano nos enfrentaríamos. Asesine al infeliz de Danzou sin dudas, ni remordimientos y no me arrepentía de ello… pero…, nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, no es de Uchihas tener dudas; en ocasiones pensaba en la "Aldea de traidores" como mi hogar…, eso me inquietaba.

Tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Además de pensar en revivir a Itachi…, inconscientemente pensé en "ella"; El dolor en mi pecho solo dormía y en ocasiones regresaba para recordarme que tan miserable era. Desde que desperté ese maldito día, en el hospital, la culpa no me dejaba dormir, me arrepentí tantas veces de haber sido una mierda con ella _,_ si hubiera sabido que ese día desaparecería de nuestras vidas, nunca hubiera retado a Naruto. No sabía si traerla de vuelta fuera posible, nunca supe si encontraron su cuerpo y no me había quedado para averiguarlo pero…, si fue encontrado, no dudaría ni un segundo en profanar su tumba para llevármela…

Me percate del amanecer en el horizonte, me levante y lo mire, solo eran cuestión de horas para llegar al laboratorio. El extraño pinchazo de calidez se volvió más fuerte.

x.x.x

—Hay pocas presencias, divididas en tres diferentes sectores. – explico Karin. —Ninguno de ellos es ninja.

Estábamos, a una distancia prudente observando un edificio, a las afueras de la aldea; parecía un hospital común y corriente. Fruncí el ceño y mire directamente la entrada. Me sentía muy ansioso, recordé haber sentido, en una sola ocasión, con la misma intensidad la misma ansiedad.

—Es extraño que no tengan nada de seguridad. – dedujo Suigetsu. —Tal vez sea una trampa…

—Sasuke- _kun_ , y si esperamos un poco para asegurarnos de... – ignore a Karin y comencé a dar grandes zancadas, no quite mi vista de la entrada.

— ¡Me fascina tener un líder, que sabe escuchar a sus subordinados! – exclamo Suigetsu, con falsa alegría mientras seguía a Sasuke a una distancia razonable.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento…. – susurro Karin, mientras observaba extrañada al pelinegro.

—No te preocupes. Todo está bien. – animo Jugo.

Subí con apresuro las escaleras, en cuanto más me acercaba, más pesaba mi respiración.

Deslice las puertas de cristal bruscamente, me adentre y vi una especie de recepción, había un escritorio a un costado y detrás de este me miraba con miedo un viejo canoso, vestido con uniforme rojo. Me acerque peligrosamente.

—Uh…, eh… ¿qu… que… se le ofrece Joven? – pregunto el anciano casi atragantándose.

—Taro Manda. – deslice el nombre con frialdad. Ensancho los ojos al momento de escucharme.

—Pe… permítame un momento. – casi corriendo, desapareció detrás de una puerta.

—Bueno no hay heridos ni muertos, esto es un buen comienzo. – escuche decir a Suigetsu, en cuanto llegaron.

No me inmute, sensaciones desconocidas invadieron mi ser.

—Es el. – observe al viejo canoso que había llegado con otro más joven y no era canoso pero si tenía serios problemas de calvicie. Me miro con desconfía y alzo un poco la mirada para ver a los demás. Frunció el ceño e hizo una expresión de disgusto.

— Los ha mandado Madara ¿no es cierto? – no respondí, no le quite la mirada de encima, a juzgar por su reacción él era Taro Manda. — Le dije que aún no está completo…. – susurro.

—No tengo tu tiempo. Date prisa. – dije amenazadoramente, mi expresión era fría y filosa.

Pareció dudar un poco, con nerviosismo se dio media vuelta y se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta.

—Síganme.

Comenzamos a seguirlo. Nos condujo escaleras abajo, parecía que nos llevaba a un sótano, mire con cautela cada rincón de ese lugar, las paredes eran grises y se sentía una sensación de frio, habían tuberías de agua y vapor. Seguimos bajando, llegamos a una enorme puerta de hierro que el mismo abrió y salimos a un pasillo con puertas igual de enormes.

Un conocido dolor en mi pecho despertó. Nos acercamos a la última puerta del pasillo.

—Marada tendrá que esperar un poco más aun no completo mi investigación. – comenzó a decir, mientras abría la puerta.

—Pues tu tiempo se acabó viejo. – dijo Suigetsu. Karin y Jugo venían a un lado de él.

Taro Manda, lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió hablando.

—El suero de su sangre, no está lista para inyectar y estoy muy cerca de saber el por qué su información genética ha podido mezclarse y/o evolucionar con el suero…

Sea lo que sea, que hubiera allí dentro, me estaba llamando. Mi pulso se aceleró cuando abrió por completo la puerta y yo entre como un desesperado. Observe todo, habían aparatos en el centro de la habitación, archivos a un costado, frascos con sustancias asquerosas. Recorrí mi mirada por toda la habitación buscando no sé qué cosa.

—Puede que dure semanas, en terminar por completo. Sé que le urge, pero recuerden que también nos pertenece.- Volví mi mirada hacia él, al parecer seguía hablando. Fue hasta un aparato apretó un botón y de la pared emergió una capsula grande, me acerque.

Me quede dos pasos frente la capsula, estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada. Mis manos temblaron y apenas podía sostenerme de pie, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. _« ¡Quiero ver, quiero ver!»_

Una luz ilumino la capsula. Se me fue el aliento.

Estaba en posición fetal, con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos cubrían parte de su pecho cubierto con vendas, su cabello era largo, sus piernas y muslos cubrían parte de su pelvis igual cubierto con vendas. La mire. Sentí un retorcijón violento en mi estómago, la boca se me seco, por un momento mis piernas desfallecieron, mis ojos estaban tan abiertos a tal punto que, en cualquier segundo se salían de mis orbitas. El dolor ilumino hasta la parte más profunda de mi interior. El tiempo se detuvo a mí alrededor y llegaron los recuerdos como un balde de agua fría.

 _—En este lugar, fue que los hice mis alumnos, ¿recuerdan? – empezó a decir, apenas se percató de nosotros, su voz era triste, y carente de sentido. —…no la encontré... busque tres días y tres noches… dijeron que se fue detrás de ustedes…. – la respiración seme fue._

 _—Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué esta pas…. – trato de preguntar Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Kakashi._

 _—He gritado su nombre…por todos lados, pero no contesta. No hay rastro de ella ni de su cuer…_

 _— ¿Dónde está Sakura? – pregunte, tan alto como el nudo en mi garganta me dejo. — Déjate de rodeos y dilo…_

Tenía tantas emociones. Me acerque, alce una mano y acaríciese el vidrio.

 _—Sakura, se interpuso entre ustedes mientras peleaban…se cree que fue solo cuestión de segundos para su…. – las palabras se le atoraron y mi cuerpo se paralizo al instante…_

 _—Tiene que ser una broma, verdad… ¡Verdad!- Grito Naruto. – solo quieres Jodernos… déjate de idioteces y dile que salga. – su voz estaba a punto de romperse. —¡Vamos Maldición! Habla con la ver…_

Se veía como si estuviera dormida. Tan tranquila. Sus rasgos eran más finos.

 _— ¡Acaso no lo ves Maldito Idiota! La asesinamos. – me grito y volvió a abalanzarse contra mí, caí contra el pasto, dejando que Naruto me golpeara, tanto como quisiese, no sentía dolor físico…. — ¡Fue nuestra culpa Joder!... ella solo quería detenernos…Sakura…. ¡Di algo maldición!_

 _— ¡Que quieres que te diga! – termine por gritarle, me levante, y le di un puñetazo en su estómago.- ¡Ella ya no está!- esas palabras me dolieron más que cualquier cuchillada._

 _— ¡Vete a la mierda Sasuke...! Ella te amaba, era nuestra compañera… era mi…mi…. – me miro con desafío y coraje. Ambos queríamos calmar el dolor y solo sabíamos hacer una cosa._

La ira me invadió. Los huesos de mi quijada, tronaron, cuando apreté los dientes. Cerré mi puño con fuerza hasta poner mis nudillos blancos.

 _—No me vengas con estupideces. – no lo deje hablar. —Sabemos perfectamente que está muerta y es culpa mía._

—…Sakura…. – susurre y una lagrima fugaz se deslizo sobre mi rostro.

En un movimiento veloz, tome de la camiseta al bastardo y lo empuje violentamente contra la pared. Saque mi Katana. Mi Sharigan giro con descontrol y el _Mangekyou_ se dibujó salvaje sobre mi mirada.

— ¡¿Dónde la encontraron?! – rugí con fuerza.

* * *

 _¡Saludos terrícolas!_

 _¡Sssh! Las cosas se pusieron intensas. ¡¿Sakura?! ¿Cómo es que esta ahí?... que hará Sasuke… Ese doctor calvo nos debe muchas explicaciones._

 _Llore con el capítulo (TmT). Espero les guste._

 _¿Qué creen, que suceda? Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios llamando al número que aparece en pantalla._

 _¿Merezco un Review?_

 _¡Nos leemos el miércoles, besos!_


	4. Chapter 4- Culpa

**Autor:** Meh18

 **Título:** Banme Kirai - Culpa.

 **Advertencias:** _Violencia Moderada_.

* * *

 **3**

 **Culpa**

— ¡¿Dónde la encontraron?! – rugí con fuerza.

Levanto los brazos e intento zafarse, de mi agarre. Lo mire directamente a los ojos. El miedo y la confusión se apoderaron de su mirada.

— ¿Qu… que…, suced…? ¿No… no… fueron enviados por Madara cierto? – pregunto, entrando en pánico.

—Habla…. – apreté su garganta hasta hacerlo toser. Mi katana descansaba a un lado de su cabeza.

La furia corría como fuego, atravesando mis venas, quemando mis entrañas.

—No… pu... pu… puedo. El me matara. – pronuncio con dificulta por la falta de aire.

— ¡Tu muerte… será el menor de tus problemas. Maldito! – dije muy lento, deslizando las palabras con odio.

Se paralizo y comenzó a sudar como el cerdo que era.

—Por… fav…. – lo lance hacia el otro extremo, cerca de la entrada, comenzó a gatear a toda prisa hacia la salida.

Me moví rápido. Bruscamente, cerré de una patada la puerta delante de él creando un fuerte ruido. Retrocedió y cayó de culo, tratando de correr. Lo tome de la parte trasera de su cabeza, lo levante y sin mediaciones, lo estampe con fuerza contra todos los frascos, gimió de dolor; su cara se cortó al instante comenzado a sangrar de la barbilla. Suplico, mientras le atinaba un puñetazo directo al rostro.

Karin se cubrió los ojos, escuchando el gemido de dolor, cuando la rodilla de Sasuke dejo sin respiración a Taro. Se miraron entre ellos con una mueca de confusión al no saber el porqué del repentino descontrol del pelinegro.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! – Grito con desesperación. —¡Te lo diré… te lo diré…, pero por favor para!

Deje de golpearlo en los costados, para mandarlo directo a la pared, cayó de espaldas y me miro con terror.

La adrenalina de mi sangre se desplazaba con descontrol, respire agitadamente tratando de recuperar la compostura. El dolor en mi pecho había desaparecido para ser reemplazado con furia.

—Ha... hac… hace…, 10 años. – comenzó a decir, tartamudeando. Escupió sangre y se aclaró la garganta con dolor. —Mis compañeros y yo…, creamos un suero, con diferentes sustancias provenientes de aldeas antiguas. Ese suero, provocaba gran actividad cerebral en los seres vivos, pensamos que… que…, podría ser la cura o la llave para crear nueva vida…

Con un brazo se cubrió un lado de su costado. No aparte mi mirada ni un momento de sus asustadizos ojos. Sus palabras me dieron un pequeño vuelco en el estómago. Se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Pero cuando empezamos a inyectarlo a personas, estas no aguantaban y morían en solo horas a causa de derrames cerebrales desbastadores. Modificamos muchas veces el suero e hicimos pruebas en todo tipo de personas… niños…, mujeres, ancianos. Gente con enfermedades terminales y heridas graves, no importo cuantas comunidades exterminamos el resultado era el mismo. Pasaron 4 años enteros de pruebas fallidas, descubrimos poco tiempo después, que tal vez el resultado podría actuar con efecto contrario, si se lo inyectábamos a cuerpos sin vida…, no podíamos usar los cuerpos de todas esas personas por el suero que les fue inyectado y comenzamos a robar cuerpos de otras aldeas…, Madara nos descubrió.

Me tense al instante de oír el nombre de ese infeliz. Los demás miraban con asco y estaban estáticos escuchando con atención.

—Me obligo a decirle todo…, pensé que me mataría, pero le llamo mucho la atención el suero y decidió ayudarnos… comenzó a traernos cuerpos de aldeas lejanas, nos pasamos un año entero experimentado con ellos, parecía no funcionar… hasta que la trajo a ella. – giro su rostro para observar la capsula. Mis entrañas se retorcieron, apreté mi mandíbula.

—Su cuerpo estaba aún caliente ya que llevaba tan solo horas de muerta. – me paralice de pies a cabeza, el dolor regreso como una ráfaga salvaje… _«Muerta…»_. —Solo basto con una mirada a la causa de su muerte para descartarla inmediatamente…, Madara me dijo que era exclusivamente traída de Konoha… lo usamos en ella, nos perdíamos nada intentándolo. Le inyectamos una dosis, pasaron tan solo minutos, cuando comenzó a hacer efecto. El suero, se fue directamente a su cerebro y casi de inmediato este mando señales eléctricas a todo su cuerpo…, quede muy sorprendido y casi muero de un infarto cuando las lecturas de su actividad cerebral cobraron vida…

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, me pesaba respirar y me ardían los ojos. No supe de donde vino, pero un pinchazo de calidez se instaló en mi pecho… _«Sakura…»_

—No fue suficiente una dosis. Para la tercera inyección, sus órganos, tejidos y huesos se perfeccionaron a una velocidad implacable…, quise inyectarle una cuarta inyección pero…, su cerebro evoluciono hasta niveles insospechables, el suero se mezcló con su información genética haciéndolos uno; comencé a hacer pruebas con su Chakra extrayéndolo de su sangre, primero con animales y después personas, funciono. Su sangre pudo traer conejos a la vida, a niños… Le mentí a Madara diciéndole que aún no estaba lista…, fue un error mandar esa carta…

—Pasaron 5 años y aún no puedo descubrir la razón de su evolución, si tú me dej…

— ¡Despiértala! – lo interrumpí y lo mire con frialdad.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo hare!

—…Oh… sí que lo harás…. – me acerque un paso hacia él, alzo las palmas de sus manos y comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Ella nos pertenece! ¡Yo le regrese la vida! – me detuve en seco, mis puños se cerraron con ira contenida, hasta poner mis nudillos blancos, mis músculos se tensaron. — ¡El ataque múltiple que recibió destrozo su corazón e hizo que sus pulmones explotaran!... ella no te recordara a ti, ni a nadie… es como si volviera a nacer. – grito histérico.

— ¡Ella no te pertenece… Bastardo! ¡Se está agotando la paciencia! – rugí con fiereza

— ¡Claro que si ella es mi…! – le aseste una patada en el estómago y se dobló para cubrirse.

Perdí el control, escucharlo decir que ella le pertenecía, me llenaba de asco. Me la llevaría, lejos de toda esta mierda, no importaría si tendría que matar a todos para sacarla de aquí.

— ¡Parecer ser que… tienes muchas cosas valiosas aquí…! – le dije mientras lo levantaba contra la pared. Tosió sangre y trato de recuperar la respiración. Tenía la cara hinchada, la nariz le sangraba y uno de sus ojos empezó a ponerse morado.

— ¿D… de… qu… que estas…, hablando? – mi _Mangekyou_ comenzó su trabajo.

Todos voltearon hacia el pasillo. Gritos desesperados comenzaron a oírse por todo el lugar. Taro miro con pánico como del pasillo se asomaban llamas negras. Lo estaban arrasando todo a su paso. Hice que lentamente todo se llenara del mismísimo infierno.

— ¡¿QUE…, ESTAS HACIENDO?! … ¡BASTA!... por…. favor –mi expresión era asesina, quemaría todo el maldito lugar si fuera necesario.

—Lárguense. – les dije sin quitar mi vista del idiota.

—Pero… Sasuke- _kun…. –_ Karin di un paso hacia mí. Suigetsu la tomo de un brazo y la aparto.

—Te esperamos afuera…. – dijo muy serio para después desaparecer en una nueve de humo.

No se contuvo más y comenzó a llorar descontrolado, tembló un poco el lugar por una explosión en la parte de arriba. Ya no se escuchaban gritos.

—Está bien…. te la daré… pero…. – se sorbió la nariz, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Detuve la las llamas y un dolor agudo sentí en uno de mis ojos, no me importo. — Sé que me mataras… en cuanto la tengas en tus brazos… por eso…, su libertad a cambio de mi vida.

Lo solté despacio y me aleje un poco de él.

—Te… te… juro por Dios, que si me dejas vivir, nunca me volverás a ver. – suplico con desesperación. — Ya no experimentare con las personas y si me encuentra Madara no le diré quién se la llevo…, dejare que tenga una vida normal…, pero solo… solo no me mates por favor.

Desactive mi Sharingan. Y relaje un poco mi postura, pareció entender lo que quería decir y de inmediato se dirigió cojeando a la capsula.

x.x.x

—Vieron su mirada… nunca lo había visto tan…. – les dije mientras observábamos desde el bosque el hospital a punto de caerse por el Amaterasu.

—No sé qué mierda fue lo que le sucedió, para que se pusiera tan… sádico. – Suigetsu estaba inclinado sobre una roca.

—La mujer. – Suigetsu y Karin dirigieron su mirada a Jugo. — Tal vez sea por la mujer, que se puso así.

—Escucharon cuando la llamo Sakura…. – susurro Karin, los dos asintieron. — ¿Quién será?

—Sea quien sea, ha provocado que Sasuke este apunto de matar a todos.

—Parece ser importante para el…- Jugo miro pensativo el hospital.

x.x.x

Se detuvo a un lado de la capsula y comenzó a teclear sobre un pequeño aparato cuadrado. La capsula hizo un ruido extraño y lentamente se fue abriendo. Mi estómago dio un vuelco violento, mientras tenía una mejor visión de Sakura. Tuve el impulso desesperado de ir de inmediato a su lado, pero me controle. Mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido.

—Tardara dos días para que sus sentidos estén activos. – decía mientras se terminaba de abrir por completo. Alce una ceja y fruncí el ceño, no sabiendo de que hablaba. — Eh… uh… como caminar y hablar…, no te preocupes solo serán dos días y después de eso será como una persona normal…. aprenderá rápido…. – puso una expresión agónica.

Cuando termino de abrirse la capsula, unos cables se desconectaron del cuerpo de Sakura, cayendo al piso al instante. Me acerque deprisa para cogerla.

— ¡No! Detente. – me detuvo Taro y lo fulmine, mis manos empezaron a temblar. — Deja que respire el oxígeno por sí sola, sus pulmones tienen que trabajar y su sangre tiene que fluir. Solo serán unos momentos.

Estaba ahí bocabajo, su largo cabello cubría su cara no dejándome ver su rostro. Parecía no reaccionar…, estaba muy delgada y su piel se veía pálida… por un momento tuve miedo de que no despertara. Pasaron minutos que fueron una eternidad. Mire a Taro se puso nervioso.

Agache mi mirada con desilusión…

Escuche un suspiro fuerte y de inmediato toses… El cuerpo de sakura comenzó a convulsionar al tratar de ingerir aire con desesperación. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír como calmaba su respiración. Mi cuerpo se tensó y el dolor en mi pecho se volvió más fuerte.

Taro se movió al ver que me agachaba a su lado. Con nerviosismo tome un mechón de su pelo rosado para poder observar su cara. No sabía, cuánto había deseado poder volver, a ver sus ojos, poder sentir su olor, sentir la textura de su piel… no hasta ese momento. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como gemas y me miraban con curiosidad. Si en algún momento tuve dudas sobre si era Sakura, en esos instantes se esfumaron. Era ella… era mi _«Sakura…»_

Me quite mi capa y cubrí su cuerpo con ella. La levante pegándola a mi cuerpo para poder cagarla.

Estreche su cuerpo con fuerza contra el mío y mis entrañas se retorcieron, cerré mis ojos tratando de memorizar la calidez que emitía. No volvería a perderla, la protegería con mi vida. _«No permitiré que te alejen de mi…»_ me dije. Ella solo se dejó hacer, no sabiendo que sucedía, ni que estaba a punto de suceder.

Taro me miro con alivio cuando comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

—Te juro que no…, me volverás a ver…. – escuche que decía.

— ¡Tenlo por seguro…! – mi Susano nos cubrió a ambos, rompí el techo y salí al exterior de un salto. — Amaterasu…. – susurre.

Mande al infierno ese maldito lugar y junto con él, el dolor que sentí por mucho tiempo.

Llegue al bosque y desaparecí el Susano. Pase de largo a los muchachos y mire directamente el camino delante de mí. Sakura tenía la respiración muy calmada y su cuerpo estaba relajado, al parecer se había quedado dormida.

* * *

 _H_ _ola… :$_

 _¡Uff...! Que les pareció el capítulo. ¿Cambiaran los objetivos de Sasuke? Como es posible que se quede dormida después de todo el caos que provoco Sasuke xD Ese calvo era muy malvado xp._

 _¿Merezco un Review?_

 _Posiblemente actualice mañana. Quiero agradecerles a esas personitas que se molestan en dejar un Review, de verdad se los agradezco, me animan a seguir con esta historia :3_

 _Besos…_


	5. Chapter 5 Oportunidad

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Oportunidad_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Creo que ninguna._

* * *

 **4**

 **Oportunidad**

Llegamos a una pequeña aldea dejando atrás el laboratorio. Aun llevaba en brazos a Sakura era muy delgada y esto hacia más fácil la tarea. No dije nada en todo el trayecto y solo me seguían en silencio.

Recorrí toda la calle del mercado y sentí como algunas personas me miraban. Me detuve, voltee y mire a Karin.

—Toma. – le lance un fajo de billetes, me miro confundida. —Compra ropa y lo que vayas a necesitar para ella. También alimento. – me di media vuelta y me fui a la posada que estaba a tres cuadras de ahí

—Si…. – se llevó a Suigetsu y Jugo con ella.

Entre a la posada. Había una anciana de espaldas en el mostrador, me acerque a ella.

—Necesito dos habitaciones. – se sobresaltó cuando oyó mis voz. Me miro sorprendida, pero al ver a Sakura en mis brazos hizo una mueca extraña.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella..?. – se inclinó y ronroneo. —Estoy segura que se la pasaran muy bien…

—Dos habitaciones. – dije sin expresión alguna, no sabía que carajos se estaba imaginando esa anciana enferma.

Hizo un puchero ridículo. —Está bien… ¿nombre?

—Uchiha Sasuke. – deslice unos billetes al mostrador.

—Aquí tienes. Tu novia es muy hermosa. – dijo con un sonrojo en la cara, me entrego dos llaves. La ignore y me fui directo a las escaleras.

Sakura comenzaba a moverse. Los pasillos eran marrones con puertas deslizables color azul. Me di prisa y entre a una de las habitaciones; habían dos camas color café con un buró en medio de ambas, una pequeña ventana al costado y una puerta al otro.

Deje a Sakura en la primera cama y me aleje unos pasos observándola. Con dificulta trató de sentarse, al hacerlo se le deslizo la capa dejando al descubierto su cabeza. No sabía por qué estaba nervioso.

Miro todo a su alrededor con asombro, deteniéndose en la ventana mirando el cielo nublado. La mire, estaba un poca más alta de lo que la recodaba, sus ojos eran más grandes y brillantes, sus labios pequeños pero precisos y su piel color crema tenía un poco de brillo, ya no estaba tan pálida.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir una mirada encima.

Me estaba mirando con esos enormes ojos, me sentí vulnerable. Bajo su mirada a mis pies y fue subiendo lentamente hasta toparse con mis ojos; me desconocía, por eso me estudiaba. Me incómodo.

Lentamente, levanto un brazo y me lo tendió, tratándose de acercar a mí. Me paralice al instante…, vacile un poco pero tome su mano y me acerque. Su piel era suave y calidad. Me incline un poco para que pudiera ver mejor mi rostro. Con su otra mano y con precaución toco un mechón de mi cabello, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos; con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió mi cara, mis labios, mi nariz, mis parpados. Se acercó más y yo me tense, alzo la mano con la que me sujetaba y se la llevo a la nariz, aspirando mi aroma. Sonrió y mi corazón di un vuelvo pequeño, de inmediato quite mis manos y me aleje.

No sabía que estaba pasándome y eso no me gusto. Cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de tristeza y bajo la mirada, me acerque de nuevo, no quería que me viera de esa manera.

—Traje lo que me pediste Sasuke- _kun_ …. – Karin entro con brusquedad, me miro y después a Sakura.

Sakura se asustó por la interrupción y trato de levantarse, al fallar solo se quedó observando los tres pares de ojos que la miraban con curiosidad. Sentí su incomodidad y busco mi ayuda con su mirada, sonreí para mis adentros.

—Karin ocúpate de ella. – dije para darme vuelta y salir. La vi un poco, me estaba mirando con preocupación. — Tranquila… estarás bien, regreso más tarde.

Casi se salieron de sus orbitas, los ojos de todos, al oírme. Se relajó.

Cerré la puerta detrás. Me dirigí a la otra habitación con Jugo y Suigetsu.

— ¡Bien que es toda esta mierda! – exclamo Suigetsu. — Déjame decirte que has dado bastante miedo haya, en ese hospital.

—Sasuke- _san_ …. – Jugo me miro con cautela. — ¿Quién es ella?

—Todo lo que necesitan saber es que ella se queda conmigo. A donde vayamos ella vendrá. – dicte sin expresión.

— ¿Y el plan, que? Fuimos a ese nido de ratas por el suero, y por si no te has dado cuenta ELLA es el suero. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Dejarlo de lado. – Suigetsu hablo mordaz.

No respondí. Me vieron como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

— ¡Es en serio! ¡Acaso te golpearon la cabeza!

—No es justo… que queramos usarla para nuestra conveniencia. – Jugo empezó a decir, lo mire un momento. —Ella ha estado encerrada mucho tiempo…

Suigetsu bajo la mirada pensativo.

—Umm… y… ¿podemos hablarle? – me pregunto. — ¡Oh me darás una paliza como al pobre Infeliz del laboratorio!

—No quiero que le digan nada de lo que escucharon. Actúen con naturalidad. – mire directamente a Suigetsu. — No quiero comportamientos… extraños.

—Eso lo has dejado bastante claro…

Me fui al baño para darme una ducha. No sabía que estaba haciendo, ni lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, lo único que sabía con claridad era que ella había vuelto y yo me encargaría que fuera, de por vida.

x.x.x

—Eh… uh…. – no sabía cómo dirigirme a ella. Solo me observaba y no se había movido desde antes de que Sasuke se fuera. — Me llamo Karin. – extendí mi mano y sonreí.

Miro mi mano y después a mí, despacio levanto la suya y la estrecho despacio con la mía. Me puse nerviosa, su Chakra era muy llamativo, expulsaba una calidez tranquilizadora. Me lanzo una sonrisa y no hablo.

Me aclare la garganta y me senté a su lado, no dejaba de mirarme. —Umm…, compre algunas cosas para ti…. – levante las bolsas del suelo. — Emm… ropa…, shampoo, una crema corporal y otra para tu rostro. No sabía de qué talla eres de sandalias, así que te compre un número menor al mío…

Saque todas las cosas y las deje sobre la cama; tomo un cepillo para el cabello y lo miro con curiosidad. Le había comprado un pans negro ajustado y una camiseta con mangas largas color gris, en este maldito pueblo no había nada. También le había comprado un top y un par de bragas.

—Vamos…. – me levante y fui al baño a llenar la bañera. — Te ayudare a darte una ducha. – hizo una mueca de confusión y levanto una ceja.

Me acerque y le ayude a levantarse. Sus piernas temblaron, con dificulta trato de dar un paso. Decidí pasarme unos de sus brazos por los hombros para que pudiera recargarse en mí.

Llegamos al baño y con una patada cerré la puerta. La senté en una esquina de la bañera y con delicadeza le quite la capa. Su piel se puso chinita cuando sintió el frio acariciarle. Tente el agua y me asegure de que estuviera a una temperatura razonable. Le señale el agua y ella metió una de sus manos, la saco de inmediato, observo y después volvió a meterla. Se deslizo con lentitud dentro de esta, hasta que su cuerpo quedo dentro de la bañera, dio un suspiro profundo y me miro cautivada.

—Te gusta…verdad. – sonreí. Fui por las cosas.

Le quite las vendas de su cuerpo y un pequeño sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. —Tranquila…— le dije. Le lave el cabello y su cuerpo, ella solo cerro los ojos, un poco tensa. Se levantó con un poco de dificulta, empezaba a moverse con más facilidad.

Se secó el cuerpo con lentitud, parecía que ya empezaba a darse una idea de que tenía que hacer. Miro con extrañeza la crema y creí que estaba leyendo las instrucciones, la destapo y se puso un poco en el brazo, la olio, sonrió y comenzó a frotársela por todo el cuerpo. Le di el top y las bragas, observe como las miraba y estudiaba, se las puso correctamente. Se vistió sola y me miro orgullosa por su trabajo.

Aun le costaba caminar así que volví a pasarme uno de sus brazos y la lleve directo a la cama. Tome el cepillo y comencé a desenredar sus largos cabellos.

—Seremos buenas amigas… Sakura. – giro un poco su cabeza y me miro agradecida.

—Gr… gra… gracias…. – susurro muy despacio. Su voz era ronca y apenas pude oírla.

Su estómago hizo un ruido extraño. Supuse que tenía hambre, me levante y traje las bolsas con comida. Las deje sobre la cama y saque comida rápida.

—Mira este se llama Yakisoba. Está muy rico, son fideos…. – se abrió la puerta bruscamente. — ¡¿Que no saben tocar?! – grite y fulmine a Suigetsu.

— ¡Oh lo siento! – se disculpó sin interés y se acercó a Sakura. Ella no quitaba la mirada de su comida. — ¡Hola bonita! Me llamo Suigetsu.

Observo a Suigetsu con detenimiento para después sonreírle.

— ¿Acaso no quieres hablarme...? – pregunto con desilusión y se sentó a un lado de Sakura, viéndola fijamente. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakura abrió un poco sus labios apunto de hablar hasta que…

—Sakura. Se llama Sakura. – una voz gruesa y silenciosa se escuchó. Sasuke estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. — Puedes ir a comer Karin.

—Eh… sí. Come Sakura. – le dije mientras me levantaba y le sonreía. —Acompáñame Suigetsu.

Me lleve a Suigetsu, este miro fijamente a Sasuke mientras pasaba a un lado de él.

x.x.x

Su cabello se veía húmedo. Hizo un gesto de frustración mientras veía la comida en su regazo. Tal vez no, tuviera idea de cómo… comer. Decidí acercarme y ayudarle un poco, pero inmediatamente fue desechado mi intento de ayuda ya que decidida tomo los palillos con sus dedos y se llevó a la boca un poco de fideo; abrió mucho los ojos mientras masticaba y en cuestión de instantes se terminó todo el platillo.

Retiro el empaque y busco entre las bolsas, saco una botella de agua y se la bebió toda. No sabía que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Se arrastró hasta la almohada para recostarse. Hasta ese momento me miro. Me acerque un poco a la cama, no tenía idea de que decir. Di dos pasos hacia la puerta, era mejor irme.

— ¿Co… com… como…, te llamas…? – escuche un susurro quedito y ronco. Casi me parto el cuello para ver de dónde provenía.

Pude reconocer al instante la voz, aunque estaba cubierta por la ronques. Supe que era de Sakura, solté un jadeo silencioso.

—Puedes… hablar…. – pregunte despacio, asintió con la cabeza. No se suponía que tardaría dos días en poder hablar si quiera. La mire extrañado, algo no encajaba.

Se puso nerviosa al ver la intensidad de mi mirada y se movió incomodad.

—Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…. – susurre. Al decir mi nombre para que ella me conociera me puso tenso. Ella no me recordaba e inconscientemente sentí decepción.

—Hola… Sasuke…. – me saludo con una sonrisa cálida. — Gracias…

—Hpm… ¿Por qué agradeces? – pregunte sin emoción alguna. _«Tal vez recuerda algo del laboratorio»_ pensé.

—Po… por regresar…. – susurro. —Descansa… Sasuke.

No conteste, dejando en el aire sus palabras. Escuche como su respiración se hizo más relajada y me acerque. Se quedo dormida, la cubrí con una manta, acerque un poco mis labios a su oído y le susurre. — Descansa… Sakura.

Me quede unos instantes para observarla dormir y asegurarme que todo esto no era una mentira. Apague la luz y salí con sigilo.

Entre a la otra habitación donde estaban todos los demás. Me senté en la esquina, preparándome para el bombardeo de preguntas sin sentido… tres, dos…

— ¿Qué haremos ahora Sasuke- _kun_?... el Doctor ese, dijo que fue Madara quien se la llevo.

Ese maldito de Madara me las pagaría, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

—Es seguro que viene por ella…. – dijo Suigetsu. — No creo que solamente se trague el cuento de un ataque sádico contra el hospital.

—Tiene razón Sasuke- _san._ Madara la buscara por donde sea. – dijo Jugo con calma.

—Lo esperaremos. – mi expresión era fría, pero peligrosa. — A partir de ahora nos moveremos por nuestro lado.

Me vieron con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, para después asentir con seguridad.

— ¡Vaya ya me había cansado de ese viejo con mascara ridícula! – exclamo Suigetsu mientras se tiraba de barriga a una cama.

—Pues… yo me voy. Adiós – dijo Karin mientras se iba. Jugo se levantó dirigiéndose al baño.

Me quede sentado. No permitiría que Madara se acercara ni un metro a Sakura, antes lo mataría. Tendría que prepararme para lo que se venía; no tenía idea si revivir a Itachi tendría consecuencias en Sakura… _«No puedo hacerle eso…»_ , suficiente tenía con haberle provocado todo ese daño, para ahora si quiera hacerle algo como eso. Además…, sabía que tarde o temprano todos se enterarían de que Sakura estaba con vida… Naruto posiblemente me esté siguiendo por la muerte de "Danzou".

Naruto… era casi seguro que perdiera el control en cuanto se enterara sobre Sakura. « _Tratará de recuperarla»_ pensé, apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza.

 _«No…»_ …, no lo dejare, así tengamos que matarnos, no dejare que se la lleve…

* * *

 _¡Saludos terrícolas!_

 _Perdón por subirlo tan tarde xp ese Sasuke no entiende con eso de pelear contra Naruto… pero y Naruto… ¿cómo reaccionara en cuanto se entere? ¿Madara no la buscara? ¿Revivirá, Itachi? Sakura está evolucionando muy rápido… Acaso pronto pasara la Señora de los tamales… Jajaja_

 _Quedan muchas sorpresas y cosas que descubrir :$ Gracias por dejarme Reviews y poner en alertas y favoritos mi historia, de verdad se los agradezco._

 _¡Besos y nos vemos mañana!_


	6. Chapter 6 Recuerdos

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Recuerdos_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **5**

 **Recuerdos**

Su mirada hizo que me dejara de sentir extraña, cuando lo vi ahí de pie frente a mí. El sentir el poder que radiaba su cuerpo y el calor que expulsa con su respiración, hicieron que, sintiera una ansiedad por tocarlo, trate de acercarme a él y cuando lo hice mis manos sintieron cosquilleo, abrí mis ojos sorprendida; toque su piel con delicadeza era muy suave y su mirada me ponía nerviosa. Sus manos eran delgadas, fuertes y poderosas. Su aroma era diferente a todo lo demás, una sensación de comodidad y protección me hizo sentir en cuanto respire su olor. Sonreí, y cuando se alejó de mí, sentí frio.

Tuve miedo de que se fuera y no regresara. _~Tranquila… estarás bien, regreso más tarde…~_ su voz era gruesa, confié en sus palabras y observe como se iba.

Cuando regreso y me miro con sus profundos ojos me sentí feliz. _~Uchiha Sasuke…~_ ese era su nombre. No podía más con el cansancio y mis ojos pesaron, le dije que descansara y me dormí con la imagen de su mirada...

Llevaba ya un rato despierta recordando a Sasuke…, me dio hambre y gire mi mirada para ver a Karin ella aun dormía, no quería despertarla, ya había hecho mucho por mí. Me levante despacio y recargue las plantas de mis pies en el suelo frio, me puse de pie y di un paso, ya podía moverme con facilidad y sonreí con triunfo cuando llegue al baño. Me acerque a las sandalias que ayer me había mostrado Karin, no sabía cómo se ponían… las mire un poco y después a mis pies, me senté en el suelo y tome una, con dificulta logre ponérmela, no me gusto la sensación así que me las quite.

Observe toda la habitación y vi luz debajo de una puerta azul, me acerque y la empuje no se abrió, fruncí el ceño, volví a empujarla con más fuerza y solo se movió a un lado, me fije que había una pequeña abierta a un costado, metí mis dedos, hice un poco de presión y se abrió.

Saque mi cabeza, comencé a escuchar mucho ruido, voces, pisadas, cosas cayéndose. Salí con lentitud y me quede de pie fuera de la habitación. Gire un poco y mire un pasillo _~Sera mejor por el otro lado…~_ me dije, me di media vuelta; choque contra algo duro y retrocedí unos pasos sosteniéndome mi frente.

— ¿A dónde vas? – escuche una voz profunda y calmada, alce mi mirada y vi a Sasuke de pie frente a mí, era demasiado alto y tenía una bolsa en su mano. Me recorrió de pies a cabeza, muy serio… _«Tal vez, este molesto…»_ pensé _._ Agache mi mirada y retorcí los dedos de mis pies.

—Lo siento…. – susurre sin mirarlo. — Solo quería comer…

—Toma. – me extendió la bolsa que traía en su mano. Giro su rostro mientras me la daba.

Tome la bolsa, era comida y mi estómago chillo de felicidad. —Gracias… Sasuke. – le sonreí. — ¿Ya comiste?

— ¿Por qué vas descalza? – pregunto evadiendo mi pregunta y mirando mis pies descalzos con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh… bueno… no me gusta cómo se sienten, las sandalias. – susurre.

—Póntelas. – me dijo mientras se daba vuelta, sentí ansiedad…, no quería que se fuera.

—Espera. – lo tome de un brazo y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba. —Quédate… por favor.

Giro un poco su cabeza y vio directamente mis ojos, la intensidad de su mirada me puso nerviosa, bajo su vista observando el brazo que yo sostenía. Lo solté, deje de verlo y me dio vergüenza haberlo molestado.

—Bu… bueno si puedes…. – susurre muy quedito.

—Ponte las sandalias. – dijo mientras me quitaba la bolsa.

Me acerque y le di un abrazo pequeño. — ¡Gracias! – le dije con alegría, entre a toda prisa y de inmediato me las puse. No tenía recuerdos de él, bueno… de nada, y sin embargo me sentía cómoda a su lado.

Cuando salí él estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta, viendo la pared, pensativo. Me acerque, de nuevo me miro muy serio, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, alzo un ceja y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Emm… ¿Sucede algo...? – pregunte, tal vez no quería estar cerca mío...

—Ya puedes caminar…y hablar. – lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más extraña.

—…. — mi estómago lanzo un ruido raro y sentí las orejas calientes.

—Hpm… Vamos. – creí ver una ¿sonrisa?, comenzó a caminar y me tome el atrevimiento de observarlo mejor, su espalda era ancha y su camiseta tenía una símbolo, sus piernas daban pasos seguros y pude imaginarme como se tensaban sus músculos al movimiento. Se detuvo y corrí para posarme a un lado de él.

Caminamos por dos pasillos iguales y luego subimos una escalera. Se detuvo frente una puerta roja y la abrió. Un fuerte destello de luz hizo que apartara la vista y protegiera mi rostro con una mano; sentí que algo me acariciaba la piel y lentamente fui quitando mi mano para mirar. Me quede pasmada.

El cielo estaba muy azul y habían pocas nubes… no tenía idea, de cómo es que sabía sus nombres o como sabía qué cosas eran, solo lo sabía. Camine lento observando todo a mí alrededor, sentí algo cálido por todo mi cuerpo, nos rodeaban muchos árboles y aves volaban cantando con tranquilidad. Mire con asombro a Sasuke y el solo asintió lento. Todo era tan hermoso, no sabía por qué pero me embargaron muchas sensaciones de felicidad y placer.

Me acerque hasta el barandal, que nos apartaba del magnífico paisaje que me daba la bienvenida. El campo era verde y lleno de vida, escuchaba los murmullos de animales y aunque no la veía pude escuchar también el sonido del agua al correr. Cerré mis ojos y respire hondo, inhalando la frescura, dejando que llenara mis pulmones. Me sentí en paz, quería ver más.

No lo pensé y salte al suelo en un movimiento rápido. Me llamaba el sentimiento de poder tocar, desapareció todo a mi alrededor, solo quería conocer…, sentir. Corrí, deje que mis pies me llevaran… me sentí llena de vida, el viento me acariciaba la piel, me perdí en mis sensaciones...

Sentí un jalón en mi brazo y como bruscamente me detenían

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – grito Sasuke exaltado. Gire mi vista y lo mire, estaba respirando agitadamente, su expresión era una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa.

—…. — parpadee, me lleve una mano a mi cara y sentí algo húmedo, estaba llorando. Me acerque a sus brazos y lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, se tensó por completo y trato de respirar con calma. No se movió y me rodeo con sus brazos, apegándome a él. No sabía por qué lloraba, solo lo hacía, apoye mi cara en su pecho.

—Están… bello… Sasuke... – susurre entrecortadamente.

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que me tranquilice. Me separe lento. Lo mire con felicidad.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso… escuchas – dijo con advertencia y el ceño fruncido. Hice una mueca de confusión. — ¿Ya te diste cuenta donde estamos? – alzo un brazo e hizo énfasis a nuestro alrededor.

Estábamos en medio del bosque, cerca de un rio. No pude ver el lugar donde anteriormente nos encontrábamos, de hecho solo vi árboles y pasto.

—Lo siento… no sé, qué me paso. – le dije avergonzada mientras agachaba la mirada.

—No quiero que vuelvas a huir así… pensé que…. – no termino de decir y lanzo un suspiro. — Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, entiendes.

—No estaba huyendo…..- le dije ofendida. —Solo… quería ver.

—Si solo querías "ver" ¿por qué corriste kilómetros? – dijo incrédulo.

— ¡Kilómetros!... – casi grite, Sasuke me miro serio. — Lo prometo no volveré a correr. – dije alzando una mano a mi pecho.

—Vámonos, a un no has comido. – comenzó a caminar. Su expresión era fría cuando me vio.

x.x.x

En todo el camino de regreso no dijo nada, ni me había mirado; mi pecho se oprimió y me sentí culpable.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al hotel, todos ya estaban despiertos, Suigetsu, Karin y…. estaba alguien más con ellos, no supe quién era, pero pude ver contenido algo fuerte y poderoso en su hombro derecho.

— ¿Dónde estaban? Es más de medio día saben…. – dijo Suigetsu, voltee a verlo y le sonreí. — ¡Hola bonita! ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? – me pregunto Karin con una sonrisa. —Tu desayuno está en la habitación.

—Gracias Karin, y estoy bien. – les dije. Me acerque al grandote. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me miro y después a Sasuke, que estaba de pie detrás de mí. —Jugo… ¿Y tú? – me pregunto.

—Umm… creo que Sakura…. – le dije con una sonrisa, me llamo mucho la atención el poder de su hombro.

— ¿Crees?... – dijo, asentí — ¿Y te gusta?

—Sí. Es lindo.

—Nos vamos en media hora. – se escuchó la profunda y gruesa voz de Sasuke. —Sakura… desayuna.

Ordeno y paso de largo, desapareciendo en una habitación. Fui por mi desayuno y me dirigí con Sasuke, no me gustaba que estuviera enojado conmigo.

—Puedo pasar…. – susurre con nerviosismo, tocando la puerta. Se abrió, dejando ver a Sasuke.

Llevaba mi comida en las palmas de mis manos y mire mis pies al sentir como sus ojos se posaban en mí. Se movió de la entrada, dejándome pasar. Lo vi directamente a los ojos y me acerque, su mandíbula se tensó.

—Perdón…. – susurre, agachando mi cabeza. —Por favor… no estés molesto conmigo. – le pedí.

No contesto, no soportaba la idea de que me dejara de hablar.

—No volveré a hacerlo… de ver…- sentí una de sus manos posicionarse en mi hombro. Alce mi cabeza y lo vi. Su expresión ya no era fría ni seria. Sentí alivio.

—Molesta…. – susurro y por un momento sus ojos brillaron con afecto. — Date prisa. Nos iremos ponto.

Termine de comer y Karin me puso una capa — Parece ser que será largo el viaje — dijo mientras bajábamos a la recepción. No sabía por qué nos íbamos. Mire con curiosidad todas las personas que habían en las calles, habían muchas cosas en pequeños puestos, pero no me detuve a inspeccionar.

—Iremos con Nekobaa, por provisiones y ropa…. – dijo Sasuke con seriedad. Se acercó a mí, me puso el gorro de la capa y me dijo. — No te alejes de mí.

Asentí y me puse a un lado de, el, mientras saltábamos.

No tenía recuerdos de nada, ni de nadie. Y aun así me sentía como si lo supiera todo. Me intrigaban las cosas que no sabía y solo bastaba con verlas para darme cuenta cómo usarlas o llamarlas. Sasuke me inspiraba confianza y me sentía protegida con solo estar cerca de él. Escuchaba cosas lejanas de mí y percibía cuando algo no estaba bien.

x.x.x

Cuando vi la velocidad con la que corría, alejándose de mí en cuestión de instantes, me hizo recordar todo lo que me dijo Taro. Pensé que no la alcanzaría y la perdería de nuevo, pero cuando me abrazo, llorando, me hizo sentir culpable… por haberle arrebatado por tantos años la sensación de vida.

Ya llevábamos tres días de viaje y Sakura se había soltado más. Platicaba con Karin y en ocasiones con Suigetsu. Cada vez que se acercaba a Jugo, ella lo miraba con seriedad.

Conmigo ella se portaba diferente, le gustaba estar cerca de mí aunque no habláramos. Inconscientemente me gustaba su cercanía. Parecía querer tener mi aprobación, cuando se alejaba o miraba de más alguna cosa.

Llegamos con Nekobaa en la noche, y en todo el día Sakura no se había separado de Jugo. Ni siquiera me había hablado como normalmente lo hacía. Eso me tenía frustrado.

— ¡Sasuke _–chan_! Que te trae por aquí. – me saludo Nekobaa, estaba más anciana que de costumbre.

—Necesito provisiones y ropa.- le dije mientras escuchaba las risitas que Sakura daba al acariciar a todos los gatos.

—No me digas que es para el grandote.

—No. Es para ella. – señale con discreción a Sakura, alzo un poco su mirada y la vio.

—Oh… que linda…, pero si se ha puesto muy bonita… recuerdo cuando la trajiste por una misión. – dijo con calma. Me tense, había olvidado que Sakura ya había estado aquí. — Creo que tengo una foto de ella…

—No le diga nada. Ella ha perdido la memoria y no quiero confundirla. – lo cierto era que no quería responder a sus preguntas.

—Oh… pobrecilla, está bien.- me sonrió con complicidad. — Ropa eh… creo que tenemos de su talla… ¡Tamaki!

Grito el nombre de la mujer. Sakura le susurraba algo a Jugo, no podía verla pero si podía escuchar sus mormullos. Apreté mis puños. Tamaki salió de un cuarto y en cuanto me vio se sonrojo.

— Si, abuela… – dijo mientras me miraba. La ignore.

—Busca ropa, para la jovencita. – le mostro a Sakura.

Llamo la atención de Sakura y cuando le pidió que fuera con ella busco, mi mirada, sonreí con arrogancia. Asentí dándole a atender que fuera con ella.

—Y bien… que necesitas. – pregunto Nekobaa.

—Karin. Llévalos a recoger provisiones. – ordene y cuando paso Jugo a un lado mío, le lance una mirada asesina.

Después de 15 minutos Sakura salió del cuarto donde había desaparecido. Trague con dificulta al ver como estaba vestida. Tenía una camiseta blanca, sus brazos estaban descubiertos, en la parte de su pecho tenía una abierta en V y solo cubrían sus pechos una playerita negra, un cinturón grueso cubría su vientre junto con la camiseta, llevaba unos shorts negros, unas medias como las de Karin y cuando se dio la vuelta pude ver en la espalda la insignia Uchiha, sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago.

— ¿Me veo bien… Sasuke? – me pregunto Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo. Asentí.

—Fui…fui… estas que ardes Sakura. – dijo Suigetsu en cuanto entraron con las provisiones. Arrugue la nariz con desagrado.

—Te ves muy bien Sakura. – le dijo Karin.

—Estas más, bonita. Sakura. – Jugo hablo, fruncí el ceño.

Dejaron todo lo que recogieron frente Nekobaa y fueron con Sakura.

—Perfecto… por que no se quedan por esta noche. Ya es muy tarde para que se vayan. – ofreció Tamaki.

—Ya sabes dónde están las habitaciones y los cobertores. – me dijo Nekobaa.

Me levante y les informe que esa noche nos quedaríamos. Mire por un momento a Sakura y le susurre mientras pasaba a un lado de ella. — Eres más linda… Sakura – sonreí cuando se sobresaltó.

Era de madrugada cuando escuche murmullos, en la otra habitación, iba a ignorarlos pero creí escuchar a Sakura. Me levante sin camiseta y fue a haber de que se trataba.

Con sigilo me acerque unos pasos de la puerta, escondí todo mi chakra y observe. Era Sakura con Jugo, estaban sentados uno frente al otro, la ira llego salvaje y exigió ser liberada. Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza y cerré mis ojos tratando de controlarme.

—Vamos… Jugo. Puedo hacerlo. – le susurro Sakura.

—No creo que sea conveniente Sakura. – dijo Jugo con preocupación. —Y si… te hago daño.

—No lo harás confió en ti… déjame hacerlo. Por favor. – Suficiente, esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Entraría y los obligaría a que me digieran que era toda esa mierda.

—Está bien… pero si algo sale mal… corre. – pero de que carajos estaba hablando. Me asome mejor y vi como Jugo se quitaba la camisa.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué creen que suceda? a Sasuke no le gusta esto :v_

 _No se cómo puñetas contestar un Review e intentado contestar pero no sé si, si lo hice o si no TmT . Gracias por dejarme Reviews y los favoritos y alertas, me animan a seguir. Gracias los quiero._


	7. Chapter 7 Verdad

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Verdad_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna_

* * *

 **6**

 **Verdad**

Jugo se quitó la camisa y Sakura se acercó demasiado a su cuerpo. Observe sin moverme.

—Trata de controlarte lo más que puedas. – susurro Sakura. —Solo serán unos minutos.

Jugo asintió y con lentitud Sakura acerco una mano a su hombro. Me paralice, donde acercaba la mano era en la marca de maldición de Jugo, si se descontrolaba la mataría de solo un golpe. Entre a la habitación, decidido a sacarla de ahí. Me quede de pie al ver como de la mano de Sakura empezaba a salir chakra azul oscuro, pude sentir el pequeño destello de poder en sus palmas.

Puso su otra mano en el abdomen de Jugo y comenzó a manar más chakra. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Al instante Jugo comenzó a lanzar pequeños gemidos de dolor mientras la marca de maldición se expandía por su hombro hasta llegar a su costado. Se comenzaba a transformar, rugiendo despacio apretaba sus puños.

—No… puedo… aléjate… Sakura. – dijo entrecortadamente.

—Tranquilo un poco más. – Sakura expulso más chakra y se ilumino la habitación. No me movía, el poder que desprendía Sakura era muy llamativo.

Jugo se transformó por completo y lanzo un rugido salvaje. Una capa de sudor empezaba a verse en el rostro de Sakura. Me percate de unas marcas en los brazos de Sakura, estaba adsorbiendo la marca con sus palmas.

Me acerque deprisa y la tome de un hombro para alejarla, sentí una descarga de fuego ardiente por todo mi cuerpo e inmediatamente quite mis manos.

—Basta. Aléjate Sakura. – dije fuerte. Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Sakura levanto su cabeza hacia atrás e hizo una mueca de dolor agónico, lanzando un gemido. Tome la mano que tenía en el hombro de Jugo, de nuevo sentí la descarga, pero no importo. Con dolor empuje su, esta no se movió.

Jugo rugió con fuerza y se desmayó. La transformación empezó a desaparecer, dejando limpio su cuerpo. Volví a empujar la mano de Sakura y caímos de sentón por la fuerza. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se tomaba la muñeca con la que momentos antes adsorbía la marca, observe como desaparecía el chakra y las marcas de maldición en medio de ella.

Comenzaba a respirar con calma, la estreche entre mis brazos. Pasmado observado el cuerpo de Jugo. Ya no tenía marca alguna.

Sentí la mirada de Sakura, estaba agotada y sonreía con triunfo. Me levante junto con ella y la lleve a mi cama. Karin y Suigetsu estaban afuera de la habitación estáticos.

—Carguen a Jugo. – ordené pasando a un lado de ellos. Miraron por un momento a Sakura y después entraron por Jugo.

Recosté a Sakura y la mire con seriedad. ¿Que había sido todo eso? Ella le había quitado la marca con sus manos. Fruncí el ceño, se suponía que no tenía por qué saber de sus habilidades.

—Lo siento… solo quería ayudarlo. – dijo agachando la mirada. No deje de mirarla con seriedad.

— ¿Has absorbido la marca? – pregunte con frialdad. Se removió incomodad, asintió. — Y ahora se supone que tú la tendrás. – dije mordaz.

—No. Solo la he absorbido. – susurro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – hice un mueca de enfado.

—Solo… solo, lo sé. – respondió mirándome a los ojos con inocencia. No confié en sus palabras, me di media vuelta comenzado a caminar. — Espera… no te vayas. Por favor.

Tomo una de mis manos, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi columna, era diferente muy diferente a la que había sentido momentos antes. Gire mi rostro, mirándola, se puso nerviosa y susurro: —Quédate… conmigo. Esta noche, por favor. – me tense de pies a cabeza, un cosquilleo se instaló en mis entrañas.

Se movió, alzo el cobertor oscuro y me dejo lugar a un lado de ella. Con lentitud me deslice a su lado, nos cubrió a ambos. De inmediato sentí como su calor corporal, se mezclaba con el mío. Sorpresivamente se acercó a mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi brazo y rodeándome con sus delgados brazos, se acurruco todo lo que pudo contra mi cuerpo, sentí su respiración en el hueco de mi cuello con mi hombro. Solté un jadeo silencioso, tratando de controlar el cosquilleo.

—Descansa… Sasuke. – susurro, quedándose dormida.

No respondí esperando a que su cuerpo se relajara. Nunca había sentido atracción sexual por ninguna mujer, a pesar de que se me ofrecían, nunca me había interesado en tomar a alguna. Sabía que tenía hormonas, pues claro que lo sabía no era un idiota, pero no pensé que se harían ver en una circunstancia como esta.

Mi corazón latía con rapidez y un deseo incontrolable quería que la tocara. _«No. Con ella no»_. Solo un poco más cerca… la rodee con el brazo donde tenía su cabeza y la acerque a mi cara, su aroma entro sin permiso, inundando mis pulmones, a pesar de los años no dejaba de oler igual, _«Cerezos»_ recordé. Pase mi otro brazo por su cintura y la apegue más a mi cuerpo. Me relaje disfrutando de la sensación. No recordaba el día en el que había dormido tan bien, como esa noche.

x.x.x

Nos despedimos de Mama – gato, y nos fuimos otra vez. Dijo Sasuke que iríamos a una guarida de su clan. Me sentía muy feliz de haber podido ayudar a Jugo, ya no tenía esa marca extraña en su hombro y el poder oscuro que escondía había desaparecido. Me sentía normal, a pesar de haber absorbido todo ese poder; no tenía idea de cómo sabía qué hacer, ni cómo podía ayudarlo. Sasuke estaba un poco raro, no me dejaba a solas con Jugo y durante todo el día casi no le hablaba, me sentí mal tal vez a un seguía molesto.

Cerca de un pequeño pueblo vi a una familia, estaban todos juntos. Sentí curiosidad por saber de dónde venía yo… o si tenía familia o porque me llamaba Sakura… o si alguna vez fui otra persona. Tal vez no era importante… pero no me haría daño si le preguntaba a Sasuke. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, se lo diría.

Nos detuvimos a acampar, almorzamos y vi cuando Sasuke se iba a caminar como de costumbre. Lo seguí, se detuvo y se subió a la rama de un árbol alto. Fruncí el ceño al ver la altura, me daba miedo subir así que mejor trate de llamarlo, todo se esfumo cuando apareció imponente frente a mí. Siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando me miraba, con esos ojos oscuros.

—Emm… ¿puedo estar contigo? – pregunte con timidez.

—Hpm…. – se dio vuelta y se sentó en un tronco. Observándome de pies a cabeza. Me acerque sentándome a su lado.

Me encantaba su aroma y abecés tomaba su mano cuando estábamos a solas, en un principio se alejaba de mí, pero creo que se rindió al ver que no dejaría de hacerlo, y en ocasiones hasta me daba pequeños apretones. Me hacía feliz estar cerca de él, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

— ¿Que sucede Sakura…? – su profunda voz me saco de mis pensamientos. No lo mire.

—Eh… uh…. – tartamudee jugando con mis dedos. —… ¿Quién soy… Sasuke? – pregunte, quedito.

La atmosfera cambio y pude sentir como se tensaba su cuerpo. Gire a verlo, me miraba sorprendido, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunto en tono serio.

—Solo quiero saber… ¿quién soy o de dónde vengo? – susurre con nervios. — Todos vienen de algún lado ¿no? – lance una risita para bajar la tensión.

Giro su rostro al frente y se quedó pensativo. Mirando fijamente los árboles, como si pensara en una respuesta. Pensé que no iba a contestarme.

—Konoha…. – hablo despacio, perdido en sus pensamientos. — Nacimos en Konoha…

— ¿Nacimos?... ¿nos conocemos desde hace tiempo? – pregunte sorprendida. Asintió sin voltear a verme. — ¿Por qué… no recuerdo nada…?

Tenso la mandíbula, arrugo la nariz apretando la mandíbula.

—Éramos genins y conformábamos equipo con… Kakashi y Naruto... – cerró los ojos, suspiro.

— ¿Kakashi…, Naruto? – pregunte con curiosidad. Sentí un pinchazo de emoción.

—Sí. Íbamos de misión y abecés cenábamos ramen…. – sabía que le costaba hablar de eso, pero quería saber por qué no recordaba nada. Me quede callada y espere a que me digiera.

—Un día, fuimos de misión solo nosotros tres. Aquel día Naruto y yo peleamos…. – se aclaró la garganta. — Nos atacaron por sorpresa…, no pude llegar a tiempo… cuando desapareciste en medio del ataque. – abrió los ojos, pude ver un destello de dolor. Hablo con dificultad. —Te buscamos por mucho tiempo. Los que te hicieron daño eran unos malditos estúpidos.

—Me dieron por muerta… ¿cierto? – pregunte quedito. Giro mirándome a los ojos, su expresión era diferente, no sé qué era, tal vez... ¿culpa? Deslice mi mano hasta la suya, la estreche. —No fue su culpa. Estoy segura que ustedes me hubieran protegido. – dije con una sonrisa, para calmarlo.

Giro su cabeza y soltó un jadeo, no dejaba de estar tenso.

—Me fui de la aldea, apenas me entere que ya no estabas. Y desde entonces no he regresado. – su expresión cambio por frialdad.

—Dejaste a Naruto y Kakashi… a tu familia…. – susurre muy despacio. Alejo su mano de la mía, se levantó dándome la espalda. — ¿Por qué?

—No tengo familia. – dijo con rudeza, me sentí muy idiota. — Me fui porque tenía objetivos que cumplir. Ya no había nada que me detuviera en esa Aldea.

Me quise morder la lengua, pero fue demasiado tarde. — ¿Qué objetivos…? – pregunte.

Pasaron minutos de completo silencio, no podía ver su rostro.

—Venganza. – susurro con odio, me asuste, levantándome de un salto mire su espalda.

Me quede de pie detrás de él. No me gustaba el dolor con el que hablaba, fuera lo que le hubiera sucedido y si había hecho cosas malas. No importaba. Lo abrace, pegue mi cabeza en su espalda y me acerque todo lo que pude a su cuerpo.

—No me arrepiento…. – comenzó a decir, coloco una mano encima de la mía. — Por que pude encontrarte.

—Te quiero Sasuke. No quiero separarme de ti, eres lo único que tengo y no quiero perderte. – dije con ansiedad. Mi pecho pesaba y un sentimiento nuevo me invadió. — Gracias por haberme encontrado.

-…- no decía nada, solo estaba ahí estático escuchando mis palabras.

—Iré a donde tu vayas, sin importar que suceda te seguiré. Cuidare de ti, tu eres mi familia y siempre estaremos juntos… Sasuke- _kun_ …

Susurre y se tensaron todos sus músculos, apretó mi mano contra la suya, escuche un suspiro largo y lento.

—A donde sea… y si quiero destruir Konoha… ¿me seguirás…, te quedaras conmigo? – pregunto con un poco de temor. _«Destruir Konoha»_.

—Y tú... – dije contra su espalda. — ¿Destruirías Konoha? El lugar donde crecimos y hogar de Naruto y Kakashi…

El silencio nos volvió a reinar. —Molesta…. – susurro, mi corazón dio un brinco.

Se separó de mí y giro para mirarme, ya no había dolor, ni culpa, ni odio. Solo eran sus profundos ojos, que no decían nada pero hacían sentir mucho. —Nunca te pedí perdón…. – susurro, negué con la cabeza, no era necesario él no tenía la culpa. — Perdón… Sakura.

Parecía que me pedía perdón, por otro motivo. No quise saberlo. Tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mis labios para acariciarla con un tierno beso. Nos quedamos uno frente al otro, mirándonos. Algo había cambiado, lo supe, mis entrañas se retorcían y mi corazón casi salía de mi boca.

—Sabes eres como mi hermano mayor. – le dije entre risitas. Frunció el ceño poniendo una expresión de disgusto.

—Créeme estoy lejos de querer ser tu hermano…. – dijo mientras pasaba a un lado mío. Me confundí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Sasuke- _kun_? – pregunte.

—Hpm. – pude ver casi una invisible sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Oh… vamos dime. Es que acaso no quieres ser mi hermano!

x.x.x

—Bien, ya saben que hacer, tienen que traer de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke. - dijo Tsunade, observándonos a todos. Deteniéndose en mí.

—Si. - respondió Kakashi. Estaba aún lado mío.

—Tómense esto. - nos mostró un frasco, que tenía una sustancia verdosa. — Sasuke, tiene de compañera a una mujer que puede sentir el chakra a kilómetros. Si los detecta están perdidos. Esta medicina puede hacer al chakra invisible, no lo baja de nivel ni nada, solo los hará invisibles. El efecto dura 48 horas, en cuanto termine ese periodo vuelvan a ingerirlo.

Shizune le entrego un morral con bastantes frascos a Shikamaru.

—Tenemos que arreglar asuntos con la muerte de Danzou. - dijo muy seria la vieja, y me miro directamente. —No quiero amenazas de muerte y mucho menos batallas. Esto es serio Naruto.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con los asuntos de Sasuke y míos. - respondí. — Esto es sobre su familia.

—Pues eso espero. No quiero que la misión falle. - suspiro — Pueden irse.

Salimos de la oficina de la Hokage y nos dirigimos a la entrada, apenas comenzaba a amanecer y el tiempo estaba un poco frio.

—Solo nos costara una semana encontrar a Sasuke, gracias a los contactos, nos han informado que lo han visto por la aldea del té. – dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

—Que hacemos cuando nos topemos con el. - pregunto Sai.

—Déjenoslo a Naruto y a mi.- me miro. — ¿estás listo? - pregunto, me di cuenta que era lo que quería decirme en realidad.

—Por supuesto Kakashi- _sensei_. - conteste con emoción. Presentía que esta vez sería diferente.

—También tenemos esto. - Shikamaru mostro un trozo de tela, sucia y con manchas de sangre. — Tiene la sangre del Uchiha, la encontramos después del enfrentamiento vs Danzou.

—Perfecto. - dijo Kakashi mientras hacía señas con sus manos. En una nube de humo aparecieron todos sus perros. Shikamaru les dio a oler el trozo de tela y enseguida comenzaron a correr.

—Vamos. - grite con una sonrisa, mirando fijamente el camino. _Voy por ti… Sasuke_ , comenzamos a correr.

* * *

 _¡Saludos Terrícolas!_

 _Oh mierda, ya van por Sasuke. Le mintió no le dijo la verdad de los hechos a Sakura._

 _Sasuke y Sakura se han vuelto muy unidos :3_

 _Ya conteste sus reviews TwT gracias por sus apoyos y besos. Algunos no puedo contestar, no sé por qué, pero aquí les agradezco:_ **Lady Heaven** **, kokonut , gabi y Guest.** _Gracias por seguirme desde el inicio. De verdad se los agradezco 3_

 _-Les tengo una sorpresa el próximo capitulo-_


	8. Chapter 8 ¿¡Dudas?

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- ¿¡Duda!?_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **7**

 **¿¡Duda!?**

Era una tarde soleada, aun no llegábamos a la guarida. Esa mañana me sentía extrañamente feliz, no sabía por qué pero podía percibir algo diferente en mi interior. Mi cabeza no había dejado de pensar en el hecho de que alguna vez fui parte de un equipo o el hecho de haber nacido en Konoha, me daba curiosidad y me picaba la emoción de conocerlos algún día.

Estaba junto con Karin, sentadas a un lado del rio, que habíamos encontrado en el bosque. Nos rodeaban muchos árboles y el pasto bajo nuestros traseros era cálido. Platicábamos de todas sus aventuras antes de comenzar a viajar junto con Sasuke, me divertía mucho saber todo lo que ella había vivido.

— ¿Y cuándo conociste a Suigetsu y Jugo? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

— ¡Uff! A jugo lo conocí cuando apenas era un pobre esclavo de Orochimaru, en aquellos tiempos el me daba miedo, pero con el tiempo se lo fui perdiendo. – me dijo relajada. —Y a Suigetsu… bueno él es diferente, casi nunca nos hemos llevado bien… pero me ha protegido en muchas ocasiones. – suspiro y su mirada adquirió brillo. — Emm… no sé qué decir sobre el…

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, tal vez tenia demasiado calor.

—Y tú… emm ¿cómo te sientes? Me alegra que ya te hayas acostumbrado a vivir. – dijo burlona y sin poder evitarlo me reí.

—Sabes al principio me sentía muy confundida y fuera de lugar. – comencé a decir, tirando de las pequeñas hiervas del suelo. — Se muy pocas cosas de mi vida anterior y eso me abruma.

Me miro con pena y me acarició la cabeza. —Umm… no importa el pasado, lo que en verdad importa es el aquí y el ahora. Por algo suceden las cosas, tal vez sea tu destino estar aquí con nosotros. – trato de consolar mi mente. Tenía razón, no sabría que hubiera sido de mí si Sasuke no me hubiera encontrado… y caí en cuenta de algo.

— ¿Karin donde me encontraron? – pregunte sorpresivamente. Hasta este momento me daba cuenta, que no recordaba el lugar donde me hallaba antes. — Lo único que recuerdo es estar en ese cuarto junto a Sasuke.

—Eh…. – balbuceo por unos momentos y se tomó la barbilla pensativa. —Estabas en el laboratorio de un loco..., yo no tenía idea de quien eras cuando te vimos ahí, pero Sasuke- _kun_ se puso… umm… como decirlo…, un poco violento. – termino de decir, con una mueca de disgusto. En el laboratorio de un loco… ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?... La mire confundida.

—Ah.

—Si... ah, vamos Saku, no pongas esa cara. – me paso uno de sus brazos por mis encima de mis hombros y me dio un fuerte apretón. — Todo eso se ha terminado. Sasuke- _kun_ no dejara que te hagan daño de nuevo, te lo aseguro.

Mi corazón di un pequeño brinco, cuando me dijo eso último. Una esperanza embriagadora inundaba todo mi ser, solo de saber que Sasuke estaba a mi lado.

—Cocinemos algo o esos hombres se comerán entre ellos. – dijo levantándose y dándome una mano para ayudarme. Me reí por su comentario y comenzamos a caminar, hacia donde estaban los demás.

Llegamos con ellos. Suigetsu estaba sacándole filo a su enorme espada, Jugo platicaba con tranquilidad con unas aves y Sasuke se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía relajado. Me sentí feliz. Cuando me acerque un poco, abrió los ojos y me miro como solo él sabía hacerlo. Mis entrañas se retorcieron.

No sabía cocinar… aun…, Karin me enseñaba siempre que podía. Yo solo cortaba las verduras, me disguste cuando Suigetsu trajo un conejo, se lo entrego a Karin con orgullo y lo mire con enfado — No me digas que no te gusta el conejo. Lo he cazado por ti… Bonita. – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No comí conejo.

Una vez terminando de comer, comenzamos de nuevo el viaje. No entendía por qué siempre viajábamos y abecés sentía que nos escondíamos. Era muy extraño.

Me acerque de nuevo a Karin. Mis piernas se ponían como gelatina, solo de estar un metro de cercanía con Sasuke, me daba miedo desmayarme así que mejor mantuve distancia.

—Sakura…. – llamo mi atención Karin mientras saltamos ramas. Su miraba estaba al frente. — ¿Qué… piensas… sobre Suigetsu? – pregunto en un susurro. Arquee una ceja ¿a qué veía eso?

—Emm… es un buen amigo. – conteste con sinceridad. — ¿Por qué?

—Crees… que. – hablaba muy quedito casi no podía oírla, me acerque un poco más a su lado. —Me gusta Suigetsu…

Susurro tan despacio que casi no pude oírla. Su cara se incendió, estaba tan roja que pensé que tendría una crisis.

— ¿Gustar…? – pregunte confundida. Se paró en seco y me tapo la boca. — ¡Sssh! no hables tan fuerte – me advirtió.

Quite su mano de mi boca y pregunte más quedito. — ¿Te gusta Suigetsu? – asintió. — ¿Qué es gustar…?

Pregunte, puso los ojos en blanco. — ¡No lo sabes! – exclamó con incredulidad. Negué con la cabeza.

Giro su vista al frente y comenzó a correr al darse cuenta que todos nos miraban. Yo la seguí, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke, su expresión era fría. Me puse nerviosa y mejor retire mi vista.

—Gustar… es cuando piensas en una persona… de forma diferente. – comenzó a decirme entre susurros. ¿Diferente?, alce una ceja no sabiendo a que se refería. —Quieres estar siempre a su lado. Tomarlo de la mano, darle besos y apapachos. Te pones nerviosa cuando están solos. Sientes dolor si esa persona se molesta contigo y tienes miedo de que se aleje de ti. – miraba fijamente la espalda de Suigetsu y volvió a ponerse roja.

Procesé con lentitud la información. _«Gustar»_ … inconscientemente mire a Sasuke. La sola idea de que se alejara de mí, me ponía los pelos de punta. Mi pecho pesaba solo de pensar que no quería hablarme y me gustaba mucho su aroma… _~Tal vez…~_ negué con la cabeza, sentí mi cara y mis orejas muy calientes. _«Él es como mi hermano»,_ me dije.

Karin giro, puso una expresión de sorpresa al ver que no dejaba de mirar la espalda de Sasuke. — Sakura… tu – no termino decir ya que abruptamente dejo de correr y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Me detuve.

— ¡Sasuke- _kun_! – grito tan fuerte como pudo. Todos se detuvieron mirándola. — ¡Ninjas del Rayo! – dijo horrorizada.

De inmediato, los tres hombres frente a nosotras se tensaron. Los mire a todos confundida.

—Que suced….

— ¿Donde? – Sasuke me interrumpió. Su semblante había cambiado, era más sombrío, su voz sonaba peligrosamente seria y su mirada era oscura, amenazante. Sin poder evitarlo me intimide.

—Están muy cerca… ya no hay tiempo…. – contesto Karin derrotada. Pude percibir el nerviosismo en su voz y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

—Tsk. – Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y de un brinco bajo al suelo. Todos lo siguieron, con temor baje.

Mi piel se erizo cuando Suigetsu y Jugo se colocaron a sus lados. Sus expresiones eran muy serias y obtuvieron un porte de defensa. No tenía un buen presentimiento y un dolor agudo sentí en mi pecho.

—Sakura. – me llamo con fingida frialdad. Lo mire, estaba erguido completamente y parecía que en cualquier momento atacaría como un animal salvaje. No me miro. — No te separes de Karin y quédate detrás de mí.

— ¿Que está sucediendo… Sasuke? – mi voz tembló.

Nadie contesto. De pronto comencé a sentir presencias entre los árboles, gire mi rostro, observando.

Salieron de entre la maleza tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre. Tenían piel oscura, con seguridad se plantaron frente Sasuke. Lo miraron con odio y asco.

— ¡Mi nombre es Karui! – dijo con tono elevado una de las dos mujeres, su cabello era rojo y su mirada era filosa. Me puse nerviosa y mi respiración se volvió inquieta. Karin tomo mi mano, tranquilizándome. Asentí, agradecida.

—Me han enviado a capturarte. – me paralice, mire con ansiedad a Sasuke, él no se inmuto. —Por el secuestro de mi maestro. Traición a tu nación. Haber atacado la reunión de los Kages. Ser responsable del asesinato de Danzou y ser parte de una organización terrorista, Akatsuki. – puntualizo con ira.

El aliento se me fue, _«No… el no pudo haber hecho todo eso…»_ me dije. Espere con ansiedad la voz de Sasuke, esperando que desmintiera a esa mujer. No lo hizo.

—Si se resisten, tengo la orden de matarlos. Especialmente a ti Uchiha…

Me tense de pies a cabeza. Un frio doloroso atravesó mi pecho, apreté con fuerza la mano de Karin. El miedo se instaló en mis entrañas solo de pensar que le harían daño. Di un paso hacia él, quería estar a su lado y poder asegúrame que nada le sucedería. Karin me di un jalón y negó con la cabeza.

—Hpm. No me hagas reír. – contesto Sasuke con desafío.

La furia se instaló en el rostro de la mujer y con un veloz movimiento desvaino su larga espada atacándolo directamente. Cerré los ojos. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido de dos metales chocando. Alce mi vista y mire a Sasuke contrarrestando el ataque con su Katana. Casi enseguida el hombre se lanzó contra Suigetsu y la otra mujer contra Jugo. Se desato una batalla de katana contra espadas y golpes. Observaba como se golpeaban. Karui intento darle un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke, él lo esquivo sin dificultad alguna. Suigetsu atacaba feroz, su gran espada se movía con agilidad, casi dejando desarmado a su contrincante. Jugo estaba en medio de una lucha de golpes y patadas a una velocidad increíble.

Gire para mirar a Karin. Ella no se perdía ningún movimiento de la pelea de Suigetsu, tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación y apretaba mi mano cada vez que la espada se acercaba mucho al cuerpo de Suigetsu. Estaba asustada y mi corazón latía con prisa.

Una patada rozo casi el costado de Sasuke. La mujer hizo señas con sus manos y pequeños destellos de electricidad inundaron su palma, a una velocidad increíble, se dirigió contra su pecho. De pronto un esqueleto purpura gigante, rodeo el cuerpo de Sasuke, no dejando que Karui se acercara. La mano del esqueleto, tomo a la mujer como una muñeca y la apretó con fuerza. Sus gritos desesperados inundaron el lugar. Me tape la boca horrorizada _«Detente…»_.

El ruido de sus huesos quebrándose llegó a mis oídos. El esqueleto la soltó dejándola inconsciente. Suigetsu de una patada dejo sin defensas al hombre y acabo con el de un puñetazo directo al rostro. Jugo ya estaba de pie a un lado del cuerpo inerte de la mujer.

— ¡Tenemos que matarlos! – le dijo Suigetsu.

Al fin pude ver la mirada de Sasuke, estaba vacía, un profundo odio inundaba sus hermosos ojos. Me escandalice, cuando se acercó a los ya inconscientes ninjas. No lo pensé, solté la mano de Karin y corrí hacia él. Su esqueleto no me dejo acercar a su cuerpo.

— ¡No los mates! ¡Por favor… no los mates! – dije suplicando. Giro su cabeza, me miro, abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo la oscuridad de su mirada.

Dio un paso, tratando de llegar a mí. El esqueleto desapareció de golpe. Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios mientras caía de rodillas, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Me acerqué corriendo y el alma se me cayó a los pies, al ver que uno de sus ojos lloraba sangre. Le tome la cara entre mis manos, para que me mirara. — ¿¡Sasuke. Te encuentras bien!? – pregunte casi gritando. Con dificulta abrió sus ojos, el color se había ido y el negro ónix se había vuelto opaco. Entre en pánico.

—La guarida no está muy lejos. – dijo Karin con apresuro.

Trague fondo y trate de tranquilizarme. Pase uno de los brazos de Sasuke por mis hombros e hice que se recargara en mí. No protesto y con horror comencé a sentir demasiado caliente su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo. Casi llegamos. – le susurre. Su piel se veía más pálida y apenas podía ponerse en pie.

La distancia se me estaba haciendo eterna. Un millón de pensamientos y preguntas inundaron mi mente… mire por el rabillo de mi ojo a Sasuke… _«El… fue capaz de eso…»_ pensé. Caí en cuenta que no conocía Sasuke, en realidad no sabía nada de él y de lo que hacía antes de mi llegada o si aún lo hacía. No sabía sus planes. Sasuke era más que la calidez que sentía al verlo. Se oprimió mi pecho al darme cuenta que en verdad no lo conocía…

Llegamos frente una roca gigante, mire confundida cuando Karin oprimo algo y casi de inmediato se abrió una puerta de concreto. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad cuando ingresamos, una vez cerrándose la puerta se incendiaron antorchas a lo largo de toda la pared. Un pasillo largo y silencioso nos do dio la bienvenida. Jugo y Suigetsu, me ayudaron a llevar a Sasuke todo el trayecto del pasillo. Al finalizarlo nos encontramos con muchas habitaciones y pasadizos –—Esta es una de las guaridas de Orochimaru – dijo Karin. No pregunte quien era esa "mujer", me temblaban las manos al ver a Sasuke casi inconsciente.

Abrí la puerta de una habitación, esta era espaciosa; un ropero y una gran cama habían dentro. Recostaron a Sasuke en la cama, me quite la capa y me acerque a él. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su expresión era de dolor. Me sentí inútil al pensar que él podía llevar tiempo enfermo y no me había dado cuenta.

—Traeré agua caliente. – dijo Karin saliendo a toda prisa.

— ¿En qué ayudamos? – pregunto Suigetsu con seriedad. Los mire a los dos y negué con la cabeza.

—Yo me encargo. - trate de decir sin que me temblara la voz. — Descansen un poco, deben de estar muy agotados.

Ambos se miraron, como si así pudieran entenderse y después le echaron una última mirada a Sasuke. Karin llego con toallas blancas y agua caliente.

Le desabroche un poco la camiseta dejando al descubierto su duro pecho. Moje una toalla y la coloque en su frente. Inconscientemente acerque la palma de mi mano a su pecho, lo rose con las yemas de mis dedos y su cuerpo respondió poniéndose tenso. Mane chakra en el centro de su pecho, esperando a que eso funcionara. Su respiración se hacía regular y pareció quedarse dormido. Retire mi mano y mire su rostro con tristeza, tal vez a un sentía dolor… no sabía que tenía y eso me inquietaba.

—Le está sucediendo igual que a su hermano…. – susurro Karin. Gire mi cabeza e hice una mueca de sorpresa. ¿¡Hermano!?...

— ¿¡Sasuke tiene un hermano!? – pregunte un poco exaltada. Karin asintió, perdida en sus pensamientos. Volví a mirarlo, eso explicaba algunas cosas…. — ¿Por qué no están… juntos? – susurre con calma. 

Karin salió de su ensoñación y se sobresaltó al oír mi pregunta. —Eh… uh… emm… Nada Saku, no me hagas caso. – hablo muy nerviosa y salió de la habitación. Fruncí el ceño siguiéndola. La embosqué en mitad del pasillo.

— ¿Qué sucede Karin? – la tome de su codo para detenerla. — ¿Por qué evades mi pregunta?

Me miro mucho más nerviosa y roja. —No… puedo hablar sobre la vida de Sasuke. No son mis asuntos. – dijo en susurros.

—Has dicho que Sasuke puede que tenga lo mismo que su hermano. – dije con lentitud. — Si buscamos a su hermano o mejor aún, tú puedes decirme que es "eso", puedo curarlo. Solo dime.

Negó con la cabeza. —No encontraras a su hermano. – me miro con perdida. Abrí mis ojos… ¿eso que quería decir?... acaso estaba… un escalofrió me recorrió todos mis huesos. Karin pareció entenderme y asintió. —Él tenía una enfermedad, no hay cura. Solo lo padecen los usuarios del Sharingan. No se los síntomas… lo único que sé, es qué mueres poco a poco, quedándote ciego en el proceso….

Mire la puerta, paralizada. Sasuke se estaba quedando ciego… y su hermano estaba… muerto… _~Venganza~_ recordé las palabras de Sasuke. Todo lo que dijo aquella mujer, sobre él, tenía que ver con su venganza…

Solté a Karin, me di media vuelta caminando hacia la habitación. — Gracias… Karin.

Entre y cerré la puerta detrás. Con lentitud me acerque a la cama; Sasuke estaba un poco más relajado. Lo observe tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa, en su sistema. Los pulmones y casi la mitad de su costado tenían algo espeso. Me agache a la altura de su oído y deslice una de mis manos por su cara.

—Ya no dolerá…. – susurre contra su oído. Se tensó y abrió los ojos de golpe. Giro su oscura mirada hacia mí. Aún estaba amodorrado por la fiebre. Le sonreí con aprecio y pase uno de mis dedos por sus labios, acariciando la suave piel con mis yemas.

—Desapareceré el dolor…

* * *

 _¡Hola Humanos!_

 _Quería disculparme con ustedes, ya que el anterior capitulo es un asco xp. De verdad lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Gracias por sus Reviews :$_


	9. Chapter 9 Fractura

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Fractura._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **8**

 **Fractura**

—Desapareceré el dolor…. – volví a susurrarle al oído. No quitaba su mirada de la mía.

Despacio me subí, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, su respiración se volvió irregular y un fuego abrasador envolvió su mirada. Tome una de mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

— ¿…Que haces… Sakura…? – susurro con su profunda voz. Tenía muy tensa su mandíbula.

Mis entrañas estaban retorciéndose, mi corazón daba violentos brincos y un calor insoportable se abría paso en mi vientre. Una electricidad se instaló en el aire que nos rodeaba, nos atraía mutuamente, invitándonos a saborear de la miel del otro.

Deslice de nuevo un dedo por sus labios, mirándolos fijamente. — ¡Sssh…! –

Me incline con tortuosa lentitud, quedando suspendida unos centímetros de su piel. Ardía la piel que se rozaba entre sí. Cerro los ojos y soltó un pequeño jadeo, el sentía lo mismo. Acerque mis labios a los suyos. Rose mi nariz contra la suya, inhalando su aroma embriagador. Acaricie con la punta de mi nariz sus mejillas, nuestros alientos se mezclaron. Un peligroso deseo por besarlo me invadía, provocaba que mis labios temblaran ligeramente…

Una de sus manos tomo con fuerza mi cintura y apretó mi mano contra la suya. En la oscuridad de la noche, nuestras miradas se encontraron, reflejando la intensidad de nuestro deseo. Solo un poco más cerca… solo un poco… Abrí mis labios ligeramente, recargue a un lado de su cuerpo caliente, nuestras manos, nos sosteníamos con fuerza. Levanto un poco su cabeza, casi rozando nuestros labios, mi boca se seco quería besarlo…

«No…. tengo que curarlo…»

Me incline un poco más e inhale con mi boca, todo su dolor. Nuestros rostros se iluminaron con mi poder, apreté con fuerza su mano. Trato de quitarme, empujándome levemente hacia atrás. No me moví. Su expresión era de dolor, mientras mi sistema recibía todas sus penas.

«Solo un poco más…»

Todo acabaría pronto. Un agudo dolor llego salvaje, tomando mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos. Apretó con fuerza nuestras manos, un gemido largo y profundo, acabo con su sufrimiento.

Su mano soltó mi cintura y dejo de apretar mis dedos. Me deje caer a un lado de él. Jadeando con fuerza, mi pecho ardía. Me costaba respirar y lleve mi mano a la altura de mi pecho, tomado con fuerza mi camisa, después de unos segundos pude respirar… el dolor iba desapareciendo de mí… de Sasuke…

Lo mire por un momento, ya no había nada en él. Dormía con tranquilidad, me levante despacio, le quite las sandalias y lo cubrí con una frazada. Inconsistentemente mire sus labios, el calor regreso a mi vientre. Negué con la cabeza. _—Buenas noches… Sasuke. –_ susurre.

Salí de la habitación en silencio. Me introduje en la más alejada de él, perdiéndome en profundo sueño.

x.x.x

Mi cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido, abrí mis ojos tratando de despertar. La habitación ya no estaba tan oscura como en la noche, así que supuse que era de día, me senté y bostece. Salí de la cama estirándome en el proceso, a un estaba amodorrada por el sueño, el aire estaba muy frio era mejor darme prisa y cambiarme, si no quería morir congelada. Camine hacia el baño, frotándome los ojos.

—Buenos días Sasuke…. – lo salude, estaba sentado frente mi cama. Ya se veía mejor, me sentí alegre de que estuviera conmigo…

Me paralice, girando lentamente mi rostro lo mire. Sentí la cara y mis orejas muy calientes, recuerdos de anoche atacaron mi mente. Trague despacio, los nervios llegaron por mis pies para quedarse en mi estómago; su expresión era muy seria, su mirada observaba fijamente mi rostro.

— ¿Que fue toda esa mierda…? – susurro muy despacio. Se levantó de su asiento, dando pasos hacia mí, retrocedí muy tensa, chocando con la fría pared. No se detuvo hasta estar muy cerca de mi espacio personal. De nuevo el aire se cargó de electricidad, nos envolvió exquisitamente, atrayéndonos; mis piernas temblaron cuando me acorralo con sus brazos, contra la pared. —Sakura…

—Uh… eh… ¿qu… que cosa Sasuke…? – podía sentir su respiración contra mi rostro. Mi voz sonó muy quedito, sabía que mi cara estaba muy roja, arrugue un poco mis cejas No… contrólate Sakura..., deje escapar un suspiro.

—Pensaste que no lo recordaría…

—Lo… lo siento…. – me disculpe apartando la mirada de sus labios.

—Hpm…. – tomo mi mentón con sus dedos, de inmediato mi piel comenzó a arder. — Debes ser más cuidadosa… Sakura…

Sus palabras me acariciaron, con valentía mire sus ojos. Miraba fijamente mis labios. «Bésame…»deje de mirarlo y sacudí la cabeza.

—Solo… quería ayudarte…. – susurre. Dejo de mirar mi boca e hizo una expresión de confusión. — Emm… tenías algo extraño, dentro de ti. Si te decía que quería curarte, no me hubieras dejado… Sasuke.

Se separó un poco de mí. — ¿Y por eso actuaste así…? – pregunto con sequedad. Asentí avergonzada. Cambio su expresión por decepción. — No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Se dio media vuelta, comenzado a caminar. La atracción del aire se esfumo, solo dejando mi respiración más tranquila.

—Espera…. – lo llame, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Trate de olvidar todo lo que dijo Karui, pero no podía. Detuvo su paso y solo giro un poco su vista.

—Umm… ¿lo que dijo Karui es verdad? – pregunte aclarando mi garganta. No contesto. — ¿Todo es parte de tu venganza?

Se tensó y observe como apretaba sus puños. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, no dejándome ver su expresión. Me acerque un paso.

—Es cierto… por eso viajamos todo el tiempo… están buscándote. – afirme con susurros. Creía conocer al hombre que tenía al frente, tal vez tenia razones de peso.

—Y si así fuera… ¿qué? – dijo muy serio. — ¿Tendrás miedo… de mí?

—Claro que no. Nunca me harías daño. – contradecid. Él nunca me lastimaría.

Lanzo una pequeña risa, mirando el techo.

— ¿Que te sucedió… Sasuke? – pregunte con calma. —Ayúdame a entender. Quiero prote…

—Acaso creíste que, por haberme curado – interrumpió bruscamente. —Te diría todo sobre mí…

—Yo solo... – trate de decir.

—No, te metas en mis asuntos Sakura. – su voz era fría. — No tienen nada que ver contigo.

Me aleje un paso y un dolor diferente invadió mi pecho.

—Tú no eras nadie en mi vida. Ni si quiera sabía si existías en ese tiempo. – sus palabras eran filosas como una navaja. —No te hagas la importante, Sakura. Solo eres una extraña más…

Mire el piso, el dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. «Tiene razón…», un nudo en mi garganta dificultaba el paso del oxígeno.

—Fastidiosa. – deslizo las palabras con sequedad. Desapareció de la habitación, sin voltear ni un momento.

Me quede de pie en medio del cuarto. No pude evitarlo y mi cara se mojó por mis lágrimas. No soy importante… pensé con dolor. Sasuke tenía razón, no tenía por que meterme en su vida, solo era una completa desconocida.

Limpie mi cara con mi brazo, levantándome. _«_ No te molestare más… Sasuke- kun». Hare todo lo posible por no meterme en su camino, el tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, que cuidar de mí. Solo he hecho que pierda su tiempo.

« No quiero que se disguste más…», era mejor si ese día daba un paseo para no fastidiarlo con mi… presencia… _~Fastidiosa…~_ mi pecho no dejaba de doler.

Me di una ducha e inmediatamente me cambie colocándome la capa que él me había regalado. Recorrí nerviosa los pasillos, temiendo topármelo y ver su expresión de enfado. Pude recordar con facilidad donde se encontraba la salida, cuando pude divisarla apresuradamente camine hacia ella. El nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar, necesitaba salir… y rápido.

Karin entraba con bolsas en sus brazos. Me acerque deprisa, antes de que cerrara.

— ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al ver que me dirigía directamente hacia la puerta.

—Solo explorare un poco. – odie mi voz al no poder evitar que temblara. Mis ojos se humedecían de nuevo. —Regreso pronto.

— ¿Que sucede?... – se cerró la puerta, dejando en el aire sus palabras.

Respire profundo el aire frio de esa mañana. Comencé a correr entre los árboles, no sabía porque me dolían tanto sus palabras, sentí un hueco en mi estómago y mis lágrimas volvieron a caer con fuerza. Cubrí con mi mano mi boca y ahogue un gemido por el llanto.

Estuve corriendo por 10 minutos, sabía que ya estaba bastante alejada de la guarida. Me detuve en un camino recargándome en el tronco de un árbol. Solté un largo suspiro y trate de recuperar el aire, seque mis lágrimas «No tengo por qué llorar. » trate de consolarme.

Ya más tranquila, observe todo a mi alrededor, el aire no dejaba de estar frio, me rodeaban muchos árboles y el camino en el que estaba de pie tenía muchas piedras. Supuse que apenas era medio día y opte por caminar. Esperaba no haber molestado demasiado a Sasuke, no quería que viniera a buscarme y ser más fastidiosa. Me concentre, guardando todas mis energías, eso me lo había enseñado Suigetsu _~Oculta tu chakra para que no te encuentren… Bonita~_ dijo en una ocasión.

Volví a soltar otro suspiro mucho más largo. No tenía hambre, mire por un momento el cielo _—Rayos… —_ susurre al darme cuenta que comenzaba a nublarse.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo.

x.x.x

Está bien lo aceptaba. ¡Fui un completo cabron con ella!... ¡¿Que iba a decirle?!

¡Hpm… mate a mi hermano por venganza. Me arrepiento y ahora quiero matar a toda una jodida aldea!... simple no podía decirle toda esa mierda.

Deje de caminar como un animal enjaulado por la habitación y me senté en él piso. Ya habían pasado horas, desde que le dije todo eso. Me tome el puente de la nariz con frustración. Debí haber matado a esa maldita antes de que hablara, no quería que ella se enterara del pedazo de mierda que era.

No soportaría que cambiara su forma de mirarme, estaba casi seguro que me vería con miedo. Ella no me miraba con reproches, ni con malas intenciones, no me juzgaba y sus carisias eran sinceras… si yo le dijera la verdad… la realidad de porque no me recordaba… me odiaría. «No puedo hacerlo…», sabía que la había hecho llorar, tal vez aun seguía llorando.

Me levante de un salto, iría a verla, solo para verificar que estaba bien. Le diré que me dolía la cabeza y por eso le había dicho esas cosas.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la suya, frente su puerta respire profundo y trate de poner la mejor expresión de arrepentimiento. Abrí despacio la puerta y asome mi cabeza. No había nadie. Entre por completo observando todo, no sentí su presencia. Salí y me dirigí a la cocina, tal vez este con Karin.

Escuche las voces de Suigetsu y Karin, entre a la cocina, me quede de pie en la puerta con una mueca de confusión al ver a Suigetsu abrazado a las caderas de Karin. Inmediatamente Karin lo empujo al percatarse de mi presencia, su cara hacia juego con su cabello.

— ¿Donde esta Sakura?

—Ah… eh…. – tartamudeo Karin. Arrugo un poco su frente recordando. — ¡Oh sí! Salió dijo que quería explorar los alrededores.

Explorar… sola.

— ¿A qué hora? – pregunte serio.

—Emm…, desde esta mañana…. – susurro, camino al centro de la cocina, cerrando los ojos.

—Neh… Sasuke no te preocupes. Karin sabe dónde está, verdad Karin. – dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, trato de tocar a Karin. — Verdad Karin…

Ambos la miramos tenía su expresión muy seria. Fruncí el ceño.

—No… no está…. – dijo con preocupación.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco violento y salí de la cocina. Di grandes zancadas hacia la entrada. La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por mis venas, tal vez estaba cerca.

Una vez fuera de la guarida, busque su chakra, no había nada. Y si algo le había sucedido o peor aún si huyo, como aquella vez… Me tense de pies a cabeza… No… ella no haría eso…, estaba oscureciendo.

—Sucede algo. – voltee abruptamente y mire a Jugo.

— ¿Has visto a Sakura?

—No, no la he visto desde anoche. – contesto despacio y al ver mi expresión se puso serio. — ¿dónde está?

Lo ignore y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de sentirla o verla. Fue mi culpa, tal vez se fue por lo que le dije – Tsk – no dejare que se aparte de mi lado.

—Ve por Suigetsu y Karin. Búsquenla. – ordene, con velocidad comencé a correr hacia el bosque… _—Sakura…. –_ susurre.

x.x.x

—¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte. Mientras caminaba me había encontrado con un niño de 8 años, el lloraba a un lado del camino y había comida tirada a un lado de él. Tenía su carita sucia y su cabello castaño estaba con lodo.

—Miroku…. – susurro entrecortadamente por las lágrimas. Sus grandes ojos color avellana estaban hinchados.

— ¿Que sucede Miroku… por qué lloras? – dije con ternura acariciándole su cabecita.

—Es… es… que…. – se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la nariz. —Se me ha caído la comida para mi Mama…

Una tristeza aguda invadió mi corazón al oír el porqué de su llanto.

— ¿Dónde está tu mami? – volví a preguntarle.

—Ella está tratando de arreglar nuestra cosecha…. – comenzó a decirme. — Nuestra tierra esta seca y no tenemos que comer…

Lo mire… estaba muy delgado y su piel estaba pálida. Me dio coraje al ver sus condiciones, trate de calmarme. Me levante decidida y le tendí una mano.

—Vamos. – dije con una sonrisa. Miro mi mano con inseguridad. —Se cómo ayudar tus tierras. Llévame a tu hogar con tu mami.

— ¡De verdad sabes cómo curar la tierra! – dijo con entusiasmo, mi corazón se llenó de amor al ver su felicidad. Se levantó de prisa y tomo mi mano. —Mi casa está muy lejos, ¿no te regañaran si te tardas?

Observe el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo, no podía dejar que una criatura así, que anduviera solo por el bosque. Además lo más seguro es que aún no se hayan dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

—No me regañaran. Solo llévame y te daré mucha comida. – dije sonriendo _«Te ayudare Miroku»_.

Asintió con ilusión. 

* * *

_¡Saludos terrícolas!_

 _Perdonen la tardanza xp eh estado ocupada estos últimos días_ _L_

 _Mañana actualizo :3_


	10. Chapter 10 Colera

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Cólera_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _VIOLENCIA MODERADA. No recomiendo que lean si son sensibles xD_

* * *

 **9**

 **Cólera**

Dijo la verdad al decir que su hogar estaba muy alejado. Llevamos horas de camino, el bosque estaba cubierto por la fría noche, apenas pudiendo ver por dónde íbamos. Mis dientes castañeaban en silencio, cubrí a Miroku con mi capa apenas el viento se hizo más fuerte. Estando en mis brazos me indicaba donde teníamos que ir.

—No puedo creer, que tu solo… recorras este bosque. – susurre a su oído.

—Ya no le tengo miedo al bosque. No me canso si regreso con comida para mi mami.

— ¿Y porque tu madre no viene? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Ella ha estado muy cansada y tiene que cuidar la cosecha de los malos. – lo mire, sus ojos ya no estaban tan hinchados, no temblaba de frio ya que lo envolvía con mi calor corporal.

No le seguí preguntando y apure mi paso. Deseaba con todas mi fuerzas que aún no se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia, no quería preocuparlos. Cuando les digiera porque he tardado, me entenderían. Estaba segura que ellos harían lo mismo por este inocente niño.

Mire al frente y apreté a Miroku contra mi cuerpo.

x.x.x

¡Mierda!... golpee de nuevo la pared. No la encontré, pase toda la noche en el jodido bosque buscándola. Karin no percibía su chakra; había decidido regresar a la guarida apenas me percate que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Todos estaban en la cocina, con expresiones de cansancio en sus rostros. No les dije nada y me fui directo a la habitación en la que ella había dormido.

«Fue mi culpa…»me reproche, Sakura se fue por mi culpa, por ser un imbécil. Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza, cerré los ojos buscando calma. _~No me separare de ti… Sasuke- kun~_ recordé sus palabras, ella dijo que no me dejaría. Tal vez este perdida o herida… me tense solo de pensarlo, deje escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Mire un momento su habitación. La cama estaba desecha y aun podía percibir su aroma. No, ella no pudo haberse ido, mis entrañas se retorcieron solo de sentir su ausencia. —Sea donde que quiera que estés te encontrare Sakura…. – susurre.

Salí al pasillo, regresando a la cocina. Tres pares de ojos me miraron, ya estaban preparados para volver a salir.

—Jugo, pregúntale a tus animales por ella. – comencé a hablar con frialdad.

—Karin ve al pueblo más cercano. – asintió – Si la encuentras, tráela hasta aquí.

—Suigetsu, toma el lado oeste del bosque. – los mire a todos. –No regresen sin información.

Salieron todos disparados de la guarida. Camine en silencio hasta la entrada, observe los rayos del sol, aun hacia frio. Un pinchazo de preocupación no me dejaba respirar, ¿Qué pasa… Sakura?... me arrepentí de haberla tratado así, soy un idiota.

Suspire y más tranquilo comencé a dirigirme al bosque, en cuanto la encontrara hablaría con ella de todo. De lo que había pasado cuando me curo y… sobre mí. Si quería irse, la dejaría… solo necesitaba verla.

x.x.x

— ¡Ya llegamos! – exclamo con emoción bajándose de mis brazos. Observe la pequeña cabaña desgastada que estaba frente nosotros. Su tierra estaba seca y una mujer muy delgada se encontraba hincada al lado de un pozo de agua. — ¡Mama! Ya regrese.

Comenzó a correr hacia la mujer, cayéndosele la capa. Se abrazaron con amor, gire mi vista al lugar, solo habían algunos árboles, me acerque despacio, el pozo tenia agua sucia; su hogar era muy pobre.

—Acércate Sakura. – me llamo Miroku, gire mi vista y observe como su mama me miraba con desconfianza. — ¡Mama ella sabe cómo ayudarnos!... puede curar nuestra tierra.

Sonreí al ver el entusiasmo con el que hablaba. Me detuve frente la mujer. –—Me llamo Sakura. – dije extendiendo mi mano para saludarla.

—Hiiragi Kayako. – estrecho mi mano con timidez. — ¿En verdad lo harás?

—Sí. Solo muéstrame tus cosechas. – lance una risita al ver su expresión de extrañeza.

— ¿Cuánto cobras…? – comenzó a decir. — No tenemos dinero.

—Oh no… no se preocupe no espero nada a cambio. Solo ayudare un poco. – aclare nerviosa.

Se quedó pensando, miro a su hijo quien decía si con su cabecita repetidas veces. Me miro y sonrió con confianza, se parecía mucho a Miroku solo que ella tenía más claros sus ojos y su cabello era bastante largo, era muy joven y bonita.

—Sígueme Sakura. – comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña. —Hace mucho que mis tierras no dan frutos, he intentado de todo.

Llegamos a los cultivos, tenía razón sus cosechas estaban completamente muertas, habían tres apartados, la tierra se veía removida. Se detuvo a un metro, poniéndose a un lado mío.

—No habrá problema si no puedes hacerlo Sakura. – dijo con delicadeza.

La tome de un hombro y le di un fuerte apretón. — Déjamelo a mí Hiiragi. – sacudí el cabello de Miroku con ternura.

—¡Tú puedes Sakura! – me dio apoyo.

Me acerque a los cultivos mirándolos mejor. Me agache un poco tomando tierra entre mis manos. Hincándome al suelo fui metiendo ambas manos bajo la tierra. Cerré mis ojos, dejando fluir la calidez de mi chakra. Suspire con calma y mane más poder, sentí las hiervas nacer entre mis dedos haciéndome cosquillas, escuche el sonido del florecer y las risas de Miroku. Con lentitud abrí mis ojos, me lleno de felicidad ver como crecían las cosechas, como se llenaba de vida toda la tierra.

Lance una risita y todo el lugar se llenó de verde. Hiiragi dio un pequeño grito, y escuche sollozos de alegría. «No dejare que vuelvan a sufrir de hambre…», de solo dar vida a los cultivos, también le di a todo su hogar, arboles crecieron, el agua se volvió limpia y fresca, llene cada rincón desierto de plantas y frutos.

— ¡Increíble! – grito Miroku. Corriendo hacia mí.

Con lentitud deslice mis manos de la tierra y me puse pie. Miroku abrazo mis piernas llorando, agradeciéndome por lo que había hecho. Acaricie su cara y limpie sus lágrimas.

—Gracias… Sakura. – Hiiragi me agradeció limpiándose sus ojos. — Que dios te lo pague…, gracias, gracias, gracias.

—No agradezcan. Volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario. – dije con entusiasmo. Me rasque un poco mi cabeza y sentí caliente mi cara cuando Hiiragi tomo una de mis manos, besándome los nudillos.

—Vamos a desayunar. – invito Hiiragi comenzando a caminar hacia la cabaña. Miroku tomo mi mano y jalo de mí. Asentí con agradecimiento.

Solo desayunaría e inmediatamente me iría de nuevo a la guarida, a estas alturas ya deberían de estar preocupados, —Sasuke debe estar muy molesto…, ya no quería fastidiarlo, aun me sentía triste cuando recordaba todo lo que me había dicho y aunque doliera aceptarlo todo era verdad. Me disculpare por mis atrevimientos con él, trataría de ganarme su confianza y conocerlo, descubrir al verdadero Sasuke.

Hiiragi preparo arroz y aso un poco de pescado _~Hasta pescados nos has dado. ~_ dijo cuando descubrió los peces en el agua. El pozo estaba lleno de agua potable. Me sorprendía todo lo que podía hacer y me llenaba de orgullo el saber que podía ayudar a las personas. Comenzamos a comer sentados en el pasto fresco, riéndonos por las historias de Miroku.

Sentí que alguien nos observaba, gire hacia los árboles para observar.

Desde la cosecha salieron seis hombres, por sus apariencias, no eran buenas personas. Me levante como un resorte, cuando se acercaron. Hiiragi y Miroku se asustaron cuando vieron a los hombres. Miroku se escondió detrás de su madre y yo me puse a un lado de ella.

—Vaya, vaya…, pero que tenemos aquí. – uno de los hombres con cabello castaño, me dio un repaso descarado por todo mi cuerpo. — Tenemos suerte señores. Hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos.

— ¿Qué quieren? – pregunte con seriedad. No me gustaba el rumbo de las cosas.

—Uuuh… tranquila. No se asusten solo queremos divertirnos. – contesto otro de los hombres con cabello negro.

—No tenemos nada que pueda interesarles…. – dijo Hiiragi su expresión era de completo miedo. La mire un momento, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

El hombre castaño dio una señal con la cabeza, en un movimiento rápido dos hombres tomaron a Hiiragi, separándola de Miroku y otros dos me tomaron por los brazos con fuerza.

—Saben hace mucho tiempo que no estamos con una mujer…. – dijo susurrando con excitación, el pelinegro cerca de mi oído. Me tense.

—No me toques. – advertí, mi voz comenzaba a temblar y el miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo.

Lanzo una carcajada horrorosa, me tomo por la parte de atrás de mi cuello e hizo que me hincara, el otro hombre me sujeto por los brazos, aplicando fuerza. No podía moverme. Con desesperación trate de zafarme al ver como el pelinegro se bajaba a la altura de mi cuello, acercándose lentamente a mi cara. Una de sus manos tomo la esquina de mi blusa, se me fue la respiración. Cerré con fuerza los ojos _~ ¡No!... ¡Sasuke! ~_

— ¡No!... suelta a mi mama. – abrí de golpe los ojos. El pelinegro se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi cara y giro para observar de donde venía el grito.

Miroku se lanzó contra un hombre, al ver que tiraban a su madre al piso, arrancándole la blusa. Un hombre lo tomo de los hombros y sujeto su cabeza. El castaño se levantó dejando a Hiiragi en el suelo.

—No… por favor. No le hagas daño. – susurro Hiiragi. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, una ansiedad inundo mi pecho. Forceje con más fuerza.

El castaño se acercó a Miroku. Observe con horror la navaja que salía de sus manos.

— ¡NO!... ¡NO TE ATREVAS! – grite con desesperación. — ¡DEJALO EN PAZ! – volví a gritar y el pelinegro me lanzo una cachetada.

Juro por dios que solo deje de mirar un momento… solo un instante. Los gritos de dolor comenzaron a oírse y observe pasmada como caía el cuerpecito de Miroku. Hiiragi perdió el control, comenzando a gritar entre fuertes sollozos.

«No…»

Un líquido rojo, salía a gorgones del cuello de Miroku.

«No… no…»

Hiiragi, suplicaba cargando entre brazos a Miroku. El castaño limpio la navaja con su camiseta y volvió a jalarla, por los pelos.

« ¡NO! »

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, cerré mis ojos llorando. La ira llego, invadió mi ser. Algo ardiente entro por mis venas, sacudiendo mis entrañas. Volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí como dejaban de sostenerme.

Me puse de pie sin levantar la mirada, apretando mis puños. _—Maldito..._ solté un gemido de dolor. Lentamente mire al castaño, todos me miraban con horror. Mire directamente sus ojos y apreté más fuerte mis puños. De pronto comenzó a gritar como histérico, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre sus manos. No deje de mirarlo. Los demás hombres corriendo se acercaron a él, cuando lo alzaron para obsérvalo de inmediato lo soltaron. Sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca sangraban. Me acerque un paso sin dejar de mirarlo, el fuego quemaba mis huesos y un dolor insoportable invadía todo mi ser.

Cerré mis ojos y los gritos cesaron. Respire agitadamente, tratando de controlar la ansiedad.

Seque mis lágrimas con mi brazo, observe como con miedo tomaban al castaño y se lo llevaban. Los que sostenían a Hiiragi, fueron por los hombres que me sostenían a mí, estaban a los costados de igual forma que el castaño. El pelinegro y sus hombres huyeron despavoridos, alejándose, mirándome con miedo.

No paraba de llorar, la furia comenzaba calmarse. Con lentitud me acerque a Hiiragi, ella estaba de peor forma, estrechaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Miroku. El alma se me partió al seguir oyendo las suplicas y gritos de desesperación.

Me deje caer a un lado de ellos. — Déjame… ver…. – dije entrecortadamente. Tome de un brazo a Miroku, tratando de acercarlo a mí.

—No… solo… solo…. – trato de decir Hiiragi.

—No le are daño. Déjame… ver – volví a decirle, estaba vez cedió, dándome a Miroku en brazos. Observe su carita y todo su cuerpo manchado de sangre. Volví a llorar con dolor. Comenzaba a enfriarse.

Lo recosté en el suelo. Una luz ilumino mi mente y supe que tenía que hacer.

Tome la navaja, con la que dañaron a Miroku y corte mi palma. La sangre comenzó a fluir, me incline a la altura de su boquita, abrí un poco sus labios y acerque los míos. Coloque la palma con mi sangre en su cuello, dejando que se mezclara con la suya. De un suspiro contra su boca, le di de mi energía vital. Los pulmones se me comprimieron y tuve la necesidad de alejarme. No lo hice. Mi energía era casi trasparente, emanaba brillo. Las piernas se me entumieron y sentí como la vida se iba de mi cuerpo.

Con un tosido, Miroku abrió los ojos. La carne desgarrada de su cuello, se había regenerado por completo. El aire llego a sus pulmones.

Y como si quemara me aleje de él, cayendo de sentón, respirando agitadamente. Hiiragi se lanzó, abrazándolo llenándolo de besos. Me levante con dificulta, temblaron mis piernas apenas di un paso. No me importo. Quería ver a Sasuke, llegar a él.

Ignore los llamados de Miroku y me perdí en el bosque. Mi vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía, mi pecho dolía. No deje de caminar.

 _—Sasuke…. –_ susurre.

Mi resistencia se estaba agotando cuando comenzó el atardecer; estaba muy débil, apenas podía sostenerme en pie. Me recargue en el tronco de un árbol, deslizándome hacia el suelo me senté. La dificulta para respirar era palpable y mis entrañas no dejaban de arder.

Solo un poco más… ya faltaba poco para llegar…, trate de ponerme de pie, con ayuda del árbol logre dar un paso. Mi piel sentía mucho frio pero por dentro ardía en temperatura. Mis parpados pesaron, y todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro.

—¿¡Sakura?!..

* * *

 _¡Saludos terrícolas!_

 _Pido una disculpa si les disgusta este capítulo, creí que era esencial para saber cómo es que Sakura regresa vida. ¿Sera Sasuke quien la encontró? Parece ser que Sakura pierde su vitalidad si regresa vida. ¿¡Qué consecuencias tendrá esto, en un futuro!?Cuando me imagine la historia tenía pensado que Sakura asesinara a los hombres, pero después me arrepentí, ella no los ha matado. La sakura de esta historia regresa vida, no la quita._

 _¡Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios al número que aparece en pantalla…!_

 _Gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir con esta historia :3_

 _¿Merezco un Review?_


	11. Chapter 11 Caricia

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Caricia_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna :3_

* * *

 **10**

 **Caricia**

La noche llego, cubriéndome con su oscuridad. El tiempo pasó amargamente lento, no tuve ninguna pista de su paradero y sin poder evitarlo regreso el conocido dolor de su ausencia. «Se fue…», no quería volver a la guarida sin ella. Pase mis manos por mi cabello, recordaron sus ojos cristalinos. Apreté mi mandíbula «Como pude ser tan idiota». Eche un último vistazo al acantilado donde me hallaba, buscándola.

El viento silbo y un pinchazo de ansiedad me inundo, solo sentía esto con… _—Sakura…_ me di media vuelta comenzando a correr hacia la guarida, el cansancio por el sueño se esfumo. Mire fijamente al frente e incremente mi velocidad.

— ¿¡Sasuke!? – gritaron, pare en seco. Gire mi vista a un costado del camino, a lo lejos saliendo de la oscuridad se encontraba Suigetsu con un bulto en sus brazos. Mi pulso se aceleró.

En un movimiento rápido me acerque; Sakura se encontraba en sus brazos parecía dormida. Mire a Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido. —La encontré inconsciente, no muy lejos de aquí. Tiene un corte en su palma.

Con recelo pase uno de mis brazos por su espalda y el otro por ambas piernas. — Dame, yo la llevo. – ordene con desespero. Mi cuerpo se llenó de cosquilleo y una necesidad insoportable por sentir su calidez hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco.

—Puedo hacerlo, quiero llevarla. – dijo con desafío, mirando fijamente mis ojos.

—Quítate. – dije con frialdad. Sin mediaciones arrebate su cuerpo pegándolo al mío. Su aroma inundo mis pulmones y pude respirar con calma. Su expresión era cansada, inspeccione su cuerpo buscando alguna herida, solo tenía raspones en sus brazos y un espantoso corte en una de sus manos… ¿Qué sucedió…?

Ignorando a Suigetsu y usando las ramas de los arboles como impulso, me dirigí a la guarida. Su piel estaba un poco fría y su respiración era calmada, solo dormía. La incertidumbre por saber dónde había estado, porque no había regresado o porque estaba inconsistente en medio del bosque, carcomió mis entrañas.

En menos de lo esperado llegue a la guarida, en la entrada se encontraban Karin y Jugo. No me detuve y entre. Atravesé los pasillos casi corriendo, escuche como invadían de preguntas a Suigetsu, me seguían con preocupación. Me introduje en mi habitación, recostándola en mi cama, tome su palma para observarla.

— ¡Esta herida! – grito Karin al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Me aparte solo un poco, permitiendo que ella examinara mejor su estado.

Jugo y Suigetsu entraron, esperando respuestas. Sentí como se posaba la mirada de Suigetsu sobre mi cabeza, lo ignore. «Hpm. Imbécil»

No perdí detalle de Sakura. Karin dio un pequeño brinco al descubrir su cuello. Fruncí el ceño y volví a acercarme.

—Tiene moretones en su cuello y brazos. La herida de su palma fue hecha por un… ¿kunai? – susurraba arrugando levemente sus cejas. — Fue atacada… Jugo trae agua caliente, Suigetsu ve por el botiquín y el ungüento.

Fije mi mirada en sus marcas, era cierto tenia contusiones color purpura. La tomaron por el cuello y sostuvieron con fuerza sus brazos, deduje apenas eche un vistazo. Apreté mis puños y la rabia quemo como fuego mis venas, encontraría al infeliz que se haya atrevido en poner sus asquerosas manos en ella. Sonreí con odio _—_ Solo deja que te encuentre… susurre. Apenas despierte la obligare a decirme quienes habían sido.

—Sasuke- _kun_ … tranquilo, solo está un poco magullada. – salí de mis pensamientos y observe a Karin con desprecio. Se estremeció ante mi mirada. — Pu… puedes desactivar el Sharingan… me pone nerviosa.

Ni cuenta me había dado cuando mis ojos se tiñeron de rojo. Respire y trate de tranquilizarme, _~Todo a su tiempo~_. Coloco ungüento en sus contusiones, lavo la herida de su palma y coloco una venda alrededor de ella. Se quedaron un rato más, deduciendo que había sucedió y se fueron a dormir. No me moví de la habitación. Me senté en un sillón cerca de mi cama, mirándola detenidamente; respirando con tranquilidad y cubierta con una manta, descansaba.

Me rehusaba al hecho de volver a vivir sin su presencia. El solo verla era mi necesidad, en un principio me disgusto el no saber por qué mierda sentía esto, pero después de casi acariciar sus labios, mande todo al carajo. Ya no me interesaba averiguar todas esas sensaciones que solo ella… me hacía sentir.

Dormí poco; la mañana apenas estaba llegando, cuando por fin se abrieron sus ojos curiosos. Me quede en silencio y observe como se sentaba asustada, sosteniéndose su pecho, mirando su vendaje y acariciando su cuello, hizo una expresión de completa tristeza.

—¿Qué sucedió… Sakura? – pregunte con seriedad. Dio un respingo y giro su cabeza para mirarme, inmediatamente sus enormes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de un salto se sentó en mi regazo pasando sus delicados brazos por mi espalda, abrazándome, apegándose a mí.

Rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos, la estreche contra mi cuerpo y enterré mi cara en su cabello. Lloro apoyándose en mi pecho, buscando mi protección. La apreté más contra mí.

— ¿Sakura… dime que te ha pasado? – volví a preguntar con seriedad. Negó con la cabeza y contesto entrecortadamente —Nada…. – fruncí el ceño. —No me mientas.

Dio un suspiro fuerte y largo, alzo un poco su rostro, mirándome. Sin separarla de mis brazos hice un gesto de querer saber. Pareció entender; acurrucándose más contra mí cuerpo se aclaró la garganta.

—Quería… dar un paseo. – susurro, sorbiendo su nariz. —No quería fastidiarte, el resto del día…. – me tense, el remordimiento me pego fuerte la cara.

—Sakura… yo…

Coloco su mano vendada en mi boca y no me dejo terminar —Sssh… perdón, por haberte hecho todas esas preguntas. No tenía ningún derecho, solo soy… una desconocida… en tu vida…. – su voz temblaba explicándome. Mis entrañas dieron un vuelco violento, _~No… tuno eres ninguna extraña…~_ quise gritarle. Tome su mano con delicadeza y la deslice de mi boca. Mire directamente sus ojos, esperando que entendiera la importancia que tenía ella en mi vida…

—Camine por un largo rato en el bosque. – se puso nerviosa y se movió incomoda, no despegando sus ojos de los míos. Apreté su cuerpo. — Me encontré con un niño, el lloraba. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo y llevarlo a su casa…, cuando me dijo que vivía lejos, no le creí; pero decía la verdad, su casa estaba muy retirada, tardamos en llegar toda una noche y parte de la mañana.

Explico, me quede en silencio solo observándola, escuchando con atención.

—Sus tierras estaban muertas…, las cure, solo fue suficiente dar de mi chakra para curarlas…. – decía mientras apretaba mi camiseta. —Todo iba bien…. – sus voz se rompió en llanto y volvió a enterrar su rostro en mi pecho. — Pero… pero…

—¿Pero qué? – dije con fingida calma. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, limpiando sus lágrimas, con las yemas de mis dedos.

—Lle… llegaron unos hombres. – mi expresión cambio. — Tomaron a su madre y a mi… que… querían… tocarnos…. – tense mi mandíbula y la ira lleno salvaje mi interior. — el pequeño… trato de defender a su mama…

Lloro con más fuerza, _~Esos… malditos~_. –—No sé qué me paso… cuando vi que le hicieron daño… me descontrole, quería matarlos… a todos…, fue mi culpa Sasuke, estoy segura que mate a tres de ellos, solo con la mirada…. – me sorprendí. —Y luego, sentí mucho dolor ver al pequeño muerto… le di de mi energía y mezcle mi sangre con la suya. ¡Revivió, Sasuke yo le reviví! No me importo casi morir.

Termino de decir aun llorando. Me quede perplejo a todas sus palabras.

—No sé que soy… tengo miedo de dañarlos. – dijo, desviando su mirada de la mía. — No quiero hacerte daño.

—Tranquila, eso no sucederá. – limpie por completo sus lágrimas. — No permitiré que vuelvas a pasar por eso. Tienes prohibido regresar vida, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo eso.

Asintió y suspiro dejando de llorar.

—Y ahora. – cambie el tono de mi voz, me levante dejándola de pie en el piso. —Llévame donde te atacaron esos Bastardos…

Tome su mano y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. La sangre comenzó a hervir de furia, me las pagarían esos hijos de puta.

— ¡No!... ¡no quiero regresar! – exclamo, jalando mi mano. Gire para mirarla y sus ojos destellaban terror. — Quédate conmigo. Abrázame… por favor, no me dejes sola. – suplico.

Pase mi mano libre por mi cara, buscando relajarme. Suspire y con la adrenalina recorriendo mis músculos, me acerque a ella. Se subió a la cama, se deslizo dentro de la manta y tiro de mí. Me quite las sandalias, me recosté dejando que se acurrucara todo lo que pudiera contra mi cuerpo, la abrace estrechándola con fuerza.

Calentó mi fría piel, con su calidez. Al poco rato se quedó dormida, abrazada a mi cuerpo, aspire su aroma con vehemencia y me perdí en la sensación de nuestros cuerpos.

x.x.x

Despertamos para el anochecer. No nos separamos, abrazados el uno con el otro, disfrutando del silencio, solo con el ruido de nuestras respiraciones.

—No vuelvas a irte. – ordene con resentimiento.

—No quiero ser una carga para ti. – susurro.

Me senté de golpe. Sakura también se sentó asustada por el brusco movimiento. La tome de los hombros e hice que me mirara directamente.

—Escúchame bien, escúchame muy bien Sakura. – se quedó pasmada y asintió despacio. — No volveré a repetirlo. – dije con seguridad. — Tú no eres ni una carga, ni desconocida, ni extraña o fastidiosa, para mí. Todas esas estupideces las dije, porque aún estaba adolorido. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte tratado así, no dormí ni un puñetero día desde tu desaparición.

Su boca hizo una perfecta O y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. —Lo dices en serio…. – susurro sonrojada.

—Por supuesto. – afirme, se lanzó contra mi abrazándome, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro. —Tienes completamente prohibido separarte de mí. Entiendes.

Alzo su rostro asintiendo con emoción. Se acercó a mi cara y deposito un casto beso en mi mejilla.

La atmosfera cambio repentinamente, el aire se volvió espeso. La electricidad de aquella vez en la oscuridad regreso, atrayéndonos. Todos mis músculos se tensaron y un cosquilleo retorció mis entrañas. Mire fijamente sus ojos, nos miramos por un momento y con lentitud baje mi mirada hacia sus rosados labios. La boca se me seco, mi respiración se volvió _errática y acelerada, una adrenalina diferente se apodero de mi cuerpo._

Volví a mirar sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y miraba mis labios. Coloque una de mis manos en su cadera, inmediatamente la piel comenzó a arderme y de un tirón la acerque a mi cuerpo. Deslice mi mano por su rostro, tome su mentón con delicadeza, soltó un jadeo. Incline un poco mi cabeza, acercando con lentitud mis labios a los suyos, cerré los ojos. Ella hacia lo mismo. Con una caricia lenta nuestros labios se tocaron. Apreté mis labios contra los suyos… Un placer recorrió todos mis huesos, las pulsaciones de mi corazón se desbocaron y la apegue más a mí.

Enredo sus dedos en mi cabello tirando de mí, solté un gruñido. Se inclinó hacia atrás, dejándose caer hacia el colchón, caí sobre ella. El dolor y calor se instalaron específicamente en una sola parte de mi cuerpo. Sin dejarla de besar, apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo, lanzo un pequeño gemido y acerco más su cuerpo. Nuestros besos pasaron de ser tiernos a desesperados, pase mis manos por sus caderas abrazándola con fuerza. Sentí una de sus manos acariciarme la espalda por encima de la camiseta, todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció. Me separe un poco para tomar aire, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, jadeábamos y su cara estaba muy roja, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Un deseo oscureció sus ojos… era el reflejo de mi mirada.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, embebiéndonos el uno al otro, —Te deseo…. – acerco de nuevo sus labios y nos besamos con más fuerza. Mi lado primitivo luchaba por salir.

— ¿Sakura… estas despierta? – Karin toco la puerta.

Con un movimiento rápido, me quite de encima de ella y me fui directo a la esquina de la habitación. Jadeando con fuerza, trate de recuperar la compostura. La mire, estaba peor que yo, se sentó de golpe, con las mejillas rojas.

—Eh… uh… s… sí. – trato de decir. Giro un poco su mirada, me miro y jadeando lanzo una risita traviesa.

— ¿Que estás haciendo…? – volvió a preguntar Karin.

—Ah… eh…, me estoy cambiando. – dijo apresurada, mirándome de soslayo. Solté un suspiro silencioso y con dolor me calme.

—Eh preparado la cena. Ven a comer.

—Ah… si ahora bajo.

Se escucharon los pasos alejándose de Karin. Salí con lentitud de la esquina, aún estaba muy afectado por el beso. Me plante frente la cama mirándola.

—Emm… umm…. – lanzo palabras indescifrables. Me miro e inmediatamente se tapó la cara avergonzada.

—Te espero en la cocina. – dije con dificultad. El tono de mi voz era muy ronco y con paso apresurado salí de la habitación.

No me detuve hasta llegar a otra, me introduje en el baño. Solté el aire de mis pulmones. Mire mi expresión en el espejo, mi Sharingan estaba activado.

«Que mierda fue eso»

Me quite la ropa y me metí a la regadera, dejando que el agua fría apagara el fuego intenso que en estos momentos quemaba mi piel. Mi entrepierna dolía insoportablemente. Cerré los ojos, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Toque mis labios con mis dedos e inevitablemente sonreí, sentí caliente mi cara. —Demonios…. – susurre entre una sonrisa.

Nunca me imaginé…, que se sentiría como el mismísimo infierno el deseo hacia una persona. Mis entrañas no dejaban de retorcerse, no entendía ni la mitad de las sensaciones que en este momento recorrían todo mi cuerpo. ¡Qué importa!... ¡Ya todo se fue al carajo!, no me interesaba descubrir toda esta mierda. Lo único seguro era que volvería a hacerlo, solo con ella. Era mía, solo mía.

No valía la pena ocultarlo, todo estaba claro…

—Me gustas… Sakura.

* * *

¡Saludos Terrícolas!

Jajajaja ya se viene todo el drama *o* Espero que les haya gustado su primer beso :3

¡Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios al número que aparece en pantalla!


	12. Chapter 12 Debilidad

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Debilidad._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Ninguna_

* * *

 **11**

 **Debilidad**

—No deben estar lejos. – susurro Kakashi, inclinándose, tocando la tierra. —Su rastro aun es fresco…

La madrugada oscura y fría de esa noche nos envolvía, podía sentirlo, la esencia del poder de Sasuke aún seguía aquí. Los ninjas del rayo con los que nos encontramos en una aldea, a tres kilómetros de aquí, apenas nos dijeron que habían luchado contra Taka. No se veían muy heridos a excepción de Karui… ella tenía gran parte de sus huesos rotos. Ya eran cuatro días de viaje – estamos cerca – dijo Pakkun en un ladrido, solo faltaba poco para reencontrarnos.

—Debemos descansar. – dijo Sai cansado. — No creo que este bien las develadas en las que nos hemos sometido últimamente.

—Si tienes razón. Pero antes tomen. – Shikamaru nos lanzó a cada uno, un frasco. –—El efecto esta por acabarse. Sasuke debe estar por los alrededores, no tiene que darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—No tenemos que perder el tiempo. – dije con reproche, me sentía muy ansioso. Haría todo lo posible por tener una conversación normal con él, algo que no lográbamos hacer desde que se fue como un… cobarde.

Un fugaz recuerdo se instaló en mi mente. Ni un solo día he dejado de visitar su tumba y mis sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado, seguían intactos.

—Vamos Naruto. Solo dormiremos unas horas. – Kakashi me tomo por un hombro. Algo me decía que él se sentía de igual forma que yo. — Lo encontraremos.

Asentí, bebiendo el frasco; comenzamos a adentrarnos al frondoso bosque. No encendimos una fogata, solo nos recostamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. «Esta vez será… diferente…»

x.x.x

Desde la cena mi rostro no dejaba de estar rojo, mis piernas temblaban y el latido de mi corazón apenas se había controlado. —¿Tienes fiebre… bonita? – esa fue la impresión que tuvieron todos de mí en cuanto me vieron. La vergüenza había inundado mi interior y solo pude asentir, sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

Pensé que me desmayaría cuando Sasuke llego al comedor, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, enrojecí aún más. De soslayo lo mire un poco, su expresión era extremadamente seria, pero su mirada destellaba la oscuridad con la que me había mirado mientras nos…tape mi cara con las manos, solo de recordar sus labios, me inquietaba.

No soporte más su mirada y en cuanto acabe mi cena, hui hacia mi habitación. Ya eran horas de ello y no podía dormir. Me sentía muy confundida…, Karin me había dicho que las personas se besaban por que se… gustan… _—Puede que me guste…_ susurre. Era inexplicable la sensación que me hizo sentir con el roce de nuestras pieles, era como un fuego ardiente que se extendía por todo mi vientre para cubrir cada de rincón de mi cuerpo y alma. La noción del tiempo se habían esfumado, manteniéndonos en la realidad solo las carisias de nuestros labios. ¿Eso está bien…? todo este tiempo había pensado en Sasuke como mi hermano… y si no había significado nada para el… inevitablemente pensar en eso oprimió mi pecho.

«No…yo le quiero…»

Tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Suspire y cerré los ojos, tratando de saber qué era eso que me invadía… felicidad…, gran parte de mí, se sentía feliz; una pequeña llama de esperanza acaricio mi corazón, quería estar a su lado sin importar nada…

 _—Juntos…_

Lance una risita de emoción, acurrucándome bajo la manta decidí que hablaría con él en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Le preguntaría que significaba todo esto y le haría saber que no lo quería como un hermano.

Casi olvide por completo todo lo sucedido con Miroku y su madre, no sabía si yo era normal o como era que podía hacer todas esas cosas… Espero que se encuentren bien…. No todo había sido malo, al final pude traer de vuelta a Miroku. Pero aún me asustaba lo que había hecho con esos hombres, recordé como fue que me miraron con el pánico y el asco en sus rostros mientras se marchaban. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre mí, me aterraba el solo pensar que yo pudiera hacerle daño a Sasuke o alguno de los chicos. El me prometió que no dejaría que yo volviera a pasar por esto; sea lo que sea que yo tenía lo controlaría, no perdería de nuevo la razón.

Ya más tranquila y sabiendo que haría en unas cuantas horas me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo, recordando el calor de su cuerpo.

x-x

Bostece y me dirigí al baño, no hacía mucho que había despertado, abrí la regadera asegurándome de dejar el agua bastante calientita. Me quite la venda de mi palma, observe que la cortada ya estaba curada, los hematomas de mi cuello y brazos estaban desapareciendo. Me duche con calma, lavando mi cabello con el shampoo que Sasuke me había comprado y pasando el pedazo de tela lleno de aceite por todo mi cuerpo, ese también me lo había comprado el.

Enrollada en una toalla, me acerque a mi ropa. Mi anterior ropa estaba muy sucia, así que me puse la que Karin había comprado para mí la primera vez que me ayudo a bañarme. Una camiseta de mangas largas gris y unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados. Me puse mis sandalias y desenrede mi cabello.

Satisfecha y como nueva salí de la habitación. Fui directo a la cocina, se encontraban Jugo y Karin preparando el desayuno, los salude con entusiasmo.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Ya todo está listo. – respondió Karin dándose vuelta para mirarme. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios y me dio un fuerte apretón con sus brazos. —Te ves… diferente. Parece que ya no tienes fiebre.

Me reí, apartándome de su asfixiante abrazo y me senté en la mesa. — No, ya me siento mejor…. – mentí, nunca tuve fiebre. — ¿Dónde están Suigetsu y Sasuke?

—Suigetsu aún no despierta y Sasuke debe estar entrenando. – respondió Jugo con calma sentándose a un lado mío, lo mire confundida. — Sasuke despertó muy temprano y energético.

—Ah. – me sonroje solo de pensar en la razón de su energía.

—Ese mequetrefe. – Karin susurro mientras salía por la puerta. — Despertare a ese flojo.

Me sentía de muy buen humor esa mañana, comí un pedazo de pan y sentí la mirada de Jugo sobre mí.

— ¿Sucede algo? – pregunte com curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste?… ¿dónde estabas?

Me ahogue con el pan, mire algún punto de la cocina sin verlo a los ojos. No quería recordar ese incidente y por alguna razón no quería que ellos se enteraran de lo que había hecho.

—Me perdí. – respondí, con nervios. Lo mire y supe que esa respuesta no lo había convencido. –—Quise dar un paseo, pero me perdí y cuando trate de regresar unos vagabundos me atacaron. No me hicieron daño solo fue el susto.

—Emm y los recuerdas. – dijo con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

Negué con la cabeza, sonreí y le di un apretón a su mano para calmarlo. —Tranquilo no volveré a hacerlo.

Me sonrió con afecto, me apego a él dándome un abrazo.

Se escuchó un fuerte portazo, me separe enseguida y mire como Sasuke entraba con una expresión de pocos amigos, miro a Jugo deteniéndose en nuestras manos que aún estaban juntas, frunció el ceño, inconscientemente quite mi mano y lo mire como si le pidiera una disculpa…

Camino hasta la alacena tomo un vaso y se acercó a la mesa para servirse agua de la garra, en ningún momento quito sus ojos de los míos, sentí mi cara arder apenas llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

—Buenos días Sasuke. – la voz de Jugo tenía un deje de ¿molestia?

—Hpm. – lo ignoro y procedió a sentarse frente a mí, la vergüenza inundo mis facciones provocando que desviara la mirada de la suya, él se dio cuenta porque lanzo una pequeña e imperceptible risa.

—Bu… buenos días… Sasuke. – salude con un pequeño temblor en la voz, le pedía a los dioses no tener roja la cara.

—Sakura. – saludo con una sonrisa arrogante en su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunte en un susurro. Jugo nos miraba confundido, deteniéndose en mi cara, lo más seguro era que esta estuviera muy roja.

—Mejor que nunca. – puntualizo, dándome un ligero empujón con uno de sus pies. Di un respingo y lance una risita.

De nuevo lo mire, perdiéndome en sus orbes oscuros. El calor inundo mis venas y casi olvido que Jugo se encontraba a un lado mío. Mis dedos sentían cosquilleo e inconscientemente deslice mi mano por la mesa, tratando de alcanzar la suya. Soltó el vaso e hizo lo mismo. Sin dejarnos de mirar, rozamos nuestros dedos, el efecto lo sintió todo mi cuerpo, dando leves convulsiones.

— ¡Demonios Karin! – entro gritando Suigetsu. Separe mi mano y quite mi mirada de él. — ¡No puedes ser más delicada!

—No seas llorón, solo fue un pequeño golpe. – dijo Karin con burla. Suigetsu la miro con incredulidad y señalo insistente un enorme chichón en la parte trasera de su cabeza. — ¡Esto es solo un golpe! – dijo histérico, me reí. Después Karin hizo algo que nos dejó sorprendidos a todos, lo tomo de su cabeza y beso su "pequeño" chichón.

—Hoy TODOS están muy raros. – dijo Jugo lanzándonos una rápida mirada de enojo a Sasuke y a mí. — Bien vamos a desayunar.

—Salimos en una hora. – ordeno Sasuke. Se levantó y no pase por alto como Suigetsu y Jugo lo miraban…, me dedico una mirada de complicidad y sonrió muy leve.

— ¿No vas a desayunar? – pregunte apenas vi que se dirigía a la salida. —Ya lo hice – respondió desapareciendo de la cocina.

El silencio nos reinó y ayude a Karin a servir el desayuno, reía debes en cuando con las bromas de Suigetsu. En más de una ocasión descubrí a Jugo mirarme, solo de sonreía, suponía que tenía muchas preguntas por mi extraño comportamiento por Sasuke. Apenas termine mi desayuno me levante y deposite los platos en el fregadero.

—Bueno alistare mis cosas. – dije con una sonrisa y evite las miradas de Suigetsu y Jugo, presentía que estaban molestos por algo pero… ¿Por qué?

A paso apresurado me dirigí a mi habitación, apenas abrí la puerta estuve a punto de lanzar un grito.

—Pero qu…. – me sorprendí de ver a Sasuke de pie a mitad de mi habitación, observando el aceite que él me había comprado.

—Huele bien. – dijo, dándose vuelta hacia mí, su intensa mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza y mi corazón dio un vuelco violento.

— ¿Qu… que… se te ofrece Sasuke? – pregunte, lanzando un suspiro.

—Hpm.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y con un jadeo silencioso me adentre unos pasos. Me temblaban las piernas, trague lento y trate que mis nervios no se dispararan. Mi estómago se retorció en cuanto él se acercó, dejando en mi cama el aceite, sentí mi cara muy caliente. Se detuvo a unos pasos de mí observándome.

— ¿No quieres hablarlo? – susurro, tomando mi mentón en el proceso. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me envolvió la calidez de sus ojos.

Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, aunque me arriesgara a perderlo. Asentí con lentitud.

— ¿Lo que paso es… correcto? – pregunte en un susurro. Temiendo de su respuesta.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mirando mis ojos y acariciando con los dedos una de mis mejillas. —No lo sé.

Hice una expresión de confusión, me invadió el miedo ¿de qué? no sé.

—Lo único que sé, es que… quiero volver a hacerlo.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa que me provocaron sus palabras. Me relaje y tome una de sus manos, acariciando con mis yemas su palma.

—Yo también… quiero. – dije en un susurro. No mentía, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos su cercanía, mis labios ardían por la necesidad de tocar los suyos.

Tomo con más firmeza mi mentón y acerco sus labios para acariciar los míos. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron y me apegue más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Nos besamos con lentitud, disfrutando del roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Se separó de mí para tomar aire, poniendo su cabeza en mi coronilla e inhalando con vehemencia mi aroma, beso mi frente.

—¿Qué me has hecho… Sakura? – dijo con su profunda voz. Me incline, poniendo mi cara en su pecho, lo abrece más fuerte.

—Te quiero Sasuke… y no como mi hermano. – susurre contra su pecho. Me apretó más a él.

—Molesta. – dijo, para después volverme a besar.

No sabía que éramos a partir de ahora y no me importaba. Solo quería estar a su lado por siempre.

x.x.x

Salimos de la guarida, no podíamos quedarnos ahí después del enfrentamiento contra los ninjas del Rayo. Nos dirigíamos hacia la guarida de mi clan, esta se encontraba a tres días cerca de la aldea de hierba. Sakura venía a un lado mío, constantemente nos mirábamos, ella lanzaba risitas y sus mejillas se ponían rojas cuando le decía molesta.

Podía sentir las miradas inquisidoras de Jugo y Suigetsu, ese par de idiotas ya comenzaban a hartarme, en cuanto llegáramos a la guarida hablaría seriamente con ellos. Les haría saber que Sakura estaba conmigo y que no permitiría que se acercaran a ella a menos de un metro. «Hpm. No tienen idea, imbéciles. » Sonreí para mis adentros.

Las cosas cambiarían en casi toda su totalidad, desde anoche estuve pensando en todo, sobre Konoha y Madara. Era mejor no acercarme a esa aldea, si lo hacia todos descubrirían a Sakura, harían todo lo posible sobretodo el idiota de Naruto, para separarla de mi lado. La mire por el rabillo de mi ojo «No lo permitiré» tendrían que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para siquiera acercarse a ella. Y con Madara, ese era otro asunto, _~Tengo que matarlo. ~_ Ese hijo de puta me debía muchas explicaciones. Estaba completamente seguro que ya sabía que yo tenía a Sakura, no tardaría mucho en venir. Apreté mis puños bajo la capa, esperaría el momento con paciencia.

Seguimos brincando los árboles para después salir directo hacia un claro, habían unos cuantos arboles de cerezo, haciendo que hasta para mí se viera acogedor. Sakura me miro con felicidad en su hermoso rostro y yo negué con la cabeza, no podíamos detenernos. Hizo un mohín y se rindió.

Nos adentramos de nuevo al bosque, brincando las ramas. De pronto sentí ansiedad, me detuve y con ello todos se detuvieron. Mi expresión cambio por una más seria, mire todo a mí alrededor, _« Algo no anda bien. »_ Gire y mire a Karin, ella comprendió y de inmediato comenzó a concentrar chakra.

Sakura se había acercado a un árbol, platicando animadamente con Jugo, solo Suigetsu parecía saber lo que sucedía.

Después de unos momentos, gire mi vista hacia Karin, su expresión era de preocupación.

De golpe abrió sus ojos, susurrando. —Konoha…. – Suigetsu se tensó y Karin miraba aterrada hacia el frente.

Me quede estático por un momento, _Konoha… ¡KONOHA! ~_ un sentimiento de posesión me invadió por completo. Gire como un resorte hacia Sakura, me acerque a ella de un rápido movimiento, la tome de su muñeca y la mire.

— ¿Qué sucede…? – pregunto con temor al ver mi expresión.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseño Suigetsu? – pregunte casi desesperado, asintió. —Hazlo y escóndete aquí.

— ¿Por qué?... – volvió a preguntar mirándonos a todos.

—Tú escóndete y no salgas hasta que yo venga por ti. – dije con dureza. Parecía dudar y negó con la cabeza. —Sakura… –

Me miro para después asentir con lentitud. — De acuerdo. – susurro.

—No te muevas de aquí. Regresare por ti. – dije con seguridad. Acerque su rostro y le di un profundo beso, ignore que todos nos miraban. Me correspondió con la misma profundidad. —Ten cuidado. – susurró con un jadeo apenas me separe de ella.

—Vamos. – ordene comenzando a saltar hacia los árboles, le di una última mirada solo para ver como corría hacia la dirección opuesta. «Regresare. »

— ¿Cuántos vienen Karin? – pregunte enojado.

—E… es difícil saberlo. – dijo con dificulta, la mire como si estuviera loca. —Sus chakras son muy bajos, el único que puedo decir con seguridad es el de Naruto. Pareció tener un aumento repentino y por eso has podido sentirlo.

—Tsk.

—Se acercan rápido. – dijo con ansiedad.

—No permitan que se acerquen hacia donde esta Sakura. – ordene con frialdad. —Y si lo hacen mátenlos.

Todos asintieron, la adrenalina fluía salvaje por todas mis venas, el sentimiento de posesividad se iba haciendo más fuerte entre más nos acercábamos a ellos. No podía dejar que supieran de Sakura, no ahora. Si fuera necesario los mataría a todos, regresaría por ella así me costara la vida.

Apreté mi mandíbula cuando pude deslumbrar a Naruto, el venia al frente de los otros dos. Mi cuerpo mando descargas eléctricas por todos mis músculos, tense mi mandíbula e hice una expresión de ira.

Salte hacia el suelo en medio de todo el bosque, esperando por él. Me erguí y prepare todo mi cuerpo para posibles ataques.

Llego de un salto, levantándose con lentitud. Dio un paso frente a mí, encarándome, sus facciones eran de total desafío. Nos miramos con odio, la atmosfera del lugar se había tensado hasta niveles insospechados.

Alce mi vista con altanería apenas pude sentir a los otros dos llegar, Kakashi y Shikamaru. Regrese mi mirada filosa hacia Naruto. Lo observe con desprecio.

—Sasuke.

—Naruto.

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Perdonen la tardanza, eh estado un poco indispuesta para actualizar, tuve que ir al dentista para quitarme una jodida muela del juicio TmT Pero aquí esta y posiblemente mañana actualice._

 _¡Oh Mierda! ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Naruto conocerá por fin la verdad de Sakura? ¿Para que quieren a Sasuke? ¿Cumplirá su promesa de regresar por ella? ¿¡Tres personas!?_

 _¡Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios al número que aparece en pantalla!_

 _Espero les guste el capítulo. Gracias por todos sus reviews me animan a seguir con esta historia… Besos…_


	13. Chapter 13 Rabia

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Rabia._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna_

* * *

 **12**

 **Rabia**

—Sasuke…

—Naruto.

Siseo mi nombre con lentitud. Estando a corta distancia nuestras miradas se cruzaban con desafío, su cuerpo estaba igual de tenso que el mío.

—Sasuke. Tenemos que hablar. – se escuchó la seria voz de Kakashi, por un momento me olvide que él venía acompañado de otras dos personas.

—Absurdo. – dije con frialdad sin despegar la vista de Naruto.

Apreté mis puños y fruncí el ceño con fastidio.

—Es sobre la muerte de Danzou. – el inútil de Shikamaru hizo verse. —Y tu Uchiha, tienes mucho que ver con ello.

—Hpm. – sonreí con altanería. — No me digan que vienen a vengar, ese vejestorio.

—Las cuestiones que tenemos que discutir sobre ese "vejestorio". – comenzó a decir Kakashi. —No pueden darse aquí.

Los mire a los tres e inmediatamente hice una mueca de frustración. —No iré a Konoha.

—No te preguntamos. – dice Naruto, poniendo todo su cuerpo erguido. — Vendrás quieras o no.

—Tonterías. – dije con frialdad. Jugo y Suigetsu se posicionaron a mis lados, Karin se alejó detrás de un árbol.

Shikamaru pasó su mirada de Naruto a mí. Eran unos completos estúpidos si creían que iría con ellos. Tense mi mandíbula y las conocidas descargas eléctricas llegaron a mis músculos, di un paso hacia Naruto. Tenía que acabar con esto lo antes posible… «Sakura…»

—Haber tranquilos. – Kakashi se interpuso entre nosotros, poniendo sus manos en nuestro pecho, nos empujó, alejándonos. —No venimos a pelear. Te diremos el por qué requerimos tu presencia en Konoha, Sasuke.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y de un manotazo quite su mano de mí. Yo sabía que para Naruto eso no era importante, él quería pelear al igual que yo. Volvimos a vernos con ira contenida.

—Al morir Danzou, tuvimos acceso a todos sus expedientes y proyectos que durante años oculto. Hay mucha información, que a decir verdad es repulsiva. – decía Kakashi con seriedad.

—Eso que tiene que ver conmigo. – dije mordaz.

—Permíteme, hay cierto expediente que te involucra directamente a ti y a… Itachi. – chasquee la lengua y apreté los nudillos de mis dedos hasta ponerlos blancos. Le cortaría la lengua por el solo hecho de nombrar a mi hermano. —Tenemos las suficientes pruebas de los hechos ocurridos en tu clan. El consejo que dio su completa autorización para la masacre ha sido exiliado y penado por sus crímenes. Daremos una ceremonia en honor a tu hermano. Él se merece ser reconocido por todos como un Héroe…

Riéndome corte su inútil monologo. — ¡Qué bien Konoha!... ¡Han hecho un gran trabajo al por fin descubrir todas sus porquerías! – dije burlón, active mi Sharingan con la furia ardiendo en mi estómago.

—Esa maldita aldea de asesinos merece la muerte. – escupí las palabras. — No me vengan con idioteces, mi hermano no necesita nada que tenga que ver con ustedes.

Los mire con repulsión a todos.

—Tu hermano es de Konoha…. – Naruto quito a Kakashi de en medio, enfrentándome. — Protegió su aldea y al ser que más amaba… Sasuke.

— ¡Tú que mierda sabes. Idiota! – grite exaltado.

— ¡Yo si entiendo sus propósitos! – reclamo con fuerza, lance un gruñido.

—Tienes que venir por eso y por…. – Kakashi no termino de decir y giro su cabeza a un costado de nosotros.

Todos volteamos al presentir a otra persona. En una nube de humo llego el bastardo que era mi reemplazo, la nube se disolvió en el aire, mostrándonos una mejor imagen del sujeto. La sangre se fue de mis venas al observar con horror la persona que sostenía de un brazo. El gorro de la capa no dejaba ver su rostro, pero yo supe quién era. Me paralice.

En un veloz movimiento, Suigetsu desvaino su espada y atacándolo grito:

—Te recomiendo que la sueltes. – El sujeto tuvo que soltar a la persona para poder contrarrestar el fuerte ataque.

El aire se volvió espeso en mis pulmones, mientras miraba, como se descubría su rostro, revelando sus largos cabellos. Sin poder evitarlo una pizca de temor me invadió el pecho. Miro a todos asustada y cuando pudo verme corrió hacia mí, refugiándose detrás de mío.

Gire mi vista, observando a los tres hombres que hace un momento gritaban. Estaban perplejos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Naruto estaba a punto de colapsar, su piel se había puesto pálida y una gota de sudor frio bajaba por su rostro.

Con un brazo acerque más a Sakura a mi espalda, asegurándome de tenerla lo suficientemente cerca de mi cuerpo. Preparándome para lo que vendría en minutos.

—Lo siento… Sasuke- _kun_. – susurro muy quedito, apenas pudiendo oírla. Sentí sus manos tomar mi capa.

Sabía perfectamente todo lo que sentía y pensaba Naruto, en estos momentos. Su respiración se volvió irregular, pude escucharla. Un silenció fúnebre había invadido el lugar. No quite mi vista de él.

Con lentitud pareció salir de su transe, dio un paso dudoso hacia nosotros. De los pies a la cabeza me tense, no me moví. Se detuvo un momento, parpadeo, mirándome fijamente. Vi todo su dolor, pudo transmitírmelo. Con otro paso quedo a centímetros de mi cara, alzo un brazo, tomo mi antebrazo y trato de empujarme a un lado. Quería que me quitara para poder verla. Mi respiración se hacía más pesada por momentos, mire de soslayo a Sakura, quien tenía su rostro enterrado en mi espalda.

Podía activar mi Susano y llevármela lejos de aquí, esa opción me pareció muy tentadora demasiado tentadora. Gire mi vista hacia Naruto, estaba estático esperando… ver si sus ojos no lo engañaban. Trague lento. _«Él tiene derecho…»_ no podía olvidar que el sufría de la misma forma que yo alguna vez sufrí. Asentí…, despacio me fui quitando. Dándole una advertencia para que no la asustara.

Sakura de inmediato alzo su cabeza y me miro confundida. Respondí a su pregunta inexistente negando.

Me puse a un lado de un Kakashi de piedra no perdiéndose detalle de la situación. Todos miraban expectantes, Suigetsu y el reemplazo habían hasta dejado de pelear y Karin se acercó un poco.

Naruto pozo su mirada en ella, parpadeo y pude ver una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos. Con temor puso la palma de su mano en su rostro, acariciándola, se acercó más a Sakura, quien lo miraba con… ¿tristeza? con más lágrimas, Naruto volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

—Sa… sa…. Sakura…. – dijo temiendo que todo fuera una ilusión, lo sabía yo había hecho lo mismo. Tomo un mechón de su cabello y absorbió su aroma. Abrió aún más sus ojos.

— ¡Sakura! – grito y sorpresivamente la estrecho contra sus brazos, lanzando sollozos por las lágrimas. Por el hueco del hombro de Naruto, Sakura me miro por un segundo.

Dudosa, paso sus brazos alrededor de Naruto abrazándolo. Cerrando los ojos, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, se abrazaron. Un pinchazo de dolor revolvió mis entrañas, aparte la vista de la escena.

—Perdóname… Sakura…. – entrecortadamente susurraba Naruto, abrazándola aún más fuerte. — Perdóname…

—….—

Pasaron minutos interminables, obligándome a observar, para asegurarme que nada pasara a mayores.

Naruto la tomo de los hombros y la observo más detenidamente. Con sus manos tomo su cara y deposito un beso en su frente. Ella se tensó y sin darle tiempo de buscarme con la mirada le planto un beso en los labios. Me pasme al ver esa asquerosa situación, con la furia a flor de piel me moví rápido y de fuerte un empujón lo mande al suelo, quitándolo de encima de Sakura.

—Karin. – hable fuerte y claro. Tense mi mandíbula para controlarme.

—S… si…. – se dirigió hacia Sakura. La tomo de un brazo y la jalo hacia ella. La mire frunciendo el ceño, gacho su cabeza con tristeza y ambas se fueron hasta el árbol que antes ocupaba Karin.

Naruto se levantó y trato de acercarse de nuevo a Sakura, me interpuse en su camino.

—No te acerques. – gruñí.

—Quítate Sasuke. – hablo con amenaza, no me inmute. Moviéndose rápido, me rodeo para volver a acercarse a ella. Sakura lanzo un grito de sorpresa cuando él estaba a pasos suyo. Le asesté una patada en el estómago, no dejando que se agachara para sostenerse, le di un puñetazo en su mandíbula. Cayó al piso y tomándolo de su capa lo lance hasta el otro extremo de Sakura.

Se levantó gruñendo y limpiándose la sangre de su boca. Corrió hacia mí, puse mi mano en mi katana, esperando…. el momento adecuado….

Kakashi tomo de un brazo a Naruto, deteniéndolo. No quite mi posición de defensa. El reemplazo y Shikamaru, se pusieron al frente de Kakashi y Naruto, protegiéndolos si fuera necesario. Jugo y Suigetsu hicieron lo mismo.

—No. – les dije con frialdad, voltearon a verme y de inmediato comprendieron lo que quería decir. Se fueron dónde estaba Sakura y se pusieron al frente de ella.

Mire con cautela las cuatro personas frente de mí, no quite mi mano de mi Katana, con mi Sharingan girando en mis ojos, me prepare para atacar.

—Espera Sasuke. – dijo Kakashi un poco afectado por la situación. — Tenemos que hablar ahora. Nosotros tres.

— ¡Si hijo de puta! ¡Tienes muchas que explicar! – grito con descontrol Naruto, tratando de zafarse del agarre. — ¡Suéltame Carajo!

Si me quedaba a hablar aquí de esta situación, era obvio que Sakura se enteraría de la verdad. _«No… no lo permitiré…»_ Sin relajar mi postura de ataque me acerque a ellos, di un último vistazo hacia donde estaba Sakura, ella miraba con miedo todo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y asentí, Suigetsu y Jugo me miraron decididos. Me di vuelta y camine hacia el frondoso bosque.

—Vayan, nosotros nos encargamos de que no escapen. – les dijo Shikamaru.

Sentí como se acercaban a mí por la espalda, apresure el paso y nos alejamos de ese lugar. Naruto no tardo en ponerse a un lado mío, bufando por la frustración. No quite mi vista del frente. Llegamos al claro que antes yo había cruzado y me detuve. Kakashi y Naruto hicieron lo mismo. Me gire y los mire directamente con seriedad.

— ¿¡Cómo es que Sakura está con vida!? – pregunto Kakashi alterado.

—….—

— ¡Habla maldición! – rugió Naruto, acercándose a mí y tomándome de mi capa. —¿¡Que es todo esto!?

Lo empuje y lo mire con fastidiado.

—Cállate Inútil. – dije con la voz grave. — La encontré en un laboratorio.

Naruto hizo una mueca de confusión y Kakashi se posiciono a su lado.

— ¿¡Que!?

—Al parecer Madara se la llevo, después de la pelea de aquel día. – comencé a explicar aun sin calmarme. — Ella murió ese día. Por si piensas que no le hicimos daño Naruto, pues no, porque si…, nosotros la asesinamos.

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó su mandíbula hasta hacerla tronar. Kakashi nos miró un momento.

— ¡¿Cómo es que…?! – trato de preguntar Kakashi.

—Cuando la llevo al laboratorio fue sometida a experimentos. Probaron con ella un puto suero. – apreté mis puños apenas recordé cuando la encontré. — Ese suero fue quien la trajo de vuelta. Ella no recuerda nada.

— ¿Cuando la encontraste? – pregunto Naruto con insistencia. Lo mire directamente.

—Hace meses. – dije sin expresión alguna.

— ¡Y porque putas no la llevaste a Konoha! – volvió a gritar Naruto.

—….—

—Dices que Madara fue quien la llevo… ¿Dónde la encontró? – pregunto Kakashi pensativo.

—No lo sé. – dije con sinceridad. — Ese bastardo nunca me dijo, nada de ello.

—Experimentaron con ella…. – susurro Kakashi. — ¿Que le hicieron Sasuke?

Naruto no me quito su mirada de encima. Me quede en silencio formulado y recordando, todo lo que hasta ahorita había visto en ella.

—Su cuerpo se fusionó con el suero…. – comencé a susurrar. —Puede curar cualquier herida y enfermedad, en una ocasión corrió a una velocidad como la mía, no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Y regresa vida, a todo.

— ¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos.

—No sé cómo es que puede hacerlo…. Ella no recuerda nada de su anterior vida. No sabe la verdadera razón de su desaparición.

—No… no… le has dicho…, que nosotros…. – tartamudeo Naruto. Negué con la cabeza. — ¿Entonces que sabe?

—Lo indispensable, que se llama Sakura y perdimos su rastro en una misión hace 5años. – dije con seriedad. No me gustaba haberle mentido a Sakura, pero no me arriesgaría a perderla.

—Tenemos que decirle la verdad. – susurro Naruto, arrugando las cejas.

—No seas idiota Naruto. Acaso quieres que se vaya, por temor a nosotros. – dije con frustración. —Cómo crees que tome que nosotros la asesinamos.

Se quedó en silencio, supe que pensaba en mis palabras. Me miro inseguro, lanzo un suspiro y asintió.

— ¿Para que la quería Madara? – pregunto Kakashi.

—No lo sé, pero es seguro que el planea algo. En estos momentos ya debe estarla buscando. – dije apretando mi mandíbula.

—No dejare que la toque. – dijo Naruto decidido. —Me la llevare a Konoha…

—Ni lo pienses. – dije con frialdad. Mirándolo con desprecio. – No dejare que te la lleves.

Se sorprendió ante mis palabras, no creyendo lo que escuchaba e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Kakashi me miro como si comprendiera todo.

— ¿Que estas… diciendo? – deslizo las palabras con cólera.

—Lo que oíste.

—Déjate de bromas Sasuke, ambos sabemos que nunca te agrado Sakura…

—Me importa muy poco lo que pienses. Esta es la última vez que la vez.

— ¡Cállate idiota! – grito dándome un puñetazo en el rostro. Me abalancé un poco y sonreí al sentir el sabor de mi sangre. — ¡No volveré a perderla! ¡Y ni tú ni nadie impedirá que yo me la lleve!

 _«Inténtalo…»_

Me quede callado, observándolo, incitándolo a siquiera mover un musculo hacia la dirección opuesta. La adrenalina comenzó a despertar mis instintos salvajes. Mi cerebro, mando señales de ataque a todo mi cuerpo, el fuego llego recorriendo todos mis músculos.

—Qué te pasa…, eh Sasuke…. – susurro muy serio Naruto. —Ya no será una carga, me la llevare. Gracias por cuidarla todo este tiempo, ahora me toca a mí.

—Hpm. – sonreí con altanería. — Estas sordo Naruto… o eres muy estúpido como para siquiera comprender lo que te estoy diciendo…

—No tienes ningún derecho, para con ella. – se quitó la capa, lanzándola al piso, tenso su cuerpo, preparándose para la pelea.

— ¿Y tú sí? – me quite mi capa y tome distancia de él. Kakashi estaba callado, observando la situación que se desenvolvía en sus narices. Me miraba con extrañeza, ~ _Sé que no eres ningún idiota Kakashi~_ el sospechaba el porqué de mi actitud, no me importo.

—No me digas que ahora quieres emendar tu error…. – me miro, en cualquier momento comenzaría gritar. — ¡Por qué no me lo tragare!

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

— ¡No tienes ni un puto derecho Cabron! – rugió con fuerza.

—….—

-¡Te fuiste hijo de puta! ¡Te importo una mierda, lo que paso después de que nos enteramos! – me reclamo con fuerza. La furia le salía de sus poros podía sentirla. — ¡No te quedaste a buscarla durante años idiota!

—….—

— ¡Y ahora vienes y dices que no dejaras que regrese a Konoha… su hogar! – grito incrédulo.

—Ella ahora está conmigo. – dije lo suficientemente claro y fuerte, para que escuchara con claridad.

Se paralizo y su boca hizo una perfecta O. Kakashi abrió su único ojo sorprendido, de pronto Naruto apretó sus puños y comenzó a gruñir como un animal salvaje, al comprender el significado de mis palabras.

— ¡Cómo pudiste! – gruño. — ¡Eres un Bastardo! ¡Te matare Sasuke!... ¡No debiste poner tus ojos en ella!

—Sasuke… tu…. – susurro Kakashi. No dije nada y no di indicios de que mentía. — No puedo creerlo…

— ¡Te marchaste como un maldito cobarde, dejándome con la carga de haberla asesinado! – grito con más fuerza. — ¡TU NO SUFRISTE COMO YO LO HE ECHO! – fruncí el ceño, sus gritos desesperados comenzaban a cansarme. — ¡No sabes lo que es despertarse todos los jodidos días en un lugar donde no esta ella! – sin poder evitarlo me enfurecí aún más, tense mi mandíbula. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. — ¡No soportaste el dolor de su ausencia….

— ¡No tienes ni puta idea Naruto! – esta vez grite interrumpiéndolo, harto de sus reclamos. — ¡No sabes ni mierda!... crees que soy de metal estúpido, no me quede en esa maldita aldea porque ya no había nada que me detuviera. También sufrí y cargue al igual que tú la culpa de haberla dañado.

El silencio nos reinó, lo único que estuvimos haciendo fue gritarnos todo eso que no pudimos durante mucho tiempo. Ambos seguíamos dañados por nuestros errores del pasado. Esta era nuestra segunda oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía, al fin después de tanto dolor y soledad, algo más me envolvía, algo que no era odio ni venganza. Era completamente diferente y solo ella me lo había brindado con su calidad sonrisa.

Sabía que Naruto no se rendiría. Saque mi Katana, volviendo a prender el fuego de mi ser. Me la llevare lejos, así tenga que pasar por encima de ellos.

—Sakura vendrá conmigo a Konoha. – dijo Naruto con seriedad. Saco un kunai y se abalanzo hacia mí.

 _«Eso lo veremos…»_

* * *

 _Pufff! Está un poco largo, espero les guste el reencuentro de Sakura y Naruto. ¿Qué pasara ahora? Naruto cumplirá su promesa. Con todo esos gritos es seguro que me dio mundo los ha escuchado xD parecen niñas colegialas :v_

 _Estos sujetos aun están dolidos y no ven que ahora es una nueva oportunidad, ¿Cometerán los mismos errores? ¿Qué iba a decir Kakashi antes de que llegara Sai? Sasuke me ha sorprendido revelando que Sakura está con el :3 que celoso me salió el muchacho._

 _Gracias por sus Reviews me animan mucho xD Cuídense y Besos._


	14. Chapter 14 Desafio

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Desafío._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna_

* * *

 **13**

 **Desafío**

Naruto corrió hacia mí, sin prejuicios ni lamentos, se acercaba directo a atacarme. Desfunde mi katana. El ruido de nuestras armas impactándose con fuerza, lleno todo el claro. Arrojo su kunai e inmediatamente me asesto un puñetazo directo al rostro, lo esquive, gire mi katana con velocidad, se movió con rapidez evitando el filo en su costado. Nos separamos, soltando mi katana, nos miramos por un segundo, éramos unos completos desconocidos intentando matarse. Esta vez me acerque con sigilo, poniendo atención a cada uno de sus posibles movimientos, con la precisión de un cazador espere. Comenzando a correr alrededor de mí, invoco a los conocidos clones de sombra, todos se me lanzaron atacándome en grupo, con el fuego quemando mis venas y el poder de mi Sharingan fluyendo atreves de mi cuerpo, respondí cada golpe y rozadura.

Apenas ubique a Naruto con velocidad le aseste un puñetazo limpio en la nariz, comenzando a sangrar y sin doblegarse, sentí en mi estómago la fuerza de su patada, reprime el gruñido de dolor en mi pecho, lo embestí con mi hombro y con fiereza lo tumbe en el suelo, se levantó deprisa me tomo de los hombros y esta vez caímos los dos. Debatiéndonos como animales salvajes, Naruto gano ventaja consiguiendo darme unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara, no me habría dado cuenta si no fuera por el sabor de mi sangre. Estando a punto de atinarme otro golpe, puse fuerza en mis piernas, tomándolo de los antebrazos, lo lance a un lado mío, me levante e inmediatamente patee su estómago. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de su boca, sin darle tiempo a nada me senté a horcajadas sobre el sin siquiera recargarme, comencé a golpearlo en la cara, una y otra vez, mi puño comenzó a arder por la fuerza con la que lo golpeaba. Las descargas eléctricas y la furia recorrían mi cuerpo con velocidad, me olvide quien era yo, mi respiración era demasiado rígida, solo Naruto era el único ser en la faz de la tierra en hacerme pelear enserio. No había necesidad de usar Jutsu alguno, solo con nuestros puños era suficiente para ambos.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza se levanto lo suficiente dándome un cabezazo en la mandíbula, sin poder evitarlo hice para atrás mi rostro. Escupí la sangre acumulada en mi boca, sabía que tenía golpes severos por todo mi cuerpo, no sentía dolor a causa de la adrenalina de la pelea. Naruto se levantó, limpiándose la nariz y tragando con dolor, nos retamos con la mirada. Volví al ataque gruñendo con cada embestida, su puño se impactó directo contra mi mejilla, sin siquiera tambalearme por el golpe, le ásete un rodillazo en las costillas, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, tomándose el pecho entre sus manos se doblego un poco, con su guardia baja, quise volver a golpear su rostro.

Súbitamente algo me lanzo con fuerza, tal fue la sorpresa que ni tiempo tuve de meter las manos, caí de lleno al suelo. Alce mi mirada buscando la persona, Kakashi estaba de pie, ocupando el lugar en el que antes habíamos estado pelando. Naruto también se encontraba en el piso prueba de que fue lanzado al igual que yo.

— ¡Suficiente! – hablo con fuerza, mirándonos a los dos.

Respirando con fuerza, trate de ponerme de pie, pero sentí un horrible tirón en una de mis costillas «mierda» inevitablemente pose una mano en el lugar afectado. Naruto aspiro fuertemente y comenzó a lanzar leves risitas, acompañadas con gemidos de dolor.

—E… eres… un bastardo… Teme. – dijo con dificulta. De igual formar sosteniéndose el costado izquierdo, él también tenía rotas las costillas. —Echaba de menos… esto…

—Dobe… - dije con ronques, comencé a dar pasos hacia él. Escupí y aspire la sangre de mi cara, tratando de detener la hemorragia, probablemente tenga morada mi mejilla y contusiones en mi cuerpo. —Aun no terminamos…

Escupió la sangre de su boca, su nariz estaba sangrando y un ligero corte en su cien, le daba un aspecto de haber sido pisoteado… _~Hpm…~_ sonreí con altanería. Con pasos un tanto pausados, se acercó. Quedamos a la altura de Kakashi, quien negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza, se tomó su mentón pensativo, tal vez formulando estrategias para evitar nuestras posibles muertes.

—Ok. Ya se han dicho y golpeado todo lo que querían. – dijo con seriedad. —Ahora hablemos como personas normales.

Recobrando la compostura los mire con frialdad, por lo que veía aún seguían con la estupidez de llevarme a Konoha… con Sakura…, fruncí el ceño.

—No iré a Konoha.

—No vengas… pero Sakura viene conmigo. – volvió a decir Naruto. _~Idiota~_

—Tú no entiendes estupi….

—Haber, no de nuevo. – Kakashi me interrumpió, rolando los ojos visiblemente harto de que la situación volvería a ser la misma. —Naruto acaso ya olvidaste la misión. Sasuke escucha antes de hablar, este asunto aún no termina.

—No hay nada que pueda interesarme. – dije frustrado. Naruto también estaba fastidiado, nos miramos con reproche, ni uno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Ya lo veremos… - susurro Kakashi, cerró los ojos buscando paciencia, soltó un suspiro. Mirándonos a los dos comenzó a hablar con seriedad. —Antes de que llegara Sai con… Sakura… y que todo se fuera al carajo, teníamos un conversación bastante importante y "normal". – hizo énfasis a normal. —No solo necesitamos que vengas para solucionar lo de Danzou y presenciar la ceremonia de tu hermano…

Se detuvo, mirándome con cautela, esperando que yo comenzara a dar indicios de furia. Realmente estaba muy cansado para ello y además el asunto se trataba de mi hermano.

—Una investigación bastante profunda, se ha elaborado en tu expediente, a causa de la desafortunada masacre de tu familia, como ya te he dicho y como tú ya sabrás mejor que nadie, Konoha es completamente responsable de tales atrocidades. – respiro profundo, tomándose su tiempo. Extrañamente me sentía calmado, la pelea con Naruto ayudo a des estresarme. —Se ha dado la orden de despojarte de todos tus crímenes, tienes el derecho de regresar a la aldea como Ninja y habitante de esta.

—No lo necesito. – me rehusaba a tener la compasión de esa aldea.

—Espera déjame terminar. – me reprocho con enfado. — Inconscientemente has colaborado con la seguridad hacia la Aldea, eliminando integrantes de Akatsuki y evitar que alguien tan repúgnate como Danzou se volviera Hokage. Quita esa cara, ya sabemos que no lo has hecho para ayudar. Es por eso que has sido absuelto.

—….. —

Nos sumimos en un completo silencio, nada de lo que me dijeran me haría cambiar de opinión, lo último que quería hacer era volver a esa Aldea. Iré por Sakura y nos iremos lejos de todos.

—Encontramos el cuerpo de tu hermano. – dijo Naruto con seriedad. Me tense de pies a cabeza y un golpe de dolor inundo mi pecho. Lo mire directamente, incrédulo, _~No puede ser cierto… ~_ pensé. Se suponía que el cuerpo de Itachi, lo tenía Madara, no me había atrevido a verlo, desde… desde que… lo mate…

Kakashi fulmino a Naruto y negó con la cabeza en completa desaprobación. Apreté mi mandíbula haciéndola tronar. Me miraron ambos esperando cualquier reacción de mí.

— ¿Cómo…? – pregunte con dificultad.

—Emboscamos una de las guaridas de Madara… el cuerpo de tu hermano… se encontraba en un congelador… - decía despacio Kakashi, apreté mis puños y trague lento. —Sus ojos… han sido removidos…

El odio llego caliente, quemando mis entrañas. Algo irreconocible regreso a envolver mis pensamientos… «Me las pagaras… Madara…» parpadee y solté un jadeo silencioso.

—Por eso necesitamos que vengas, sabemos que es difícil pero necesitamos que lo reconozcas. Y decidas que quieres que se haga al respecto….

—…..—

No podía dejarlo…, pese a lo que anteriormente pensaba esto cambiaba los planes. «…Hermano…» cerré los ojos, quería verlo, recordar el tamaño de mi estupidez… lo enterraría con mis padres y me quedaría a velar su cuerpo todo el tiempo necesario. No había nada que pensar ni que discutir….

Me di media vuelta, recogí mi capa y con el dolor de mis heridas me la puse. Tome mi katana y regrese con los sujetos que en este momento me miraban expectantes.

—Vamos. – dije sin expresión alguna.

Ambos asintieron, espere a que Naruto se colocara su capa, lanzaba quejidos de dolor cuando se estiraba. Comencé a caminar de regreso, aun no podía correr.

—Tomen, límpiense la sangre de su cara, a todos les dará un ataque si los ven llegar con ese aspecto. – Kakashi nos dio unas toallas de papel con agua. Naruto me miro y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, lo ignore, me limpie mi cara hasta estar seguro de no dejar rastro alguno, aunque sabía que tenía contusiones en el rostro. Nos tendió una botella de agua, que había sacado de la mochila que traía, me enjagüe la boca.

Después de estar listos y todavía con las posibles costillas rotas, moretones en todas partes de nuestros cuerpos y el dolor de nuestras heridas nos encaminamos de regreso.

—Una cosa más. – llamo nuestra atención y su postura cambio completamente. —Contrólense con Sakura…, regresara a la aldea, se harán los trámites e investigaciones necesarios para solucionar este dilema. – fruncí el ceño y Naruto hizo una expresión triunfante. —No quiero que la hostiguen dejen que se acostumbre…, todo con calma señores. Ya será su decisión de ella en qué lugar querer… permanecer.

Ahora Naruto frunció el ceño, sonreí para mis adentros. Ni loco la dejaría en esa aldea.

—No cantes victoria Teme. – dijo Naruto al ver mi expresión, lanzándome una sonrisa zorruda y mirándome directamente dijo: —Luchare por ella.

—Absurdo.

Kakashi rolo los ojos y comenzó a caminar, ignore a Naruto, mirando fijamente el camino por delante. _~Eso si lo permito… Imbécil. ~_

x.x.x

Mire con insistencia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Sasuke, no estaba preocupada – bueno solo me encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios – ya eran horas desde que se fueran, el atardecer le daba paso a la noche. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que ni tiempo me dieron de procesarlo. Mire de reojo las dos personas frente nosotros, se encontraban sentados, platicando frente la hoguera, el de la coleta me miraba demasiado eso me inquietaba. En una de sus pláticas sin querer pude oír el nombre de los hombres que se fueron detrás de Sasuke…

 _~Éramos genins y conformábamos equipo con… Kakashi y Naruto...~_ había recordado inmediatamente, que Sasuke me hablo de ellos… «Naruto y Kakashi…» todo era tan confuso, me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en el extraño suceso de hace unas horas. Cuando Sasuke se quitó de mi lado y dejo que pasara… ¿Naruto? Sentí miedo…, pero todo cambio cuando vi su mirada, estaba lleno de dolor y sus lágrimas caían con desesperación. _~Un día, fuimos de misión solo nosotros tres. Aquel día Naruto y yo peleamos…~_ me miraba con asombro, estudiándome de pies a cabeza, una tristeza había comenzado a sentir, mientras observaba su llanto.

 _~ ¡Sakura! ~_ había gritado mi nombre y me abrazo con fuerza, apretándome cuando salían pequeños gemidos de dolor, mire a Sasuke quien nos miraba con seriedad. Tuve el impulso casi desesperado por abrazarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. – Tranquilo – le había susurrado, se separó beso mi frente y yo di un respingo, aparte mi vista de Naruto e inmediatamente trate de buscar a Sasuke…, no pude verlo ya que sentí los cálidos labios de Naruto sobre los míos… había soltado un jadeo por la sorpresa y abrí lo más que pude mis ojos, el pánico inundo mi cuerpo… el contacto no duro mucho. Sasuke había llegado lanzando y golpeando a Naruto lo alejo de mí. Cuando me miro me sentí muy triste, su expresión era fría y me reprochaba. Quería disculparme pero no me dejo.

Los nervios me crispaban la piel, ya no soportaba saber nada de su paradero. Necesitaba ver a Sasuke y pedirle una disculpa, me sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado eso no me gustaba. Mordí mi labio con ansiedad volviendo a mirar el bosque, como si así provocara que Sasuke llegara.

Mire a mi grupo, ellos estaban completamente serios, Jugo y Suigetsu no habían bajado la guardia ni se habían separado de mí. Karin desde hace horas al ver mi miedo, tomo mi mano, como aquella vez, haciéndome saber que todo estaría bien.

«Y si le hicieron daño…» negué con la cabeza, no quería pensar en esas grandes posibilidades, me moriría si algo le había sucedido. _~Sasuke… ¿Dónde estás?~_

Solté un suspiro y volví a mirar el bosque. Como un resorte me levante, solté la mano de Karin e ignorando a todos me acerque al lugar donde vi por última vez a Sasuke. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, tome mi pecho tratando de evitar que se me saliera por la boca. Arrugue las cejas tratando de ver alguna cosa en la oscuridad. Escuche pisadas y una figura imponente se acercaba. No lo pensé dos veces, corrí hacia la figura.

Solté el aire que tenía conteniendo en mis pulmones en cuanto mire a Sasuke. Me lance a su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza. Aspire con profundidad su aroma, su cuerpo se tensó y escuche un gemido de dolor. Abruptamente lo mire y ya acostumbrándome a la oscuridad. Grite horrorizada.

— ¿¡Que te sucedió!? – pregunte exaltada, tomando su rostro en mis manos lo observe. Su labio inferior lo tenía hinchado y abierto, su pómulo izquierdo tenía un espantoso color verde. Me separe de él y lo vi de pies a cabeza, tome la abierta de su capa e introduje mis manos a esta, solo para afirmar que tenía costillas rotas. — ¡Sasuke!

—No es nada… tranquila… Sakura. – dijo con dificulta lo más seguro que a causa del dolor.

— ¡Como que no es nada! – grite incrédula. — ¡Mírate!

Escuche más pisadas y mire por encima del hombro de Sasuke. Otro grito de horror di cuando vi el estado de Naruto, su cien estaba abierta e hinchada y su nariz la tenía roja. Solo basto un vistazo en la forma que caminaba para saber que él, tenía costillas rotas al igual que Sasuke.

—¡Pelearon! – afirme, ya que Kakashi no tenía nada, es más hasta parecía que miraba divertido toda la situación. No dijeron nada ninguno de ellos. — ¿¡Por qué pelearon!?

Me llene de pánico al pensar que tal vez habían peleado por el atrevimiento de Naruto para conmigo. «Oh… no…» mire a Sasuke, quien no me quitaba la mirada de encima, alzando una ceja de confusión al ver mis muecas. Trague lento, tome su mano. Abrí mis ojos con horror al ver que sus nudillos se encontraban seriamente lastimados, como si hubiera estado golpeando una pared… mire la cara de Naruto… definitivamente no era una pared lo que él había estado golpeando.

Negué con la cabeza, solté un suspiro, volví a mirarlo ahora con ternura. Pase con delicadeza las yemas de mis dedos por la zona afectada de su mano y con lentitud me la lleve a mis labios, dándole un pequeño beso. Soltó un suspiro, le ardía.

—Vengan… curare, sus heridas. – les dije a ambos, mirándolos. Kakashi y Naruto se posaron aun lado de Sasuke, serios me miraban con melancolía… me removí inquieta. — ¿Qué… sucede?

Se miraron entre ellos, hablándose con la mirada. Me llene de incertidumbre ante su comportamiento. Kakashi se posiciono delante de mí y se agacho lo suficiente para ver mi cara, sentí mi cara arder ante el peso de su única orbe visible. Aparte mi mirada, me estaban provocando un ataque epiléptico estos hombres.

Sentí un jalón, al girar mi vista, me tope contra algo duro. Kakashi me estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos. Sentí una de sus manos posicionarse en mi cabeza. Me quede inmóvil, simulando una completa estatua.

—No has cambiado… Sakura. – dijo en cuanto me soltó, me sonrió y me revolvió mi cabello.

—Eh… emm… - no sabía cómo actuar ante una situación así. No tenía ni idea de que decir, no recordaba a ninguno a excepción de Sasuke. Dije lo primero que se me vino en la mente. —Los… extrañe... camaradas…

Sentí tres pares de ojos sobre mi cabeza, mi cara se sentía demasiado caliente, sabía que había dicho una estupidez, como los iba a extrañar si ni quiera los recordaba… Una repentina carcajada hizo que diera un respingo, busque la fuente de esa risa tan escandalosa. Naruto se reía con mucha felicidad. Se acercó a mí, tan rápido como su mallugado cuerpo le permitió, abrazándome. Me tense al sentir la intensa mirada de Sasuke. No moví ninguna extremidad, temiendo que cualquier movimiento de mi parte, provocara una catástrofe.

—Basta. No te aproveches dobe. – dijo Sasuke con molestia, separando a Naruto de mi tembloroso cuerpo. En cuanto Naruto se separó de mí, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, juraba por los dioses que hasta chispas sacaban de sus ojos.

—Eh… vamos… o se les infectara. – dije mientras me metía entre ellos. No me gustaba la potencia de sus miradas. Ambos me miraron, me puse nerviosa.

—Naruto, yo te ayudo. – dijo afortunadamente Kakashi. Pasándose un brazo sin nada de delicadeza por los hombros. Un grito de dolor por parte de Naruto nos hizo saber su inconformidad.

Gire y mire a Sasuke, tenía levemente fruncido el ceño. Con toda la lentitud posible, hice que se recargara un poco en mí. Su cuerpo, estaba ligeramente caliente y su respiración me hizo cosquillas cuando poso su nariz en mi cabeza, inhalando mi aroma. Levante un poco mi rostro mirándolo con arrepentimiento.

—Perdóname… - susurre cerca de su oído. Giro lento su cabeza e hizo una mueca de confusión. — Por… por lo… que paso en la tarde…

Se quedó en silencio y dirigió su mirada a un Naruto, gritón, que era llevado por Kakashi.

—No fue tu culpa. – dijo un poco ronco. —No dejare que vuelva a pasar.

Asentí, me detuve, girando mi cuerpo, me levante de puntitas para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios. No quería lastimarlo.

— ¿Te duele mucho? – pregunte en cuanto volví a mi lugar. Negó con la cabeza comenzando a caminar. —Mentiroso.

Llegamos a donde estaban todos los demás, el equipo de Naruto lo estaban rodeando, hablando en susurros. Ignore sus mormullos y sus miradas, para dirigirnos hacia los demás. Con delicadeza hice que Sasuke se sentara, recargándose en el tronco de un árbol.

—Mierda Sasuke, estas hecho polvo. – exclamo Suigetsu en cuanto vio el estado de Sasuke.

—Traigo el botiquín. — dijo Karin comenzando a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

—No es necesario Karin yo me ocupo. – dije con una sonrisa, asintió y relajo su postura.

Mire a Jugo no se había movido de su jugar y tenía los ojos cerrados, _~tal vez este dormido~_ pensé. Me enfoque en Sasuke.

—Sentirás un poco frías mis manos… - le dije en un susurro, me dedico una sonrisa.

Suigetsu y Karin se habían retirado a platicar un tanto alejados de nosotros. Abrí un poco la abierta de su capa, baje el cierre de su camisa, no deje que el aire le pegara mucho en su pecho. Le eche un vistazo a su torso y costados, contusiones tenia a ambos lados de sus costillas. Fruñí en ceño ante tal imagen. Con delicadeza introduje ambas manos, rozando su piel, inmediatamente sentí como sus músculos se tensaban ante el tacto de mis carisias, lo mire un momento, su mirada se tornó oscura, supe en que pensaba porque yo también lo hacía.

Me aclare la garganta, sin despegar mi mirada de la suya, comencé a manar chakra. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Con más poder, observe como las heridas de su cara desaparecían, su cuerpo se relajó, observe su mano lastimada, ya no tenía nada. Sonreí orgullosa, cuando sentí su respiración normal. Deje de manar chakra. Abrió sus ojos, ya sin ni una pizca de dolor. Mis manos se calentaron ante el calor de su pecho, no quería retirarlas de su cuerpo, me sonroje hasta las orejas, cuando sus orbes oscuros se posaron en mí. Pase la punta de mis dedos, por su suave piel, tenía una que otra cicatriz. Poso una de sus manos encima de la mía y la guio hasta la altura de su corazón. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, sus latidos eran igual de rápidos que los míos. Sonreí y me acerque. Mis labios cosquilleaban, quería besarlo ahora….

— ¡Sakura- _chan_! – di un pequeño brinco, retirando mis manos gire para mirar a Naruto. —Yo también estoy herido. – dijo con un lamento.

Mire a Sasuke, este se veía molesto muy molesto a decir verdad. Al intentar levantarme para ir con Naruto, Sasuke sostuvo con fuerza mi brazo. Lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se levantó, sin dificulta alguna, soltó mi brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto.

Me acerque e inclinándome a la altura de su cara, le sonreí a Naruto, este me miro directamente a los ojos, abochornándome, aparte mi vista. Sentía un aura muy pesada aun lado mío, era Sasuke quien no despegaba la mirada de Naruto. Trague lento.

—Sentirás un poco frías mis manos… - le dije con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Sakura- _chan_. – dijo con emoción. Repitiendo el proceso deslice mis manos, por dentro de su chaqueta, tocando su piel. Coloco ambas manos encima de las mías y comenzó a acariciarlas. Me aclare la garganta y de reojo mire a Sasuke, este tenía una mirada asesina y apretaba fuertemente sus puños, cosa que Naruto parecía ignorar.

Terminando el proceso de curación, intente quitar mis manos, pero Naruto no me dejo. Lo mire con interrogación. _~Por todos los cielos… ¿Qué está pasando? ~_ pensé aterrada. No comprendía la actitud de Naruto, eso me ponía muy nerviosa.

—Gracias… Sakura- _chan_ … - dijo llevándose una de mis manos a sus labios. No pudo terminar lo que planeaba hacer ya que Sasuke abruptamente me levanto y me puso detrás de él, acercándome con uno de sus brazos.

Alce mi vista, el pánico me inundo al ver como Naruto se ponía de pie mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

—Bien es hora de dormir chicos. – dijo Kakashi interponiéndose entre ellos. —Mañana será un largo día. Tenemos que viajar lo antes posible.

— ¿Tenemos? – pregunto Suigetsu, no se había perdido detalle de la situación. —No he oído decir que nosotros vamos.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Sasuke, quien aún estaba serio.

—Iremos a Konoha. – demando con frialdad.

* * *

 _Saludos :3_

 _Jajaja que les pareció la pelea, me costó un poco de trabajo narrarla. Trate de hacer ver una imagen de una pelea más real, con puñetazos y patadas :v espero les guste._

 _Las cosas están muy tensas con esos dos machos juntos, pobre Sakura ni si quiera sabe el porqué de tal actitud. ¿Itachi?..._

 _Gracias por sus reviews_


	15. Chapter 15 Lejano

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Lejano_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **14**

 **Lejano**

El frio, fue reemplazado por un calorcito muy agradable. Todos nos quitamos nuestras capas, guardándolas para poder disfrutar del clima, bueno yo creía eso. Hace apenas unas horas, habíamos comenzado el viaje hacia Konoha, no entendía por qué, del repentino cambio de la situación. Cuando quisimos preguntarle a Sasuke solo nos dijo: _~Tengo que arreglar algunos pendientes. ~_ fue cortante y por la expresión de su cara, supimos que eso era todo lo que el diría al respecto. No era que no me agradara el hecho de por fin conocer o… umm… creo que… volver a ver el lugar en el que nací… lo que me angustiaba era la tensión tan pensada que tenía el ambiente. Sasuke y Naruto, no se llevaban bien, ambos iban al frente de todo el grupo, a la par de uno con el otro. En ocasiones Sasuke giraba un poco su mirada, para observarme…, Naruto hacia lo mismo, pareciese como si ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para checarme cada cinco minutos. La intensidad de sus miradas me ponía la piel de gallina. Solté un suspiro, quería confrontarlos y preguntarles que era lo que sucedía, el porqué de su actitud tan extraña, pero solo de ver sus espaldas me arrepentía. En el desayuno Naruto fue muy agradable, la energía que desprendía su cuerpo era muy calidad, como si se tratara de un sol fuerte y carismático, inevitablemente al igual que sucedió con Sasuke la primera vez que lo vi, me sentí protegida… solté otro suspiro. Todo era tan confuso.

Gire para mirar a Karin, ella venía muy tensa. Supe que a ninguno de ellos les agrado la idea de ir a Konoha, Suigetsu se la paso lanzando reproches y no quitaba su cara de estreñido, Jugo venía muy serio, en el transcurso del día no me había dirigido la palabra. Estaban molestos, lo sabía. Mi cabeza trataba de maquinar ideas para solucionar la situación, no se me ocurría nada y solo me estaba provocando un dolor en la cienes.

Kakashi venía a un lado mío, a diferencia de todos los ya nombrados, él se encontraba muy calmado, de vez en cuando me miraba, con su único ojo visible. La máscara en su cara me parecía muy misteriosa, le pregunte por que la traía, solo me contesto _~ Oh… nada en especial Sakura. ~_ E hizo como si no existiera y siguió saltando. El de la coleta… creo que se llamaba… Shikamaru… ¡Si Shikamaru!..., ya no me miraba con seriedad, ni trataba de estudiarme, hasta me sonreía.

Me sentía un poco mal y rara, sabía que yo había desaparecido hace 5 años. Mire el cielo. Todos ellos, me habían dado por muerta…, las actitudes, que estas nuevas personas tenían conmigo, se debían a mi supuesta muerte. No sabía que era lo que sentían al respecto, pero me hacia una idea, el saber que alguien esté vivo, cuando piensan lo contrario, no era fácil. Baje mi vista y eche un vistazo, mirándolos a todos. No me gustaba admitirlo pero… aun me quedaban muchas dudas sobre mí… ¿qué pasó o qué relación teníamos antes de mi desaparición…? Deseaba poder recordar lo que en algún momento fue mi vida… recordar a Konoha… Sasuke… Naruto… Kakashi y demás personas. Solté un suspiro mirando las ramas. Solo era una extraña, para ellos… y… para… mí.

— ¡Hola! – di un respingo, el chico serio se encontraba a un costado sonriéndome. Tan perdida iba en mis pensamientos, que ni cuenta me había dado de su cercanía.

—Hola… - susurre con timidez.

—Mi nombre es Sai. – dijo con una sonrisa. — Tu eres Sakura ¿cierto?

Asentí, con un poco de valor, lo mire a la cara. Su piel era pálida, sus ojos y cabello eran de un color negro opaco. Fui bajando viendo como vestía, su estómago estaba descubierto, dejando al aire libre sus músculos. Quite mi vista avergonzada « qué demonios te pasa Sakura » trague lento. Ahora que lo recordaba, él fue quien me encontró…

 _Corrí hacia un gran árbol, para ocultarme. Tenía miedo, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan alterado, ni si quiera cuando nos emboscaron, se comportó así. No sabía que era lo que habían visto o sentido, para que me dejaran aquí. Solté un suspiro,_ « Rayos » _. Me deslice hasta quedar sentada, arrancando unas cuantas flores, esperando. Inmediatamente, pensé en situaciones, tal vez era un enemigo peligroso o algún animal… ¡Bah! Sasuke era muy fuerte, era seguro que sea lo que sea que haya más adelante el podrá solucionarlo. Aunque no comprendía el hecho de dejarme aquí… Tal vez…_

 _Un chillido fuerte y agudo hizo que me sobresaltara. De un brinco me puse de pie, observado, tratando de encontrar el responsable de ese chillido. No encontré nada, suspire, me estoy volviendo loca…, me dispuse a regresar a mi escondite, cuando volví a oírlo. Me apresure a llegar, estaba unos pasos de mí, un pequeño zorro, chillaba y con desesperación trata de quitarse con su hocico una trampa de una de sus patas._

 _Fruncí el ceño, pero que clase de persona haría algo así. Me acerque un poco más, hincándome a su lado, acaricie su cabeza, pase mis dedos por sus orejas tratando de tranquilizarlo, para hacer que dejara de moverse._

 _—Sssh… todo estará bien… - susurre, el pequeño zorro, levanto su cabeza y mirándome suplicante. — Tranquilo, déjame ver…_

 _Con delicadeza observe el responsable de su sufrimiento, parecía como si fuera una boca llena de grandes colmillos de acero. Metiendo dos dedos y manando chakra, hice presión, con fuerza desprendí ambos de su carne, un chillido más fuerte hizo saber que ya no lo tenía encajado. Lance el artefacto lejos, puse una de mis palmas sobre su herida, curando su desgarre. Después de unos momentos, quite todo rastro de dolor, el zorrito se levantó me dio una lambida en mi palma, como muestra de agradecimiento y se perdió entre los árboles._

 _Me llenaba de alegría el poder ayudar a todo ser vivo y… ¿muerto? Lance una risita ante mis ocurrencias, me levante mire por última vez el lugar donde se perdió el zorro, dándome media vuelta… choque contra algo duro._

 _Me pasme, el miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo, alce mi vista, observando una profunda mirada seria. Tomo mi antebrazo con fuerza, pegándome a él, solté un grito de sorpresa. Todo fue muy rápido. Me levanto y cargándome como un costal, comenzamos a ¡VOLAR! Ante la impresión tarde unos momentos en procesar el hecho de que alguien me secuestraba, cuando la realidad me golpeo el rostro comencé a gritar…_

—Yo también lo recuerdo. – volví a mirarlo, Sai también recordaba en el no muy grato encuentro que tuvimos. Junte las cejas molesta.

—Acaso… vas por ahí secuestrando a mujeres, sin motivo alguno. – dije con un puchero. Estuve a punto de morir de un ataque de pánico, al ser transportada como mercancía.

—Por supuesto. – dijo con simpleza. Lo mire aún más molesta, sabía que mi cara comenzaba ponerse roja.

— ¡Vaya! Gracias por tu sinceridad. – dije irónica. — ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Lanzo otra sonrisa, no muy convincente. —Umm… bueno, cuando encontramos el rastro de Sasuke, nos avisaron que no eran cuatro personas, como nosotros creíamos, si no cinco.

—Yo no iba con ellos.

—Lo sé. Pudimos darnos cuenta de ello. – afirmo con sarcasmo. Lo mire aún más ceñuda. —Oye tranquila o te explotara la cara.

—Tonto. – dije avergonzada, evitando su mirada me adelante unos cuantos brincos, brincos que el dio sin dificulta volviéndose a poner a mi lado.

—Cuando sentimos que Sasuke se acercaba, solo eran cuatro personas. – comenzó a explicar, lo mire de soslayo. —Les dije que iría explorar los alrededores, para encontrarte.

— ¿Cómo sabías que la quinta persona era una mujer? – pregunte audaz.

—Umm… - miro un momento el suelo recordando:

 _—El rastro de Sasuke es muy fuerte. – dijo Pakkun, saltando frente todos. Olisqueo el aire, se detuvo abruptamente en una rama mirando fijamente el camino. —Viene alguien más…_

 _Todos nos detuvimos a su alrededor, era bien sabio que Sasuke solo viajaba con otras tres personas._

 _—Hablas de su equipo ¿cierto? – pregunto Shikamaru._

 _—No… - susurro olisqueando una vez más el aire. — La otra presencia es muy agradable…_

 _— ¿De qué hablas Pakkun? – cuestiono Kakashi. Naruto trataba de sentir algo, provocando que su chakra tuviera un cambio repentino._

 _— ¡Naruto! – llamo Shikamaru con frustración. — No seas idiota, si elevas tu chakra se darán cuenta._

 _—Solo quiero saber. - dijo Naruto con insistencia._

 _—Es una mujer. – afirmo Pakkun. — Su olor y chakra son muy llamativos, como para pertenecer a un hombre._

 _— ¿¡Mujer?! – preguntamos todos sorprendidos._

 _—Si… - dijo moviendo sus orejas con alegría. – Es otra mujer, aparte de la que lo acompaña._

 _Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el frente… comenzamos a correr de nuevo, un poco más apresurados._

 _— ¡Esperen! – volvió a llamarnos Pakkun. — Sasuke, se dirige hacia aquí muy rápido. Se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Solo vienen cuatro, el rastro de la mujer se ha quedado atrás._

 _— ¡Me adelantare! – grito Naruto, comenzado a brincar a toda velocidad._

 _—Buscare a la mujer, los veo ahí. – afirme rodeando el camino para que no me viera Sasuke ni su equipo._

—Supongo que fue intuición. – contesto, levantando los hombros restándole importancia. Me dio la impresión de que mentía.

Entrecerré los ojos, dándole entender que no le creía. —Emm… y… ¿cómo fue que volamos?

Alzo una ceja e hizo una expresión de no entender de qué hablaba. Role los ojos, soltando un suspiro le dije:

—Cuando me cargaste, estoy segura que no ibas saltando árboles. ¿Pu-puedes volar?

Se detuvo y sentí el peso de sus ojos, me di mucha pena ajena. Lanzo una risita, sentí mi cara arder.

—No, no puedo volar Sakura. – dijo, hablando como si tratara a un niño. Hice un mohín. —Pero… si volamos, pequeña, con uno de mis dibujos.

— ¡Enserio! – dije más sorprendida de lo que quería mostrar. — ¿Con tus dibujos?

—Sí. – dijo mirando detenidamente al frente. Yo no despegaba mis ojos de él, quería que me mostrara como volaba con sus dibujos, con la extraña conversación, repentinamente me sentí un poco de mejor humor. — Te mostrare en otra ocasión. No quiero morir a manos de tus gorilas.

— ¿Eh? – se acercó a mí, me tomo de un hombro e hizo que mirara al frente. Dos pares de ojos inquisidores, nos miraban. Sasuke y Naruto, tenían expresiones asesinas. Hice una mueca de confusión.

Sai se adelantó, posicionándose a un lado de Shikamaru, al ver que Sai se alejaba volvieron a poner atención al frente… ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué les sucede?... definitivamente esta situación no era normal. Me acerque a Karin, me lanzo una sonrisa de paciencia.

Y así continuamos el viaje, con miradas de chequeo, el ambiente muy tenso y mis dudas hasta el tope. Me sentía fuera de lugar, tenía la vaga sensación de no pertenecer aquí.

x.x.x

Cinco días de viaje, ya eran cinco días completamente descabellados. Casi todo volvía hacer como antes. Jugo, me había comenzado a hablar, la misma noche que comenzamos el viaje, me sentí feliz de que ya no estuviera molesto. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué se había molestado « No importa…» me dije. Suigetsu y Karin se habían vuelto más unidos, casi no había peleas ni gritos, habían recuperado su actitud.

En todo el viaje no hable con Sasuke – solo lo estrictamente necesario – cada vez que nos quedábamos solos, repentinamente llegaba Naruto. Extrañamente en una ocasión consiguieron platicarme una aventura, de cuando éramos equipo… bueno solo Naruto. Sasuke solo se quedó escuchando, sin negar nada. Me emocionaba y cuando comenzaba a hacer preguntas de nosotros, evadían el tema. Ellos pensaban que no me daba cuenta que no querían contarme nada. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, tal vez eran recuerdos malos…

Shikamaru, era muy inteligente, había tomado la extraña costumbre de hacerle preguntas tontas, aunque fingía no escucharme, siempre me respondía:

 _—Neh… Shikamaru. – era el tercer día de viaje y nos encontrábamos descansando en un pequeño claro. Shikamaru estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, se hacia el dormido y ya llevaba más de diez minutos ignorándome. — Pusssh… Shikamaru… sé que estas despierto…_

 _—Sakura, quiero dormir. – dijo con reproche. — Si me sigues molestando no podré hacerlo._

 _-Oh… vamos una vez más – abrió un ojo, sentándose lanzo un gruñido de flojera. — Juro que será la última vez._

 _—Lo juras. – dijo precavido. Asentí con una sonrisa. —Tengo la ligera impresión de que mientes… Habla ser fastidioso._

 _—Está bien. ¿Estás listo? – pregunte riéndome. Hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. —Bueno… ¿La naranja se llama naranja por el color naranja o el color naranja se llama naranja por la naranja? – hable muy rápido. Lance un jadeo._

 _—…. — su expresión de no saber que rayos, estaba a punto de causarme un ataque de risa. Los sujetos que se encontraban cerca, me miraban como si fuera algún ser extraño._

 _— ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa! – replico con incredulidad._

 _—So-solo es una pregunta. – dije con fingida inocencia. Ni yo sabía que había preguntado. Se me había ocurrido al ver un árbol de naranjas._

 _— ¡Por todos los cielos Sakura! ¿De dónde carajos sacas esas preguntas?_

 _Sin poderlo evitar me eche a reír, me gustaba molestarlo un poco. Ignore las miradas que tres personas me lanzaban, con enfado._

Aun me causaba risa su expresión. El paisaje comenzaba a cambiar, había más flores y arboles verdes, el clima era muy cálido. Extrañamente me sentía un poco nostálgica, en ocasiones sentía que yo ya había estado en algún determinado lugar. Casi no trataba de pensar en ello, sabía que estas reacciones eran provocadas por haber vivido aquí… creo…

La noche comenzaba a caer. Kakashi se detuvo en un campo rodeado de grandes árboles, todos nos detuvimos entendiendo que ahí acamparíamos. Karin y yo preparamos la cena – si ya aprendí a cocinar – cazaron a un pobre conejito, no creí que un pequeño conejo fuera suficiente para todos esos hombres hambrientos. Naruto y Suigetsu se pelearon por un pedazo de carne, a duras penas dejaron los huesos. No sentamos alrededor de la fogata.

Todos los días, buscaba a Sasuke con la mirada, era inconsciente. Nuestro lenguaje era corporal, yo le lanzaba sonrisitas y el solo me miraba con aprecio. Extrañaba un poco la soledad que en algún momento tuvimos, no me arrepentía de haber conocido… o… mejor dicho volver a ver a mis ¿compañeros?... Sasuke dejaba que yo me recargara en su hombro, para que me pudiera dormir y sentado no se despegaba de mi lado en toda la noche. Abecés escuchaba las protestas de Naruto, poco a poco me acercaba más a él. Lo que sentía por Naruto era muy diferente a mis sentimientos por Sasuke. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Gire un poco mi vista y lo vi sentado sobre una rama.

—Estamos a un día de llegar a Konoha. – dijo Kakashi, él se encontraba aun lado de Sai y Shikamaru. —Iremos directamente a la oficina de la Hokage.

Todos se miraron con seriedad. Sasuke salto de su rama, sentándose a un lado mío, le lanzo una mirada de frialdad a Naruto, él estaba al otro lado de mí.

—Lo más seguro es que lleguemos al anochecer. – esta vez hablo Shikamaru.

Otra mirada de seriedad se lanzó unos a otros. Yo no comprendía, el por qué tanta seriedad. Tome un poco de té, observando el cielo nocturno. De pronto sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí. Los vi a todos, me removí inquieta, no me gustaba cuando todos me miraban.

—Sakura… - hablo Kakashi, con calma.

—S-si

—Umm… como sabrás, desapareciste hace 5 años… - dijo con lentitud, mirando a las dos personas que estaban sentados a mis costados. Sentí como se tensaban y apretaban la mandíbula.

—Eh… sí. – tal vez se ponían así porque aún se sentían culpables de mi desaparición. —Sé que me dieron por muerta.

Todos se petrificaron ante mis palabras, Shikamaru no me quitaba la mirada de encima, posando de vez en cuando sus ojos rasgados en Sasuke y Naruto. Los mire a ambos con confusión… «Pobrecitos, todos han sufrido a causa de mis tonterías» Coloque mis manos sobre las suyas y les di un apretón.

—Tranquilos no ha sido su culpa. – dije con una sonrisa, casi al mismo tiempo ambos me devolvieron el apretón. Ni uno me miraba, sus miradas estaban perdidas en el horizonte. — Sé que fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera separado de… ustedes… emm… nada habría sucedido. Eso… umm pasa por quererme enfrentar so…

— ¡No digas tonterías Sakura! – súbitamente Naruto me tomo de los hombros, girándome hacia él. Me asuste al ver toda la rabia que tenían sus ojos azules. — ¡No eres culpable de absolutamente nada!

El silencio nos reinó, abrí mis ojos con temor. — Eh… cl-claro q-que sí. Éramos un… un equipo… l-los equipos t-trabajan juntos… ¿no?... si no me hubiera separado d-de u-ustedes…

— ¡No! – esta vez grito Naruto. Di un respingo y agache mi mirada, no entendía por qué me gritaba, sentí como si me cortaran alguna parte de mi interior con una navaja. Sentí húmedos mis ojos. — ¡Fuimos nosotros quien te dañamos!

Lo mire con confusión, claro que ellos no me dañaron, sabía que se sentían culpables pero no era para tanto. No eran responsables de mi desaparición, no morí ni nada por el estilo solo desaparecí.

—Naruto. – escuche decir a Sasuke con advertencia. —Contrólate. La estas asustando.

Pareció reaccionar ya que me aflojo un poco su agarre. Vio directamente mi rostro, se sorprendió ante mi expresión.

—No… no me temas Sakura- _chan_ – dijo con un susurro, sintiéndose mal por su comportamiento. — S-solo quería que supieras que no ha sido tu culpa.

Tome ambas manos y acaricie sus nudillos. Sonreí un poco irónica.

—Si me gritas de la nada como si fueras un animal salvaje, claro que me asustare. – dije tratando de calmar la situación. — Tranquilos eso es algo lejano. Ahora estamos juntos.

Me gire y volví a tomar la mano de Sasuke. Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke, se volvieron a mirar nostálgicos, tenía la impresión de que algo me escondían…

—Bueno, volviendo al tema. – dijo Kakashi, aclarándose la garganta. — Lo más preferible es que no te vean aun Sakura. Muchas personas en la aldea te conocen y aprecian, será una fuerte impresión si te miran de repente.

Irónicamente miraron a Sasuke y Naruto, aun seguíamos tomados de las manos.

—Entiendo. – dije con calma.

—Llegaremos al anochecer. Tendrás puesta tu capa y capucha, para evitar que te vean. – dijo mirándonos a todos. —Nosotros nos encargaremos de que nadie se te acerque.

—No pues está demasiado claro que saben cómo cumplir ese trabajo. – dijo Suigetsu con burla, él se encontraba recostado aun lado de Karin.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. – dijo Sai con una sonrisa extraña.

Sasuke fulmino a ambos con la mirada y Naruto les lanzo una piedra. – Tienen mucha razón – Sonreí con alegría.

« Konoha… » Un pinchazo de emoción reprimida me invadió.

x.x.x

—Toma Sakura. – Kakashi me entrego una capa negra. Estábamos a un kilómetro de la aldea, con dificulta podía ver unas grandes ¿paredes? Sasuke estaba muy serio y desde hace medio kilómetro tenia fruncido el ceño.

— ¿Estas lista Sakura- _chan_? – me dijo Naruto con entusiasmo, asentí.

Me coloque la capa y cubrí mi cabeza con la capucha, tal y como dijo Kakashi. Naruto se puso a mi derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda. Kakashi se posiciono al frente junto con Shikamaru. Los demás se colocaron atrás. Pareciese como si temieran que algo nos atacara repentinamente.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, gire un poco mi cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, el no quitaba su mirada del frente. Apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Recordé que dijo que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos… ¿Qué podrían ser… para ponerlo así de tenso?... solté un suspiro sea lo que sea yo estaría con el apoyándolo. Saque mi mano y busque la suya. Al sentir el tacto de mi piel, comprendió que era lo que quería, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, dándome un fuerte apretón me dedico la mirada que solo a mí me mostraba.

—Listos. – grito Naruto. Giro para verme, al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas hizo una mueca de enfado. — ¡Démonos prisa!

Comenzamos a correr directo a la aldea, sin soltarnos nos acercamos a las puertas de Konoha…

* * *

 _Saludos Terrícolas_

 _Este capítulo, fue más bien como una entrada para lo que se viene. Espero solucionar algunas de sus dudas. Aún quedan muchas cosas por descubrir… ¿Sakura se enterara de la verdad? ¿Sasuke le dirá a Sakura sobre su hermano? ¿Cuál será la reacción de los demás novatos al ver a Saku? ¿¡Madara estará cerca!? ESTO Y MAS DESCUBRALO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! Jajaja ok no._

 _Quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews, gracias por todo su apoyo. Me encantan ver sus cometarios Gracias de verdad… Besos_


	16. Chapter 16 Desorden

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Desorden._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **15**

 **Desorden**

El lugar era oscuro, solo unas cuantas lámparas alumbraban el sendero. Echando un vistazo rápido, pude ver algunos edificios en construcción, tenía una enorme curiosidad y ansiedad por observar mejor la aldea. Ahora no podía, todos iban muy rápido. – No tomaremos la calle principal – eso dijo Kakashi antes de entrar; habíamos dado media vuelta a la izquierda para después correr detrás de todas las casas y locales. Sasuke tenía una expresión muy seria, en ocasiones apretaba su mano, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Cumplieron su promesa de no dejar que nadie se me acercara, cuando nos disponíamos a ingresar, tres hombres nos impidieron el paso. No levante la mirada, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Sasuke, exigieron que revelara mi rostro. Sin saber por qué, en ese momento los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, él se dio cuenta ya que sin soltarme se colocó frente de mí. Sin palabra alguna, con solo el semblante de su peligroso cuerpo, fue suficiente para dejar claro su amenaza. Naruto chasqueo la lengua al ver el acto de Sasuke. El resultado fue inmediato, retrocedieron y optaron por hablar con Kakashi y Shikamaru. Aun me sentía nerviosa, era extraño pues sabía que no había razón alguna para estarlo.

Seguimos moviéndonos con prisa, ni tan rápido ni tan lento. Nadie quería llamar la atención. A unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, pude deslumbrar una fuerte luz, con un poco más de valor alce mi mirada y observé un gran cuartel, las luces de su interior aún seguían encendidas, el fuerte destello pertenecía a un farol, este se encontraba en la esquina.

—Llegamos. No se detengan, hasta llegar a la oficina. – ordeno Kakashi, apenas hablando lo suficientemente fuerte.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, su expresión era sombría. Un fugaz recuerdo llego, era la misma expresión que había tenido cuando peleo contra Karui… me estremecí, no sabía que era lo que pensaba, ni que lo tenía tan tenso. Trague lento, podía sentir su inquietud. Acaricie con mis yemas, la piel a mi alcance. Captando su atención giro un poco su vista, le sonreí y en un movimiento rápido, lleve su mano a mis labios, rozando su fría piel con un casto beso. Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba un poco, me lanzo casi una imperceptible sonrisa, su mirada se oscureció por un momento. Mis entrañas dieron un pequeño vuelco. Asentí, bajando nuestras manos me dio un fuerte apretón.

Nos adentramos al lugar, inmediatamente la luz nos rodeó. Una serie de pasillos, de paredes beige con rojo, nos dieron la bienvenida, no me dieron tiempo de ver el lugar. Nos dirigimos escaleras arriba, salimos a un pasillo igual que los anteriores. A la izquierda pude ver una gran puerta de madera. Kakashi bajo la velocidad, comenzando a caminar recupero su calma, todos hicimos lo mismo. Sin prisas eche un rápido vistazo, no habían ventanas y el lugar se encontraba desolado.

Mire a todos, al parecer estaban relajados con expresiones serias, a excepción de Sasuke… solté un suspiro. Kakashi se detuvo frente la puerta, se giró un poco mirándonos.

—De acuerdo. – Dijo con calma, su mirada se detuvo en mi — Sakura, espéranos un momento aquí, con Sai.

Lo mire confundida, bueno todos lo miraron de esa forma. Sasuke me dio un apretón y frunció el ceño a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Por qué Kakashi _\- sensei_? – susurro Naruto ceñudo. Kakashi lanzo un suspiro, miro directamente a Sasuke y Naruto, su expresión era seria, unos segundos después me lanzo una ojeada rápida. Arrugue las cejas, si no quería que yo entrara y escuchara, solo tenía que decírmelo. Se quedaron callados, Naruto agacho su cabeza, mirándome con… ¿remordimiento?... sea lo que sea que Kakashi les haya querido decir, pareció haber sido captado por los dos muchachos. Sasuke aflojo su agarre, comprendí la situación, deslizando con lentitud mi mano de la suya dije:

—Estaré bien, vayan. – con una sonrisa separe nuestras manos, dándole un pequeño empujón lo envié hacia Naruto, retrocedí unos pasos y me acerque a Sai.

La estancia se sumó en un profundo silencio. Kakashi abrió la puerta y se introdujo en ella, lo siguieron todos los demás, Sasuke dio unos pasos, deteniéndose un momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, asentí haciéndole saber a su inexistente pregunta, que aquí lo esperaría. Miro con frialdad a Sai. Perdiéndose dentro de la habitación, la puerta se cerró.

—Creo que no le agrado… - susurro Sai, interrumpiendo el silencio del pasillo.

—Claro que no, solo tiene un mal carácter. – dije lanzando risitas. Hasta para mí era claro que Sasuke no soportaba a Sai. Mire la puerta, no era necesario angustiarme, confiaba que todo estaría bien. A pesar de ser de madrugada, el lugar tenía una calidez abrazadora, me sentía cómoda, todo comenzaba a encajar… yo había estado aquí… mi piel me lo decía. Con lo poco que pude ver de la aldea, estaba segura que era hermosa.

Apenas me permitan mostrarme a las personas, recorrería todas las calles, memorizando bien, cada rincón, cada rostro que alguna vez fueron parte de mí. Le pediría a Sasuke y Naruto que me mostraran el campo del que alguna vez me hablaron… _~ ¡Ahí entrenábamos Sakura- chan! ~…_ me tendrían que llevar al puesto de ramen donde cenábamos… sonreí, no quería investigar de donde venía esta extraña felicidad. Lance un suspiro, todo sería bueno a partir de ahora…

— ¿Qué relación… tienes con Sasuke? – pregunto repentinamente, con sorpresa gire a mirarlo. Me miraba muy serio, tomándose la barbilla con una mano. Me puse nerviosa y sentí mi cara arder.

— ¿¡Eh!?

— Supongo que no es una relación de amigos… o ¿sí? – susurro. Trague lento, baje mi mirada al suelo, retorciendo los dedos de mis pies, pensé en una respuesta.

— ¿P-por qué… el r-repentino interés? – susurre con dificultad.

—Umm… solo quiero saber, para tener ciertas precauciones. – dijo con simpleza, no gire a mirarlo, la sola mención de Sasuke hacia que mi estómago sintiera cosquillas, me ponía la piel chinita. — Esas miradas, tomadas de mano y ese beso que le has dado… no son de amistad… estas en…

—M-me siento feliz… - interrumpí sus palabras, los mechones de mi cabello cubrían mi rostro, agradecía a los dioses, que no pudiera ver mi cara pues estaba segura que la tenía muy roja. Suspire, tragando lento proseguí. —El solo verlo… me provoca una sensación inexplicable…, c-cuando escucho su voz m-mi corazón late demasiado rápido. Mis dedos cosquillean apenas, siento el más mínimo contacto con su piel… soy muy feliz estando cerca de, él… no importa si no estamos juntos el solo hecho de saber que está aquí es suficiente.

—…. —

Se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. No había mentira en mis palabras, eso y más lograba provocarme. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente, para contestar a su pregunta…

— ¿Lo amas? – pregunto con seriedad. Di un respingo, el aire se volvió pesado en mis pulmones, el cosquilleo en mi estómago creció, haciéndome sentir algo conocido… no recordaba que…

—Sí. – antes de siquiera pensar en mi repuesta, respondí. —Yo… lo amo… - susurre.

Se acercó a mí, me tomo del hombro e hizo que me girara para mirarlo. —Estas se…

Un fuerte ruido vino detrás de la puerta. Ambos giramos viendo fijamente la habitación… ¿pero qué… rayos?..., expectantes esperamos. — ¡No, no lo permitiere!... –…silencio… –de… ¡Sakura! —

Di un pequeño brinco, Naruto estaba gritando, más específicamente gritaba mi nombre…, hablaban de mi… Mire fijamente la puerta, tratando de escuchar el por qué sus gritos… nada…, repentinamente todo volvió a ser puro silencio… « ¿Qué esta pasando?»

— ¿Qué crees… que esté sucediendo? – le pregunte sin despegar mi vista de la puerta.

—Nada malo, te lo aseguro.

Pasaron unos instantes, cuando repentinamente se abrió la puerta, Kakashi salió, su único ojo me miro… se veía más serio de lo normal… me preocupe.

—Vengan, entren. – mis piernas temblaron, apenas di un paso.

Con dificultad, me acerque a la puerta. Kakashi se movió un poco dejándome pasar. Sentí el peso de muchas miradas encima, el ambiente de ese lugar era muy pesado. Despacio deslice la capucha de mi capa, mirando a las personas frente a mí.

Un gran escritorio se encontraba al frente, detrás de este, sentada, había una mujer muy bonita. Tenía cabello rubio, sus grandes ojos café claro, me miraban con curiosidad. Detrás de ella una gran ventana dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, aparte mi vista de ella. Observe todo el entorno, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo y Shikamaru, estaban unos cuantos pasos delante de mí. Me acerque con lentitud, pude ver a Sasuke y Naruto, ellos estaban frente el escritorio con unas expresiones de muerto. Ni uno me miro. Aun lado de Naruto, habían un montón de papeles y una lámpara tirados.

—Eh… - no sabía que decir, toda la situación era muy extraña. Mire a la rubia con interrogación.

—Soy la Hokage. – dijo con seriedad, sus expertos ojos no perdían de vista mis movimientos. —Mi nombre es Tsunade.

—Sakura. – dije apenas en un susurro.

—Sí..., tengo un vago recuerdo tuyo. – dijo mirando de soslayo a los sujetos que estaban muy tensos, frente su escritorio. —Ya me han dicho… lo que sucedió contigo.

—…. —

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer, con tu situación. Buscaremos tus expedientes y daremos el aviso inmediato, para darte de… umm… alta.

— ¿Eso qué significa? – pregunte, colocándome a lado de Kakashi.

—Como sabrás te han dado por muerta por 5 años. – frunciendo el ceño Naruto apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Sasuke lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la Hokage, ella ni siquiera se inmuto. —Tu… desaparición, nos ha llevado a ello. Arreglaremos los papeles necesarios, para darte vida.

Los nervios se disiparon de mi cuerpo, asentí con una sonrisa.

—Perdiste tu memoria. – dijo mirando con cautela a los hombres con auras asesinas… « ¿Qué les pasa?…»… los mire con una mueca de confusión. — No te preocupes, nosotros lo solucionaremos…

—Tsk. – Sasuke chasqueo la lengua frustrado.

El atmosfera del lugar cambio, pareciese como si un soplido frio, nos acariciara la piel, una sensación desconocida me lleno el pecho… ¿podían ayudarme?... eso significaba que… podría recuperar mis memoria…., mire a todos, « recordar… mi vida…» eso era bueno ¿verdad?..., asentí volviendo a mirar a la Hokage, Sasuke me miraba con discreción, se veía ¿preocupado?

—Bien, necesito que vengas temprano. – dijo soltando un suspiro. — Descansaran, en una de las cabañas que están a las orillas de la aldea, sean discretos aun no pueden verlos. Kakashi y Naruto los llevaran, dentro de unas horas irán por ustedes.

Dio por finalizada la conversación, haciendo un gesto con su mano nos indicó que nos retirarnos. Naruto y Sasuke, se dieron la vuelta comenzando a caminar pasaron de largo, ni uno me dirigió la mirada…, se estrujo mi pecho. Kakashi me tomo del hombro y negó con la cabeza, entendiendo como me sentía. Una vez fuera de la fortaleza, nos llevaron hacia las cabañas, los sujetos con mal carácter, se adelantaron. Por una vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, ambos se apoyaban pues estaba claro que se encontraban molestos, lo peor de todo era que tenía la fuerte impresión de que era por mi…

Llegamos a una gran cabaña, era de dos plantas de madera, muy linda. Esta era la más apartada de todas las demás, Naruto se encontraba de pie en el pórtico, aun sin verme, se colocó a lado de Kakashi. Suigetsu y Jugo ingresaron, pude ver luz en una ventana, suponía que era Sasuke. Karin me espero en la puerta, gire y mire a Kakashi le desee buenas noches.

—Eh… Na

—Descansa Sakura- _chan_. – dijo con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada.

Se dio vuelta y desapareció en la calle oscura, Kakashi le siguió. Suspire, comenzaba a darme sueño. Entre a la cabaña junto con Karin, caminado con tranquilidad decidí preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué están molestos? – Karin me miro, con una sonrisa me dio un apretón en la mejilla.

—Tranquila, solo están algo confundidos. – susurro, mirando de soslayo las escaleras, Arrugue las cejas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?... – susurre.

—Emm… son cosas triviales, no tienes nada que ver en ello. Todo estará bien Saku, dales tiempo.

¿Tiempo?... para y por qué les daría tiempo, no entendía sus actitudes. Nunca me dicen nada, siempre hablan entre miradas ocultándome las cosas. No había hecho nada malo y aun así querían que les diera tiempo…

—Descansa Saku, deben estar fastidiados por el viaje. – dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras, salimos a un pasillo con seis puertas, divididas en ambos lados. Asentí, esperaba que todo mejorara, para cuando despertara. Le desee una buenas noches y me dirigí a la última habitación del lado derecho.

Cerrando la puerta, prendí la luz, una cama matrimonial se encontraba en medio, un ropero en la esquina y una puerta en la otra. Quitándome la capa y sacando mi ropa de dormir, me fui al baño. Me di una ducha rápida, con una gran camiseta – que le había robado a Sasuke, cabe recalcar – y unos shorts, quite el edredón, cubriéndome hasta la cabeza, me recosté.

Quería ver a Sasuke, todo era muy confuso. Me dolía que fueran indiferentes conmigo, tal vez a ni uno les agradaba el hecho de que yo pudiera… recordar… ¿Por qué?... acaso, todo fue malo… «No.»… había algo más en su comportamiento… algo diferente… ¿pero qué?...

Di un brinco, el ruido de mi puerta cerrándose hizo que me sentara sobresaltada. Descubrí mi cabeza, unos profundos ojos negros, me miraban. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con prisa. Sasuke estaba de pie, a unos pasos de mi puerta, con solo unos pans negros y el torso desnudo se acercó a mi cama. Me sonroje hasta las orejas al ver como sus músculos se tensaban con el movimiento de sus pasos. Su aroma a bosque y menta, inundo mis pulmones, trague lento, mi estómago daba fuertes tirones. Se detuvo a un lado de mi cama, aun sin quitarme su mirada de encima, alzo una ceja. Inmediatamente, me hice aun lado, sin saber que quería, levante el edredón.

Se deslizo a un lado mío, recostándose. Lo mire con nervios e hice lo mismo, quedando frente a él, nos miramos. Su calor corporal, recorrió mi cuerpo, gustosa me acurruque en su costado, aspirando con vehemencia, pase mi brazo por encima de su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza. Mi respiración era un poco descontrolada, había extrañado la sensación de dormir juntos, coloco mi cabeza sobre su brazo y me acerco al él, con el otro. Abrazándome con fuerza, beso la coronilla de mi cabeza.

— ¿Ya no estas molesto… conmigo? – termine por preguntarle en un susurro.

—Nunca lo estuve. – dijo con su profunda voz. —No podría estarlo…

—Entonces… ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte contra su pecho. No pararía hasta sacarle la verdad. — Algo te inquietad… puedo sentirlo…

Se quedó en silencio, alce mi cabeza mirándolo, observaba el techo. Volví a recostarme sobre su pecho, busque su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos las coloque sobre su abdomen.

—Mi hermano… - susurro con ronques, me sorprendí, pero no lo mire, deje que siguiera. Le di un apretón. —He venido… porque… aquí está el cuerpo de mi hermano.

—…. — solté un jadeo silencioso…, eso explicaba su comportamiento, por eso él estaba tan raro… me acerque más a él.

—Tengo que recuperar su… cuerpo. – me dio un apretón y suspiro con lentitud. —Te contare toda la verdad… Sakura…, todo sobre mi y tu decidirás si aún quieres seguir conmigo. No quiero más mentiras.

Me deslice hasta estar cerca de su rostro, solté su mano e hice que me mirara. Observe sus ojos, podía tener una expresión fría e irrefutable, pero sus ojos no me engañaban, estaban llenos de remordimiento y algo más… acaso era… ¿temor?

Negué con la cabeza. —No tiene que ser hoy. – susurre con calma, acariciando su pómulo. — No importan los errores del pasado. Estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, eso es lo que quiero y es lo que hare. Estoy contigo, aquí y ahora…, somos uno solo…

Me miro con más profundidad, lance un suspiro, yo estaba aquí y lo apoyaría, sin importar las cosas no lo dejaría solo. Me levante, con lentitud acerque mi rostro al suyo. Deposite un tierno beso en su frente, acaricie su nariz con la mía, bajando y sin despegar nuestras miradas, nuestros labios se encontraron. Mi cuerpo reacciono ante el contacto dando leves convulsiones, me abrazo con ambos brazos y me acerco a él. Pase mis delgadas manos detrás de su cabeza, profundizando el beso. Todo mi interior mandaba descargas eléctricas, desde mi cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies sentía un placentero cosquilleo. Nos separamos después de unos minutos, jadeando con fuerza, respiramos profundo, recuperando la compostura, sus hermosos ojos me abrazaban el corazón. Yo lo amaba, lo sabía muy bien, mi lugar era este, junto a él.

—Juntos… - susurro, su voz era a un más ronca que lo normal. Asentí, me recosté de nuevo sobre su pecho, acurrucándome contra su cuerpo nos abrazamos. Apago la luz y enterró su cabeza en mi cabello.

—Juntos por siempre. – susurre perdiéndome en mis sueños.

x.x.x

Está bien lo aceptaba, estaba un poco nerviosa. Quien no podía estarlo si estas recostada en una camilla, con un artefacto sobre tu cabeza, no viendo nada, ni oír ni tu propia respiración. Cuando cerramos los ojos para dormir, llegaron tocando la puerta escandalosamente, Sasuke con muy mal humor, abrió de un fuerte portazo, no pude verlo pero si oírlo, estaba muy amodorrada como para levantarme. Inmediatamente, escuche gritos provenientes del pasillo. Era Naruto. Me había levantado como un resorte y con prisas me dirigí al pasillo. Histérico, tenía a Sasuke contra la pared, gritándole muy fuerte. Me había asustado y trate de entrometerme, no logre nada. A últimas, Sasuke grito y de un manotazo se quitó a Naruto, fue algo muy intenso la verdad. Con el ambiente demasiado tenso, nos llevaron de nuevo con la Hokage.

Tsunade- _sama,_ me separo del grupo, llevándome a un cuarto, habían dos personas, un hombre con una gran coleta de caballo color rubio y otro con piel morena. Ambos me miraron. Me explicaron que eran del clan... umm... Yamanaka... creo..., ellos eran expertos en los temas de la mente y que podría regresar mi memoria. Sin perder tiempo, me recostaron en la camilla, amarraron mis manos y pies, alegando que era mera precaución. Me colocaron un tipo casco de metal, cubriendo la mitad de mi cara.

Y aquí estaba, muerta de miedo. No había por qué estarlo… ¿cierto?... s-solo era a-algo normal… respire hondo, no sabía que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo, me removí inquieta… « ¿¡Que fue eso!? » Una sensación de pesadez comenzó a recorrerme desde los pies…

x – x

—Todo listo. – dijo Inoichi. Tomando una mano de Sakura, la dejo caer para corroborar que ya se encontraba inconsciente.

—Prosigue. – dijo Tsunade, de pie a un lado de la camilla observaba, supervisando las cosas. El acompañante del Yamanaka se encontraba frente una máquina. Su trabajo se vio interrumpido por unos escandalosos gritos fuera de la habitación. Tsunade abrió bruscamente la puerta fulminado a Naruto.

—Naruto cállate. – llamo la atención. El joven Uchiha y Naruto discutían, se veían muy molestos. —Si no se tranquilizan hare que los saquen de aquí.

Cerró la puerta y retomo su lugar, dando permiso, siguieron con el proceso. Inoichi, cerró sus ojos concentrándose, hizo señas con sus manos. Pasaron unos cuantos momentos en los que todo el lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio. Las venas de la frente de Inoichi comenzaban a saltarse.

—N-no… - dijo con dificulta, su cara comenzaba tener una mueca de dolor. Tsunade se acercó, mirando repetidas veces a Sakura e Inoichi. —N-no me… d-deja entrar.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto Tsunade claramente desconcertada, al ver la creciente mueca de dolor de Inoichi. — ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto al sujeto frente la máquina.

—N-no lo sé. – dijo tartamudeando, moviendo y oprimiendo botones a su alcance.

Se acercó a Inoichi, con lentitud levanto su mano tratando de tocarlo. Un fuerte gemido de dolor hizo que retrocediera. La cara de Inoichi se contrajo en una horrible mueca de sufrimiento.

— ¡Basta! ¡Detente! – hablo con fuerza Tsunade, tomando de un hombro al sujeto que gruñía con dolor. — ¡Inoichi!

La puerta se abrió de una patada, Sasuke y Naruto entraron con apresuro. Tsunade ni siquiera se había dado cuenta ya que trataba con desesperación de hacer reaccionar al rubio.

— ¡Qué carajos! – grito Naruto, acercándose. Sasuke se puso al otro lado de la camilla, observando a Sakura, buscando cualquier herida. No había nada.

Los gruñidos dieron paso a un espantoso grito de dolor. Todos los presentes miraron a Inoichi, su nariz comenzó a sangrar, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, se dejó caer de la silla. Inmediatamente el casco y la máquina que controlaban el pulso de Sakura explotaron. Con rapidez Sasuke le saco el casco, ella estaba dormida respirando tranquilamente.

Tsunade y Naruto socorrían a Inoichi, él estaba inconsciente su expresión no dejaba de ser de sufrimiento. Incrédulos miraron hacia la chica recostada. Sasuke pasó su brazo por la nuca de esta y la apego a su cuerpo, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa inexistente.

—Que mierda fue eso… - susurro Naruto.

* * *

 _¡OMG…!_

 _A que no se lo esperaban xD ¿Qué creen que fue eso? ¿Sakura recupero la memoria? …Recuerdan que Sakura puede hacer sufrir a las personas con la mente… e_e Aun hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de esta Sakura…. :v_

 _Esos besos suben de nivel… 7uu7 ¡Sasuke le ha dicho sobre su hermano :o!_

 _Gracias por su reviews, me muero de risa con sus comentarios tan descabellados Jajaja, me hacen el día gracias de nuevo. Besos :3_


	17. Chapter 17 Reunion

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Reunión._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **16**

 **Reunión**

La situación se salió de control, Inoichi casi pierde la vida. Los especialistas que lo atendieron dijeron que estuvo al borde de un derrame cerebral… obviamente culpaban a Sakura, aunque no lo dijeran podía darme cuenta, la forma en que la miraban, hacía que estuviera alerta. Ella aún estaba inconsciente, los efectos de la anestesia durarían hasta la tarde, sin apartarme de su lado, la lleve a otra habitación; Tsunade aún no aparecía. De pie a un lado de la puerta, observaba el sueño de Sakura. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué sucedería a partir de ahora… mire hacia la ventana.

— ¿Cómo está todo? – pregunto Kakashi, entrando con sigilo por esta. No respondí, no había necesidad de ello. — Ya veo… todo en orden.

— ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte mordaz. No creería que solo venía a ver a Sakura. Giro un poco, mirándome con seriedad.

—Tsunade pide hablar con nosotros. – lo sabía. Volví mi mirada hacia Sakura. — Tranquilo, llame a tu compañera Karin, ella vendrá a cuidarla.

Sin más que decir me di vuelta, saliendo de la habitación me topé con Karin y Suigetsu, esperaban a unos pasos de la puerta, pase de largo. Me detuve justamente a un lado de Suigetsu, sin siquiera mirarlo, ordene con frialdad:

—No se le acerque nadie, ni siquiera las enfermeras.

Emprendí camino hacia la oficina de Tsunade, Kakashi venia unos pasos detrás de mí. Seré sincero me sentía un poco más relajado, si Inoichi no pudo entrar en sus pensamientos, habían grandes posibilidades de que no recordara nada… era cociente que en algún momento tendría que saber la verdad… pero… solté un leve jadeo, todo se complicaría estando más tiempo aquí. Mis planes eran irnos juntos, a costa de lo que sea, mire los pasillos recordando las palabras de esa vieja rubia.

 _—Puedes ir en cuanto desees Sasuke. – sentada en su escritorio nos miraba a todos. — Se hará todo lo que digas y quieras hacer con tu hermano._

 _— ¿Dónde está? – pregunte con seriedad, mi semblante era calmado. No tenía intenciones de pelear, solo quería ver a mi hermano._

 _—En el hospital, su cuerpo yace en uno de los laboratorios. – hablo con calma._

 _Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí, apreté la mandíbula._

 _—Tsunade. – hablo Kakashi, posicionándose frente su escritorio explico. — Viene alguien más con nosotros._

 _Tsunade arqueo las cejas con confusión, dando un repaso a todas las personas, pregunto de qué hablaba._

 _—Se trata de mi antigua alumna, Haruno Sakura. – dijo con seriedad, mirándonos de soslayo a Naruto y a mí._

 _—Explícate Kakashi. – se reclino en su silla, poniendo más atención al tema._

 _—Hace 5 años, si bien lo recuerda, hubo una pelea entre mis alumnos, el resultado del enfrentamiento fue la… muerte de Sakura… - a un lado mío Naruto se tensó, fruncí el ceño._

 _—Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Enseguida desapareció Sasuke. – susurro mirándome. No me inmute. — No encontraron su cuerpo… acaso se fue…_

 _—No, ella si murió en ese entonces. – afirmo inmediatamente Kakashi. — No sabemos por qué, pero fue Madara quien se llevó su cuerpo. Por lo que tengo entendido su cuerpo fue sometido a diversos experimentos, en uno de ellos fue posible que ella regresara._

 _— ¡Qué! Acaso existe alguna cosa así. – dijo incrédula._

 _Kakashi asintió, se giró un poco y mirándome dijo: — Sasuke es quien sabe más del tema, fue el quien pudo encontrarla._

 _De nuevo fui sujeto de todas las miradas, de mala gana le dije lo mismo que a Naruto y Kakashi, excepto el hecho de que ahora estábamos juntos, no tenían por qué enterarse solo bastaba con saber que ella venia conmigo y que de igual forma se iría conmigo. La estancia fue silenciada por la mirada de incertidumbre de Tsunade, era obvio que le costaba creerlo y ahora lo más seguro era que pensara en posibles respuestas._

 _—Madara… dices que no recuerda nada… ¿cierto? – no respondí. — Inoichi, puede ayudarnos con eso, él tiene el poder para regresarle todos sus recuerdos._

 _Inmediatamente mi cuerpo se tensó… pero que mierda…, me tomaron por sorpresa las palabras de esa mujer. Di un paso acercándome al escritorio, no… no puedo dejar que ella recordara, si eso pasaba se daría cuenta de la mentira… la voz de Naruto se escuchó por toda la habitación, al parecer se me adelanto diciendo no sé qué cosa._

 _—Haber calmados, esa chiquilla no tiene la culpa de sus idioteces. – reprendió, ella entendía el porqué de nuestra actitud. — Merece recuperar sus recuerdos._

 _— ¡Es que acaso no lo entiende vieja! – grito Naruto, dando un manotazo en el escritorio hizo que diversos papeles y una lámpara cayeran al piso. —Sakura no sabe por qué desapareció. N-no sabe que nosotros…_

 _Naruto agacho su mirada, me acerque poniéndome a un lado de él, apoyando mudamente sus objeciones. Tsunade nos miró una vez más, negando con la cabeza hablo:_

 _—No puedo creer que sean tan egoístas… - la mire directamente juntando las cejas. —Tienen que enfrentar sus errores y respetar su decisión. Si ella decide alejarse de ambos tienen que aceptarlo._

 _— ¡No lo permitiré! – hablo más fuerte Naruto. — No dejare que me alejen… de Sakura._

 _Suspiro, seriamente frustrada. —Eso lo hubieran pensado antes, siempre piensan únicamente en ustedes, la dejaron a un lado en su mediocre pelea, fue la única en pagar el precio y ahora muy dignos quieren que ella los acepte y perdone sin saber la realidad._

 _Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, «Tiene razón…» ella me quería porque no sabía la verdad…, tal vez si la supiera… ni siquiera estaría cerca de mi…_

 _—Kakashi, por favor hazla pasar._

Costaba aceptarlo y quisiera verlo por cualquier lado, solo estábamos siendo egoístas con ella. Había decidido hablar con ella, terminando lo de mi hermano le diría la verdad. Llegamos a la puerta de la oficina, entre después de Kakashi. Naruto estaba de pie, frente su escritorio, me acerque, en medio de Kakashi y Naruto espere.

—Lo que ha pasado hace unas horas… no me lo esperaba. – comenzó a decir con seriedad. —Sé que lo advertiste Sasuke, Inoichi ha recobrado la conciencia afortunadamente no ha pasado a mayores.

Lanzo un suspiro, mirándonos directamente hablo decidida. —Tenemos que descubrir cuáles son sus habilidades y conocimientos. Él ha dicho que no fue intencional, lo que le provoco la crisis ha sido un mecanismo de defensa muy fuerte, su actividad cerebral es muy elevada… tenemos…

—No. – interrumpí, hablando con seriedad. La mire con frialdad. — No dejare siquiera le acerquen alguna aguja.

—Esto no es un juego Uchiha. – hablo con fastidio. No dejaría que la sometieran a análisis y proyectos inútiles. — Su cuerpo esconde muchos secretos, pueden sernos de mucha ayuda si sabemos cómo llegar a ellos.

—No. Ella ha estado cinco años encerrada en una jodida capsula, soportando los malditos estudios. – dije mordaz. — No permitiré que vuelva a pasar.

—Sí, ella no lo ha hecho intencionalmente. – dijo Naruto apoyándome. — Estamos hablando de Sakura, ni siquiera estaba cociente de lo que sucedía, no es un fenómeno al que tengan que estudiar.

—Sabemos que no… pero… - trato de contraatacar Tsunade.

—No me obliguen… a desaparecerla para siempre de Konoha. – amenazase. —Por qué lo hare.

Instintivamente Naruto giro a verme, él sabía que lo decía enserio. Puede que aquí estuviera el cuerpo de mi hermano, pero eso no significaba que no podía sacarla de aquí. Una palabra mía e inmediatamente mi equipo se iría con ella. Ni siquiera su olor dejaría en el aire.

—Los apoyo. – hablo por fin Kakashi. — No cometeremos los mismos errores, estamos aquí con ella y la protegeremos.

Completamente erguidos, encaramos a Tsunade, todo estaba dicho. Nosotros éramos ahora responsables de la protección de Sakura, sabía que no tenía familia, sus padres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Bastante había pasado como para que ahora quisieran encerrarla de nuevo. Tsunade nos observó a los tres, guardando silencio, tal vez pensando en posibles estrategias para persuadirnos, nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de parecer nuestra decisión.

—Solo un poco de sangre… - dijo con una gota de sudor resbalándose en su cara. — Algo rutinario, solo sangre.

—Si Sakura da su permiso. – dije con simpleza. Si con eso dejarían de joder estaba bien.

—Bien… tranquilos, no me golpeen. – dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano, tratando de relajar el ambiente. — Sasuke desde hace horas, podías ir a ver a tu hermano.

Me quede callado, sin mirar a nadie, sabía perfectamente que ya podía hacerlo solo que no me había movido del lado de Sakura, no hasta que estuviera seguro que no intentarían nada para con ella.

—Gracias Tsunade- _bachan._ — agradeció Naruto efusivo, paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, riendo me jalo hacia la puerta.

—Sakura conocerá a los novatos, apenas despierte. — informo Kakashi. Nos detuvimos abruptamente, girando como resortes lo miramos. — Yo estaré con ella.

x.x.x

Llevaba despierta una hora, no recordaba nada… no enserio no recordaba nada. Al parecer no había funcionado lo de regresarme la memoria. Sentí un poco de decepción cuando desperté. Karin y Suigetsu estaban conmigo, me platicaron que Sasuke se había ido a ver a Tsunade- _sama_ y que no había regresado desde entonces. Una enfermera había entrado, pidiéndome un poco de sangre, Suigetsu se puso un poco rígido, lo tranquilice diciéndolo que todo estaba bien solo era un poco de sangre. Miro receloso mientras me pinchaban el brazo. Sonreí ante su actitud, conversamos un rato más, hasta que llego Kakashi.

 _~ Conocerás a tus demás compañeros ~_ eso había dicho, mientras salíamos de la habitación. Ahora caminábamos hacia la salida, ¿demás compañeros?... abrió la puerta, saliendo directamente a las calles, aún era de día. Me detuve y lo mire confundida.

—Tranquila ya puedes salir. – susurro Kakashi, asentí con nervios.

Una vez fuera, mire todo a mi alrededor, habían árboles, muchas personas, puestos de todo tipo. Camine con lentitud, tratando de no separarme de Kakashi, Suigetsu y Karin venían a un lado mío. Las casas eran de madera, había unos cuantos edificios en reconstrucción, el ambiente se veía muy animado, un pinchazo de calidez se extendió por mi pecho. Todo era tan desconocido… pero… tan conocido a la vez…, sonreí con felicidad. Era muy bello, el lugar irradiaba paz y sensaciones muy cómodas. Algo percato mi atención, al fondo había una gran montaña y sobre ella… había… ¿caras? entrecerré los ojos, tratando de ver mejor si… eran ¡rostros!

—Kakashi… - llame su atención apenas me acerque a su lado. Me miro un poco dándome a atender que tenía su atención. — ¿Por qué tiene caras esa montaña? – pregunte señalando en su dirección.

—Son los rostros de todos los Hokages de nuestra aldea. – explico con desinterés, abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¡Vaya! Seguimos cruzando calles, en ocasiones me detenía a observar cualquier cosa. Comenzaba a agradarme la estadía en… mi aldea… si era mi aldea ¿verdad?... ¡Bah! eso que importa… Kakashi se detuvo en un edificio, había muchos niños con mochilas corriendo y jugando por todos lados.

—Esta es la academia. – dijo Kakashi, lo mire expectante con curiosidad me acerque un poco a la entrada. — Aquí, formaste equipo con Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¡De verdad! – dije con entusiasmo, mirando asombrada en lugar. Kakashi asintió.

—También conociste aquí a tus compañeros… que ahora mismo volverás a ver.

Lo mire, girando mi vista hacia todo el extenso lugar me sentí un poco nostálgica. Tenía más amigos… personas que también me habían dado por muerta… trague lento. Mis piernas temblaron un poco, repentinamente me sentí un poco insegura, no recordaba ni por asomo alguno de sus rostros… y si… negué con la cabeza, lance un suspiro. Kakashi nos llevó dentro el edificio, subimos escalones y cruzamos pasillos, llegamos hasta unas puertas blancas. Con lentitud fue abriendo ambas, me apegue a su espalda lo más que pude, los nervios estaban por sacarme el corazón del pecho. Dio unos cuantos pasos, pasos que yo di al mismo tiempo sin despegarme de su espalda.

— ¿¡Donde esta!? – di un pequeño brinco al escuchar el repentino grito. Solté un jadeo.

—Tranquila Ino. – dijo Kakashi.

— ¡Mi flor de Cerezo! – otro grito esta vez era un hombre. Suspire profundo, con lentitud y mi cara ardiendo asome un poco mi cabeza, mirando con cautela. Con un paso tembloroso salí de la espalda de Kakashi. El peso de nueve pares de ojos, cayó encima de mí. El lugar se quedó en silencio, todos me miraban con sus ojos demasiado abiertos, por un momento creí que tendría que esquivarlos. Me removí inquieta y retorcí los dedos de mis manos con nervios.

—Sakura… - susurraron mi nombre, alce mi mirada, unos espectaculares ojos azules me recibieron. Inmediatamente la fuerza de unos brazos me tomó el cuello, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, lance pequeño grito de sorpresa. Gire un poco mi mirada, pudiendo ver una larga coleta rubia, pequeños sollozos escapaban de su garganta, sentí mi hombro húmedo. Abrace su cuerpo con el mío, dándole pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

—S-sakura… - susurraba entrecortadamente, dando leves convulsiones por el llanto.

Escuche movimiento, dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente, un par de ojos perlados y color café marrón, nos miraban, las lágrimas y sorpresa destilaban en sus expresiones. Sin perder más tiempo se lanzaron a nosotras, abrazadas y con el sonido de su llanto, permanecimos así por un largo rato. Era la misma situación como con Naruto, sentía la necesidad de hacerles saber que todo estaba bien, a estas personas yo las conocía lo sabía ya que mi corazón daba brincos golpeando a mis costillas. Me gano el sentimiento de ser estrujada en tantos brazos, dejando salir un pequeño jadeo llore junto con ellas.

Nos separamos, me limpie la cara con mi brazo, sonreí. La rubia me tomo de los hombros, mirándome mejor dijo:

—Oh… Sakura… ya nos han dicho todo. – susurro. — No nos recuerdas… ¿cierto?... mi nombre es Ino.

—Ino. – susurre con vergüenza, me apenaba no poder identificarlos.

—Me llamo Hinata. – dijo la chica de ojos perlados, su voz era como seda muy suave. — Me alegra que te encuentres bien Sakura.

—Tenten… mi nombre es Tenten. – esta vez dijo la de ojos marrones.

Asentí, memorizando sus nombres, escuche otro grito, una mancha verde paso por en medio de Hinata y Tenten, lazándose a mi cuerpo fui víctima de otro estrujador abrazo. Solté una risita y le regrese el abrazo, dándole un apretón. Se separó y pude ver mejor su rostro, tenía cejas gruesas y su cabello era negro.

— ¡Soy Rock Lee! – grito con alegría. Sonreí con diversión. — ¡Y soy tu protector! ¡Mi bella Flor!

—Ya… ya…, haber déjame pasar. – escuche una voz más gruesa, un chico de pelo café y marcas en sus mejillas se acercó, un enorme perro blanco lo acompañaba. Me miro con cautela, después de estudiarme, me dio un abrazo. — Bienvenida Sakura.

Me soltó y su pequeño perro lanzo un ladrido. — Me llamo Shino. – inesperadamente y sin saber cómo y cuándo, apareció a un lado mío, un tipo con capucha verde, lentes negros y su cara era cubierta hasta la mitad, por su camiseta. Me tome el pecho asustada, asentí, me dio una palmada en la cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos. — Cuanto has crecido.

—Mi nombre es Chouji. – se presentó un chico llenito, tenía una bolsa de papas fritas en su mano, extendiéndola hacia mí dijo: — ¿Quieres?

Negué con la cabeza. Sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

—Soy Neji. – se escuchó una profunda voz, acercándose con calma y expresión de seriedad, un tipo lindo de ojos como los de Hinata y cabellos largos saludo. —Bienvenida Sakura.

—Sangre… toda la sangre de esos chicos correría en estos instantes… si Sasuke estuvera. – escuche susurrar a Suigetsu.

—Bueno a mí ya me conoces. – dijo Shikamaru acercándose, Sai venia junto con él. Mirándolos a todos, me sentí en casa, una sensación abrasadora envolvió mi corazón. Girándome un poco, tome a Suigetsu y Karin de sus manos y los acerque a mí.

—Ellos son Karin y Suigetsu, mis compañeros. – los presente aunque no tuvieron la reacción que esperaba pues todos pusieron caras muy serias.

Ino se acercó a mí, tomándome de los brazos me llevo a un lugar apartado, jale a Karin conmigo. — Pero mira que eres muy bonita. – sonreí ante su comentario.

—Tú también eres bonita Ino.

—No me avergüences Saku. – dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas. — No sabes cuánto te he extrañado…, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y te mostrare muchos lugares.

Escuche su parloteo con atención, Karin tenía una gran gota de incredulidad en la frente al escuchar toda la plática de Ino. Tiempo después Hinata y Tenten se nos unieron, los chicos se quedaron conversando, debes en cuando me hacían preguntas. En todo el rato ni Sasuke ni Naruto se aparecieron. No tenía idea donde podrían estar.

x.x.x

El tiempo se pasó volando, ya entrada la noche apenas nos dirigíamos a la cabaña, acompañados por Sai, el venia conversando con Suigetsu, muy a gusto, Ino nos citó a Karin y a mí para mañana, dijo que nos llevaría de compras…, me daba un poco de miedo… no es cierto, todos me agradaron ni uno solo me trato mal o me intimido. Me sentía muy cómoda un poco angustiada por la desaparición de Naruto y Sasuke, pensé que irían por mi apenas tocara la noche… pero no… no se aparecieron en ningún momento. Esperaba ver por lo menos a Sasuke en la cabaña.

—Descansen. – se despidió Sai. Entrando nos encontramos con Jugo, él estaba sentando en el sofá, tomando Te. Me acerque un poco.

—Oye… ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunte con un reproche, tampoco lo había visto en casi todo el día.

—Lo siento, cuando vino tu maestro, yo no estaba. Y cuando llegue Suigetsu y Karin ya se habían ido. – explico con calma.

—Cenemos curry. – dijo Karin. Suigetsu ya estaba sentado en la mesa. Mire todo el lugar.

—Iré a por Sasuke. – comenzando a caminar escaleras arriba, la voz de Jugo me detuvo.

—No esta.

— ¿Qué? – pregunte con una mueca de confusión. — ¿Tampoco ha llegado?

—No, pensé que estaba contigo. – dijo Jugo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Me quede de pie en el inicio de las escaleras, ¿dónde está?… Naruto tampoco había aparecido, estaban juntos eso era seguro… y si habían peleado… una presión en mi pecho se instaló solo de pensar en esa posibilidad. Y si estaban heridos…

—Tranquila Sakura, lo más seguro es que este arreglando sus asuntos. – dijo Karin, llamándome con la mano para cenar. — No te preocupes no tarda en llegar.

Con duda, me fui hacia la cocina. Por ratos miraba la puerta esperando ver entrar a Sasuke, acabamos de cenar, ayude a Karin a escombrar la mesa, lavamos los trastes, y aun así aún no llegaba. Nos fuimos hacia la sala, tomamos Te y platicamos por un largo rato… ni sus luces. Comenzaba a preocuparme. Todos se fueron a dormir, me quede una hora más esperando en la sala… nada.

Subí a mi habitación, me di una larga ducha, con todos los sentidos alertas por si llegaba repentinamente. Me puse mi pijama, mire mi cama. Pase mis manos por mi cara, preocupada, algo debió de haberle pasado, y si iba a buscarlo… pero a donde ni si quiera conocía la aldea. Mire el reloj… ¡Dos y media!... por todos los cielos. Tome una manta del ropero, mis manos temblaban, baje de nuevo a la sala, acurrucándome en el sofá y cubriéndome con la manta espere. Mis entrañas daban fuertes tirones, mordiendo mi labio miraba insistente la puerta. Era muy tarde, sin en media hora no llegaba iría por Kakashi para que me acompañara a buscarlo…

Mire la sala, todo estaba a oscuras… casi me parto el cuello al escuchar pasos. Me levante abruptamente, en menos de un minuto abrí la puerta. Sasuke tenía levantada la mano, estaba a punto de abrir.

— ¡Sasuke! – dije su nombre exaltada. —Por todos los dioses ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Alzo su cabeza, entrecerró los ojos tratándome de enfocar. La cremallera de su camisa se encontraba hasta la mitad, dejando al descubierto su pecho, su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y se sostenía con un brazo apoyado en la pared. Deje de sentir la opresión en mi pecho. Cuando pudo reconocerme, lanzo una pequeña carcajada. Lo mire confundida… ¡Sasuke riéndose…!

—Sssh… - puso su mano en mi boca, haciendo un gesto de que guardara silencio. — T-tranquila hermosa…

Abrí mis ojos como platos, tartamudeaba y sus inesperadas risas comenzaban a asustarme.

— ¿Estas… bien...? – pregunte una vez quitándome su mano.

—M-mejor que n-nunca… h-hermosa. – de acuerdo esto no era normal. Trato de dar un paso, pero sus piernas flaquearon al instante, suspire, acercándome a él, tome su brazo pasándolo por encima de mis hombros, para que pudiera recargarse en mí. Acerco su boca en mi frente y casi de inmediato me arrepentí que lo hiciera. Su aliento era muy fuerte y calaba mis fosas nasales, tuve el impulso de apartar mi cara, el fuerte olor era… ¿Alcohol?... acerque un poco mi cara a su boca inhalando, hice un gesto de desagrado, si efectivamente era alcohol.

—Se emborracharon… verdad. – afirme tratando de caminar junto con el sin morir en el proceso. No respondió, lo único que hacía era dar pasos en falso y juguetear con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Hueles muy bien… Sakura… - susurro, sentí mi cara arder. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano y ser completamente expuesta a sufrir una fractura en la columna, lo lleve a mi habitación.

Hice que se acostara en la cama, no dejaba de lanzar leves carcajadas, respire profundo. Observando mejor su cuerpo, busque alguna posible herida… solo tenía un manchón morado bajo su ojo… negué con la cabeza, lo más posible era que si había peleado con Naruto. Me hinque frente la cama, le quite sus sandalias. De nuevo a su lado, despoje su ropa, solo dejándolo con sus pantalones negros y sus muñequeras. Coloque mis manos en mi cintura, sonriendo triunfal ante mi cometido pues no era fácil quitarle la ropa aun peso muerto. Sasuke, levanto un poco su cabeza, se observó el cuerpo y con lentitud me miro, alzando una ceja sonriendo con malicia.

—Eres muy r-rápida… - dijo seriamente. Trato de sentarse, recargando el mayor peso de su cuerpo en sus codos, cayo de lleno sobre la cama al no soportar su propio peso. Sonreí, se veía muy tierno. — Mejor acercarte… vamos… ven…

Ignorando sus llamados, tome un manta. Me incline un poco, mirándolo con ternura, cubrí su frio cuerpo con esta, acaricie su cara con las yemas de mis dedos, observando como su mirada se perdía en el techo. Antes de separar mi mano de su cara, tomo mi muñeca jalándome hacia él. Di un respingo por la brusquedad.

—P-puedo recostarme en t-tus piernas… Sakura… - pidió con un susurro ronco. Su expresión había cambiado completamente, sus ojos negros me miraban con melancolía, su semblante ahora era triste. Junte las cejas y asentí con lentitud. Subiéndome a la cama, me hinque en la esquina de esta, gateo hasta mi recargando su cabeza sobre mis piernas, se acomodó de modo que su cara miraba mi vientre.

Metiendo su rostro en mi estómago y pasando sus brazos por mi cintura me acerco más a él. Acaricie su cabello, algo le inquietaba podía sentir su dolor, desde hace mucho podía darme cuenta cuando algo lo hacía enojar, muy pocas veces lo había visto triste esta era una de esas veces… no me gustaba verlo así.

—Soy un bastardo… - dijo apenas en un susurro, me agache un poco más. Lo mechones de su cabello cubrían parte de su cara, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. — Asesine a mi hermano…

Ahogue un jadeo de sorpresa.

—El siempre cuidaba de mí… - su voz era más apagada. Acaricie su cabeza. — No pude agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí…, la soledad y el dolor cegaron mis sentidos… lo mate y odie por una mentira… si pudiera… decirle…

Listo. Algo se rompió dentro de mí, simplemente no podía creer lo que me decía… esto me dejaba claro que yo no sabía absolutamente nada de Sasuke, inevitablemente todo lo que le dolía podía pasármelo con simples palabras, unas insoportables ganas de llorar me invadieron. No me contuve. No entendía ni la mitad del por qué lloraba solo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Con un suspiro lento, limpie mi cara.

—Duerme… - comencé a susurrar obligándome a no dejar salir los pequeños sollozos de mis lágrimas. — Todo está bien… estoy aquí… amor…

Coloque una palma de mi mano sobre su cabeza, cubriendo parte de su oreja, mane chakra para que pudiera dormir. Su respiración se hizo más calmada y el agarre de mi cintura se aflojo un poco. Nuestros corazones estaban conectados por eso podía sentir su dolor. Era insoportable y sofocaba mi pecho. «Oh… dios mío…» esta horrible sensación sentía ahora mismo Sasuke. Me tome el pecho, apretando la camisa, llorando un poco más. Negué con la cabeza…

— _Sanare las heridas de tu corazón… -_ susurre, besando su mejilla e hice una promesa muda.

* * *

 _Saludos Terrícolas!_

 _Perdonen por la tardanza es solo que he tenido que ir al dentista TnnT ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? a mí me gusto :v… Por mi tardanza mañana actualizare :3_

 _Gracias por sus Reviews, leo cada uno de sus comentarios, gracias por seguir esta historia y por esperar con paciencia la actualización. Me siento feliz el poder hacer algo para su entretenimiento Gracias… besos._


	18. Chapter 18 Retorno

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Retorno._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna_ ( _posible muerte :v)_

* * *

 **17**

 **Retorno**

—…Sakura… ¡Sakura! – di un respingo asustada. Gire un poco mirando a Karin con interrogación. — Es demasiado café.

Parpadee confundida. — ¿Eh? – señalo hacia la mesa. — ¡Oh!

Inmediatamente deje de introducir cucharadas de café en la pequeña taza. Lance un suspiro lastimero, llevaba toda la mañana distraída, sumida en mis pensamientos. Devolviendo el café de más, lo prepare. Revisando que todo estuviera listo, coloque la taza, los huevos fritos con tocino y el pan de arroz sobre la charola. El desayuno era para Sasuke, aun no despertaba y temía que si lo hacía tuviera un humor de pocos amigos – habitual en el cabe decir – Ha dormido como un tronco desde que lo deje inconsciente, ni siquiera sintió cuando mis piernas se entumieron y decidiera deslizarme de la cama. Suponía que eran efectos del alcohol. Tome la charola y me encamine hacia la puerta, deteniéndome un momento mirando a Karin.

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes. – susurre al percatarme que no me había dejado de mirar.

—Mientes Saku. – dijo con reproche. Negando con la cabeza sonreí.

—En enserio. – retomando mi caminata recordé algo. — ¡Ah! ¿A qué hora vendrá Ino?

Arrugo la nariz con desagrado. — A mediodía. Si quieres no vamos y punto… puedo decirle a Suigetsu que…, está bien… - dijo con un puchero. Lance una pequeña carcajada.

—Gracias.

Teniendo cuidado de que no dejar caer el desayuno, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, donde un hombre desparramado, roncaba, sobre mi cama. No había podido dormir pensando en las palabras que en su estado de embriaguez dijo, si, sabía que en sus cinco sentidos él nunca me habría platicado de ello. Mis ojos ardían un poco y tenían un pequeño tinte de rojo por la falta de descanso. Pasando la noche en la sala, pensé en todo, provocándome un fuerte dolor en las cienes pude llegar a una solución… con el recuerdo de lo sucedió con _Miroku_ … maquine un plan descabellado… estaba decidida en regresar la paz y armonía que necesitaba el alma de Sasuke, aunque él lo negara, sufría en silencio; sabía perfectamente que si se lo digiera ni siquiera me escucharía… por eso… lo haría lo antes posible.

Entrando de espaldas, cerré la puerta. Los nervios de apoderaron de mi cuerpo al ver dos orbes oscuras. Sentado en la cama y completamente despierto se encontraba Sasuke, por su expresión sabía que no estaba de humor. Me acerque a la cama, dejando la charola sobre su regazo, me senté a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunte en un susurro.

—No era necesario. – dijo con ronques. Miro la charola y después a mí con seriedad.

—Claro que sí. Anda come, debes tener dolor de cabeza. – dije con más ánimo, no podía dejar que sospechara. Entrecerró las cejas, fulminándome con la mirada, dio un sorbo a su café.

—Cargado como te gusta. – observe su rostro, la piel alrededor de sus ojos estaba enrojecida y levemente fruncida. Tenía dolor de cabeza. Me levante, despacio me acerque a él, inmediatamente sus profundos ojos me siguieron, sonreí e inclinándome hasta su cara deposite un beso en su frente, aproveche que su guardia estaba baja y mane un poco de chakra por mis labios. Me separe con rapidez y volví a mi lugar. —Listo.

—Astuta. – susurro frunciendo el ceño. Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo inocencia. — ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí… ayer?

Pregunto con cautela. — Si, pero no te preocupes apenas sentiste la cama, caíste en coma. – mentí con una sonrisa, suponía que no le haría gracia si le dijera lo que había sucedido. Asintió, relajando sus facciones termino su desayuno. No quería preguntarle el por qué había bebido… pues tenía la vaga idea de saber por qué… su hermano, tal vez había ido a ver a su hermano. Aun me sentía desconsolada con unas inmensas ganas de echarme a sus brazos a llorar para decirle que lo sentía mucho. Me contenía, mostrándome como siempre.

— ¿Has desayunado? - pregunto en cuanto dejo la charola en el mueble. Me miro entrecerrando los ojos. Trague lento esperaba no tener una expresión de muerta.

—Sí, hace un momento con Karin. – volví a mentir, no tenía apetito. Sin creerme por completo se levantó de la cama. Antes de que se fuera hacia el baño lo llame. Giro un poco para observarme, respire profundo y le dije: — ¿Cu-cuando… ve-veremos a tu… hermano?

Se tensó, me mordí la lengua, de verdad que no quería preguntarle pero si no lo hacía no sabría… si aún me quedaba tiempo.

—Mañana comenzaran los preparativos. – dijo con tono serio. Desapareció detrás de la puerta, comenzándose a escuchar el ruido del agua.

Excelente. Me levante, busque entre mis cosas, sacando papel y un lápiz le escribí una nota… _« Salí con Ino y Karin… no me esperes, tardare. Te quiero. »_ Echando un último vistazo a la habitación, salí a toda prisa. En el pasillo me topé con Karin, apenas salía de su habitación, no dejando que diera otro paso, tome sus hombros haciendo que entrara de nuevo en esta, chillo por la sorpresa. Con una patada cerré su puerta.

— ¿¡Que sucede!? – pregunto nerviosa al ver mi expresión.

—Vayamos con Ino. – dije con apresuro.

— ¡Que!... pero si aún faltan horas para que venga. – exclamo más nerviosa. — ¡Dime… que está pasando!

Solté un suspiro, no ganaba nada si nos poníamos paranoicas. Tenía que tranquilizar mis nervios, si no lo hacía nos descubrirían. Mire directamente sus ojos rojos y sonreí.

—No, tranquila. Solo vayamos con Ino, te diré todo, una vez estando juntas. – dije fingiendo tranquilidad, enarco las cejas claramente intrigada.

— ¿Qué planeas… Sakura? – pregunto mirándome detenidamente. Solté sus hombros y mire el suelo. —Dime… puedes confiar en mi…

—Lo hago. – dije muy quedito. — Por eso te pido que me lleves con Ino. Por favor. – suplique.

Karin e Ino eran las únicas personas que podían ayudarme. Tenía poco tiempo. La misma sensación que sentí aquella vez, me invadía los huesos, llegaba salvaje a mí estómago. Podía ayudar a Sasuke y lo haría así me costara…, haría realidad su deseo… _~ No pude agradecerle…~…_ _~ Si pudiera… decirle… ~…_ cerré los ojos respirando profundo.

Vacilante Karin asintió, tomo mi mano y me acaricio los dedos. — De acuerdo, vamos.

Sonreí agradecida, saliendo con naturalidad de su habitación, nos encaminamos hacia la entrada, afortunadamente no nos encontramos con nadie. Una vez en las calles, comenzamos a caminar de prisa, sin llamar la atención. Tomadas de la mano, nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la aldea. Sabía que no sería fácil poder lograr o hacer funcionar mi plan… pero lo intentaría… si se molestaban conmigo no importaría si lograba mi cometido… ¿cierto?

Llegamos al mercado central de la aldea, perdidas miramos a todos lados. Bien los problemas comenzaban, no teníamos idea de dónde encontrar a Ino… mire detenidamente las calles, como si así ella saliera gritando ¡Aquí estoy!... rayos…, mire a Karin, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía concentrada… ¡es verdad! ella podía encontrar a las personas con el flujo de su Chakra… « Oh… Karin… te amo» espere paciente a su lado, después de muecas extrañas por su parte, por fin abrió los ojos.

—Es por aquí. – dijo mirando una calle al fondo. Asentí, dirigiéndonos hacia esa dirección dije:

—No sé, qué haría sin ti Karin. – susurre, dándole un apretón en su mano. Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas, regresándome el apretón sonrió.

—Siempre estaremos juntas Saku. – susurro.

Muy pocas veces le había agradecido por todo lo que hacía por mí, agradecía a todos los dioses existentes por poner a Karin junto a mí. Con su apoyo me sentía más que relajada, la quería como a una hermana y la consideraba como tal.

Cruzamos unos cuantos callejones, caminamos toda una calle, salimos a un nuevo mercado más pequeño que el anterior. Señalo una florería, informando que ahí se encontraba Ino. Nos acercamos despacio, buscando con la mirada una cabellera rubia.

La encontramos dentro del local, arreglaba unas Jazmines y cuando nos vio pego un brinco de sorpresa.

—Pensé que yo iría por ustedes. – dijo quitándose el delantal. Acercándose a nosotras nos miró con una mueca de confusión.

—Ino… podemos hablar. – dije apenas estuvo lo demasiado cerca.

—Ah. – exclamo, posando su mirada de vez en vez en Karin y yo. — ¿Esta… todo bien…?

Solté un suspiro. — Emm si, solo hablemos en un lugar más privado. Tengo algo que decirte.

Asintió, sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Nos condujo, hacia una puerta que se encontraba en la esquina del local. Entrando, subimos unas escaleras en forma de caracol, llegamos a una pequeña sala, había una ventana en un costado. El aroma del lugar era de flores frescas, inhale con vehemencia. Karin e Ino se sentaron juntas en un sillón, mirándome expectantes. De pie frente ellas, respire profundo, preparándome mentalmente para lo que diría a continuación…

—Necesito que me ayuden. – dije con seguridad. De inmediato hicieron una mueca de confusión. Tome asiento en una silla, quedando a su altura comencé a explicar….

x.x.x

Iba rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade. Gracias a Sakura no tenía ninguna molestia por el alcohol; ver a mi hermano bajo todas mis barreras, después de que Kakashi nos dijera que él estaría con ella cuando conociera a los demás, partí hacia el hospital. Con fastidio me di cuenta que Naruto me seguía, no importo cuanto lo corrí o cuantos golpes le di, no se separó de mí. Afortunadamente me dejo solo cuando pude ver a mi… hermano…, ver el tamaño de mi idiotez hizo que me diera de golpes contra una pared invisible, recordé lo que en verdad era y que tan podrido estaba por dentro. Sin atreverme a tocarlo, solo me quede interminables horas a lado de su cuerpo, reprochándome por ser tan estúpido. Siempre protegiéndome… si tan solo… apreté los puños, «No…, ya no importa… » Las cosas no cambiarían, por más que quisiera.

Cuando por fin decidí salir del laboratorio, Naruto se encontraba sentado en una banca fuera de la habitación. Mirándome me dedico una sonrisa… ¡Hpm! Idiota… si creía, si quiera que yo aceptaría su compasión estaba muy equivocado. Pasando de largo salí del hospital. Solté un gruñido de molestia al sentir sus pasos de tras de mí.

— _Deja de seguirme Idiota. – dije encarándolo con furia._

 _—Si… si, como tú digas Teme. – con sus manos en su cadera, se acercó. —Pero antes, acompáñame, conozco un lugar muy bueno._

 _Arrugue la nariz con fastidio. —No me interesa. – solté comenzando a caminar de nuevo._

 _—Ambos necesitamos… un poco de relajación. – oí su susurro. Detuve mis pasos, interesándome por el tema. « Que estás haciendo imbécil. » — Solo nosotros dos, sin preguntas ni reproches…, como los viejos tiempos._

 _—Estúpido._

Y así fue como termine, totalmente ebrio. Tenía vagos recuerdos, Naruto no había dejado de gritar, proclamando que su mejor amigo esto y el otro, Dattabayo aquí Dattebayo allá. En un punto de la situación, salimos a golpes, cuando el muy bastardo menciono a Sakura, no duro mucho nuestro gran enfrentamiento ya que casi inmediatamente lo olvidamos, volviendo a beber. Después de ello, desperté en la cama de Sakura. En los más profundo de mi existencia, solo un poco casi nada, agradecía su intento de consolarme al estilo Dobe.

 _~Salí con Ino y Karin…, no me esperes, tardare. Te quiero. ~_ Eso decía la nota que me había dejado sobre la cama. Me percate casi al instante, que algo no iba bien, su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban levemente rojos… como si hubiera estado llorando. Tenía planeado obligarla a decirme que era lo que sucedía, después de darme una ducha, por supuesto, pero en cuanto salí ya se había retirado. «Tal vez, por la noche. » Ahora tenía que discutir el tema de Madara, si, no se me olvidaba ese infeliz, aun no sabíamos cómo para que quería un poder como el de Sakura y tenía que recuperar los ojos de mi hermano.

x.x.x

— ¿¡QUE!? – gritaron al mismo tiempo. Incrédulas se levantaron del sofá.

— ¡T-te has vuelto LOCA! – grito Ino, tomándose la cara con sus manos. Karin no cerraba su boca y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. — ¡Acaso te has golpeado la cabeza!

Karin parpadeo repetida veces, se acercó hasta mí, tomo mis hombros e hizo que me levantara. — Sakura… haber tranquila. Respira profundo, estas cociente de lo que estás diciendo. – dijo despacio como si tratara a algún enfermo.

—Claro que hablo enserio. – dije apresurada. Karin soltó mis hombros y se alejó unos pasos. Ino exclamo otro grito de sorpresa, mi corazón latía apresurado y mis piernas estaban temblorosas. Trague lento, mirándolas a las dos dije: — Puedo hacerlo, de verdad, tienen que ayudarme.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¡Eh! – cuestiono Ino, retorcí los dedos de mis pies y mordí mi labio.

—B-bueno emm… es solo… que… - suspire. — Lo he hecho antes… con un niño.

Ino me miro no creyéndome. —No… no puede ser… - negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sabía que no era fácil de tragar todo lo que les había dicho.

Karin, tomo su barbilla, pensativa, recordando…

 _—No fue suficiente una dosis. Para la tercera inyección, sus órganos, tejidos y huesos se perfeccionaron a una velocidad implacable…, quise inyectarle una cuarta inyección pero…, su cerebro evoluciono hasta niveles insospechables, el suero se mezcló con su información genética haciéndolos uno; comencé a hacer pruebas con su Chakra extrayéndolo de su sangre, primero con animales y después personas, funciono. Su sangre pudo traer conejos a la vida, a niños…_ —Ella… puede hacerlo… - susurro.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, Ino por favor… créeme. – dije con desesperación, jadee al ver que aun negaba. —Yo…

— ¿Cuándo lo descubriste? – pregunto Karin, mirándome detenidamente.

—Uh… emm cuando me perdí… todo esos días… - susurre, un poco avergonzada por haberles mentido.

— ¿Sasuke- _kun_ lo sabe…? –dijo acercándose a mí, pareciese como si comenzara a entenderme. Ino se colocó a un lado mío mirando confundida Karin.

—Si… él lo sabe… - dije muy quedito. — Me prohibió hacerlo de nuevo.

—…. — se quedó callada, lanzando un suspiro de derrota. — No lo sé, Sakura…

De golpe levante mi cabeza, con todas las sensaciones atoradas en mi pecho dije:

—Por favor. No quiero ver a Sasuke como lo hice ayer… - mi voz temblaba débilmente, sentí un poco húmedos mis ojos. —Yo… sé que puedo ayudar a calmar s-su dolor…

Respire hondo, mirándolas suplicante. Ino me miro, su expresión ahora era de nostalgia. Cruzo su vista con la de Karin y asintió. Pase mis dedos por mi cabello, nerviosa.

—No has cambiado Sakura. – dijo con un sonrisa. La mire confundida… ¿de que hablaba? hice un gesto de no entenderla. —A pesar de los años y no recordarlo…, le sigues amando.

Di un respingo e inmediatamente sentí mi cara arder. Eso que significaba… _~Le sigues amando…~_ acaso yo…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – interrumpió mis pensamientos. Karin se había sentado de nuevo al sofá. — No será fácil.

—Mañana comienzan los preparativos. – dije ya más tranquila.

—Por los dioses, es poco tiempo. – dijo Ino dramáticamente. Asentí apoyándola. — ¿Por los menos sabes dónde está? – rayos y centellas… hice una mueca de desagrado.

—En el hospital, dijo Tsunade que lo tenían en un laboratorio… - susurro Karin. Ambas volteamos a verla, con una sonrisa le agradecí.

—Bien… creo saber dónde… - susurro Ino, tomándose la barbilla entre sus manos. Perdida en sus pensamientos y murmurando quien sabe qué cosa, comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta. Arquee una ceja confundida. Pareció reaccionar. —Vamos síganme.

Llegamos a un mini despacho, los muebles eran de color caoba, un escritorio con una gran silla negra de cuero se encontraban a un costado. Una majestuosa biblioteca – ni tan grande ni tan chica – nos dio la bienvenida. Karin se posiciono a lado mío, observando el parloteo silencioso de Ino.

—Eh… ¿Qué haces Ino…? – pregunte al ver como removía dentro de una vitrina. Ignorándome siguió buscando.

— ¡Aquí esta! – grito con emoción, sosteniendo un rollo de papel largo. Hincándose en el piso, desenrollo el papel, nos acercamos y al igual que ella miramos con curiosidad el… parecía un… ¿mapa?... — Mi padre, tiene mapas de las ubicaciones de los lugares de Konoha… este es el hospital.

—De acuerdo… - susurro Karin. — ¿Qué se supone que haremos con él?

Ino la miro como si estuviera loca. — Un poco obvio ¿no crees? No podemos entrar así como así al hospital y mucho menos nos dejaran, si llegamos directo al laboratorio.

—Oh… tienes razón…. – dije sorprendida, me dedico una sonrisa y se dispuso en regresar su total atención al mapa.

—Miren, hay diversos laboratorios, solo unos pocos son dedicados para guardar cuerpos, si descartamos este y este. – dijo señalando dos cuartos en lo más profundo del hospital. —Solo nos queda este, es el más retirado y protegido, es muy probable que ahí se encuentre.

— ¿Cómo llegamos sin que nos descubran? – dijo Karin pensativa. — Digo, yo puedo mantener nuestros chakras casi invisibles y puedo alertarlas si alguien se acerca… pero…

—Umm. – Ino observo mejor el mapa, yo no hablaba, sino tenía nada que aportar no molestaría con preguntas innecesarias, las mire a ambas con sus gestos de concentración, había acertado en decir que eran las únicas en poder ayudarme. Me sentí más tranquila con ellas a mi lado.

—Lo tengo. A lo largo de este hospital hay tres entradas, nosotras entraremos por el ala oeste. Por esa dirección casi no hay guardias y si los hay puedo dormirlos con gas. – dijo con triunfo.

—El laboratorio queda bajo esa entrada y hay muchos pasillos que interceptan el camino. – dije después de darle una vista rápida al mapa azul.

—Fácil, descartaremos todos los pisos y objetos chirriantes, como este. –con un marcador rojo fue tachando, pasillos y pisos dejando libre dos caminos. — Bien, si por alguna razón, nos descubren y tenemos que separarnos, nos vemos aquí. – señalo un cuarto al fondo del laboratorio.

Sentándonos, rodeamos el mapa, nos miramos por un momento, algo faltaba…

—Lo mejor será ir por la noche. – sugerí. Las dos asintieron.

Karin nos dio un repaso de pies a cabeza, chasqueando los dedos dijo: —Nuestras sandalias hacen mucho ruido al caminar y nuestra ropa es muy colorida.

—Si… por donde entraremos todo estará apagado… pero aun así, cambiemos nuestra ropa. – dijo con un brillo singular en sus ojos. Miro el reloj en el escritorio y sonrió de oreja a oreja, me asuste ante su expresión. —Vayamos a comprar, son las cuatro aún nos queda tiempo. Se donde venden botines negros estos no hacen ruido y también necesitaremos herramientas.

Karin me miro, sonriendo acepte. — Esta bien, démonos prisa.

x.x.x

¡Tres horas!... tres jodidas horas comprando. Bueno no podía quejarme en absoluto, ya que valió la pena, compramos, linternas y comunicadores estos nos rodeaban el cuello. La ropa consistía en un overol de piel negro, el traje cubría por completo nuestros brazos y piernas – muy ajustado por cierto –. Los dichosos botines – que tardamos horas en encontrarlos. – nos quedaban muy bien, ajustados a nuestros pies como una segunda piel. No hacían ruido al caminar. Con calma sin levantar sospechas con la madre de Ino, nos bañamos y cambiamos. Karin sugirió hacernos una coleta alta, para que nuestros cabellos no estorbaran.

— ¡Woow! Somos muy sexis. – chillo Ino, mirándose repetidas veces en el espejo.

Riendo de vez en cuando, preparamos lo que faltaba Ino nos dio tres pequeñas bolitas de gas por si necesitábamos dejar inconsciente a alguien… esperaba no hacerlo… preparándome mentalmente para lo que haría, miraba la noche, faltaba poco para partir, sentía muchos nervios y mi corazón golpeaba mis costillas por la fuerza con la que palpitaba… Sasuke no debería tardar en venir a buscarme, no podía dejar que me encontrara no ahora, si lo hacía todo no valdría la pena…. « Si alguien me está escuchando… por favor… que todo salga bien. » Sabía que nada sería fácil y hasta podría salir lastimada de esto, aun recordaba la sensación que me invadió cuando… negué con la cabeza… no, no es momento de retractarme.

—Empecemos. – dijo Ino. Con un respiro profundo asentí. Karin me dio un apretón en la mano dándome fuerzas.

Salimos de su casa, brincando los techos con velocidad, mirando fijamente el camino por delante, nos acercamos al hospital. En cuestión de minutos llegamos a la parte trasera de este, nos detuvimos sobre una rama, observando con cautela el lugar oscuro.

—Tres guardias a la izquierda. – susurro Karin, con los ojos cerrados. – Están juntos.

Ino asintió, mirando a ambos lados dijo: —Espérenme aquí, en cuanto vean la señal, se mueven.

Salto hacia el suelo y con la agilidad de un gato desapareció entre las sombras de la noche. Se escuchó el ruido de una pequeña explosión e inmediatamente un imperceptible humo blanco se dejó ver. Una pequeña luz parpadeo tres veces en nuestra dirección. La señal. Tome a Karin de la mano y juntas saltamos, moviéndonos rápido llegamos con Ino, tres hombres completamente inconscientes y con un hilo de baba en sus bocas, permanecían ante los pies de la rubia.

—Bien, a partir de ahora manténganse en alerta. – susurro Ino. — ¿Estas segura, Sakura?

Me pregunto una vez más, dándome a entender que una vez adentro ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—Sí. Hagámoslo. – hable entre susurros.

Karin e Ino me miraron y asintieron, dándose valor nos adentramos dentro del hospital. Me costó unos segundos acostumbrarme a la oscuridad del lugar. Todo estaba completamente silencioso, el pequeño susurro de Karin nos hizo saber que todo estaba despejado.

Tan cerca como podíamos del borde de la pared, con una posición agachada, nos movíamos. Ino encabezaba la fila, Karin iba totalmente concentrada en detectar cualquier cosa fuera de lo común y yo bueno yo trata de no hacer mucho ruido con mi molesto corazón. Mordía mi labio constantemente, calmando los nervios de mi cuerpo. Repentinamente Ino se detuvo, Karin con su brazo me pego a la pared, tape mi boca con mi palma, quedándonos quietas imitando perfectamente a unas estatuas, escuchamos pasos provenientes de donde estaba el laboratorio. – Oh vamos teme, acaso no te divertiste. – todo mi cuerpo se tensó, mis entrañas dieron un fuerte tirón al saber de quién eran las voces y pasos… Sasuke y Naruto. Al borde de un ataque de pánico, escuche con atención cuando desaparecían, en las escaleras.

—Rayos… esos imbéciles. – susurro Ino, dando una fuerte bocanada de aire. —Casi me muero.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca. – apoyo Karin. Ni siquiera podía formular palabra alguna por la fuerte impresión… ¿Qué hacían aquí tan tarde?... bueno no importa.

Retomando nuestros movimientos, con los oídos más que agudos, nos dimos más prisa. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad llegamos a la puerta del laboratorio. Ino miro a ambos lados y sin todavía levantarse forzó la chapa, la puerta se abrió con un molesto chirrido. Karin y yo nos deslizamos dentro de este y esperamos a que Ino hiciera lo mismo.

Levantándome con lentitud, mire todo el lugar, el aire era frio. Trague lento. En medio de este, sobre una plancha de metal había un cuerpo, totalmente cubierto con una sábana verde. Mis piernas flaquearon y mi estómago dio un violento brinco.

—No hay nadie en los alrededores, démonos prisa. – susurro Karin. Acercándose a mi lado miro el cuerpo. — Es él.

Gire a mirarla, con los nervios a flor de piel. Mi respiración se volvió erradica. Ino se acercó al cuerpo, observándolo con atención.

—Es un alivio, que podamos congelar las células. – dijo susurrando, levanto un poco la sabana así como lo hizo la soltó. Con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas tartamudeo: —E-esta de-desnudo.

—Que esperabas. – dijo Karin arrugando las cejas. —Sakura, que hacemos.

Di un respingo, respire hondo disipando los nervios. —Ah… eh… a-ayúdenme a llevarlo al suelo.

— ¡Que! – protesto Ino, Karin solo hizo una mueca de molestia. — Que parte de ¡Esta desnudo! no entendiste.

—Necesito hacerlo en el suelo… por si me desmayo. – dije avergonzada, no quería ofender la memoria de su hermano por cagarlo sin alguna prenda encima. « Perdóname, solo será un momento. »

—En ningún momento mencionaste la parte del desmayo. – susurro Ino, estaba un poco más alterada y su cara estaba ligeramente roja.

—Sakura, ¿por qué tendrías que desmayarte? – pregunto Karin, mirándome directamente.

—Saben, no es fácil hacer este tipo de cosas. – dije con reproche, no les había mencionado que la primera vez que lo hice me desmaye. —Vamos, ayúdenme o nos descubrirán.

De mala gana y después de pensarlo mejor, aceptaron. Con pasos temblorosos me acerque a su cabecera – aún tenía su rostro tapado. –, Karin en la parte media e Ino en sus pies. Después de contar tres, cargamos su cuerpo moviéndolo con mucha dificulta.

—Demonios… es muy… pesado. – susurraba Ino sudando de la cara. Decía la verdad su cuerpo era muy pesado, por poco lo dejábamos caer. Con gemidos de sobre fuerza y probablemente con las caderas descolocadas, lo dejamos aun lado de la plancha.

—Joder… estos Uchihas son especiales. – dijo Karin tomando aire apresuradamente.

—Cierto y muy guapos por cierto. – dijo Ino descubriendo su cara.

Solté una exclamación de sorpresa, tenía razón, me acerque a su cara mirándolo mejor, unas extrañas líneas habían bajo sus ojos, su expresión era extremadamente tranquila, su cabello era oscuro, por la forma de este pude ver que era largo. Era como Sasuke… un poco más maduro… pero con los mismos rasgos… por un momento dude y si no funcionaba…

Erguí todo mi cuerpo « No, tengo que intentarlo. » Karin e Ino miraban sus hermosas facciones.

—Ino pásame el kunai. – dije llamando su atención. Asintiendo, busco en el pequeño morral que traía consigo, me entrego el Kunai negro y me miro con expectación.

Me acerque a su cuerpo, con manos temblorosas tome la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, sin prisas la baje hasta su buen formado abdomen. Karin e Ino se hicieron a un lado, dándome espacio no perdiéndose detalle de mis movimientos. Cerré los ojos, dándome fuerzas y rogando a los cielos que funcionara. Me senté en horcajadas sobre él, tratando de no recargar demasiado mi peso en su cuerpo. « Lo siento. » susurraba con nervios. Acerqué el Kunai a su cuerpo… «Perdóname, hermano de Sasuke. » con una fuerte estocada perfore su pecho, escuche exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver mi acto. Profundice en corte, sabiendo hasta donde detenerme, sacando el Kunai inmediatamente corte mi palma. Su sangre se encontraba cuajada, sin mediaciones introduje mi mano cortada dentro de su cuerpo. Tome su corazón apretándolo levemente dando de mi sangre a su frio cuerpo.

—Perdona. – dije inclinándome, me acerque a su cara, con mi dedos temblorosos, abrí un poco sus labios. Cerré los ojos, concentrando mi poder en mi pecho, dejando que recorriera mis venas… solté un suspiro contra su boca y junte mis labios a los suyos.

Llego sin permiso desde mis pies, jalando y apretujando mis órganos. Mi esencia de vida se iba directo hacia el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el mío. Unas fuerzas sobrenaturales me pedían a gritos que me alejara… no podía soportarlo… era como hierro fundido recorriendo mis músculos mis huesos, abrí los ojos de golpe y aleje un poco mis labios de los suyos, un destello ilumino nuestros rostros. Desde lo más profundo de mi garganta salió un gemido de agonía. Las lágrimas de mis ojos comenzaron a mojar el rostro ya con más color del hombre. Mis pulmones se encogían, mi estómago daba violentos tirones. « P-puedo ha-hacerlo. » mi rostro se desfiguro en una mueca de sufrimiento… mi cabeza ardía… temía que explotara en cualquier momento… «Por favor… basta…» comenzaba a sentir, como los tejidos de su piel cobraban vida, le hacían cosquillas a mis dedos. Apreté un poco más su corazón. Con un fuerte lamento, expulse más de mi vitalidad. Escuchaba gritos… y tirones de uno de mis brazos… no recordaba que… Volví a juntar nuestros labios en un último suspiro… en un último gemido de dolor. Su corazón dio un fuerte brinco.

Saque mi mano ensangrentada, prueba de que había funcionado. Un dolor súbito en mi brazo izquierdo, seguido de una presión desesperante en el pecho, hizo que me levantara, como si de un resorte se tratara, tomando mi pecho con mis manos, arrugando la ropa. Vi un destello de amarillo cerca de mí. Retrocedí unos pasos, todo lo que sentía, era una intensa cantidad de dolor por todas partes, como si algo me estuviera aplastando en un espacio muy pequeño. No podía hablar… el sonido se iba apagando….Trate de hacer llegar aire a mis pulmones con desesperación, el dolor se intensifico… la vista se me nublo… la oscuridad me envolvió, sin más fuerzas con que luchar me deje ir al colapso inmediato.

— ¡Sakura!... ¡SAKURA! – desgarradoramente grito Ino. El cuerpo de Sakura al caer provoco un sonido sordo. Se acercó inmediatamente. — ¡Vamos Saku!... ¡No me hagas esto!

Giro para buscar a Karin ella estaba pasmada, de pie viendo en dirección hacia ellas.

— ¡Karin! – la llamo, ya ni siquiera le importaba si alguien las descubría. Karin pego un brinco reaccionando, dio un paso, súbitamente se detuvo.

Ino busco el pulso de Sakura… nada… acerco su cabeza a su boca, buscando el oxígeno que debería estar saliendo de ella… nada… comenzaba ponerse pálida y fría… oh… no.

— ¡No respira! – grito sin voltearse. — ¡Maldición… No Respira!

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a proporcionarle RCP, dando con sus manos primeros auxilios… sin poder controlarse y al ver que nada funcionaba comenzó a llorar. Escucho un sonido sordo. Giro un poco sin quitar las manos del pecho de Sakura. Karin había caído de sentón, su mirada era de horror. Ino miro hacia la dirección en la que ella miraba…

—I…Ita… Itachi…. – tartamudeo Karin, dejando salir un grito de sorpresa.

* * *

 _¡Oh Mierda!_

 _Me he esforzado mucho en este capítulo… espero les guste… Bueno chavas este es el final de la historia… :v Jajajaja ok no. El momento más esperado ha llegado ¡...Itachi…! ¿Que pasara con Sakura?... ¿Cómo reaccionaran al ver lo que han hecho estas mujeres?..._

 _¡Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios al número que aparece en pantalla!_

 _Mil gracias y bendiciones por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho y hacen que me ría con sus ocurrencias… De verdad Gracias. Besos…_


	19. Chapter 19 Abismo

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Abismo._

 ** _Advertencias._** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **18**

 **Abismo**

¿Qué concepto tiene de tardanza…? suponía que no tenía muy claro lo que se significaba, en todo el transcurso del día no había aparecido – Karin tampoco. – creo que lo correcto era decir, desaparece todo el jodido día, no me busques porque no me encontraras, bufe frustrado. Entendía que no se había visto con Ino en años, y conociendo a esa rubia probablemente estarían sometidas en una situación difícil… creo…, me sentía un tanto extraño… mire el cielo, hace apenas unas horas que había oscurecido, regresando de ver a mi hermano – con el imbécil de Naruto, cabe decir – fui a la cabaña donde una no muy agradable sorpresa me recibió, Suigetsu y Jugo estaban completamente cubiertos de una sustancia asquerosa color roja, sin lógica alguna hicieron explotar su supuesta "cena". Aun sabiendo que ella no se encontraba en el lugar, fui directo a su habitación, sola, sin ningún rastro de su presencia.

Y aquí estoy sentado en el techo de la cabaña, esperando ver algún manchón rosa acercarse. El viento se encontraba inquieto, soplaba con fuerza haciendo que provinieran, sonidos de las ramas al chocar entre sí. No lo aceptaría abiertamente, – no es de un Uchiha decir este tipo de cosas – extrañaba verla u oír su voz… ver el sonrojo excesivo de sus mejillas. Hpm… soy un idiota. Quien diría que yo Uchiha Sasuke, estaría esperando ver a la culpable del molesto retorcijón en mi estómago. Sonreí, no lo negaba, las sensaciones que me acariciaban el corazón con extrema delicadeza, me hacían sentir feliz… lleno…, habían muchas cosas que aún no le decía, era cociente, tenía que ser yo el que le dijera la verdad, no podía dejar que alguien tomara mi papel, la responsabilidad era mía. «Pronto», si, sería lo antes posible, si planeaba que permaneciéramos juntos, lo haríamos sin mentiras ni secretos, no tenía por qué dudar de lo que ella decía sentir por mí…, sabría comprenderme y tal vez, solo tal vez se molestaría conmigo… todo estaba decidido.

Naruto había dicho algo muy cierto, cuando tuvimos la asamblea…

 _—Somos cocientes que Sakura, guarda muchos secretos. – dijo Tsunade, arrugue la nariz, o través con eso. —_ _No conscientemente…._

 _—Eso es obvio. – dijo Kakashi con calma. —Aquí la cuestión es saber para que la quiere… sabemos por Sasuke, que ella puede regresar vida._

 _—Tal vez sola la utilice como un medio para ser curado, de posibles heridas. – dijo Naruto con razonamiento. Todos en la sala – incluyéndome – se sorprendieron._

 _—El estudio que hicieron con su sangre, da pruebas de que ningún tipo de veneno o herida es inalcanzable para ella. – susurro Shikamaru. — Y aun esta por saber cómo es que pudo regresar._

 _—Bueno, su información es muy diferente a la nuestra, eso está muy claro. No parece ser algún tipo de arma contra nosotros, si lo fuera ya los hubiera asesinado. – dijo Tsunade, echándonos un vistazo. —Si fuera controlada por Madara..._

 _—El doctor que la tenía, dijo que le estuvo mintiendo.- dije con seriedad, descartando rápidamente la idiotez de que era controlada por ese bastardo. —Es por eso que no se la llevo. Y si fuera así desde hace mucho ya habría venido por ella o peor aún ella ya se habría ido._

 _Todos posaron su mirada en mí._

 _—O tal vez… tenga planeado revivir a otra persona. – dijo Naruto, tomándose la barbilla con seriedad, vaya este día tenía muchas sorpresas. —Pero… ¿a quién?_

 _—Aún hay muchas cosas que desconocemos de él. – susurro Kakashi. —Uso a Sasuke para su conveniencia. – fruncí el ceño, gracias Kakashi ya lo sabía. — Y estoy completamente seguro que estaba presente en el enfrentamiento… cuando murió Sakura._

 _—Mmmm… él sabía que ustedes se enfrentarían. – afirmo Shikamaru. —Si vemos de un punto diferente, puede ser que todo haya sido planeado por el…_

 _— ¡Antes de nuestra pelea, en la misión que tuvimos, el tipo hablaba mucho sobre Itachi y provoco de sobre manera al teme! – exclamo Naruto…, era verdad ahora que lo recordaba, aquella misión fue casi culpable de nuestra pelea. —Parecía saber mucho del tema…_

No podía negar que Naruto tenía razón, apenas me había recuperado de aquella misión, cuando casi de inmediato, lo rete. Apreté los puños ese infeliz de Madara me debía muchas explicaciones. Aunque por el momento, estuviera en esta aldea, la imagen que tenía sobre esta, no había cambiado en absoluto. El solo estar aquí me llenaba de odio, no comprendía por que las personas daban todo para su protección si al final de cuentas te pagaban de la peor forma… su historia y la "paz" con la que vivían ahora fue lograda a causa del sufrimiento de otros. Tal vez el sentimiento de destrucción se haya calmado – por el momento –… ahora que conocían a Sakura ya nada me impedía actuar contra esta. Si hablaba con ellos sobre los supuestos planes de Madara, era porque ella estaba involucrada, si no fuera porque estaba a mi lado, aun seguiría hundido en la oscuridad de mi alma. Los planes no han cambiado, tenía perfectamente claros mis objetivos.

—Sasuke. – gire un poco mi vista. —Quieren vernos… ahora en el hospital.

De pie a unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí, se encontraba Naruto. Volví a mirar los árboles.

—Es sobre tu hermano. – susurro. Lo mire de soslayo, apretando la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte fríamente.

—No lo sé, solo me han dicho eso.

Poniéndome de pie salte hacia el suelo. Enseguida él me siguió, comenzamos a correr por las calles de Konoha, el ambiente era silencioso, con solo el sonido del viento y las pisadas de nuestros pasos. No tenía idea de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo, en estos dos días ya había arreglado todo.

En cuanto pude distinguir el edificio baje la velocidad. Nos adentramos, recorriendo los pasillos y subiendo escaleras, la entrada al laboratorio donde se encontraba mi hermano estaba girando la esquina, me encamine hacia allí.

—Espera es en urgencias. – llamo Naruto. Deteniéndome, gire mi cuerpo observándolo con seriedad, alce una ceja pidiendo una explicación. — Tsunade ha dicho que debemos ir hacia ahí.

Entrecerré mis ojos, algo no encajaba, escrudiñe su cara, buscando cualquier indicio de ansiedad o mentira, nada, no había nada parecía igual de confundido que yo. Nuevamente subimos escaleras, un poco más de prisa que anteriormente. Con un empujón abrimos las puertas deslizables, el pasillo blanco y el letrero rojo de Urgencias, estaban iluminados con una luz pálida, el ambiente del lugar era incómodo. Arrugue la nariz. Dimos vuelta e inmediatamente vi a unas cuantas personas de pie. Fruncí el ceño. Karin e Ino, estaban de pie juntas, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y rojos. Pase mi mirada por todos… buscando… Suigetsu y Jugo ya se encontraban aquí, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sai tenían expresiones indescifrables. Ni un indicio de ella. Trague lento, me acerque completamente erguido.

—Karin. – llame con seriedad. Dio un brinco, soltando un grito, me miro con miedo. No me estaba gustando el rumbo de las cosas. — ¿Dónde está?

El silencio reino el lugar, Ino escondía su mirada de la mía, las mire directamente, vestían de negro. Junte las cejas, la paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

—Karin…. – gruñí. Escuche como sorbía su nariz y tomaba bocanadas de aire.

—Eh… yo… nosotras…. – decía cosas indescifrables. Apretando los puños, me acerque.

Tsunade se asomó de una habitación al fondo. Me detuve, girando mi rostro observe como salía de esta.

Lanzando un suspiro con pesadez dijo: —Ven necesito que veas algo. – me llamo apenas unos pasos delante de la puerta por la que había salido.

— ¿¡Qué está sucediendo!? – exclamo Naruto, harto de tanto misterio. — ¿¡Dónde está Sakura- _chan_!?

Trato de acercarse hacia la mujer, pero fue detenido por Kakashi, diciéndole que no era el momento, como era de esperarse no lo tomo bien. Tsunade me miraba con insistencia. Chasquee la lengua, con pasos fingidamente calmados llegue con ella. Cerré un momento los ojos, buscando cualquier destello de chakra cálido, los abrí de golpe, sentí apenas una pequeña llama de este, me detuve abruptamente, mirando la puerta que estaba a un lado.

—Espera. – Tsunade me tomo de mi antebrazo, jalándome con fuerza me introdujo al cuarto. Quite su mano y la mire con ira.

— ¿Qué es toda esta mierda? – hable con tono serio. Sabía perfectamente que el chakra casi instinto era de… Sakura… — Contesta…

—Sasuke.

Mi cuerpo presintió su llegada, avisándome con sensaciones sutiles… se apodero de mí, haciéndome sentir un vacío absoluto. Con pasos calmados salió detrás de la cortina corrediza, con pantalones blancos y descalzo. Lo más profundo de mí en sitios insospechados, pudo reconocerlo. Posando su mirada en la mía... su pecho subía y bajaba aspirando oxígeno. Pude sentir como si alguna parte de mi cuerpo hubiera desaparecido, perdí el habla, paralizándome por completo.

—No se… como explicarlo…. – escuche vagamente la voz de Tsunade. Sin expresión alguna, no retire la mirada de la suya. — Fue Sakura quien… bueno… supongo que, necesitan hablar… en un momento regreso.

Con un portazo lento, nos dejó solos. Fuimos rodeados por el silencio, un pequeño dolor se desplazaba con amarga parsimonia, haciendo que apretara la quijada con fuerza.

— ¿Es cierto, lo que dijeron Danzou y Madara?

—No veo, porque decirlo. – profunda y calmada, así era su voz, a pesar del tiempo aun la reconocía.

—… ¿Por qué?... – susurre apretando los puños, sintiendo como si miles de hormigas viajeras, pasaran por mi piel. — ¿¡Por qué hiciste todo eso por Konoha!?

—También lo hice por ti. – dijo con tono serio. No inmutando su cuerpo ni separando sus orbes de las mías. Apreté con más fuerza mis puños.

—Yo no te lo pedí.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que, nada de lo que te diga cambiaran las cosas.

—Lo habrían hecho. – dije con ronques.

Cerró un momento sus parpados, aspirando profundo. Tanto tiempo había esperado volver a verlo, todo lo que invadía mi mente momentos antes desapareció como el humo. Solo tenía que decir las cosas desde su perspectiva, solo eso y todo cambiaría… podría ser otro.

—Sí. Es cierto. – abriendo los ojos, deslizo las palabras con tranquilidad. —Siempre tome las decisiones sin tomarte en cuenta, creyendo que te hacia un bien. No hay lugar para arrepentimientos ni para el perdón… ya fue suficiente. Inexplicablemente he regresado, la decisión es tuya… Sasuke… no interfiriere en tus planes. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo cada vez que me necesites, estaré ahí contigo hermano.

Aparte un poco mi vista, él había regresado… no… Sakura lo trajo. Lo mire directamente, ahora que lo observaba mejor – tratando de disipar el pasado –, sus ojos estaban ahí. Cuando me entregaron el informe sobre cómo fue encontrado, decía que estos habían sido retirados, además, su cuerpo se veía perfectamente sano.

—Suenas como si te despidieras. – hable por fin, tomando levente aire.

—Bueno creo que necesitas tiempo. – puntualizo con una leve sonrisa.

—Tampoco te lo he pedido. – dije con tono serio. —No será fácil y tampoco prometo nada, Itachi.

Esperaba que entendiera lo que quería decir, este era el comienzo de una nueva etapa, ahora tenía por quien ver y pensar antes de actuar. El camino no sería fácil y tal vez no pueda olvidar el pasado… pero lo intentaría… viéndolo de pie frente a mí, respirando y con color, solo era una prueba de que las cosas podían cambiar, una segunda oportunidad…

Trague lento. —No pude… hacerlo. – se me dificultaba el hablar. —Gracias.

 _Tap._ Pego levemente mi frente con sus dedos, sonriendo, como lo hacía cuando era pequeño. No hice movimiento alguno ni dije nada más, suponía que era todo lo que teníamos que decirnos.

x-x

—Fue Sasuke ¿cierto? – dijo Suigetsu mordaz.

—No, no ha sido él. – dijo Ino defendiendo al nombrado. —El ni siquiera sabía lo que haríamos.

—Por favor, acaso creen que ella habría sabido algo de su hermano. Si no fue el, ¿entonces quién?

Karin e Ino se miraron.

 _—Lo escuche decirlo borracho…. – Sakura hablaba con mucha tristeza, simplemente no podían creer que podía traer de vuelta a Itachi. —Sé que, si se lo digo, no me dejara y yo me sentiré muy mal por no ayudarlo. Por favor ayúdenme._

—Por los dioses no es un secreto. – dijo esta vez Karin.

— ¿Cómo pudieron, siquiera estar de acuerdo con esto? – preguntó incrédulo.

—Fuimos las únicas con las que conto, volveríamos a hacerlo si no lo pide. – hablo con dureza Ino.

Todos llevaban escuchando la discusión acalorada de Karin e Ino vs Suigetsu, desde hace minutos, defendiendo en más de una ocasión a Sasuke. Tsunade no había querido dar informes de Sakura hasta que no estuvieran presentes todos. Naruto caminaba como si de un animal enjaulado se tratara.

Aun no creían por completo que Itachi estaba con vida. No lo habían visto.

x-x 

Girándome hacia la puerta, la abrí, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba Sakura. Salí hacia el pasillo, seguido de Itachi, quien se había cubierto el torso con una bata azul. Sentí como inmediatamente se posaban todas las miradas en nosotros. Sin decir palabra alguna me acerque a la puerta, donde había sentido el destello de chakra. Naruto se acercó, dando grandes zancadas y con él, todos los demás.

— ¿Ya puedes decir cómo se encuentra Sakura? – dijo Naruto con insistencia. Sin mover ni un musculo observe a Tsunade.

—Lo que ha hecho es muy sorprendente y a decir verdad ha sido un milagro. – comenzó a decir, mirando a Itachi. Todos lo miraban con expresiones de asombro, el simplemente trataba de ignorar todas las miradas. — No solo lo regreso de la muerte, sino que también, regreso ambos ojos, curo las heridas internas de su cuerpo, provocadas por su último enfrentamiento y no hay rastros de la enfermedad que tenía. No hay… explicación para esto…

— ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? – pregunto Shikamaru.

Mire de soslayo a Itachi, el solo se tomó la barbilla, frunciendo levemente las cejas, recordando.

 _De pie observaba mis manos, podía sentir, podía ver… podía respirar… ¿qué está sucediendo?... sentí cosquilleo en mi pecho, agachando levemente mi cara, mire como mi piel se cerraba a una velocidad extrema. Mire confundido todo el lugar, escuche gritos y el ruido de algo cayéndose, voltee un poco mi rostro observando a una mujer._

 _—I… Ita… Itachi. – dijo entrando en pánico. La mire extrañado, sentí otra mirada sobre mí, girando levemente, habían otras dos mujeres. La rubia lloraba. Incline un poco mi cara observando… no podía ver muy bien, una de las mujeres estaba inconsciente. Di un paso hacia ellas, sentí frio, mirando mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que estaba desnudo, con tranquilidad tome la sabana del piso y la enrolle en mi cintura._

 _— ¡Vamos Sakura! – escuche un grito, la rubia había regresado su vista hacia… ¿Sakura?, apretaba su pecho y daba respiración de boca a boca. Acerco su cara a su boca escuchando, cuando repentinamente abrió sus ojos. — ¡Respira! ¡Rápido llevémosla arriba!_

 _Sin perder más tiempo y pasando de largo a la pelirroja, me acerque a Sakura, tome su cuerpo en brazos, observando su rostro… me di cuenta que fue el mismo que vi cuando mi conciencia volvió. Sakura eh. Mire a la rubia, esperando._

 _—Por aquí sígueme. – dijo con apresuro, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. —Vamos Karin._

—Solo ha suministrado de su sangre en el cuerpo y dio de su energía, así fue como lo hizo. – susurro Ino.

— ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias? – esta vez pregunto Kakashi.

Todos posamos la mirada en Tsunade, una gota de sudor frio bajo por su cara.

—Prácticamente murió. – me tense de pies a cabeza, ¿Qué?... gire mi mirada hacia la puerta. —Toco el cielo con los dedos, afortunadamente pudieron interferirla a tiempo, solo que su energía esta por los suelos y ha entrado en una especie de coma…

— ¿¡Que!? – grito Naruto. —Es una jodida broma. – dijo incrédulo.

—No tenemos un diagnostico que pueda decir cuando despertara. – hablo con calma. — No ha sido fácil lo que ha hecho y eso está cobrándole factura…

—Tsk. – ignorando a todos, me adentre a la habitación.

Recostada tenía vendado sus ojos, sentí como si me desgarrarán alguna parte de mi estómago, me acerqué a la camilla, mirando completamente su cuerpo. Una manta amarilla la cubría, tenía una bata azul, su boca y nariz eran cubiertas por una máscara de oxígeno, su respiración era muy lenta y se podría decir que le era difícil hacerlo.

—No puede ser… Sakura- _chan_ …. – susurro Naruto, acercándose inmediatamente a su lado, se sentó en un sillón de una pieza que había alado de su cama, tomo su mano. — No tenías que hacerlo… ¿por qué no fuiste por mí?...

Aparte mi vista de la escena, sentí una mano en mi hombro, alzando mi mirada pude ver a Itachi sonreírme. No la acepte pero tampoco la rechace.

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer con tu inesperado regreso. – dijo Tsunade, llamando a Itachi. —Tenemos que cancelar tu funeral y preparar algo lo demasiado creíble para explicar esto. También está tu ceremonia.

—No es necesario. – negó él, me dio un apretón. —Solo necesito estar con mi hermano.

—Es muy tarde lo mejor es hablarlo mañana, descansen, ella no despertara… por el momento. – dijo despacio.

—No, me quedare con ella. – dijo Naruto, sin apartar su mano de la suya. —Pueden irse.

Apreté la mandíbula, castañeando los dientes, sentí otro apretón por parte de Itachi. Sin voltear, camine hacia la puerta, saliendo. Espere a Itachi en la entrada del hospital, en cuanto llego, asintió con la cabeza, nos dirigimos a la cabaña. Sentía un insoportable calor por mis venas, quien se creía ese idiota, los celos carcomían mis entrañas, hacían que mi estómago diera violentos tirones. Saltando los techos, Itachi se posiciono a mi lado.

—Todo fue muy repentino a decir verdad. – dijo con calma, llamando mi atención. — ¿Acaso no es quien murió…? – pregunto con cautela. Mirándolo asentí una sola vez. —Es tu… compañera.

—No, ya no lo es. – dije con brusquedad. Me miro alzando una ceja de confusión, no dije nada, él ya se había dado cuenta.

—Oh… ya veo… es muy bonita. – dijo sonriendo. —Deberías regresar.

Posando mí vista hacia el frente, seguí saltando, pues claro que regresaría, solo lo llevaría a la cabaña, le daría ropa y esperaría a ver si algo se le ofrecía.

El camino fue silencioso, éramos seguidos por los demás. Llegando, guie a Itachi hacia mi habitación.

—Toma, ahí se encuentra el baño. – dije con seriedad, lazándole unos pantalones y una camiseta.

—Eres muy gentil. – decía mientras se perdía dentro del baño.

Pase mis manos por mi cara, soltando un gruñido de fastidio, como podían cambiar las cosas de un momento para otro, hacia menos de unas horas me reprochaba mentalmente por lo de mi hermano y ahora él se estaba dando una ducha con tranquilad. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, feliz… triste… ¡Oh mierda…! cuando creía que algo por fin iba bien, tenían que llegar a darme un puñetazo en la cara. Sakura estaba en coma… por mi culpa… una vez más la ponía en peligro… no sabía que la había llevado a hacer semejante cosa… bueno no era que no agradecía lo que había hecho… pero…

— ¡Carajo! – solté una exclamación, tomándome el puente de la nariz.

—Oye, quien te enseño esos modales. – reprendió Itachi, secando su cabello. Solté un bufido de fastidio y me senté en la cama. Él se sentó alado mío, viendo fijamente el suelo afondado. —Sabes… yo no debería estar aquí.

Instintivamente lo mire, con las cejas juntadas.

—Mi papel había terminado hace mucho…. – siguió diciendo con calma. — No está bien.

—A pesar de todo, me siento tranquilo contigo. – dije dejándolo de mirar. Era la verdad.

Sentí el peso de su brazo sobre mis hombros. Apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—Yo también, es muy extraño todo esto… pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme.

Lance una leve risa, convenciéndome de que estaba bien, me retire, regresando a toda prisa al hospital. Ya no tome los pasillos y escaleras, sino fui directamente a su habitación. Entrando por la ventana, observe a Naruto, fruncí el ceño, aún seguía tomando su mano y aunque estaba dormido, no aflojaba su agarre.

Posicionándome al otro lado de la camilla, me incline, mirando su rostro. Su respiración aún era débil… su piel era pálida y el flujo de su energía aún era bajo. Acerque mis labios a su oído, cubierto por la venda. —Sakura…. – susurre con profundidad.

Acerque la silla y me senté a su lado de igual forma tome su mano, acaricie su piel, con mis yemas. Tome un mechón de su cabello e inhale, su aroma era igual de intenso, cerré los ojos, llenando mis pulmones, reconfortando mi sed por ella. Soltando su cabello, mire su rostro.

—Te necesito. – susurre contra su mano, acariciando sus dedos con mis labios.

* * *

 _Hola Humanos..!_

 _Pues aquí con la continuación, espero les guste. Gracias por todos sus reviews, me he llevado una sorpresa al ver tantos ;-; son tan gentiles. Gracias. Respondiendo a una pregunta, Si, si habrá Lemon, no será muy grafico, pero si tendrá varios capítulos. ¿Quieren que les avise? o ¿Qué sea sorpresa?_

 _¿Qué opinan? Dejen sus comentarios en el número que aparece en pantalla._


	20. Chapter 20

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai- Alivio._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna 7uu7_

* * *

 **19**

 **Alivio**

Naruto despertó a media madrugada, nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos fijamente, bajaba un poco mi vista, observando como aun sostenía la mano de Sakura junto la suya. Frunciendo el ceño, fulminaba su cabeza, él a modo de respuesta, le daba ligeros apretones. En el oscuro cuarto se escuchó el chillido de un estómago, obviamente era de Naruto, puse los ojos en blanco.

—Es mejor que te vayas. – dije mordaz, lo mejor que podía pasar, era que se fuera.

Entrecerró los ojos, dándome una mirada de advertencia salió de la habitación, por fin dejándome solo con Sakura.

—Tsk. Imbécil.

Mire detenidamente su cuerpo, tratando de sentir su energía, comenzaba a regresar con demasiada lentitud; deslice mis dedos por su brazo, su piel ya no estaba tan fría. Cerré los ojos, escuchando su sosegada respiración, deseaba que no fuera grave su estado de coma. Disfrutando del nulo sonido, agradecía a los dioses que ese escandaloso se fuera, todo se sumía en un ambiente tranquilo…

Demasiado pronto para hablar de tranquilidad. Con un portazo "discreto" entro Naruto, fruncí el ceño frustrado. Entreabrí los ojos, arrugando las cejas observe que traía entre sus manos dos porciones de ramen instantáneo, por el olor y el humo saliente de la comida, pude deducir que eran recién hechos. Rodeo la camilla acercándose a mí, me extendió una porción. Fulmine la comida y luego a él, me cruce de brazos.

—No.

—No seas idiota, vamos tómalo. – insistió, apreté la mandíbula, claro que no tenía hambre… lanzo una carcajada. — La noche es larga y no me gusta comer solo.

Acerco más la comida a mi cara, con un gruñido, arrebate el ramen. Satisfecho retomo su lugar, lo mire directamente.

—No se te olvida algo, estúpido. – dije entre dientes, apretando aún más la mandíbula. Enarco una ceja, haciendo una mueca de confusión, resople. —Dame palillos.

— ¡Cierto! – casi grito dando un salto del sillón. Saco de la bolsa de sus pantalones dos pares de palillos, me lanzo uno a mí, haciendo ruidos de satisfacción, acomodo su trasero, sentándose.

Negué con la cabeza, comenzando a comer, de nuevo fuimos invadidos por el silencio. La pesadez del ambiente que había al comienzo, empezaba a esfumarse. Era un poco extraño, era como si regresáramos al pasado. Mire de soslayo a Sakura, quien lo diría eh…

—No te parece extraño, antes ella nos cuidaba. – susurro Naruto. —Y ahora somos nosotros quien estamos en el hospital, cuidando de ella.

Asentí dándole la razón…, antes si alguien hubiera venido a decirme que estaría haciendo esto, lo habría matado al instante. Prefería cuidarla de otro modo y no aquí en el hospital esperando por ella. Enseguida que termino Naruto, tomo de nuevo su mano, inclinándose para recargar su cabeza en la camilla se quedó dormido.

x.x.x

Temprano por la mañana entro Tsunade, en pocas palabras nos corrió, aprovechando me retire, necesitaba darme una ducha. Regresaría inmediatamente al hospital, esta vez llegaría antes que Naruto. La cabaña estaba impregnada en un olor emm… ¿delicioso?, trate de ignorarlo retirándome hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de Itachi me detuvo. Era demasiado raro…, hizo que desayunara.

—Iré a medio día con la Hokage. – eso había dicho, mientras yo me metía al baño. — Trataremos emm… como decirlo… mi situación.

Concordamos en que iría con él, sin perder más tiempo e ignorando las miradas de ciertas personas, dándome prisa regrese.

Entre de nuevo por la ventana. Ninguna señal de Naruto. Con pasos calmados, me acerque a su camilla – esta vez ocupe el sillón. – revise su cuerpo con la vista, ya no tenía la máscara, la venda que antes tenía tampoco estaba. Suspire en silencio, acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos su mano. Mi estómago dio un pequeño vuelco, al ver más color en su rostro, sus labios eran rosas – como siempre. – y su respiración era normal. Me incline, acercándome a su cara, inhalando su aroma. Tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, dándole un leve apretón, acerque mi otra mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, era tan hermosa… acerque mis labios a su oreja.

—Sakura…. – con mi lengua acaricie su nombre. — Sé que puedes oírme…. – susurre contra su oído, inesperadamente llego a mí una sensación diferente… no… diferente… no, sentí un leve apretón en nuestras manos, cerré los ojos, disfrutando del extraño placer que comenzaba recorrer mis músculos, ella sentía mi cercanía, lo sabía. Le di otro leve apretón. Era como si… compartiera conmigo sus sensaciones, trague lento. De nuevo el apretón, levante un poco mi cabeza de su oreja y observe su cara, buscando algún indicio de que despertara… nada…. —Hpm. – sonreí. Con lentitud volví a acercar mi cara a la suya, con la punta de mi nariz, roce la suya, deslizándola por sus mejillas. Mis labios hacían cosquillas, la sensación era muy intensa, apretaba mis entrañas, sacudía mis sentidos. Sin poder contenerme más, junte nuestros labios. El toque hizo que sintiera miles de descargas eléctricas… ¿Cómo podía hacerme sentir esto, estando dormida?... sus labios estaban tibios. Solo con un toque inocente basto para calmar mis impulsos.

Separándome de ella, lleve su mano a mis labios, besando nuestros dedos entrelazados. Mire directamente su rostro, abrazando con mi mirada su ser.

—Te necesito…. – volví a susurrar, sentándome por completo en el sillón y sin separar nuestras manos, solté un jadeo silencioso. ¡Pero que mierdas sucede conmigo!

La puerta se abrió, sin inmutarme, gire mi cabeza. Naruto se plantó frente la camilla, mirándome con seriedad. Alce una ceja. Minutos se quedó en esa posición, mirándome directamente a los ojos, poso un momento su mirada en nuestras manos, chasqueando la lengua.

—Dice Tsunade, que despertara a más tardar hoy. – dijo por fin con un resoplido de derrota. Tomando el lugar que yo ocupe antes, se sentó, tomándose el puente de la nariz pensativo. ¿Qué le pasa?... oh… me has visto… eh.

No dije nada, quedándonos en silencio. Me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que haya visto, no me había tomado en serio el día que le dije que ella estaba conmigo, era momento de que comprendiera. De nuevo la puerta se abrió, ambos volteamos hacia esta. Hinata, Ino y Karin, traían consigo flores y jarros. Hinata se detuvo, observando a Naruto, haciendo una mueca de tristeza dijo:

—Buenos días Naruto- _kun_ …. – mire de soslayo a Naruto, este se levanto como si de un resorte se tratara, completamente erguido se acercó a Hinata, mirándola fijamente. Vaya…, vaya… aparte mi vista.

— ¡Hinata! – contestó Naruto.

—Eh… uh… los… solicitan en la oficina de Tsunade- _sama_. – dijo Ino, apartándose del ambiente de esos dos, se acercó a la camilla. Lanzo un grito de sorpresa al ver que sostenía la mano de Sakura, no la aparte. La mire con frialdad, provocándola a siquiera decir cualquier cosa.

—Me quedare con ella, hasta que vuelvas Sasuke- _kun._ – se escuchó la voz de Karin.

Regresando a mirar una última vez a Sakura, me levante, separando nuestras manos. Naruto y Hinata no habían dejado de mirarse, pase de largo acercándome a la puerta.

—H-hola Sasuke- _kun_ …. – susurro, no dije nada saliendo de la habitación. —Suerte Naruto- _kun._

x-x

Llegamos a la oficina de Tsunade, Naruto venía a un lado mío, aun se veía pensativo. Sin siquiera tocar, entramos, estaban presentes todos los sensei de los otros equipos, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai y unos cuantos anbus. Me coloque aun lado de mi hermano. Tsunade nos evaluó a todos con seriedad, con sus codos recargados en el escritorio, bebió un poco de sake.

—Creo que son todos. – dijo soltando un suspiro. —Bueno…. umm… ha sido cancelado por obvias razones el funeral que estaba predestinado para este fin de semana. Afortunadamente manejamos toda esta situación bajo estricta confidencialidad, todos en esta sala, somos los únicos que sabemos lo del cuerpo de Itachi.

Todos miraron a Itachi, aún tenían expresiones de asombro, gotas de sudor frio recorrían sus caras.

—Ya les he explicado, como se ha dado este drástico emm… ¿cambio? – siguió con su monologo. — ¿Que haremos? no podemos decir que hay alguien en esta aldea que puede traer muertos a la vida, desataría el caos total y no solo eso, los enemigos querrán esta extraña habilidad.

—Además seria como poner en alerta a Madara. – dijo Kakashi. —Lo mejor que podemos hacer es que solo nosotros estemos enterados.

— ¿Y cuándo vaya por la calle o si sale de la aldea? Fue noticia su muerte, no podemos ocultarlo de la vida. – dijo esta vez Kurenai.

—Tiene razón, ha sido noticia pero… nadie pudo ver su cuerpo, como para confirmarlo. – Shikamaru hablo fuerte y claro. —Muchas personas se hacen pasar por muertas, podemos decir que todo ha sido una trampa para atraer a Sasuke.

—Buena idea. – dijo con seriedad Itachi. —No tengo intenciones de mostrarme abiertamente a las personas.

— ¿Y Madara? podemos ayudarlo a mantenerse a raya con ese tipo, bueno no es como que lo necesite. – Gai se hizo ver.

—No es como que vaya directo a atacarlo ¿cierto? – dijo Naruto con incredulidad. Todos posaron su mirada en Itachi.

—También está sobre su clan, tu nombre debe ser limpiado Itachi. – dijo Tsunade, mirándolo directamente. —No permitiré que te sigan tachando de asesino.

—No es necesario, la ceremonia o cualquier otra cosa. – respondió Itachi, yo solo escuchaba, haría lo que fuera que hiciera mi hermano. — No es momento de revelar mi existencia, sería un gran problema.

Resoplo Tsunade, pasándose las manos por su cabello. —Aun así sus nombres serán removidos de los libros bingo, los expedientes sobre aquella noche pueden quedarse aquí o como ustedes prefieran. Solo una parte de su clan fue destruida en el ataque de Pain, tienen total libertad para hacer lo que ustedes quieran.

Itachi, asintió.

—Sobre Madara, hay algo que tienen que saber. – hablo con tono serio. Gire mi cabeza, alzando una ceja con confusión, su expresión había cambiado completamente, ahora era totalmente irrefutable. Todos miraron a Itachi. — Por lo que veo, siguen conociéndolo por ese nombre. Él no es Madara.

Silencio. No es Madara… que carajos…

— ¿¡Que!? – grito Naruto.

—Explícate por favor. – hablo con dificulta Tsunade. Itachi, dio unos pasos, observando directamente a Kakashi.

—Óbito Uchiha, él se ha hecho pasar por Madara. – declaró con seriedad. Naruto se rasco confundido la cabeza.

— ¿Quién es?... – pregunto, mirando a todos, por sus expresiones suponía que lo conocían muy bien.

—El… está muerto... – jadeo Kakashi. Naruto se acercó a él, yo solo lo mire. Tenía muy abierto su único ojo visible e inconsistentemente tapo con la palma de su mano su otro ojo cubierto por la banda.

—No está muerto, pude darme cuenta estando con él, solo que ya no pude revelarlo ya que enseguida fue la pelea contra Sasuke. – Itachi, hablaba lo más calmado posible. La respiración de Kakashi comenzaba a ser muy rápida, en cualquier momento colapsaría.

—Kakashi- _sensei_ … ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto Naruto con cautela.

—Estas seguro de lo que dices. – hablo demandante Gai. Acercándose a Kakashi, puso su mano en la espalda de este, arrugando las cejas.

—Sí.

—Dios mío. – Kurenai, dejo salir un jadeo de sorpresa, tomándose el pecho, miro detenidamente a Kakashi.

— ¿Como… como es que está vivo? – pregunto.

—No lo sé. – contesto Itachi. — Estoy seguro que es él, lo reconozco porque en ocasiones llegue a hablar con él.

El silencio reino la estancia, era obvio que Kakashi trataba de procesar la información. No tenía ni puta idea de quien era Óbito, además de saber que era un Uchiha.

—Tengo que buscarlo. – dijo de pronto Kakashi, pareciendo reaccionar levanto su cabeza, observando a todos decidido.

—Tranquilo, no hay que precipitarnos. – dijo Tsunade. — esto es muy sorpresivo…

x.x.x

—Entonces, ellos están… ¡Juntos! – grito Ino.

— ¡Sssh! Por todos los cielos no hagas escándalo. – reprendió Karin, fue obligada y casi amenazada para que revelara la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. —Sí, bueno eso creo.

—Siempre han hecho bonita pareja. – dijo Hinata, mirando de soslayo hacia la camilla.

—Pero… ¿quién comenzó…? – pregunto Ino con duda, Karin hizo una mueca de no saber de qué hablaba. — ¿Quién ha dado el primer paso?

—Umm…. – Karin se tomó la barbilla pensativa. —Sakura estaba muy confundida, como para siquiera pensar en eso…, supongo que Sasuke, después de todo fue el quien la beso aquel día.

—Aww… que lindo…. – chillo, observando detenidamente a la peli rosa. — ¿Sera celoso?

Karin soltó una carcajada. —No tienes ni idea Ino.

Chillo más fuerte, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas dijo: — Siempre supe que había algo ahí, Sakura queriendo traer a su hermano y Sasuke poniendo esa expresión cuando le dijeron que estaba en coma…, todo están romántico…

Sentadas en el piso, almorzaban, llevaron flores y una manta rosa para cubrir a Sakura, llevaban un largo rato platicando y riéndose animadamente. Después de lo que había pasado ya estaban más tranquilas y esperaban pacientes cualquier cosa sobre ella.

x.x.x

—Organiza un equipo de búsqueda, no tiene que ser precisamente Mada… Óbito, a quien busques, trata de averiguar, cuáles han sido sus motivos y razones. – ordeno Tsunade. —Completa discreción.

Kakashi asintió, miro de reojo a Itachi. Nadie había hablado ni se había movido desde que el dijera todo eso.

—Lo acompañare Kakashi- _sensei._ – se apuntó Naruto.

—Yo también. – ese idiota me debía muchas explicaciones, Itachi dio un apretón en mi hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ustedes se quedan aquí. – dijo Tsunade.

— ¿¡Pero, por qué!? – grito Naruto.

—Solo será una misión de búsqueda de información y ustedes son mus impulsivos. Además esto es asunto de Kakashi. – miro directamente al nombrado. — Tienes hasta la noche para decidir quién te acompaña.

—Sí.

—Entonces, quedamos así, a las preguntas que seguramente nos harán muy pronto, diremos que Itachi ha sido nuestro agente doble y todo ha sido una trampa para atraer a Sasuke, no tienen por qué dar explicaciones demás. Tienen que conformarse con ello, todo se hará en completa calma y seremos precavidos. ¿Les quedo claro?

Con una exclamación de afirmación desaparecieron todos, quedándonos Itachi, Naruto y yo.

—Te veo en unas horas, Sasuke. – se despidió Itachi con un gesto con la cabeza.

Sin nada más que decir ni hacer, me di media vuelta saliendo de la oficina, a paso calmado me dirigía hacia el hospital, apenas comenzaba el atardecer, esperaba que Sakura ya estuviera despierta. La actitud de Kakashi ante la noticia me desconcertó un poco, ahora había más interrogativas. Salte hacia el techo de la primera casa, no quería caminar entre las calles, a punto de saltar hacia el siguiente techo, me detuve. Sentí un golpe sordo, inclinándome un poco sostuve mi mejilla.

— ¿Que estás haciendo estúpido? – gruñí, escupiendo la sangre de mi boca. Enderezándome completamente encare a Naruto.

—Tenemos que hablar. – dijo demasiado serio.

—Tonterías.

Sin quitarme la mirada de encima se dio media vuelta, comenzando a saltar hacia la dirección contraria. Lanzándome una mirada me hizo saber que quería que lo siguiera. Limpiándome la sangre restante, lo seguí. «Pero que mierda le pasa»

Me guio hasta la cima de la montaña Hokage, bajando la velocidad se dirigió hacia la cabeza del segundo. Sentándonos miramos toda la aldea… bueno lo que quedaba de ella, Naruto miraba fijamente el horizonte pensativo, mi mirada se posó en el hospital, esperaba que hablara rápido, no quería perder mi tiempo. Minutos completos de silencio, arrugue las cejas fastidiado.

—Creí que… lo habías dicho… solo para joderme. – hablo sin despegar su mirada del frente. No lo mire. —Te he visto ¿sabes?

—Sí. – afirme con frialdad. —No me importa.

—Lo sé. – susurro. —Tu forma de mirarla es diferente… no te creí cuando lo gritaste, después la cercanía de Sakura para contigo, me confundió, pensé que se comportaba así porque te conoció primero. – no decía nada, solo me dispuse a escucharlo. — Siempre te ha amado, lo sé, pero…. – soltó un suspiro, se giró mirándome directamente, hice lo mismo. — ¿En verdad sientes algo por ella? o solo es la culpa que cargamos.

Entrecerré los ojos, por favor, si de algo estoy completamente seguro en esta jodida vida es de lo que siento por ella.

—Eso deberías preguntártelo tú. – dije sin despegar mi vista de la suya.

—Estoy hablando enserio, necesito que respondas. – dijo al no entender mi indirecta.

—Lo que yo siento por ella, es mi problema, pero si con esto dejas de joder está bien. — no me costaba nada decirlo. —Me enamore de ella, no es culpa ni lastima o cualquier cosa que vayas a decirme. Esto es lo que hay y es real.

Hable sin inmutar mi rostro, sin flaquear mi voz, esa era la realidad, no había más. Solo ella volvía inútiles mis sentidos, adormecía mi cuerpo cuando al mismo tiempo, recorrería por mis venas fuego vivo.

Sonrió. —Te creo. – dijo con un susurro, alce una ceja, «no esperaba que lo hicieras». —No deja de ser extraño. Tengo una condición, no dejare que te la lleves.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Supéralo.

—No, ya no me entrometeré, ambos son mis amigos y sin son felices juntos adelanté, pero eso si no dejare que te la lleves. – abrí muy levemente mis ojos ante sus palabras, solo estaba un poco sorprendido.

—Me estás dando permiso. Tú. – dije incrédulo.

—Sí, si me entero que tienes planes de sacarla de su hogar, te perseguiré y te daré una paliza. – amenazo. — Yo también quiero estar con ella… como su hermano claro… tranquilo, así que es tu decisión. Cuídala y no la hagas sufrir, porque enserio te matare.

—Guárdate tus consejos y úsalos en ti. – dije con fastidio, enarco una ceja, dándome a entender que no sabía de qué hablaba. — Es más que obvio que te gusta la chica Hyuga.

— ¿¡Eh!? – se puso rojo hasta niveles insospechables, comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. — A mí me gusta Sakura- _chan_.

—Tú si has confundido la culpa, con lo que dices sentir por Sakura. – dije, dando en el clavo. — La forma en que miras a la chica…

—Hinata. – corrigió.

—Hinata, la miras como si fueras un perro hambriento, acéptalo Idiota.

—…. – se quedó en silencio, mirando vagamente sus pies. Hasta yo me había dado cuenta. — Era mi deber, afrontar mis errores y creí que si me fijaba en otra persona… yo… bueno…

—Imbécil.

— ¡No estamos hablando de mí! – grito aun rojo. Respirando agitadamente recobro la compostura. — Hablando de culpas… tienes que decírselo, no quiero seguir mintiendo.

Mire el hospital. Tampoco yo.

—Sino lo haces tú, lo hare yo.

—Hpm… no te entrometas, ese es mi deber. – dije regresando mi mirada a la suya. —Le diré la verdad, apenas despierte.

x.x.x

Dolor. Era dolor, lo que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo… como si miles de caballos hubieran pasado encima de mí. Trague lento, sentí pastosa mi boca, tenía sed. Solté un gemido de dolor al tratar de estirarme. Entreabrí mis ojos… una luz cejo mi vista haciéndome cerrarlos de nuevo. Esta vez con lentitud, parpadeando repetidas veces para acostúmbrame, abrí por completo mis ojos. Un machón rojo, se acercó a mí, tocando mi cara y ¿gritando?... mi cerebro daba saltones cada vez su boca se movía…

—No…, no grites… por favor…. – pedí en un susurro ronco, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y yo trate de enfocar su rostro…, lentes… lentes… —Karin…

Como si de un tapón se tratara, llego el ruido y todos mis sentidos despertaron. Con dificulta, recargue mi peso en mis codos, temblaban mis brazos, sentí las manos de Karin impulsarme desde mi espalda, ayudándome a sentar. Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos… auch… auch, me dolía. Respirando profundo levante mi mirada, observando todo a mí alrededor.

— ¡Sakura! – otro grito más agudo escuche, Ino se me lanzo encima, apretujando mi cuello. —No vuelvas a hacerme esto. ¡Entiendes!

Hice una mueca de dolor al escuchar su grito en mi oído. —No grites Ino…. – mi voz sonaba ronca y me dolía la garganta como si hubiera estado gritando por un día entero.

—Lo siento, ¿qué te duele?, ¿necesitas algo? – liberándome de su estrangulador abrazo, hablo demasiado rápido.

—Agua… tengo sed…. – pedí, lamiendo mis labios.

Inmediatamente Hinata me acerco un vaso, sonriéndome con aprecio, agradecí con la cabeza. Bebí todo el contenido, sirviéndome repetidas veces hasta que estuve satisfecha. Regresando el vaso, tome mis cienes entre mis dedos, mi cabeza zumbaba con violencia. Sentí dos cálidas palmas en mi cabello, alzando con dificulta mi miraba vi a Tsunade, me sonreía, ni cuenta me había dado cuando llego… sentí la sensación de una energía muy exquisita, cerré los ojos disfrutando. El dolor desapareció. Lanzando una exclamación de satisfacción, pude enfocar mejor a las personas. Ino, Karin, Hinata y Tsunade- _sama,_ estaban alrededor de mí. Mire mi cuerpo, estaba en el hospital… ¿pero qué sucedió?... tan rápido me hice la pregunta, los recuerdos golpearon mi cara.

— ¿Qué sucedió? – solo recordaba, el dolor tan intenso después de quitarme de encima del hermano de Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! mire a todos lados buscándolo… no estaba… Oh dios…

—No tarda en venir. – llamo mi atención Karin, mire su cara, asintió respondiendo a mi pregunta inexistente. Respire más tranquila.

—Llevas durmiendo casi dos días. – dijo con reproche Ino. La mire confundida. — ¡Casi mueres!

— ¡Ah!...

—Al darle tu energía a Itachi, has caído inconsciente, es normal que tu cuerpo quiera recuperar lo que perdió, es por eso que moriste por unos breves segundos. – Itachi… así se llama su hermano… —Pero… por lo que veo, tu sabes más del tema, puedes explicarnos, por favor. – pidió Tsunade, sentándose en la esquina de mi camilla.

Me cruce de brazos tomando mi barbilla.

—Emm…, parece ser que sufro más dolor cuando la persona lleva cierto tiempo de fallecida. Me cuesta mucho más trabajo traerlos. – explique, no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía. —I-Itachi… llevaba tiempo de muerto, sus heridas internas eran graves, no tenía ojos y su cuerpo estaba enfermo, todo su… como decirlo…emm… la causa de su muerte, se traspasó a mi cuerpo, provocándome casi el doble del dolor que el sintió, por eso… es que…

—Entiendo… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? – pregunto, sentí la mirada escudriñadora de Ino y Karin, Hinata solo escuchaba.

—Lo supe cuando salve al niño, el solo tenía minutos de muerto y eso me provoco una ligera perdida de energía y fiebre. – acepte, mire de reojo a las chicas.

— ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste!? – reclamo Ino.

—Sakura has hecho que casi muera. – dijo Karin.

—Discúlpenme, si se los decía no me habrían ayudado.

— ¡Correcto! – grito Karin.

—Por favor centrolense. – intervino Tsunade, levantando una mano para callarlas. — ¿Eres cociente de tu intelecto…? - pregunto, haciendo énfasis en mi cabeza. Asentí. — ¿Sabes por qué no funciono, el regresarte la memoria? – negué. Se quedó en silencio pensativa. — ¿Qué sucedería si… regresaras a una persona con años, décadas de muerta?

—Posiblemente muera. – respondí. —Me ha tomado dos días, reponerme por lo de Itachi, si revivo a una persona con décadas de muerta, no tendría la suficiente energía como para regresar.

—De acuerdo… tengo algo que puede ayudarte a controlar tu capacidad cerebral… ¿te interesa? – asentí, pues claro que me interesaba aun me daba miedo poderle hacer daño a alguien. — Descansa por hoy y mañana cuando tengas tiempo ve a mi oficina, hablaremos y trataremos pequeños detalles.

—Sí, gracias. – susurre con una sonrisa.

Se despidió, dejándome sola con dos mujeres muy molestas. —Perdónenme. – pedí.

—Me alegra que te encuentres mejor Sakura- _san_ , me tengo que ir… Ino…

—Gracias por todo Hinata. – agradecí con una sonrisa, Ino me miro detenidamente.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte… frentona… volvería a hacerlo si me lo pides. – Dijo con aprecio, ¿frentona?... —Mañana vengo a darme una vuelta vale. Hasta pronto Karin.

—Cuídate. – se despidió, con un portazo nos quedamos solas. —Sasuke no se fue de tu lado en toda la noche.

— ¡De verdad! – dije con emoción. — ¿Esta muy molesto?

—Demasiado. – me tense de pies a cabeza, sentí mi cara arder y mi estómago dio un vuelco violento. Una profunda y ronca voz se escuchó desde la ventana, no me atreví a mirar. —Karin, puedes irte.

Karin nos miró, diciéndome lo siento con los labios, me dejo sola con él. Juguetee con mis dedos, nerviosa. Con pasos decididos rodeo la camilla, quedándose de pie frente al sillón que había a mi derecha. Mi corazón latía apresurado, temía que fracturara mis costillas.

—Yo… eh… uh…. – balbucee al sentir el peso de sus orbes oscuros, sobre mi cabeza. —L-lo siento…

—Has sido muy irresponsable…. – reclamo en tono bajo, su voz tenía un toque de seriedad, sentí un jalón en mi vientre. Se sentó a mi lado, sin atreverme a mirarlo, mordí mi labio. — Te has portado muy mal… y mereces un castigo…

Alce de golpe mi cabeza, cosa que no hubiera hecho… bueno si… atrapo mis labios con los suyos, reclamándome con imponencia. Mi cuerpo dio leves convulsiones reconociendo al instante la sensación, mi respiración se volvió erradica, pase mis brazos por su cuello, acercándome a él con desesperación. Sentí la fuerza de sus brazos en mi cintura, repentinamente hacía mucho calor. Sin pensar en lo que hacía y dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, en un rápido movimiento me senté en sus piernas. Separo nuestros labios, jadeando con fuerza, mirándome fijamente. Una impaciencia por sentirlo cerca de mi piel, me invadía los sentidos, era como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Acortando la distancia esta vez tome sus labios, correspondiéndome al instante, nos apretamos más uno con el otro. La electricidad del aire era palpable, nos llamaba, acariciaba nuestros cuerpos, provocaba que nuestras pieles se pusieran chinitas.

Sasuke me apretó más contra su cuerpo, con tal fuerza que termino alzándome de sus piernas. Abrí mis labios en un intento de tomar aire, con un fugaz movimiento tomo mi cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello, profundizando el beso, su lengua acaricio la mía… una sacudida violenta invadió todo mi interior… oh… por todos los cielos… lance un gemido ante el placer que provocaba el roce de nuestras lenguas, un gruñido murió en su garganta, el también sentía lo mismo. Repentinamente se separó de mí, aflojando el agarre de mi cintura.

Ambos jadeábamos tratando de recuperar el control. Algo ardía bajo mi piel, recorría mis venas y terminaba en mi vientre… santo cielo… estaba muy excitada… apreté mis piernas en un intento por controlar en molesto dolor. Coloco su frente contra la mía, respirando con pesadez, cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Mi corazón estaba a punto de saltar de mi boca. Temía que mi cara explotara, la sentía muy caliente. Trague lento.

—Gracias…. – susurro con ronques. Abriendo por fin los ojos, nos miramos, perdiéndome en la profundidad de estos. No supe por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición. Solo sabía que en ese instante solo existíamos nosotros.

—Te extrañe. – susurre. Entrelace nuestros dedos, bajándome de sus piernas, volví a meterme dentro de las mantas, jale de su mano con suavidad, haciéndome a un lado deje suficiente espacio para él. Negó con la cabeza, lanzando una leve sonrisa. —Por favor.

—Molesta. – dijo con derrota, quitándose las sandalias se deslizo a mi lado. Una vez completamente acostado, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrace a su cuerpo todo lo que pude, aspirando su aroma. Con sus brazos en mi cintura, me abrazó a él.

—Te llevare de paseo mañana. – susurro contra mi nuca. El cansancio estaba ganando terreno… acomode mejor mi cabeza en su pecho como si fuera una almohada, perdiéndome en el calor de su cuerpo… —Tenemos que hablar…

* * *

 _¡Saludos Humanos!_

 _Perdón por tardar en actualizar esta semana, eh tenido miles de cosas que hacer y perdí mi borrador ;-; ocasionando que lo volviera a escribir. ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? ¿Obito es Madara? ¿Entonces para que quiere a Sakura?_

 _7uu7 Les gusto ese beso…. :3 Eh… Jajajaja :v_

 _Gracias por su Reviews, favoritos y alertas, me encanta que les guste mi historia, gracias por todo, son muy buenos. Besos y bendiciones._


	21. Chapter 21 Entrega

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Entrega._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **20**

 **Entrega**

Tsunade me dio de alta temprano por la mañana. Sabía que Sasuke no se había separado de mí en toda la noche, solo lo hizo cuando comenzó el amanecer, estando sentado en el sillón, observo cada movimiento que hacían las enfermeras al revisarme. No vi a nadie en el hospital, tal vez era por qué tan rápido como me cambie nos fuimos directo hacia la cabaña. Me sentía muy emocionada por el paseo que daría con Sasuke por la aldea. Mis energías estaban completamente restauradas y me sentía de maravilla, esperaba ver a Itachi, solo recordaba un cuerpo pálido y sin vida, aunque no sabría qué decir, tal vez no le había agradado despertar repentinamente.

Caminamos tranquilos, disfrutando de la calidez de la mañana, recorriendo las calles de Konoha. Casi no hablábamos, pero si íbamos tomados de la mano… bueno yo tomaba su mano, el solo se enfocó en llegar. Estando cerca de la cabaña, solté su mano y corrí directo hacia la puerta. Una vez dentro observe toda la estancia buscando alguna clase de vida, quería verlos.

—Deben seguir durmiendo…. –

—No hay nadie. – Dijo Sasuke con seriedad – habitual en él – enarque una ceja confundida. —No lo sé, Itachi tampoco está.

—Oh…. ¿adónde habrán ido?... – pregunte mirando hacia la cocina.

—Arregla tus cosas, nos iremos pronto. – decía mientras subía hacia las escaleras.

Ordenando como todo un capitán desapareció, fruncí los labios. Subí hacia las habitaciones, con mis oídos agudos, tratando de escuchar algo, tenía razón no había nadie. Prendiendo la luz de mi habitación inhale el aroma, sinceramente extrañe este lugar, me sentía como si hubiera desaparecido por un largo tiempo… lance una risita… que tonta soy. Me quite las sandalias, deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama, tenía una extraña sensación instalada en mi estómago desde… me senté deslizando las yemas de mis dedos por mis labios… desde anoche… por los dioses… tape mi cara con mis palmas, riendo entre dientes «¿Qué pasa conmigo?»

Respirando hondo y disipando cualquier rastro de pensamiento impuro, me fui hacia el baño, despoje las ropas que Karin me había llevado ayer y me metí en la ducha. Disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente deje salir una exclamación de satisfacción… lave mi cabello con lentitud, tomándome el tiempo suficiente, asegurándome de lavar cada parte de mi cuerpo con el aceite, sintiéndome mucho más relajada.

Quería estar completamente limpia y radiante, ¿Ya les había dicho que hoy daría un paseo con Sasuke?... rayos, de verdad me sentía muy feliz, era el primer día desde hace semanas que pasaría un día completo con él… a solas… me sonroje. Permanecí un rato más bajo el agua, riendo como una loca. Enrollé una toalla por mi cuerpo y otra por mi cabello, dando saltitos en el piso salí a toda prisa del baño. Secando mi cuerpo me puse las bragas y el top, me dirigí hacia el ropero sacando la remera negra. La puerta se abrió.

Me paralice como una estatua, el oxígeno se extinguió en mis pulmones; miro directamente mis ojos, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta. Inmediatamente se subió el color a mi cara e hice una expresión de completa sorpresa, vergüenza y pena de mí misma. Deje caer la remera. Su mirada se oscureció, con una expresión irrefutable, me dio un repaso lento, bajando desde mi cabeza – deteniéndose en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, cabe decir – hasta llegar a mis pies. Todo indicio de cordura se perdió en lo más profundo de mi cerebro, las palabras y el grito de pánico que probablemente debería estar dando en este momento, se ahogaron en mi garganta. Como si el aire fuera vapor estremeció nuestra piel, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mirándonos detenidamente. La vergüenza me abandono. Tragando lento dio un paso hacia mí, un fugaz brillo empapo sus orbes, la conocida electricidad nos rodeó… cerré los ojos… esperando su cercanía…, lance un jadeo.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, abruptamente dio media vuelta dándome la espalda.

—Iré… por el desayuno…. – susurro con su voz totalmente ronca. Di un paso hacia él, completamente perdida en el molesto calor de mi piel. —No tardo.

Antes de acercarme, se fue, cerrando la puerta sus pasos se perdieron en el pasillo. Solté el aire que comprimía mis pulmones, mire detenidamente el lugar por donde desapareció

Respire hondo, abrace mi vientre, sentía como si unas grandes alas revoletearan inquietas dentro de mí. Recuperando la cordura, me cambie con lentitud. No había mucho que pensar sobre el tema pues sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, debería darme vergüenza… ¿cierto? Dándome un repaso en el espejo, cepille mi cabello.

Asome mi cabeza por el marco de la puerta, mirando con sigilo el pasillo… tenía un poco de vergüenza y estaba segura que mi cara estaba roja. Como un espía salí de mi habitación, mi estómago brincaba como si estuviera en un maratón, arrugue las cejas calmando los nervios, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa s-solo me vio c-casi desnuda…, me detuve a mitad del pasillo, tenía que controlarme no podía estar con esa actitud si pensaba estar con él, por resto del día. Respirando repetidas veces, apreté los puños «No seas cobarde Sakura» puse mi mejor expresión de "aquí no ha pasado nada" y baje directo hacia la cocina. Era muy fácil decir, que hacer. Apenas vi su cabeza mis piernas se aflojaron como gelatinas.

Caminando lo mejor posible y tratando de no parecer una idiota llegue a la mesa. Había dos porciones de ramen en esta, una de ellas estaba completamente vacía, hice un puchero.

— ¿Por qué nunca me esperas? – pregunte girando a su dirección, recargaba su cuerpo con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, en la repisa. Inconscientemente lo mire de pies a cabeza… me sonroje… pensándolo bien, nunca me había fijado en su atractivo… oh dios… ¡Es muy sexi! mire fijamente su pecho, subía y bajaba con lentitud…

—Eres lenta cuando comes. – recordé cuando llego a mi habitación sin camisa, los músculos de su regazo se tensaban cuando caminaba o hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo, su cuerpo era muy cálido…, subí sosegadamente mi vista, recorriendo su fuerte mentón, el roce de sus labios con los míos, provocaba que algo en mí se encendiera como una antorcha, su nariz era perfecta, esos ojos tan oscuros… ¡Qué ahora mismo me miraban! con un espasmo gire hacia la mesa, sintiendo hasta el tope mi orejas calientes, ¡mierda! —Desayuna.

Totalmente tensa me senté en una silla, con las manos temblorosas tome el ramen y los palillos, comí apresuradamente. Bien hecho Sakura, te pillo mirándolo como una pervertida, sentí el peso de sus orbes sobre mi cabeza, tragando lento sorbí el jugo del ramen. «Soy una enferma». Terminando de "desayunar" y reprochándome mentalmente por mi estupidez, decidí mirarlo.

—Listo. – dije lanzando risitas, haciendo como si nunca lo hubiera visto como un animal hambriento. Con seriedad se despegó de la repisa dando dos pasos hacia mí, pasos que hicieron saltar a mi corazón con violencia.

— ¿No llevaras nada contigo?, tardaremos. – dijo mirando mis ojos.

—Eh… si, si…, bueno emm quería comprar bocadillos. – asintió, dirigiéndonos hacia la sala, tomo dos capas negras. — ¿Para qué, las capas?

—Lloverá. – dijo con simpleza.

Una vez afuera, mire el cielo, tenía razón comenzaba a ponerse nublado, cerré los ojos pidiendo a los dioses que no lloviera, no quería que nuestro día se viera afectado por la lluvia, la amaba y no me molestaría mojarme, pero dudaba que a él le agradaría. El fresco viento, ventilo mi bochorno, haciéndome sentir más cómoda. Me llevo a una tienda, donde compramos papitas, unas bebidas y deliciosos chocolates – agrios – gracias a mi súper intuición femenina llevaba conmigo una mochila de lado, donde guardamos las capas y los bocadillos, no me dejo llevarla, su imagen de "peligroso guerrero" se vio seriamente afectada con esa mochila.

— ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunte a su lado, caminábamos entre un pequeño bosque, la vista era maravillosa.

—No te lo diré. – respondió, sin siquiera mirarme.

La felicidad adormeció mi cerebro… ¡Era una sorpresa!, sin hacer más preguntas lo seguí como niña buena. A pesar de conocernos de hace mucho, nunca habíamos salido, si pasábamos tiempo a solas, cuando todos dormían o lo seguía, pero una cita nunca, esperaba con ansias ver el lugar donde me llevaría.

Caminamos por un rato sin prisas, miraba con atención el lugar, traspasamos el pequeño bosque y ahora caminábamos entre unas casas destruidas, me tomaba la barbilla, preguntándome ¿Qué les había sucedido?, no me atreví a preguntar pues era probable que él tampoco supiera, si desde hace 5 años él se había ido. Detuvo sus pasos mirando fijamente al frente, mire hacia donde él lo hacía.

«Baya…» un gran camino de concreto nos daba la bienvenida, a los lados se encontraban los restos de lo que pareció ser alguna vez una muralla. Mirando un poco más alejado se veían muchos escombros, el lugar estaba desierto, parecía como si una bomba hubiera explotado y arrasado con todo a su paso. Algo llamo mi atención, entre los escombros de la muralla habían un pedazo de… ¿pared? bueno no importa, un símbolo estaba intacto, camine hacia el inclinándome lo mire mejor, yo lo había visto en algún lado… acaricie el lado rojo de este, ¿Dónde?...

—Mi clan…, este es mi clan. – hablo Sasuke desde su lugar, abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡cierto! el símbolo era el mismo que tenía Sasuke y mi camiseta. Levantándome mire mejor el lugar, solo eran escombros… arrugue las cejas, oh… no…, se oprimió mi pecho. —Vamos.

Me quede de pie, mirando su rostro, si en este momento algo lo molestaba, nunca lo habría sabido con su expresión. Cerré los ojos, buscando algún indicio de tristeza… nada… solo un poco de melancolía. Solté un suspiro, no debía poner ninguna expresión de tristeza o sufrimiento, él me trajo hasta su hogar y no lo arruinaría con preguntas incomodas ni con lloriqueos, tenía que ser fuerte.

Llegando a su lado, le lance una sonrisa, asintiendo tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos. Me dio un apretón, juntos comenzamos a recorrer el magnífico lugar. Seré sincera daba miedo, entre más nos adentrábamos, mas calles, casas y edificios estaban en completa destrucción, era un pueblo fantasma… está bien, estoy exagerando. Prácticamente hasta lo más profundo del clan, habían casas – pocas a decir verdad – intactas, me sentí muy feliz al ver los majestuosos hogares, se veían un poco mallugados y llenos de polvo, pero realmente muy grandes.

— ¡Mira Sasuke! – dije con emoción, jalando de su brazo, nos acercamos a la entrada de la primer casa. — ¡Exploremos!

Me miro con una sonrisa, muy bien disimulada, negó con la cabeza.

—Después, ahora quiero mostrarte otro sitio. – dijo con seriedad, mire sus bonitos ojos, se encontraba tranquilo y eso me lleno el pecho de calidez.

—Está bien… pero vendremos a explorar. – dije derrotada, asintió ante mi petición.

Conté las casas intactas, cinco, cinco eran. Muy pocas, pero eso sí, demasiado grandes, parecían mini mansiones, a simple vista podía juzgar su lujo. Eran un clan lleno de riquezas y poder. Solo basto pasar la última casa; frente nosotros unos escalones se dirigían hacia un edificio, subimos, una gran puerta tori tenía el símbolo del clan, mire pasmada el lugar, el edificio también tenía el símbolo, su techo era de tejas verdes, los detalles y molduras eran de color rojo y sus paredes de color beige. Sasuke jalo de mi mano, al ver que me detuve a apreciar la vista.

Nos encaminamos hacia la entrada, no cabía en mi cabeza que un lugar como este estuviera abandonado, debería ser algún patrimonio de la aldea o que se yo, simplemente la palabra perfecto le quedaba muy por encima. Sasuke soltó mi mano, con fuerza abrió una de las enormes puertas de madera, asomando su cabeza se introdujo al lugar. Tomando mi mano me adentre con él, cerró la puerta. Penumbras, con eso decía todo, había poca iluminación, el salón tenía un piso de tatami, dos puertas estaban al mismo nivel en las diferentes paredes.

—Es… esto es… hermoso. – susurre maravillada.

— Santuario Nakano. – dijo con tono serio, gire mi cabeza poniendo atención a lo que decía. —Aquí se reunían los miembros de mi clan.

—Asombroso…. – lanzando una imperceptible carcajada comenzó a caminar, llegamos al séptimo tatami, soltó mi mano, dando un paso, levanto el tatami, me acerque curiosa, había una habitación secreta. —Muy ingenioso…. – dije mirando hacia el oscuro lugar.

—Espérame aquí. – dijo con un salto. Me asome mucho más, inclinándome levemente, escuche ruidos y casi enseguida el lugar fue iluminado por una posible vela. Sasuke me miro alzando la cabeza, extendió sus brazos.

—Ven. – dijo haciendo señas con sus manos, me mordí el labio.

—No me dejes caer. – dije con temor.

—No lo hare. – dijo con confianza, asentí, sentándome salte hacia él, sus fuertes brazos me cacharon antes de que mi pies tocaran el piso. Manteniéndome entre sus brazos me miro fijo. —Nunca lo haría…. – susurro, mi corazón dio un salto.

Bajándome, volvió a tomar mi mano, curiosa mire el lugar, hasta el fondo había una mesa de concreto, con un mantel rojo vivo, en medio una tabla de piedra era alumbrada por dos velas a los lados.

— ¿Qué es? – pregunte intrigada, señale hacia la mesa.

— Es un monumento de piedra en forma de tabla. – explico. — Ha sido transmitido de generación en generación dentro del Clan Uchiha, nunca antes se había mostrado a otra persona ajena a este.

— ¿No será un crimen que yo lo vea? – pregunte, me causaba temor que se metiera en problemas por traerme a un lugar tan especial.

—Sí y nos iremos al infierno. – lo mire atónita, ¡por todos los cielos! —Por supuesto que no, tu eres parte de mí, así que no hay problema.

No sabía si enojarme por su intento de broma o lanzarme a sus brazos por lo que había dicho.

—Este no es el lugar que quiero mostrarte. – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, hice una expresión de completa incredulidad, es que acaso su clan escondía un imperio.

— ¿¡Aún hay más!? – grite. Asintió e ignoro las exclamaciones de sorpresa.

En la pared del lado izquierdo de la mesa, Sasuke hizo unos sellos, sus ojos se colorearon de rojo, un dibujo del Sharingan apareció en dicha pared, con ruidos, se fue abriendo una puerta. Tomo una antorcha y con un suspiro de fuego la prendió.

—Exploremos. – decía mientras tomaba mi mano y nos introducíamos a un tenebroso pasillo.

Ahora sí, esto era demasiado abrumador, abrase su brazo, pegándome lo más que pude a su cuerpo, todo lo que podía ver por delante era completa oscuridad. Era muy curioso todo este lugar, con sus habitaciones secretas y pasillos oscuros. Caminamos entre la oscuridad solo siendo alumbrados por la antorcha, pensé que nunca acabaríamos el pasillo. Finalmente llegamos a otra puerta, de igual forma que anteriormente, fue solo abierta por el Sharingan de Sasuke. Más oscuridad.

—Toma. – me entrego la antorcha y se separó de mí, antes de dejar que se fuera tome su camisa. —Prenderé las demás.

Cediendo lentamente deje que se fuera. Escuche pasos y cosas moviéndose… ¿Cómo podía ver en este lugar?... yo me habría partido el cuello al dar unos cuantos pasos. No podía evitar sentirme muy especial, sentía el amor llenarme cada célula de mi cuerpo, era importante para él, lance una risita. El lugar fue alumbrado, como era costumbre, mire todo, era una especie de sala de reuniones, cuatro puertas habían seguidamente al fondo en la pared. La mesa y las sillas eran de madera.

—Es un refugio. – escuche su voz, estaba de pie frente la mesa, había dejado la mochila en esta.

Me acerque a él, tomo la antorcha y la puso en la pared más cercana. Sonreí con complicidad.

—Esa puerta da a las habitaciones. – dijo señalando la primera. —Esa a los baños, la de a lado es cocina y despensa, y en la última hay cobertores y ropa.

—Estaban preparados para cualquier cosa ¿verdad? – dije sentándome en una silla frente a él.

—Te enseñare un atajo, si en algún momento pasa algo ven aquí. – dijo tomando asiento a lado mío.

—No tendría las agallas para venir a tan tenebroso lugar. – dije con sinceridad.

—Claro que sí, este será nuestro lugar de encuentro.

—Que romántico. – susurre con burla. Me levante observando el lugar. —Y bien ¿quieres seguir explorando?

Se quedó callado, mirando fijamente mi cara. —No, tenemos que hablar. – dijo con tono serio, su expresión cambio totalmente. No me dio buena espina.

— ¿Qué… sucede? – pregunte con un temblor en la voz. Retome mi lugar, jugueteando con mis dedos pensé en posibles temas, acaso me dejaría o le pasaba algo malo. Cerró los ojos, tomado fuerzas, respiro muy lento. Oh dios…

—Dejaras que hable hasta el final. – tomo mis manos con las suyas, sus ojos me miraban con cautela. —Podrás irte si así lo quieres.

—… me estas asustando. Dime lo que sea, podemos arreglarlo. – dije apretando sus manos. ¿Por qué, querría irme?

—…. – silencio, miro un momento la pared, regresando su vista, parpadeo, la intriga carcomía mis entrañas. —Mentí.

Hice una mueca de confusión, abrí mi boca. —Sssh… déjame hablar. – dijo callándome.

—Te he mentido…. – susurro con ronques, el alma abandonó mi cuerpo. —No desapareciste en aquella misión… porque… moriste…

 _~…Moriste…~_ ¿eso que significaba?... morí… ¡Morí!, lo mire con mis ojos muy abiertos.

—Los responsables… somos Naruto y yo. – el frio penetro mi cuerpo. —Nosotros te asesinamos.

Me paralice físicamente… ¿¡Que!?... me sentía a punto de desfallecer, un nudo se creó en mi garganta, respire hondo, sentí algo deslizarse por mi cara, separe nuestras manos, con mis yemas sentí humedad, estaba llorando. «Tranquilízate y escucha.»

— Habíamos terminado la misión de aquel entonces, yo estaba en el hospital y cuidabas de mi…. – decía mientras miraba con culpa mi rostro. Me limpie las lágrimas y volví a tomar sus manos. —Estaba muy afectado por el antiguo enfrentamiento, no medí las consecuencias. Rete a Naruto, te dejamos en el hospital e ignoramos tus llamados…, peleamos… cuando… estaba a punto de acabar la batalla… tu…

Solloce, apreté más fuerte nuestras manos. Sonreí, —Tranquilo. – susurre, sabía que ellos no me habrían hecho daño intencionalmente.

—Te entrometiste en la pelea, el poder que usamos fue brutal, no tuve tiempo para desviarme… solo… apareciste en medio, todo tu cuerpo recibió el choque…, fueron instantes para que tu… fallecieras.

 _~No pude llegar a tiempo… cuando desapareciste en medio del ataque~_ , recordé todo hasta este momento, las preguntas que alguna vez tuve comenzaron a responderse por sí solas. _~Te buscamos por mucho tiempo. Los que te hicieron daño eran unos malditos estúpidos. ~_

—Perdón…. – susurro contrariado, miraba fijamente mi cara. _~Nunca te pedí perdón…. Perdón… Sakura. ~_ , No culpaba el que me haya mentido, no era fácil cargar con esa culpa por tanto tiempo, solté un jadeo, alejando cualquier dolor de mi cuerpo, no había necesidad de hacerlo, fue un accidente. _~Perdóname… Sakura…. ~_ por eso Naruto lloro tan descontroladamente el día que nos vimos, su extraño comportamiento conmigo era debido a esto.

— ¿Como… como, es que estoy viva…? – pregunte en un susurro, mi cerebro procesaba la información, aclarando toda duda en mí.

—Por una casualidad, encontré información sobre un… experimento…. – apretaba la mandíbula. _~Estabas en el laboratorio de un loco..., yo no tenía idea de quien eras cuando te vimos ahí, pero Sasuke- kun se puso… umm… como decirlo…, un poco violento. ~_ Karin me lo había dicho. —Cuando llegue y te vi ahí, te traje conmigo, no recordabas nada y eso…

 _~No te preocupes, nosotros lo solucionaremos…~_ por eso cuando Tsunade dijo que podía ayudarme ellos estaban muy tensos y malhumorados. Oh… entiendo…

— ¿S-sabias lo que podía hacer…? – pregunte con temor, asintió una sola vez, agache mi miraba observando nuestras manos. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Te quería alejar de todo, pensé que si no te lo decía nunca lo sabrías… pero… comenzaste a hacer cosas y curar…

— ¿Cómo llegue al laboratorio? – mire de nuevo su cara. Silencio. —Dime… quiero saberlo. – pedí.

Apretó mis manos. —No sé por qué ni como, fue que te encontró, Óbito, él fue quien te llevo, experimentaron con tu cuerpo y extrañamente regresaste.

«…Óbito…»

— ¿Lo he visto…? – negó. — ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? – súbitamente se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño soltó mis manos, lo mire extrañada.

—Es un bastardo, él no te salvo. – dijo con dureza. —Te quiere usar, si hubiera sido por él nunca te habría llevado. – mire detenidamente sus ojos…, pero… sin él, yo no habría… parecía molestar a Sasuke que yo preguntara al respecto, me guarde mis preguntas.

 _~ ¡No digas tonterías Sakura!~…_ mire mis dedos, pensando, el silencio nos reinó, _~ ¡No eres culpable de absolutamente nada!~_ ¿por eso me cuidaban? era solo culpa… se estrujo mi estómago… _~ ¡Fuimos nosotros quien te dañamos!~_

—Dijo… Ino que… siempre te he amado…. – solté un jadeo, temía su respuesta, no quería oír que todo lo que habíamos vivido había sido una mentira…. — L-lo que tenemos… es… es…. – sentí húmedos mis ojos. — ¿mentira…?... solo… ¿es culpa?... No… me… quieres… - solté sin atreverme ver su cara. Estaba segura que no lo soportaría.

Silencio… oh… no… mis órganos se apretujaron, me falto el aire, no pude evitarlo, sollocé, tape mi boca con mi mano reprimiendo un gemido. «No puede ser…» con temblor me levante, dando vuelta suspire, me dolía el pecho hasta niveles insospechables. —Entiendo…

Di un paso hacia la salida, sorbiendo mi nariz. Repentinamente llego, interceptando el camino, nos miramos. Tomando mi brazo me acerco a él.

—No llores. – pidió limpiando mis lágrimas. —Examina tu corazón… dime… ¿ha sido mentira?...

 _~Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…. ~_ tome sus antebrazos, soltando más lágrimas, sus profundos ojos envolvieron mi ser… _~No quiero que vuelvas a huir así… pensé que…. ~_ no…, no podía… _~No me arrepiento…. Por qué pude encontrarte. ~_ Siempre me ha protegido y nunca me ha negado nada… _~Tienes completamente prohibido separarte de mí. Entiendes. ~_ cerré los ojos, concentrando toda mi atención al contacto de nuestra piel… _~ ¿Qué me has hecho… Sakura?~_ limpie mis lágrimas y lance una risita. No podía ser mentira todas las caricias, eran verdaderos sus besos, aunque no lo expresara con palabras lo hacía con sus gestos, todas esas noches durmiendo juntos, disfrutando de la cercanía del uno con el otro. ¡No eran falsas!, pase mis brazos por su cuello, alzándome de puntitas me acerque a él.

—Eres un tonto…. – reclame, me apretó contra su pecho y olisqueo mi cabello. Sentí a flor de piel todos mis sentimientos hacia él, luchaban por salir, por hacerse ver. —Te amo, te amo tanto Sasuke.

—…Yo también…. – susurro escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Mi yo interna chillo, me separe, tomando su cara entre mis manos, me deleite con su expresión. Mis labios hacían cosquillas, acorto la distancia en un cálido beso.

Mi piel se estremeció, la temperatura del lugar subió, mi corazón comenzaba a latir apresurado. Nos separamos, tomando bocanas de aire, miró fijamente mis ojos, en ese momento todo lo que importaba era sentirnos cerca. Mi cuerpo daba leves convulsiones pedía a gritos sentir sus manos. Apretuje su cuello una vez más, sus brazos abrazaron posesivos mi cintura, reclamo mis labios con hambre, besándonos con lujuria y deseo. Solté un gemido al sentir el cálido contacto de su lengua con la mía… oh si…, la electricidad volvió espeso el aire, acaricio nuestra piel… nos llamaba…

Mi ser pedía más… exigía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Deslizando mis manos de su cuello, pase las yemas de mis dedos por su cuello…, su piel era caliente, se estremeció. Separándome un poco, deje espacio para poder tomar el cierre de su camiseta… con tortuosa lentitud, lo baje… dejando al descubierto su tonificado pecho…. Un gruñido fuerte se escapó de sus labios, deslice mis manos hacia su piel, rozando con mis dedos los músculos tensados, su respiración se volvió erradica, sus brazos apretaban con fuerza mi cuerpo al suyo. Separándonos tomamos aire, su mirada estaba completamente empapada por el deseo, sentí humedad entre mis piernas… por todos los cielos… mordí mi labio.

Dejándome guiar por la sensación, sin despegar la mirada de la suya, arrastre mis dedos, desde su clavícula hasta su abdomen, con un dedo roce la V, prueba de su arduo entrenamiento, detuve mis caricias en el inicio de sus pantalones… cerro los ojos, respirando apresuradamente, despoje su cinturón y hakama. Solo la punta deslice bajo estos. Tomo mis manos, aclarándose la garganta dijo con profundidad:

—No…. – sus barreras comenzaban a desplomarse lo sabía, no quería detenerme, lo deseaba cada centímetro de mi piel, los músculos de mi más oscuro ser, se contraían, con dolor exquisito. —No… podré controlarme…

—No lo hagas…. – susurre con deseo contenido. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, solté mis manos y volví a acercarme a él, besando su tensa mandíbula. —No quiero que te contengas…

Como si algo hubiera hecho click dentro de su cabeza, tomo mis labios, disgustando con exigencia, nuestras bocas se unieron en una danza lenta, sacudidas revolvían mis entrañas, como si hierro caliente recorriera mis venas, el infinito placer recorría cada musculo, hasta instalarse en mi vientre. El dolor era agudo… molesto… lo disfrutaba. Sus agiles manos desabrocharon el cinturón de mi cintura, dejándolo caer al piso, mi blusa blanca se abrió dejando al descubierto mi vientre y mi pecho cubierto por la remera negra. Sn dejar de besarme, recorrió sosegado, cada parte, mi piel respondía ardiente, pulsando donde dejaba la marca de sus rasposos dedos. Quitando mi blusa, beso mi quijada y la comisura de mi boca, deslizando sus labios, dejo un camino de humedad hasta mi hombro. Sentí un exquisito mordisco, en el hueco del hombro, su respiración era lenta y pesada, expulsaba leves jadeos que chocaban contra mi cuello. Sin darme cuenta, desgarro la remera, sentí el viento caliente envolver mi pecho, la piel se me puso chinita, se separó, observando mi cuerpo, me ruborice.

—Eres tan hermosa…. – susurra con un brillo de excitación en la mirada. —Esta mañana, casi provocas que pierda el control…

No dije nada, deslice su camiseta, los músculos de sus brazos estaban totalmente tensos. Bese su clavícula, succionando la piel, gruño, con brusquedad tomo mi cintura y me sentó en la mesa, acercando todo su cuerpo se posiciono entre mis piernas, nuestras caderas chocaron… oh dios mío… la prueba de su deseo hacia mí, choco contra mi pelvis, era caliente y muy abultado… trague con dificulta. Acaricie su ancha espalda, sintiendo bajo mis dedos, los nervios tensarse, mientras el deslizaba por mi cabeza mi top, tuve el reflejo de cubrirme, no me dejo, mirando embelesado como mis pezones se ponían duros ante el contacto del aire. Estaban hinchados y palpitaban. Rozo con la yema de su dedo mi pezón izquierdo, di un respingo, mi respiración se volvió más rápida. Apreté los labios. Sorpresivamente me tomo en brazos, con una patada abrió la primer puerta, no veía ni un carajo, con rapidez abrió otra… ¿puerta? que estaba a un lado en el pasillo, mas oscuridad, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones desbocadas. Me llevo unos cuantos pasos y me deposito sobre algo suave… tantee la superficie, era una cama. Los nervios se apoderaron de todo mi cuerpo. La habitación se alumbro.

Sasuke caminaba con sensualidad, despacio se acercó a mí, retrocediendo me recosté sobre la cama, quedando nivelado sobre mí, puso ambos brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, miro detenidamente mis ojos, me sorprendí al ver el Sharingan activado.

—Pídeme que pare…. – susurro con dificultad. ¿Era correcto hacerlo?... sí, no podía soportarlo más, yo era suya así como él era mío, nos pertenecíamos, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Seriamos uno solo. —Si no lo pides, no me detendré. . – con esa expresión y el Sharingan mirándote fijamente, cualquier persona moriría de miedo.

— ¿Es una amenaza? – pregunte sacándome las sandalias.

—Sí. – respondió con ronques. —No habrá vuelta atrás… Sakura…

—Lo sé.

Pasando mis manos por su abdomen, acaricie la tela fruncida de sus pantalones. Temblorosa deslice mis dedos… cerro los ojos, su garganta comprimía feroces gruñidos, introduje mi mano, palpito, respire hondo, «Tranquila, puedes hacerlo.» acaricie su fuerte y grande virilidad, estaba caliente, arrugo las cejas y mordió sus labios. Roce mis dedos por toda su extensión, con un gruñido se recostó sobre mi cuerpo, escondiendo la cara en mi cuello, inconscientemente dio una fuerte estocada contra mi mano. Solté un jadeo de placer, cerré mis ojos, disfrutando del contacto de la tierna piel, se veía tan venerable…, sus pequeños gemidos revolvían mis entrañas… lo amaba… todo mi cuerpo se empeñaba en mostrárselo. Respirando hondo, tomo mi mano, quitándola. Lance una expresión de protesta, reintegrándose, beso mis labios.

—Molesta…. – susurro acariciando mi abdomen. Desabrochó mis shorts, pasando sus dedos por mis caderas, me di cuenta lo que quería, levantando mi cuerpo, deje que deslizara mis shorts, quedando solo en bragas. Sentándose, se quitó los pantalones quedando de igual forma en bóxer. Se recostó a lado de mí, apoyándose con el codo de su fuerte brazo. Me quede quieta, esperando, nos miramos fijamente, el Sharingan se veía tierno por la forma en la que me miraba, podía ver un imperceptible sonrojo…

— ¡Oh! – tape mi boca respirando erráticamente, sus dedos viajaron desde mi vientre hasta el único lugar donde todos los músculos se contraían y sentía humedad. Lanzo una pequeña carcajada mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Dos yemas rozaron… mordí mis labios. Con tortuosa lentitud, recorrió cada parte de mi parte baja… sentí un tirón en mi estómago, me aferre a las sabanas negras – si la cama tenia sabanas negras. – respire repetidas veces, lance un chillido cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos, inconscientemente moví mis caderas al compás del movimiento de su mano. Otro dedo. Se levantó, sin dejar de moverlos, sin poder evitarlo gemí fuerte, mire el oscuro techo, desde los dedos de mis pies, algo se deslizaba, provocaba temblor, entumecía cada fibra de mi ser, alce mi cabeza gimiendo hacia atrás, con un estadillo de espasmos ultrasensibles, me deje ir…

... Eso ha sido… ha sido… maravilloso. Tome bocanadas de aire, recupere la estabilidad después de estar segundos en el paraíso, busco su mirada, sus habilidosos ojos no perdían detalle de cada movimiento de mi tembloroso cuerpo. Retirando su mano, lame la prueba de mi orgasmo, me ruborizo hasta las orejas. Se coloca sobre mí, bajando con una mano su bóxer, apartándolo de una patada como si no soportara que estuviera entre nosotros. Se acomoda entre mis piernas, lo siento entre los muslos, fuerte y grueso, busco con desesperación su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Cierro los ojos.

—Mírame. – pide en un jadeo. Levanto mi mirada hacia la suya, aprieta nuestras manos y se acerca. Con una lenta estocada, se introduce. Muerdo mis labios, reprimiendo el dolor por el ardor. Se detiene. —…Mírame…. Sakura…. – sus rojizos ojos me miran con ternura y confianza, besando mis labios me penetra por completo, grito por el dolor, con mi mano libre me aferro a su espalda, enterrando las uñas en su carne. Gime despacio, sale de mí, aprieto los ojos, de nuevo me penetra, esta vez chillo ante el exquisito placer. Con un vaivén lento, viene y va.

—Mía…. – susurra contra mis labios.

Gemidos y gruñidos se ahogan en su garganta, los músculos de su abdomen se contraen con cada estocada, cierra los ojos disfrutando del placer de nuestros cuerpos. Con fuerza aprieta nuestras manos, penetrando más rápido…. paso mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, acunando su miembro. Muevo con lentitud mi pelvis, siguiendo su ritmo. Se apega a mi todo lo que puede, mordisqueando con fuerza mi hombro… oh dios… mis órganos se apretujan… estoy muy cerca…. rasguño su espalda, arqueando todo lo que puedo mi espalda, rozo mis pezones contra su torso.

—Mía… eres mía…. – jadeante besa mis labios.

Tensa la mandíbula… adentro, afuera, más rápido, más profundo…, aprieto sus caderas, los músculos de mi vientre se tensan con exquisito dolor…, sube nuestras manos por encima de mi cabeza y empuja. Perdiendo el control, recarga todo su cuerpo sobre el mío, toma mi muslo, alzándome para tener más contacto… para llegar más dentro. Toca mi alma, estamos cerca, su cuerpo se tensa. Con la única luz de dos antorchas, la habitación se llena de gemidos y gruñidos, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al restregarse uno contra el otro, provoca que todo razonamiento desaparezca. Un placer incontrolable. Estallo en miles de pedazos, grito fuerte, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Su cuerpo se estremece, con un gemido de placer… se viene… sus músculos convulsionan… se deja llevar… la sensación es caliente, cubre cada parte de mi estómago…

Exhausto deja salir un jadeo, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Saliendo de mí, me besa. Lanzo una risita, soltando nuestras manos jala de la cabecera un cobertor – negro – nos cubrimos, sin quitarse de encima de mí, se acomoda, quedando con la cabeza sobre mi pecho, abrazándome. «No puedo creerlo. » me sonrojo, por todos los cielos… ha sido tan, tan… perfecto, no puedo recordar cómo es que llegamos hasta este punto. ¡Bah!... no importa, deslizo la yema de mi dedo por la línea de su espalda y con la otra acaricio su húmedo cabello – el sudor -, agacho un poco mi cabeza buscando su mirada. Se quedó dormido, ¿Cómo puede quedarse dormido?... estaba completamente segura que mi cuerpo dolería para cuando el señor decidiera comprender que no soy una cama… no la verdad… me gustaba tenerlo así…

—Te amo, Sasuke. – susurro en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _¡Saludos Terrícolas!_

u/u _Sin comentarios. ¿Les gusto?_

 _Besos y bendiciones a todos ustedes por leerme Gracias por todo._


	22. Chapter 22 Lazos

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Lazos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **21**

 **Lazos**

Treinta minutos, hace treinta minutos intentaba deslizarme de los brazos de Sasuke. Dormía como una roca y cada vez que sentía el más mínimo movimiento me apretaba más contra sí. Tenía mis ligeras sospechas de que lo hacía intencionalmente, pero eran desechadas casi al instante, su rostro solo era una expresión de calma y relajación. «Quiero papitas». Resople mirando el techo, volví a intentarlo. Su cuerpo pesaba, no se había movido de mí, desde… desde… umm bueno no importa. Levemente recargue ambas manos en sus hombros, moví mi cuerpo hacia arriba, aunque no fuera mi intención, chocaba con toda extremidad suya… toda. Lanzo un gruñido de protesta.

— ¿Qué haces? – susurro acomodando su cara en mi pecho. Rayos, se despertó.

—Duerme…. – aprovechando que sus fuertes brazos aflojaron mi agarre, pude salir. Demasiado rápido para cantar victoria. Dando vuelta en la cama, sus brazos me apresaron de nuevo. Pego su cara a mi espalda, acaricio con sus húmedos labios mi piel. Mi corazón dio un salto.

— ¿A dónde vas? – dijo con reproche. No dejaba de besarme, dejando un camino de mordiscos y cosquilleo, llego a mi oreja… solté un jadeo.

—…Iré por la mochila. – con un ligero temblor respondí. Olisqueo mi cabello. Respire con agitación… oh dios…. —Qui… quiero… papitas…

Gruño frustrado. Detuvo todo indicio de seducción, apegando todo – enserio todo – su cuerpo al mío, me abrazo. Soltándome giro bocarriba, lo mire de soslayo, esta vez uso la almohada para acomodar su cara, sonreí con ternura. Se veía cansado. Asegurándome de que no miraba, me levante a toda prisa, agradecía a los dioses que el lugar estuviera casi oscuro, me daba vergüenza estar paseando por la habitación, desnuda. Encontré mis bragas tiradas en el suelo, me sonroje, cubriendo mí pecho con mis brazos, busque mi camisa. No había nada. Fruncí los labios… ¿Dónde?..., abriendo la puerta vi un destello de luz, ahí estaban la demás ropa.

Lo primero que vi fue su camiseta, era lo suficientemente grande, para cubrir hasta mis muslos y el cierre permitía que me sintiera más cómoda. Inclinándome recogí, mi camisa blanca, mi cinturón – el top, me lo puse. – mi remera estaba destrozada ¿¡Cómo se suponía que regresaría!?... demonios… ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido tan brusco?... le daría unas clases para mostrarle como se quitan estas prendas… « Pero si sabe hacerlo muy bien»… negué con la cabeza, por todos los cielos ¿en qué estoy pensando? Acalorada por mis propios pensamientos, tome su ropa y la mochila. Tome aire, cerrando los ojos, reí entre dientes, me sentía muy alegre, ya no habían mentiras de por medio, después de entregarnos, todo sería diferente, me sentía diferente, éramos uno solo…

Llegue a la habitación, ya tenía puesto sus pantalones, recostado con sus brazos detrás de su nuca, miraba el techo. Dejando las cosas en el suelo, solo saque los bocadillos. Sus bonitos ojos me miraron de pie a cabeza, alzando una ceja sonrió.

— ¿Qué? – pregunte ante su expresión. Poso su mirada en su camiseta. — ¡Es tu culpa, has roto la mía! – me defendí de sus acusaciones inexistentes.

—Te queda bien…. – respondió con tono serio, recargo su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, aun con mi cara roja me subí a esta. Solo había un poco de tensión en el ambiente, era normal… ¿cierto?, hacía apenas unas horas que había sucedido… nuestro pequeño encuentro «Si, claro» no tenía por qué estar avergonzada, no me arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Pensé en lo que me dijo, las cosas y dudas que tenía respecto a ciertas situaciones, se resolvieron. Iría a buscar a Naruto, no dejaré que siga culpándose por ese pequeño accidente…. Creía saber por qué no lo tomaba muy serio, no recordaba nada, todo nuestro pasado como equipo, los sentimientos que tenía en ese entonces ya no están en mí. No era mi deber tomar las cosas exageradamente, lo mire, para ellos dos fue una etapa que seguramente marco gran parte de su vida, haber "asesinado a su amiga", no era fácil, lo veían de esa forma, se culpaban cuando en realidad fui yo… si no me hubiera entrometido en la pelea no habría salido… lastimada… ¡Muerta!... no tenía idea de los poderes que pudieron usar como para que muriera en instantes, algo sabía muy bien, evite que ambos salieran lastimados y tal vez… solo tal vez… evite una catástrofe. Por eso no tome las cosas mal, hare que dejen el pasado, atrás. No le haría preguntas sobre… Óbito… me daba curiosidad, quería agradecerle, no importa si no lo había hecho con buenas intenciones o si era un "Bastardo", gracias a él, pude regresar.

x.x.x

Nos bañamos… juntos…. mejor dicho, entro sorpresivamente sin pantalones y se metió a la bañera conmigo, casi muero de un infarto – no hicimos nada. – Se terminó toda la bolsa de papitas, yo comí unas cuantas. Comprobó que decía la verdad, mi remera estaba totalmente destrozada, me dio su camiseta, alegando que yo la necesitaba, como era obvio, proteste. Sugerí que solo me pondría mi camisa, el top era negro así que no se vería raro… con un seco, _No_ , me obligo a ponérmela, aun llevando largas capas, no dejo quitármela.

Apago las antorchas y salimos al piso de tatami del santuario Nakano. Escuchamos el ruido de la lluvia, nuevamente prendió dos antorchas, sentándonos en mitad del santuario esperamos. La capa cubría su pecho, eso me dejaba más tranquila. Mire su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, en todo el tiempo que pasamos bajo la ducha… no intento nada… me lavo el cabello y besaba constantemente mis labios… solo había hecho una pregunta… _~¿Estas… bien?~_ respecto a lo sucedido, lo calme diciéndole que, si. Al masajear su espalda – sí, yo lave su ancha espalda. – vi unos cuantos rasguños, bese cada uno de ellos, haciéndolos desparecer. Tenía en su pecho marcas de besos… esas no las pude quitar, yo tengo en mis hombros y cuello… me sonroje, rayos…

—Tsunade _\- sama_ , me enseñara a controlar mi poder. – dije llamando su atención, entreabrió los ojos. —Emm… me entrenara.

Me miro directamente. —Solo… entrenar…. – dijo con cautela, arrugue una ceja, ¿Por qué esa expresión?

—Por supuesto.

—Te acompañare. – dicto poniéndose de pie. Sin siquiera voltear a ver mi rostro sorprendido se fue hacia las puertas, no era necesario, solo entrenaríamos, no creo que le guste estar sentado en algún lado viendo cada cosa. —Dejo de llover, vamos.

Ignoro toda posible discusión y me llamo. Solté un suspiro, bueno no estaría mal. El viento del exterior era fresco y frio, su aroma a tierra mojada adormeció mis sentidos. Las nubes grises cubrían los rayos del sol, pronto anochecería. Camino unos pasos, poniéndose delante de mí, se inclinó. Lo mire confundida.

—Sube. – ordeno haciendo señas con sus brazos, quería que subiera a su espalda. Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

—No es necesario… Sasuke…. – dije con vergüenza, oh cielos… ¿Qué le sucede?... no se levantó.

—Date prisa, el camino tendrá lodo. – me sonroje furiosamente, tal vez no quería que se mojaran mis pies, solté un jadeo. Este tipo de detalles inesperados hacían que mi cerebro saltara y mandara descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Tragando lento me subí, se levantó sin dificulta, metió sus manos bajo mis piernas y me alzo pegándome más a su cuerpo, me abrace a su cuello. —Sujétate.

Con esa última advertencia comenzó a correr, mi molesto corazón latía despacio. Brincaba las ramas a una velocidad increíble. Temerosa de caerme, escondí mi cara en su cuello, solté un suspiro contra este.

—Sigue haciendo eso y tendré que detenerme. – escuche su voz ronca, fruncí los labios, no hacía nada, mire su cuello, la piel se había puesto chinita… «Mmmm»… mordí mi labio, riendo entre dientes, deposite un húmedo roce en el yacimiento de su cabello, se estremeció un poco. Encontrar un nuevo poder me hacía sentir superior. Deslicé mis dedos por su clavícula y deposite otro roce, su garganta gruño. —… Sakura…. – hablo con amenaza.

Retirando mis dedos, acomode mi cara en su espalda. —De acuerdo. – dije con reproche. Sus dedos subieron hacia mis muslos, acariciándolos con sus yemas. Me agite. Corriendo y saltando nos acercamos a las cabañas, vi la parte trasera de la nuestra, me apretó más contra sí.

—Entraremos por tu ventana. – dijo mirando fijamente hacia arriba. ¡Eh! afortunadamente siempre la dejaba abierta, era muy pequeña, nos estrellaríamos, cerré los ojos y apreté mis piernas en sus caderas.

Nunca llego el impacto. Solté una exclamación de sorpresa. —Eres increíble ¡Sasuke- _kun_! – sanos y salvos aterrizamos en mi habitación, me llevo hasta la cama, dejándome sobre el cobertor.

—Es tarde, iré por ropa. – dejo la mochila sobre el mini escritorio, mirándome con ternura salió.

Una vez sola, chille de emoción sobre mis almohadas. Me quite la capa, tomando su camiseta la olisquee con fervor, me la quedaría para complementar mi colección secreta de camisas y suéteres robados Made Uchiha.

x – x

—Pensé que habías escapado. – Itachi leía sobre la cama. —Naruto vino y al ver que no estaban se fue gritando que te mataría.

—Es un idiota. – dije sin expresión alguna. Me quite la capa quedando solo en pantalones, rebuscando en el ropero sentí encima la mirada de Itachi.

— ¿Dónde… estaban…? – preguntó curioso. Dándome vuelta lo mire, ¡Hpm! si supieras, sentí un pinchazo de calidez solo de recordar.

—En ningún sitio. – respondí con seriedad. Me escrudiño de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en mi torso, fruncí el ceño. Chasqueando la lengua, regrese al ropero, saque ropa limpia.

—Pues las marcas en tu cuerpo dicen mucho… además vienes casi desnudo…. - ¿marcas?... ¡marcas!... me olvide completamente de los besos de Sakura. Con rapidez me puse la camiseta, tomando mi demás ropa me dirigí al baño. — Tal vez caíste en un hoyo.

—Cállate. – me cambie, saliendo del baño vi a Itachi a punto de salir de la habitación.

—Cenaremos en un momento, tenemos que salir por la noche. – decía cerrando la puerta. ¿Salir?

Regrese a la habitación de Sakura, sin tocar abrí su puerta. Ahora tenía un pans, se dejó mi camiseta y se recogió el cabello en una cola alta. El cuello alto, cubría las marcas que le había dejado. Sonreí con arrogancia.

—Cenemos. – asintiendo se puso las pantuflas.

En la cocina estaban todos reunidos, Itachi solo bebía café y escuchaba el parloteo de Suigetsu. Sakura se quedó de pie en la entrada, mirándolo asombrada. Tome asiento en la mesa, era lógica su expresión, no se habían visto. Itachi la miro y sonrió.

—Toma asiento… Sakura. – invito haciendo señas con su mano.

—S-sí. – temblorosa se sentó a mi lado, Itachi quedaba frente nosotros. Deslice mi mano hacia la suya, tranquilizándola, a kilómetros se sentían sus nervios. Sonriendo entrelazo sus dedos a los míos. —Luces… bien.

—Gracias a ti. – Itachi miro su camisa y me miro de soslayo, alzando una ceja me guiño un ojo.

—Tsk.

—Es muy sorprendente lo que haces, Sakura. – ignorando mis amenazas, bebió un sorbo. —Te estaré muy agradecido.

—No es necesario…, volvería hacerlo…. – susurro apenada.

—Esperemos que no.

Karin serbia la comida, Sakura no tardo en ayudarla, ignore la plática de Suigetsu y Jugo. Me enfoque en comer.

—Tsunade, quiere verte mañana, Saku. – dijo Karin.

Termine mi Te y puse atención a su plática.

—Quiere que vallas temprano. – arrugue las cejas, había dicho que la acompañaría a su entrenamiento, lo haría para asegurarme de que no le hicieran algún extraño estudio, prometí alejarla de eso y lo cumpliría.

—Sasuke, vamos. – me llamo Itachi poniéndose de pie. Resoplando lo seguí, me detuve en la entrada, ella me miraba.

—No tardo.

Sin nada más que decir salimos, no sabía adónde íbamos, recorrimos las calles de Konoha con rapidez. El viento era frio. Deslumbre la oficina de Tsunade, Itachi paso de largo, arrugue las cejas. Corrimos tres calles más, llegamos a una pequeña cabaña. Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai y…. un tipo con algo extraño en la cara, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa – redonda – no saludamos a nadie. Tomamos asiento, todos tenían expresiones serias, supe de qué se trataba todo esto, Naruto me miro con reproche. Lo ignore.

—Supongo que ya saben lo que sucede. – comenzó Kakashi. Nadie dijo nada. —Mañana saldré en busca de Óbito.

—Quiero ir, Kakashi- _sensei._ – dijo Naruto. Kakashi se tomó la barbilla.

—No, solo irán dos personas conmigo.

— ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Shikamaru. — Sera mejor que salgamos todos.

—No es conveniente, llamaremos mucho la atención. — esta vez dijo Itachi.

— ¿Entonces quienes te acompañaran? – pregunto Sai.

—Itachi y Yamato. – mire con brusquedad a Itachi, fruncí el ceño.

—Entonces iré. – dicte con frialdad.

—Te necesitamos aquí. – Itachi tomo mi hombro, chasquee la lengua con fastidio.

—Escuchen, eh trabajado con Itachi en el escuadrón anbu. – se reclino en la silla. —Yamato también ha estado con nosotros, nos complementamos, no hay necesidad de escoger a más personas.

—Tienen que proteger la aldea y cuidar de Sakura. – hablo el tal Yamato.

—De todas formas no sabemos qué tan complicado sea. – Kakashi, dejo sobre la mesa sellos explosivos. Tomamos uno. —Parecen simples sellos, pero no lo son, si las cosas se tornan difíciles, necesitamos que ustedes vengan. Desde nuestra ubicación alguno de nosotros explotara uno, provocando que el de ustedes también explote, esa es la señal, Shikamaru tiene el pergamino que les mostrara nuestra ubicación exacta.

— ¿Si explotan, es porque están en problemas? – pregunto Naruto.

—Exacto, somos los únicos que sabemos cierta información, no podemos dejar desprotegido el lugar… ustedes me entienden. – dijo Kakashi, mirándome de soslayo «Sakura». —Son conocidos por ser más que rápidos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. – Naruto tomo dos sellos.

—Mañana parten… no será problema… que miren a Itachi. – dijo Sai.

—No, por los lugares en los que estaremos son escondites de él. Esta demás seguir con esto.

El silencio nos reinó, el plan de los sellos era bueno. Tome dos. Yamato se levantó, desapareciendo por breves segundos, trajo consigo una botella.

—Tómenos unos tragos, todo saldrá bien. – dijo el, nos sirvió a todos. Bebiendo seguidamente, nos acabamos la botella, trajeron otra. Naruto se levantó sentándose en la silla de mi lado. Bebiendo su vaso dijo:

— ¿Dónde han estado?... fui al hospital esta mañana y después a su casa.

—No es tu asunto. – dije sin tono alguno. —Ya se lo dije.

Escupió todo el sake, arrugue la nariz asqueado.

— ¿¡Que!? – grito. De inmediato todos posaron su mirada en nosotros. Rodé los ojos.

—Quiere verte.

—Entonces ya se lo has dicho… eh. – dijo Shikamaru.

— ¿Cómo… como lo tomo? – pregunto Naruto.

—Supongo que bien. – respondió Itachi. Lo fulmine, levanto su tasa, brindando en el aire.

—Invítala a cenar y habla con ella. – casi tuve que esquivar los ojos de todos, Sai escupió el sake, que asco.

—Oye Uchiha, ¿ya estas ebrio? – dijo con curiosidad.

— ¿Que tendrá la botella…? – Kakashi, olisqueo su taza. Fruncí el ceño, por mí ni siquiera dejaría que hablaran, pero si no daba mi advertencia, probablemente se verían a escondidas.

—Dile que pasare por ella a las ocho. – Naruto sonreía. —Eres un bastardo.

Terminamos de beber, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Caminamos hacia la cabaña.

—Itachi…. – lo llame, trague lento, odiaba decir este tipo de cosas.

—No te preocupes, tendré cuidado. – asentí, como era de esperarse adivino mis pensamientos. —Tú también cuídate... enserio… cuídate…

—Tsk. – gruñendo lo ignore, claro que entendí su "cuídate"

Llegando a la cabaña, nos fuimos a mi habitación, con solo un pantalón para dormir, salí. —Cuídate…. – susurro asomando su cabeza en el pasillo, demonios y se suponía que era un Uchiha.

Abrí con sigilo la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas, me acerque a la cama. Levantando el cobertor me deslice a su lado. Dormía plácidamente, se veía cansada… debería estarlo. Giro su cuerpo, acurrucándose en mi costado, restregó su mejilla contra mi pecho.

—Hueles a alcohol…. – susurro, pase mis brazos por su cintura abrazándola a mí. — ¿Estas borracho?

—No. – dije contra su nuca. Dijo algo indescifrable, para después quedar completamente dormida. Acomodando mi espalda, disfrute de su calidez, era mía, solo mía, sonreí para mis adentros. «Mía»

x.x.x

—Lo primero será una prueba de conocimiento…. – dijo Tsunade mirando a Sasuke – acaba de llegar – al parecer Itachi salió de misión, despertando me dirigí hacia su oficina, solo había visto a los muchachos. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Eh… ¿puede acompañarme? – dije con pena, soltó un suspiro, fulminándolo asintió.

—Iremos a otro lado. – se levantó de su silla. La seguimos, lo mire de soslayo, el también me miraba, sonreí.

—Naruto, pasara por ti. – dijo con tono serio, ¡Naruto! asentí apresuradamente, lo más que quería hacer en esos momentos era verlo.

Caminamos en silencio, nos llevó fuera de su oficina, bajamos escalones y cruzamos largos pasillos, nos condujo hacia una puerta – esta daba al exterior – entramos aun especie de invernadero. Había muchas plantas y una fuente de agua había en el centro, era muy grande, mire embelesada todo el bonito lugar. Los pasos de una mujer, me llamo la atención, tenía cabello corto y cargaba a un pequeño cerdo. El cerdito chillo y se bajó de sus brazos, rascando a mis pies, me decía que lo cargara. La mujer sonrió dándome permiso, cargándolo caminamos hacia una mesa.

—Todo listo Tsunade- _sama._

—Perfecto Shizune, puedes irte. – ella tomo al cerdito, dedicándonos una sonrisa se fue. Tsunade se detuvo frente la mesa, cruzándose brazos comenzó a decir:

—Como decía, tu primera prueba será del grado de tu conocimiento. – haciéndose a un lado dejo ver tres pequeños recipientes de vidrio, el primero tenía una sustancia verde, el segundo trasparente y el tercero era morada. — Tu capacidad es muy desarrollada, hurgaremos y descubriremos hasta donde son capaces de llegar.

Sasuke rodeo la mesa, sentándose en una banca al fondo del invernadero. Quedándonos solas, Tsunade tomo una carpeta. Regrese mi vista hacia ella.

—Estos son venenos. – me acerque a los recipientes, mirándolos con curiosidad. Con su dedo señalo el primero. — Es elaborado específicamente por nuestros mejores especialistas, se distingue por ser de esta aldea, es usado por los escuadrones anbus y es muy difícil elaborar su antídoto.

—Vaya….

Señalo al segundo. —Exclusivamente de un gran sannin, lo más cerca que tenemos al antídoto es una inyección de plantas medicinales, quien lo ha creado se llama Orochimaru.

Escuché con atención cada una de sus palabras, mire de soslayo a Sasuke, tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que podía escuchar todo.

—Este último pertenece a Sasori… la cura es inexistente, tres días de completa agonía para después morir, es lo que tenemos respecto a este veneno. – cerro la carpeta, mirándome directamente. —Quiero la cura de cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Eh! – arrugue las cejas incrédula, no acaba de decir lo difícil que era elaborar la cura, además los dos últimos ni siquiera tenían.

—Como te he venido diciendo, eres diferente. No te daré más explicación que esta, te las apañaras sola. Este lugar tiene todo lo que se necesitas para la elaboración del antídoto. – dijo haciendo énfasis con sus brazos. —Tienes hasta el atardecer, si decides no continuar solo da una señal, de esa forma comprobaremos tus capacidades. Ah… y por cierto no uses tu sangre.

Una gota de sudor frio se resbalo de mi cara, por todos los cielos… ¿cómo lo lograre?, juguetee con mis dedos.

—Regresaste a una persona de entre los muertos, esto no es nada. – dijo dándome un apretón en el hombro. —Confió en ti.

Una sensación de calidez envolvió mi corazón… «Confía en mi…», asentí decidida, encontraría las curas exactas, no la defraudaría. Satisfecha camino hacia la banca donde estaba Sasuke.

—No es exagerado. – dijo este, observaba a la peli rosa mirar detenidamente los venenos.

—Por supuesto que no, sé que lo hará. – respondió, mirando de igual forma a la chica. —Solo espera.

Bien… ¿¡cómo se crea un antídoto!?… mire todo el invernadero, cerré los ojos concentrándome… hare lo que siempre hago en estas situaciones… dejarme llevar por mis instintos. Regrese mi vista a la mesa, debajo de esta habían apartados con recipientes, una libreta y pluma, ajugas, ligas, goteros, frascos de mortero, calderos de cobre y de plata eran de diferente tamaño. Tome una cosa de cada una. La mesa era lo suficientemente grande para dejar bien establecidos los recipientes. Instrumentos listos, que más… umm… me tome la barbilla pensativa… agua… tome el caldero de cobre, con calma me dirigí a la fuente, con suficiente agua regrese. Sasuke me miraba intrigado. Emm ¿Qué más?... alcohol… moviendo mi cabeza busque, vi una vitrina al fondo, a unos pasos de la banca. Traje alcohol y suero.

Me tome la cintura, observando la mesa, eso era todo, ahora tenía que descubrir sus ingrediente exactos… mire todas las plantas… ¿de qué están hechos?... mirando fijamente los venenos, tome el primero… era liquido… como agua… olisquee su aroma, nada, no olía a nada, de esa forma era probable que no lo encontraran en su sistema… lo deje en la mesa, tome el siguiente, su volumen era espeso, su aroma… cerré los ojos… químicos, serpientes… umm ¿ranas?... su olor picaba mi nariz. Tome el ultimo… no era ni espeso ni líquido, perfecto a mi parecer, olisquee el aroma, retire de inmediato mi cara, escocia mis fosas nasales… manzanillo de la muerte, estramonio, higuera infernal… adelfa… y … acónito común…, era hecho completamente de plantas venenosas, muy fuertes y mortales. Con solo olerlo podría haber muerto. Todos tenían algo en común, atacan directamente al sistema nervioso, dejando imposibilitado el cuerpo.

Con el gotero tome muestras de cada uno, tome un recipiente de vidrio similar al de los venenos. Mezclando todos logre una densidad poco aguada, el color era marrón. Mire de reojo a Sasuke, negó totalmente serio, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Con una cuchara, tome de la mezcla, olisquee una vez más…, sin pensarlo más la ingerí. Cerré los ojos, los compuestos con los que estaban hechos llegaron a mi mente como flechazos, descubrí hasta sus más remotos ingredientes…, mi sangre elimino de mi sistema el fuerte veneno.

Abrí los ojos, Sasuke estaba de pie mirándome con expectación, Tsunade tenía una perfecta O formada en su boca, arrugue las cejas confundida, ignorándolos, me fui hacia las plantas.

Me tarde aproximadamente dos horas encontrando las plantas, podía usar algunas cosas químicas, pero me negaba rotundamente, el antídoto seria cien por ciento natural. Árnica,

Bardana, Lavanda, Melisa, Ajenjo y Sándalo. Algunas plantas estaban en apartados del desierto – sí, el invernadero tenía plantas de otros lugares. – provocando que ahora mismo estuviera llena de tierra. Llegue a la mesa, Sasuke se reclino posando nuevamente sus bonitos ojos en mí, le lance una sonrisita. Tome el caldero de plata – este era pequeño – deposite un poco de agua, prendiendo fuego la puse a hervir, hice lo mismo con otros tres calderos, en estos tres puse, el Sándalo, Lavanda y Bardana. Tome el mortero, añadiendo el árnica comencé a triturarla con el mazo, obtuve polvo fino, hice lo mismo con el ajenjo y melisa. Clasifique cada uno.

Apegue el fuego de los calderos de plata, retire las plantas hervidas solo dejando el suero. Me lave las manos. Con un vaso pequeño, tome la sustancia de las plantas hervidas, depositándolas en un solo caldero. Añadí el polvo de árnica dejando reposar, añadí el ajenjo, revolví en contra de las manecillas del reloj hasta disolverlo, prendí el fuego para que comenzara a hervir, por ultimo añadí la melisa, esta vez revolví hacia las manecillas. Tome el veneno de Sasori, con el gotero tome una mínima porción, depositando cinco gotas al antídoto. Deje que hirviera treinta minutos, exactamente después de dicho tiempo, tome el alcohol, con media taza de este lo vertí, hice lo mismo con el suero.

Rebusque entre las herramientas del laboratorio, encontré una manguera. Coloque la tapa al caldero, subiendo el fuego, la manguera la puse en el orifico de en medio de esta, la otra parte la coloque dentro de una tuvo de vidrio, a su vez este depositaria en un gotero, el producto final. Sentándome el suelo comencé a escribir todo el procedimiento detalle por detalle, poniendo posibles fracasos, creando un antídoto para cada uno. El que estaba esperando pacientemente, era suficiente para revertir los síntomas de cada uno de ellos. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos, apague el fuego. Diez minutos después el gotero fue llenado por una sustancia azul fosforescente.

Tsunade y Sasuke se acercaron a mí, impacientes por ver el resultado. Con nervios, deposite tres gotas en el primer veneno, de inmediato fue contrarrestándolo haciendo que su color se volviera claro. Deposite cuatro gotas en el segundo, como si fuera una plaga consumió todo el veneno, por ultimo deposite cinco gotas en el de Sasori, inmediatamente fue evaporizado.

Orgullosa deje el antídoto en la mesa, girando a mirar a Tsunade, Sasuke sonrió sorprendido. Tome su mano, emocionada.

—Ha… has… hecho… uno solo para todos…. – dijo con dificulta, tomo el antídoto, mirando repetidas veces los venenos. —No puedo creerlo… es… es fantástico.

—Aquí está el procedimiento y si no quiere compartir el mismo para todos, eh escrito el antídoto respectivo de cada uno. – asintió, abrazando la libreta y el antídoto como si su vida dependiera de ello, fuimos invadidos por el silencio, Tsunade me miraba asombrada.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que hacer? – comenzaron las preguntas.

—Probando el mismo veneno… fue que me di una idea. – conteste.

—La fórmula es exacta. – dijo mirando el antídoto. — Sobrepasaste mis criterios Sakura, no has usado de tu sangre y tampoco tu energía, espero que esto te ayude en el futuro.

Por supuesto que lo hará, le di un apretón a Sasuke.

—Es tarde. – dijo él.

—Puedes irte, mañana te espero en mi oficina. – dijo Tsunade con un suspiro. Asentí, saliendo del invernadero, nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Tenía hambre.

—No has comido ¿cierto? – dije saliendo hacia la oscura calle, negó con la cabeza. — Vayamos a cenar.

—Te espera Naruto. – dijo con tono serio, miro hacia el frente, hice lo mismo. Naruto estaba recargado en un poste, mire de reojo a Sasuke, dudando. —No te preocupes ve, iré por ti a las diez.

Asentí, antes de dejar que caminara hacia Naruto, me tomo de la cintura besándome con delicadeza, le correspondí de igual forma.

—Te veo en unas horas…. – dije en un jadeo, asintió, mirando amenazadoramente a Naruto desapareció.

— ¡Ya me quedo claro Bastardo! – grito a todo pulmón. Lance una risita, esta noche seria especial.

* * *

 _¡Hola Humanos!_

 _Jajaja 7uu7 ya podemos hablar del anterior capitulo… como se pudieron dar cuenta me enfoque exclusivamente en ellos. Releí y revise cada detalle, no quería hacerlo muy implícito pero tampoco muy simple… lo tomaron muy bien y por lo que pude ver, les gustó mucho. Gracias Jajaja casi me muero con sus comentarios, ya he sido aceptada en la asociación de Lemons y he entrado a la Compañía Anónima :v Jajaja gracias por todo chicas._

 _Bien este capítulo es la entrada al entrenamiento de Sakura, ha sorprendido a Tsunade esa mujer le enseñara muchas cosas, por fin hablara con Naruto y ya dio sus razones del por qué no tomo mal la verdad. Ya comenzó la búsqueda hacia Óbito… ¿creen que lo encuentren? o el los encontrara… Sakura quiere agradecerle… e.e ¿Qué creen que pase? dejen sus opiniones, a ver si se acercan a la etapa final de esta historia ;-;_

 _Gracias por todo, espero les guste el capítulo :3 Besos y bendiciones._

 _Ese Itachi... :$_


	23. Chapter 23 Señal

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Señal._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna 7uu7_

* * *

 **22**

 **Señal**

Me llevo a Ichiraku Ramen, era un pequeño puesto de comida, me platico que este era el lugar donde solíamos cenar al terminar una misión, era cálido y el aroma de la comida era delicioso. Lo atendían el señor Teuchi y su hija Ayame, personas muy gentiles, se sorprendieron cuando me vieron. _~ Han sido tiempos difíciles… para todos…~_ Teuchi dijo mientras nos serbia, miraba melancólico a Naruto, como si recordara momentos agrios. Ni uno de los dos había hablado hasta el momento, en ocasiones me miraba nervioso. Revolví el ramen, mirando detenidamente el plato, sabia como se sentía. Solté una risita. Dejando mí cena, gire en el asiento, me miro con una ceja alzada confundido, negando con una sonrisa, me acerque a él.

—No te preocupes…. – susurre tomando su cara entre mis manos, se quedó quieto, con los palillos en sus dedos. Suspire. — Fue un accidente…

Coloco sus manos encima de las mías, aparto un momento su mirada. Me sentí en armonía, no había problema o razón para que este momento fuera triste, era tiempo de dejar atrás las sombras del pasado y empezar de nuevo.

—No… sabes cuantas… noches desperté agitado, creyendo que todo era una mentira…. – susurra apretando los labios, me acerco más. — Pero… la tumba con tu nombre, me hacía ver mi realidad… fui un imbécil…

—Sssh…. – deposite un tierno beso en su mejilla, cerró los ojos recibiendo la caricia. — Aquel día que te vi… me sentí protegida, supe en ese instante que tú eras importante para mi…. – tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, lo mire fijamente. — No importa donde estemos, si nos separamos o alguno de los dos…. – _Muere_ , termine en mi mente, asintió entendiendo. — Seguirán nuestros corazones conectados… nuestros lazos son fuertes no pueden romperse… somos hermanos….

—Hermanos…. – dijo con un brillo de afecto en su mirada.

—No debes seguir reprochándote por lo que paso, no fue su culpa y tampoco la mía, tal vez si te hubiera dejado todo el trabajo a ti las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no fue así, todos hemos pagado por nuestros errores. – lance una risita. — No tengo nada que perdonarte… _Naruto_ … eres tú el que debería perdonarme a mí, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto…. – me gano el sentimiento, con un suspiro las cálidas lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro.

—No… no… Sakura- _chan_. – pego su frente a la mía, era tan acogedora su cercanía, que hacia brincar mi corazón. — No llores… estamos juntos y te juro que esta vez será para siempre. – dijo decidido.

—Te quiero… _tonto_ …. – susurre. Lanzo una carcajada, limpio la humedad con las yemas de sus dedos, cerré los ojos. —Es un juramento… _Naruto_ …

Después de tanto tiempo los sentimientos reprimidos flotaron, con el roce de nuestros labios hicimos nuestra promesa. Era un beso de lealtad y amistad, no había morbo, la pureza de nuestra hermandad disipo todo sentimiento de culpa y tristeza. Separándonos me abrazo contra su cuerpo, escondí mi cara en su cuello, riendo como unos completos locos. Permanecimos así durante mucho tiempo. Escuchamos el choque de unas palmas, alejándonos lo suficiente vimos a Teuchi y Ayame aplaudir, sonreían conmovidos por la escena.

— ¡Todo es como antes, Viejo! – grito eufórico Naruto, todos reímos. Sin rastros de lágrimas y haber dicho todo lo que sentíamos pudimos cenar a gusto. Nunca creí que tenía la capacidad para terminar… no, más bien ¡Devorar! tres platos de ramen. Platicamos animadamente, él me contaba las aventuras que vivió durante su entrenamiento. Mencionaba en más de una ocasión a Hinata, ella estuvo con el cuándo invadieron Konoha – por eso algunas partes estaban destruidas. – en ocasiones lo acompañaba a entrenar, eran muy unidos. Me sentí muy feliz por eso.

—Recuerdo que en una ocasión nos tocó ir de misión juntos… s-solos…. – una capa de sudor cubrió su cara, estaba nervioso, recargando mis codos en la mesa, me acerque más, se veía muy tierno. —La pasamos muy bien… es… es una gran amiga…

— ¡Por dios santo Naruto! ¿Enserio? – grito incrédula. No podía creerlo, en pocas palabras me había dicho que se gustaban y ahora me salía con que era una buena amiga. ¡Hazme el favor! con brusquedad aprieto sus hombros, zangoloteándolo. — ¿Te gusta?

—¡Eh!... ¡No!... por supuesto que… si…. – su cara adquiere un tono rojo, chillo de emoción. —M-me… gusta…

— ¿¡Y qué esperas!? – súbitamente hice que se levantara, su expresión cambio por una de completo miedo. Tomando su muñeca comencé a jalarlo.

— ¿Qué… que… haces Sakura- _chan_? – pregunta con temor. Regresando mi mirada hacia él, lanzo una carcajada de complicidad. — No, espera… no… podemos.

—Estoy segura que tú también le gustas. – digo sin detenerme, haciendo uso de su fuerza mayor se planta frente a mí.

—No podemos llegar así como si nada… ¿Qué le diré?... además estoy nervioso…. – sus grandes ojos azules brillan, rio entre dientes, se proclamaba como un gran e indestructible ninja y ahora parecía más una colegiala asustada. Tomo aire, todo con calma.

—De acuerdo… la asustaremos si llegamos así de exaltados. – me tomo la barbilla, se comenzaba a hacer tarde… estábamos a unas calles del mercado. — ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

— ¿Salir…? – pregunta confundido. Pongo los ojos en blanco, de verdad que estos hombres eran unas bestias.

— ¡Sí! Den un paseo…. – inconscientemente recordé el paseo que di con Sasuke… santo cielo… muevo la cabeza frenéticamente.

—De acuerdo, esto comienza asustarme. – dándole un golpe en el brazo me ruborizo.

—Vayamos al mercado, busquémosla y la invitas a salir mañana. – dicto con emoción. Retomando nuestro camino, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra misión.

— ¿Y si no quiere?... – bufo con frustración. — ¿¡Que se hacen en las citas!?

—Solo hagan lo que más les guste, no importa el lugar o la hora… solo deben estar juntos…. – procesando mis palabras, asiente con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Ese es mi Naruto!

Caminando con prisa pudimos encontrarla en un puesto de artesanía, desafortunadamente estaba con Neji, maquinando un plan perfecto, me las arregle para entretenerlo, nuestra gran conversación solo consistió en un hola, lo se soy un caos, su mirada seria me ponía nerviosa. Pero todo valió la pena, Hinata acepto y se quedaron de ver mañana por la tarde. Solo presenciamos un incómodo momento cuando Neji fulmino a Naruto. Festejamos como niños pequeños, orgullosos por nuestro trabajo en equipo. Planeamos en que me contaría todo, una vez acabando su cita.

Insistió en llevarme a la cabaña, era tarde y me comenzaba a doler el cuerpo. Caminábamos por la calle central de Konoha, había pocas personas y casi todos los puestos estaban cerrados. Una inesperada ráfaga de viento, golpeo nuestros cuerpos, mirando con dificulta, vi una silueta negra.

—Teme, pareces un psicópata. – dijo Naruto con reproche, se bajó el gorro de la capa, Sasuke estaba de pie frente nosotros. Sonreí, había dicho que vendría por mí.

—Dobe. – poso sus orbes oscuras en él, mirándolo con frialdad – como siempre – me acerque a su lado pues entendí que aquí se acababa nuestro paseo. Naruto sonrió alzando su puño, Sasuke miro un momento su puño y después a él. —Tsk. Imbécil. – mirándose chocaron sus puños. Eran unos infantiles.

Le desee una bonita noche, abrazándolo por última vez en el día nos despedimos. — ¡Entrenemos mañana Teme! – grito cuando ya nos íbamos, no dijo nada.

Estando lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de Naruto, se quitó su capa y la coloco sobre mis hombros, aspire profundo su aroma, me abrace a su brazo, me sentía muy cansada pero feliz.

— ¿Lloriqueo? – pregunto con burla. Fruncí mis labios. Negué con una risita entre dientes, nos perdimos entre las desoladas calles, este era un nuevo comienzo, ya no habría mentiras ni arrepentimientos, todo quedaba atrás, como una época de lluvia y amargura, este era nuestro momento, había llegado la primavera a nuestra vida.

x.x.x

Hace exactamente cuatros días que Itachi se fue de misión, hasta el momento no hemos sabido nada de él. Entrenaba prácticamente todo el día con Tsunade- _sama_ , por las noches Sasuke iba a recogerme, últimamente se veía frustrado. Las inexistentes señales de Itachi – Kakashi y… no sabía quién era la otra persona. – lo tenían de pésimo humor. Me di cuenta por su temperamento, gruñía y fulminaba todo ser vivo que se le acercaba, cuando dormíamos lo abrazaba por detrás, cuchareándolo, no me decía nada tratando de dormir. El entrenamiento con Naruto era muy pesado, podía verle contusiones en ciertas partes de su piel, los nudillos de sus dedos estaban raspados y regresaba muy sucio. No me dejaba curarle. Resople, era de madrugada – creo que las cinco de la mañana – dormí unas cuantas horas, me tenía en ascuas su actitud. «Debe estar preocupado…» hace unas horas en la cena le pregunte cual era la misión de Itachi, no dijo nada, prácticamente ignoro mi pregunta.

Era seguro que la dichosa misión era importante, también quise preguntarle a Naruto, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Rayos… no me gustaba verlo tan fastidiado. Con sigilo me levanto de la cama. Dormía de espaldas, su respiración era tranquila, pero su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido, ¿Qué podía hacer...? me tome la barbilla pensativa. Durante la noche, estando dormido, mane chakra a su cuerpo, curando sus pequeñas heridas. Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta. Mire su pecho desnudo, le gustaba dormir solo con pantalones. Suspire, de puntitas me dirigí hacia el baño.

En estos días Tsunade- _sama_ me enseño unas cuantas cosas, dijo que debía dejar de usar mi energía y sangre cuando curara a otros, me mostro _Ninjutsu-medico,_ no usaba mi energía, solo mi chakra, era un poco tardado hacerlo de esta forma pero no me cansaba como solía hacerlo. Apenas ayer le mostré como revivía a otros seres vivos, con ayuda de un pequeño conejo muerto, – sentí lastima por él, había sido atacado por un perro. –introduje gotas de sangre de mi mano y mane mi energía por una de sus largas orejas, no me dolió pues era muy pequeño, bastaron unos segundos para traerlo de vuelta. Aprecio cada movimiento mío, descartando cosas y agregando posibles ¿soluciones?, me mire en el espejo, hoy hablaríamos de mis poderes mentales, después de crear los antídotos, se tomó estos cuatro días para estudiar mi capacidad. Esperaba que hubiera algo para controlarme, aun podía recordar lo que les había hecho a esos hombres… resople, tenía confianza en ella. Abrí el grifo, lavándome la cara, despeje mi mente.

Seque mi rostro, «Debe estar estresado» regrese mis pensamientos a Sasuke. Cerré los ojos… «Estresado»… ahora que lo pensaba, no hemos… bueno… no… desde aquel día... Me sonroje furiosamente, ¿pero en que rayos estoy pensando?... era la verdad no habíamos tenido acercamiento alguno, estamos tan ocupados en nuestros propios asuntos que apenas y un casto beso nos dábamos. Sentí cosquillas en el estómago. Mordí mis labios, sabía que una efectiva forma para dejar de sentir estrés… era… oh dios mío… mi orejas se calentaron. No era que no quisiera… solo… ¡Y si nos escuchaban!..., no, era demasiado temprano como para que estuvieran conscientes de su alrededor. Con pasos temblorosos salí del baño, ¿y si esperaba algún momento de la tarde?..., no, no sabía hasta que hora terminaría el entrenamiento, además era más probable que nos escucharan.

Me planto frente la cama, muerdo mis uñas nerviosa. Hacerlo por las mañanas garantizaba un día lleno de energía y buen humor… por dios santo… mire su cuerpo, aún seguía dormido. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?... mi corazón comienza a latir apresuradamente, no podía ir a despertarlo así como si nada, ¿qué le diría? ¡Hola Sasuke, quiero que lo hagamos!, me tapo la cara avergonzada de mis pensamientos. Aquella vez yo lo convencí cierto, pero el hizo todo el trabajo… mis entrañas se retuercen.

Respiro hondo. «Bien Sakura, no seas una cobarde.» dándome ánimos mentalmente, visualizo su posición, tal vez si doy tiernos besos a su pecho, para después subir hacia su cuello y finalmente susurrar su nombre a su oído… mi interior grita apenada. Por todos los cielos la cabeza me explotaría, trueno los huesos de mis dedos, no tenía por qué ponerme de esta forma tan… nerviosa, no era nada malo… me tomo la barbilla, pensando… ¿Cuál sería una buena… forma? piensa Sakura, usa tu cerebro, que para eso lo tienes. Miro alrededor… ¿Cómo….? una luz de esperanza alumbra mi mente.

Miro mi cuerpo, tengo puesto mi pans y su camiseta gigante. Con dedos temblorosos, deslizo mis pantalones, el aire frio roza mis piernas, hago lo mismo con la camisa. Cerro los ojos, dejando que se pierda cualquier rastro de cordura, mi piel se pone chinita, me deshago de mi top. Muerdo mis labios, las sensaciones acarician mi vientre. Con el sigilo de un gato me acerco. Aún tiene fruncido el ceño, lambo mis labios tragando lento. Me subo en horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Sentí una pulsada violenta apenas se tocaron nuestros cuerpos. Suelto un jadeo, asegurándome de no ejercer demasiada presión me inclino hacia su pecho. Con lentitud paso mi lengua por su pectoral derecho, dejando un camino de humedad llegó a su cuello, lanza un suspiro, apoyándome en mis piernas, muevo mis caderas en círculos. Mis labios tiemblan, mi respiración se desboca, los músculos se apretujaban con dolor agudo. Acaricio su abdomen, lanza un gruñido, despierta con lentitud tratando de enfocarme. Erguí mi cuerpo, nuestras miradas se cruzan, arruga una ceja, confundido mira por completo mi semidesnudo – cabe decir, que solo estoy en bragas –, se aclara la garganta.

—Sssh…. – acalle sea lo que sea que pensaba decir, regreso mis caricias a su fuerte abdomen, cierra los ojos. Mis pezones se ponen duros al ver el imperceptible sonrojo de su mejilla. Con la yema de mi dedo índice acaricio cada abertura formada por sus músculos, su cuerpo se tensa, crece bajo mi cadera. Aprieto mis piernas, provocando un exquisito roce. Toma mis caderas, haciendo presión contra su parte endurecida. Inclino mi pecho, con tortuosa lentitud beso su clavícula. —…Sasuke…. – susurro contra su mentón.

Sorpresivamente me tumba con brusquedad sobre la cama. La piel me arde. Me aprieta contra el colchón y lleva su boca a mis pechos, doy un brinco, mordiendo mis labios. Besa cada uno de ellos con vehemencia. Desliza sus ásperos dedos por mi cuerpo, acaricia partes húmedas y endurecidas de este. Alzándose besa mis labios, nuestras lenguas se rozan, gimo deleitándome con su toque. Era un beso tierno y dulce, todos estos días nos habíamos extrañado lo sabía porque mi piel gritaba por su cercanía. Abro ligeramente las piernas, sin apartar ni un momento sus labios de los míos, se posiciona encima. La noción del tiempo se pierde, no me di cuenta en qué momento se despojó de cualquier tejido, suspiro contra su boca.

Completamente desnudos nos miramos fijamente, sus bonitos ojos me miran con ternura contenida, sonrió, se acomoda entre mis muslos, oh dios… respiro hondo por la boca, mi vientre está lleno de agitación, nuestros sentimientos están a flor de piel. Con un brazo se agarra al cabecero, me abrazo a su cuello, con su otra mano levanta mi cintura y se desliza. Aprieto los labios ahogando el grito de la maravillosa sensación. Levanto mi cadera, impulsándome con mis pies, nos encontramos. Deslizo mis dedos por su cabello, acaricio los músculos de su espalda. Succiona la piel de mi cuello, gimiendo contra este. Rodeo su cadera…, junto despacio mis piernas de tal forma que mis extremidades inferiores se quedan encerradas con las suyas, esto hace que todo su cuerpo se tense con violencia, su garganta reprime sus gemidos. Tomo todo lo que me da para regresárselo al doble, chocan nuestras vibraciones, todo en mi pertenece a él, agradecía al universo por haberme dado una segunda oportunidad… por permitirme estar con él… a su lado. Pasarían miles de años y aun así nunca podría olvidar este momento, su nombre estaba escrito a fuego en mí ser. Abro los ojos de par en par. Sus embestidas son más frenéticas. Veo estrellas, todos mis nervios se centran en mi vientre, deslizándose desde mis pies, recorre con placer cada centímetro de mi piel. Sasuke se tensa, su cuerpo da leves sacudidas y gime y gruñe con fuerza, tuve que taparle la boca, para que no nos descubrieran…. – si claro –

Respirando con agitación besa mis labios, limpio el sudor de su cara.

—… Molesta…. – dice con ronques. Lance una risita apenada. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones rápidas, recobramos la compostura. Nos miramos sin nada que decir, mis ojos estaban un poco húmedos. Acercándose a mis labios me besa con pasión, siento su crecimiento dentro de mí… por todos los cielos… entrelaza sus dedos a los míos, con un fuerte apretón toma con la otra mano mi muslo, colocándolo alrededor de su cadera. No hago más que cerrar los ojos y aferrarme con desesperación a él. Y comienza de nuevo… «No puede ser…»

x.x.x

—Vamos. – dijo Tsunade saliendo de su oficina. Era casi medio día, habían pasado horas para que Sasuke pudiera… emm como decirlo… ¿tranquilizarse?... lo cierto era que si cumplí mi cometido, la piel fruncida de su cara desapareció apenas se bañó bueno nos bañamos. Tuve que vestirme con mis pantalones negros y la camisa gris de mangas largas pues el Señor dejo marcas de besos por muchos lados… gracias a que los dioses estaban de mi lado, no dejo ni una en mi cuello, todas comenzaban de mi pecho y espalda hacia… abajo… pensé que no saldríamos de la habitación… moví mi cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Aun podía sentir sus carisias y besos por mi cuerpo… era lógico pues hace una hora que me dejo venir… lance una risita…, gracias a Naruto fue que pude controlarlo… llego gritando su nombre cuando Sasuke me acorralo contra la puerta de mi habitación. Me propuso escapar, saltando por la ventana, tuve que decirle repetidas veces que tenía entrenamiento y que además podíamos levantar sospechas. Con una mirada de advertencia me hizo saber que esperaría la noche… fruncí los labios…, esperaba que llegara lo suficientemente cansado de su entrenamiento… lanzo un risita – ¡Bah! la verdad yo también lo esperaba –

—Llegamos. – la voz de Tsunade me saco de mis pensamientos. Estábamos en un campo abierto, el pasto verde llenaba cada parte del suelo, mire asombrada el lugar, pequeñas florecillas blancas le daban una visión de magia. —Es perfecto para lo que haremos.

Caminamos hacia el único árbol que había, se sentó bajo la sombra, con un gesto me invito a hacerlo. Miraba curiosa el lugar, nos quedamos en silencio por un periodo de tiempo.

— ¿Sabes… por que no regreso tu memoria? – pregunta sorpresivamente. Regrese mi atención a ella, negué. —La persona encargada ni siquiera pudo entrar a tus pensamientos… casi sufre un derrame cerebral.

Abrí mi boca con una O perfecta. Aparte mi mirada… oh no…. — ¿Lo… lo… mate…? – pregunto en un hilillo de voz.

—No y sabemos que no ha sido intencional. – musita.

—Lo siento. – susurro mirando mis dedos.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. – me toma el mentón alzando mi rostro, dedicándome una tierna sonrisa. — Fue tu mecanismo de defensa…. – arrugo las cejas, ¿mecanismo? — Cuando quedaste inconsciente, tu mente actuó según se sintió en peligro, te aisló del mundo y protegió tu integridad mental, eso es… umm sorprendente. Lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de controlarla.

— ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto con insistencia. Haría lo que fuera para no dañar a nadie.

—Tranquila déjame terminar. – dice con seriedad. — Has demostrado tus habilidades, debo decir que no se tus limites, no quiero arriesgarme a encontrar alguno, todo esta situación debe estar desgastándote no podemos seguir aprovechándonos de ello. Pueden acarrear consecuencias y eso… desataría muchos problemas.

No podía negar que tenía razón, todo tiene un límite.

—El cuerpo humano, especialmente aquellos que no pueden usar Jutsus. – de unas de sus mangas saca un pergamino, extendiéndolo entre nosotras muestra un cuerpo, tenía todas las líneas de chakra y el sistema nervioso, señala ligeros apartados entre estos. —Tienen puertas por así decirlo, cuando abres estas dichosas puertas creas una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes, tenemos de ejemplo a Lee, él no tiene la capacidad para efectuar Jutsu.

Miro fijamente el cuerpo, era como si guardaran la energía en un solo lugar. Podía ser posible que hiciera aquello con mi mente, encapsular la sensación de invadir los pensamientos de otros.

—Harías lo mismo, con la diferencia de que estas barreras las crearas en tu cerebro. Y cuando fuera necesario liberarlos.

—Pero si lo hago… me fracturare la mayoría de… huesos…. – digo con nervios. Si soltaba de un golpe la energía era seguro que sufriría grabes daños físicos, no me agradaba la idea.

—No, por supuesto que no lo harás, eso sería muy exagerado. – suelto un jadeo, sonriendo con alivio. — El punto es que tienes que crear barreras aquí. – señala mi frente. — Tienes la capacidad suficiente, sabes dónde y cómo…, tendrás un mejor control sobre tu actividad cerebral.

Me tomo la barbilla pensativa… ¿barreras?... — ¿Cómo bloques invisibles?

—Así es. Tus conocimientos estarán intactos, la diferencia es que serás consciente de tus actos… si llegas a peligrar, será meramente tu decisión si quieres usar tu habilidad para defenderte. – Recordé cuando dañe a los hombres, ¿podría lastimar algún día…?... ser consciente de ello… —Por ese motivo te he traído aquí.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo…?

—Requiere de una máxima concentración, no tienes que distraerte, hurga tus pensamientos y encuentra la fuente de tu habilidad, reprímela y más que nada contrólala. Para cualquier persona normal esto le tomaría días o hasta semanas, pero tú tienes tres cerebros incluidos cosa que te ayudara a lograrlo en menos tiempo. – me rio con su comentario, tres cerebros. —Tengo un tiempo estimado para ti… estoy segura que lo lograras hoy.

Muerdo mis labios nerviosa, me preocupada su gran confianza hacia mí. — ¿Y si… no funciona…?

—Claro que lo hará, tú no eres normal. – si trataba de alárgame no estaba funcionando. Señala el rombo sobre su frente. — Ves esto.

—Eh… si…

—No es ninguna marca de nacimiento. - «No me diga… » Me muerdo la lengua, contrólate Sakura. — Esto es el "Sello Ying" es una poderosa técnica de sellado.

—… ¿Sellado?... – pregunto mirando con atención el rombo.

—Durante un periodo de tiempo, se tiene que acumular chakra y/o energía en un solo punto que vendría siendo tu frente, esto conlleva a la formación del rombo. – miro intrigada la marca. —Al liberar el sello de traspasa por todo tu cuerpo, formando marcas, es utilizado para… muy importantes papeles, regeneración de piel, para curar una gran cantidad de personas y control exacto de este.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo?

—Sí, aprovecha este tiempo de relajación y aislamiento e inténtalo. – asentí, lo haría. —Gastas demasiada energía para traer a los muertos, el sello te ayudara a controlarla mejor, puedes regresarlos con una mínima de esta, el problema es que no paras… no tienes las suficientes fuerzas para alejarte cuando es debido, dejas que absorban tu esencia de vida. Si no cambias esta situación la próxima vez morirás.

Miro el horizonte, no había dicho nada que no supiera, era consciente de ello, si no me preparaba para la próxima vez que regresara a alguna persona morirá en instantes, con decir que ni siquiera podría traerla. Suspiro, quería aprender a usar de mejor forma mis poderes y así ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaran.

—Tómatelo con calma, nadie te molestara aquí. – levantándose revuelve mi cabello. —Regresare al anochecer, no te preocupes si no logras el sello, concéntrate en fluir tus energías.

Con una calidad sonrisa desaparece a mitad del campo. Como peso muerto me dejo caer al pasto, no habían nubes. Sin duda alguna era un día hermoso. Me entretengo mirando el movimiento de las ramas, el sonido del viento hacia cosquillas a mis oídos. Tengo que ser toda sensación, cierro los ojos. Tomo aire por la nariz lo mantengo en los pulmones durante tres segundos, con lentitud lo suelto. Acomodo mejor mi cuerpo, dejándome llevar por la calidad brisa. Junto mis dedos concentrando mi energía en el estómago…. son suaves… teniendo la suficiente energía dejo que escape como un estallido… recorre bajo mi piel hasta llegar a mi cabeza.

Dejo que la inconciencia envuelva mis pensamientos, desaparece sosegado el sonido del viento…, las ramas se dejan de escuchar… mis sentidos se adormecen… dejo de sentir… todo se vuelve blanco…

x.x.x

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en esa posición? – pregunta Shizune.

—Seis horas. – a una distancia prudente estaban de pie, mirando a la peli rosa recostada sin hacer movimiento alguno. Tsunade, había regresado dos horas después de haberla dejado, encontrándola en esa posición, si no fuera por su imperceptible respiración cualquier persona pensaría que era un cuerpo sin vida.

— ¿Es normal? – pregunto incrédula. Había presenciado muchas veces las relajaciones de muchos ninjas, nadie podía estar sin moverse más de tres horas. Cuando la vio sobre el pasto con sus brazos extendidos se quedó observándola un poco. Un conejo había saltado sobre su barriga, diversas mariposas se posaron sobre su nariz y rostro, un venado paso saltando su cuerpo y nada de ello hizo que siquiera moviera un musculo.

—Supongo. – entrecerró los ojos, mirando más allá de un cuerpo inerte. Su energía se desplazaba con parsimonia, donde se podía sentir con más fuerza era en su cabeza. Lo está haciendo, increíblemente lo estaba logrando. Se dejó absorber por su mente, perdiendo todo sentido del mundo exterior.

—Comienza a anochecer. – ambas miran el atardecer. —No cree que deberíamos despertarla.

—No, déjala.

Decidiendo sentarse, Tsunade bebió sake, observando a la chica. Mira por el rabillo del ojo hacia un costado.

—Está bien, solo duerme. – dice bebiendo.

—Lleva haciéndolo hace horas. – Sasuke miraba con seriedad hacia el frente. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta había estado yendo hacia ella, esta era la cuarta vez que regresaba.

— Falta poco.

x.x.x

Cosquillas. Siento cosquillas sobre mi nariz, arrugo repetidas veces el ceño tratando de disipar la picazón. Muevo mis puños, me siento relajada, como si despertara de una larga siesta. Apretó mis parpados. Con las yemas de mis dedos tanteo la superficie, es rasposa… ¿hierva? Con lentitud abro mis ojos, esta oscuro, trato de enfocar… estrellas… sonrió al sentir el viento frio. Bostezando durante segundos, estiro mi cuerpo. ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?... desemperezándome tallo mis ojos. Sentándome caen hojas de mi cabeza.

—Creí que no despertarías. – girando bruscamente mi cara, veo a Tsunade, Shizune y Sasuke de pie a unos pasos del árbol. Lanzando risitas me pongo de pie de un salto. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estupendo. – respondo sacudiendo las hiervas de mi cuerpo. Siento un roce sobre mi frente. Sasuke mira mi cara, me ruborizo y tomo su mano.

—Ya no sé qué más podría sorprenderme de ti…. - Tsunade dice con derrota. La miro confundida. —El sello, casi lo logras chiquilla, tomándote otro día como este lo harás. Umm las barreras han sido creadas… perfecto.

— ¡Todo es gracias a usted! – digo con agradecimiento. Podía sentir el control de mi energía, tal vez necesitaba más entrenamiento y más tiempo para poder tenerla bajo completo control, pero algo era algo.

—No cantes victoria aun te falta mucho.

—Eres muy sorprendente Sakura. – dice Shizune, le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No dejes de seguir mandando energía, estás haciéndolo muy bien. Por el momento evita usarla, deja que se quede en un solo lugar… ¿me entiendes?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué hare contigo?... eh….

—Deme amor. – pido con los ojos brillantes.

Sentí la mirada quisquillosa de más de una persona. Mire de soslayo a Sasuke, no había dicho nada, esperaba el momento para irnos a casa.

—No pidas cosas imposibles. – dice nerviosa, ¡No era un juego!, dándose vuelta se despide con un gesto. —Tomate el día de mañana.

—Hasta luego, Sakura, Sasuke. – Shizune se despide con una inclinación.

Quedándonos solos, lo abrazo, me pego todo lo que puedo a su cuerpo. El día se me había hecho eterno, a pesar de haber pasado toda la mañana juntos, sentía como si no lo hubiera visto durante días. Sin perder más tiempo nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña, tomados de la mano caminamos con tranquilidad.

En la sala se encontraban los muchachos, Jugo leía, Suigetsu y Karin estaban abrazados sobre el sofá – por cierto, ya son pareja – se llevaron una sorpresa a excepción de mí, cuando anunciaron su relación. Hacían bonita pareja y prácticamente se la pasaban juntos todo el día.

— ¿Dónde has estado?... estaba a punto de salir a buscarte. – pregunto Suigetsu apenas me vio. «Si… claro…»

—Entrenando, luego les cuento. – dije antes de que me bombardearan con preguntas.

—Oh, por cierto, Ino nos ha invitado un café. – dijo Karin antes de que me fuera hacia la habitación. —A las nueve.

—Por supuesto.

Me di una ducha encontrando más de una hoja por mi cuerpo, cenamos y platicamos durante un tiempo. Relajada estaba recostada, mirando fijamente a Sasuke – que casi esta encima de mí, cabe decir –

—Aun están despiertos…. – susurro con vergüenza. Estaba por cumplir su amenaza de esta mañana. Recargaba su cabeza en su codo, con las yemas de su otra mano acariciaba mi vientre por debajo de mi camisa. Con esos inocentes toques ya había provocado una sacudida total de mis entrañas.

—Seremos silenciosos. – su voz está impregnada de deseo. Respiro hondo mirando de soslayo la puerta, muerdo mis labios, las cosquillas suben por mis piernas.

—Habla por ti…. – confiando en su mirada, paso mi rodilla por su cadera.

Sin perder tiempo se coloca encima de mí, mete su mano bajo mis pantalones… cierro los ojos… oh… ¿¡Que fue eso!? Repentinamente se hoyo un fuerte estallido. Separándonos de golpe, miramos hacia la puerta. Mi respiración se desboca por la fuerte impresión. Como si de un resorte se tratara Sasuke dio un salto, saliendo de la cama. Estática proceso la situación, después de un tiempo me apresuro en llegar. En el pasillo ya están todos levantados, observando por el marco miro a Sasuke, sostenía entre sus dedos un pedazo de papel quemado. La explosión provino de aquello, no hay daños profundos. Su expresión es totalmente seria… algo anda mal… pasando de largo regresa a nuestra habitación. Todos nos miramos confundidos… en cuestión de minutos sale acomodando su Katana en su cinturón… oh no… el miedo llega como si hormigas viajeras descendieran a mi piel.

— ¿Qué sucede…? – llamo su atención con un ligero temblor. Toma su capa deteniéndose un momento. Me mira con seriedad.

— ¡Sasukeee! – su nombre se escucha con un fuerte grito, doy un respingo. Su semblante había cambiado… parecía un animal apunto de atacar, trague lento. —¡Sasukeee!

Con pasos rápidos me asomó por la ventana, Naruto estaba de pie con su chaqueta abierta y colocándose la banda, Shikamaru y Sai están a su lado. Los nervios provocan que tiemblen mis piernas.

—No te preocupes. – dice con frialdad, antes de dejar que me acercara a él, sale por la ventana. ¿Qué… rayos?

De un salto llego, me coloco la capa, escrudiño a todos con seriedad.

— ¿Cuánto? – pregunto fuerte y claro.

—Medio día. – contesta Shikamaru.

— ¡Démonos prisa, Kakashi- _sensei_ nos necesita!

Con un veloz movimiento nos adentramos al bosque, esta era la señal, encontraron a ese bastardo…. «Itachi…»

* * *

 _¡Humanos!_

 _¿Cómo están?... yo muy bien. Pues aquí les traigo la actualización, espero les guste 7uu7 (ustedes saben de qué hablo :v) Óbito llego, ¿Qué estará sucediendo?¿Se encontraran bien…?... ¿Qué creen que suceda? Sakura es muy inteligente… pero será fuerte…_

 _¡Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios al número que aparece en pantalla!_

 _Si le dan un vistazo a mi perfil, pueden ver que ya he creado mi Facebook, por si les interesa, creo que también he dejado el Link de mi tumblr, solo que no se si aparece o no, aun así en mi Facebook lo he compartido, lo he hecho para tener un mejor contacto con todos ustedes. Quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews, me animan mucho de verdad, también a esas personas que ponen en favoritos y alertas la historia y como olvidar a las personas que me leen, el saber que les interesa mi historia me hace muy feliz. Besos y Bendiciones._


	24. Chapter 24 Hasta pronto

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Hasta pronto._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **23**

 **Hasta pronto**

Active el Sharingan, observando entre las frondosas paredes de la guarida busque algún indicio de chakra. Fruncí el ceño. Había tres personas situadas en la planta baja. Desde la señal no paramos ni un momento, Shikamaru dijo que el llamado venia de la aldea oculta entre las rocas. Reconocía el lugar era un antiguo cuartel para los miembros de mi clan, se caracterizaba por su difícil acceso y pasadizos secretos.

—Despejado. – grito Sai desde los aires.

Ingresamos con un salto, tenía poca iluminación, era muy silencioso demasiado para ser sincero. Caminamos por el gran vestíbulo, todo estaba en ruinas. Me detuve en seco, mirando hacia el ventanal había una presencia, todos mis sentidos se agudizaron, alguien nos observaba.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo…? – Naruto pregunto en un susurro, miraba hacia donde se percibía la energía. No era fuerte para ser una persona pero tampoco débil para considerarla un animal, tal vez un clon…, tome el mango de mi espada. Se movió, mi Sharingan lo siguió. En un veloz movimiento intercepte su posible huida. Sobre el barandal del segundo piso se visualizó el sujeto. Era Óbito.

—Son veloces. – musito, su estúpida mascara no dejo ver su cara. Desvainando mi Katana lo partí por la mitad. Chasquee la lengua.

—Eres más rápido… Sasuke. – apareció al otro extremo. Naruto atravesó su cuerpo al tratar de propinarle un golpe.

— ¡Déjate de juegos Bastardo! – grito Naruto.

—Gracias por el consejo…. – despidiéndose con un gesto se desvaneció en el aire, arrugando las cejas desactive el Sharingan. Mire alrededor, baje de un salto.

— ¿¡A dónde se fue!? – pregunto Naruto.

—Era una ilusión. – dijo Shikamaru. Apreté los puños frustrado, el verdadero Óbito no estaba aquí.

— ¡No me digas!

Todos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la puerta, plantándose frente nosotros llegaron Itachi y Kakashi, hicieron una expresión de desconcierto.

—Percibimos a Óbito. – hablo Kakashi. Naruto asintió, Itachi poso sus ojos en mí, alzando una ceja examino mi cuerpo.

—Solo fue una ilusión. – dijo Sai. Shikamaru nos miró a todos con seriedad, algo no andaba bien.

—De nuevo…. – susurro Kakashi con frustración.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunto Itachi. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿¡Como que… que!? ¡Dieron la señal! – grito Naruto. El silencio reino el lugar, nos escrudiñamos unos contra otros. «Mierda»

—No hemos dado ninguna señal…. – dijo Kakashi mirándonos con cautela.

Mire hacia el ventanal _~Son veloces. ~_ No me digas que… tense la mandíbula.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? – gruñí. Shikamaru saco el pergamino extendiéndolo entre nosotros.

—Ayer por la noche fue activada la señal. E hicimos lo acordado, venir hasta ustedes. – señalo con el dedo el lugar donde estábamos de pie.

—No hemos activado ningún sello. – quería golpear su cara, ahora.

—Haber pensemos claro. – intervino Itachi. —Por la tarde de ayer Yamato tuvo un enfrentamiento con una de las ilusiones de Óbito, no salió lesionado, es todo el acercamiento que hemos tenido hasta el momento, no es la gran cosa para mandarlos a llamar.

— ¿Quien tiene los sellos? – pregunto Shikamaru. Naruto comenzaba aponerse pálido.

—Tenemos uno cada quien. – respondió Kakashi. Me tome el puente de la nariz.

—Ese hijo de puta…. – hable entre dientes conteniendo la ira.

Sentí las miradas sobre mí, no tardaron en caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Fue una trampa! – Naruto grito histérico.

Sin esperar a nadie di media vuelta comenzando a correr, ese bastardo sabia sobre los sellos y la estúpida misión, no tenía que ser un genio para saber por qué nos quería aquí, iba tras ella. Nos tendió una trampa y caí como un imbécil. Maldición…. «Sakura»

x.x.x

Todo lo que pude averiguar de la misión no era más que palabras idas, como que solo fueron de apoyo para el grupo de Itachi ¡Apoyo! y por eso salieron como si la vida les dependiera de ello. Tsunade trato de convencerme de que no había peligro alguno, no estaba muy segura de ello pues la expresión de Sasuke dejaba mucho que desear. Lance un suspiro. No sabía hasta cuando volverían, me sentía un poco frustrada no me agradaba que me escondieran las cosas… bueno eso no quería decir que necesitaba estar enterada de todo… solo bastaba con saber a dónde iban… o… el porqué de tanto misterio. Rezaba a todos los dioses existentes por que estuvieran bien, que nada malo les pasara.

Mire el cielo, era medio día. Salimos a tomar un café con Ino, no quise dejar a Suigetsu y Jugo solos en la cabaña así que prácticamente tuve que amenazarlos para venir – Karin me lo agradeció. – una cosa llevo a la otra y esa otra a otra, trayéndonos hasta aquí. Planeamos un día de campo espontaneo, improvisamos con emparedados de mantequilla, golosinas y bebidas. Ino nos llevó hacia un campo abierto este se encontraba más alejado que los campos de entrenamiento, el lugar era sin duda alguna muy hermoso, enormes arboles nos brindaban sombra, el pasto estaba lleno de vida, un pequeño risco de agua pura nos daba la bienvenida y el sol era muy cálido.

Jugo se nos adelanto era bien sabido que este tipo de ambientes le eran de su agrado. Suigetsu iba a lado de Karin, apenas y se habían tomado de la mano, se veían bastantes tiernos sonrojados.

— Hacen bonita pareja. – susurro Ino a mi lado, mire a la pareja frente nosotras.

—Sí. – dije entre risitas.

—Debo decir que es un tipo atractivo. – arrugue las cejas reclamándole por su atrevimiento. Se encogió de hombros. — ¡Que! es la verdad.

Sentí escalofríos, Karin nos lanzó una mirada asesina. Hice gestos con mis manos indicándole que no había problema.

—Es muy celosa. – Ino la miraba con cautela. Rodé los ojos, no le convenía seguir diciendo que el novio de Karin era atractivo, no si quería conservar todos sus miembros.

Nos detuvimos bajo la sombra del árbol más grande, desempacamos la comida sobre un mantel. Me agradaba mucho estar con ellos… desgraciadamente eso no quitaba el vacío de ausencia que sentía en mi estómago, ayer fue la primer noche que pase sin él, está de más decir que me sentí sola. Abecés me daba miedo el apego que logre tener con él, solo eran horas en las que no nos veíamos y ya lo extrañaba de sobre manera. Bebí el jugo de uva. « ¿Qué estará haciendo? »

— ¿Cuáles son sus planes? – pregunto Ino, centre mi atención al grupo sentado alrededor del mantel.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Suigetsu recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Karin.

— ¿Qué harán a partir de ahora? ¿Seguirán con Sasuke? – me miraron todos. —Supongo que Sasuke tiene diferentes planes…

—Si lo dices por la relación de ellos. – dijo Karin señalándome con la cabeza. — Por nosotros no hay problema, si Sasuke es feliz de igual forma lo seremos.

—Pero… seguirán unidos… ósea juntos.

—Somos una familia. – hable con una sonrisa. —Así nos lleguemos a separar lo seguiremos siendo.

—Así es. – me apoyo Karin. —Una gran familia.

Ino rio, asintiendo dio a entender que entendía nuestro punto. Merendamos, Jugo no había hablado y solo lanzo una sonrisa cuando escucho la palabra familia. Nunca me olvidaría de todo lo que hicieron y hacen por mí, estas personas tan extrañas y bipolares ocupaban gran parte de mi corazón, en lo más profundo de mí agradecía el haber muerto pues gracias a eso pude conocerlos.

— ¿Y tú Sakura, que planes tienes con Sasuke? – el chocolate se atoro en mi garganta, tosiendo enarque una ceja. —Sí, ¿Qué harán?

—Emm… pues…. – hice muecas de extrema concentración, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía lo que haríamos. —Bueno… quiero viajar con él… no se… no importa dónde o que haremos si estoy a su lado. – me ruborice hasta las orejas.

—Muy tierno.

—Haces muchas preguntas…. – dijo Karin. —Por qué no nos dices si te gusta alguien.

Escupido el jugo, arrugue la nariz lanzando una carcajada al ver su cara completamente roja. Con las palmas de sus manos ventilo aire hacia su rostro.

— ¡Eh!... no… no hay nadie…. – su voz tembló ligeramente. Karin me miro, poniéndonos de acuerdo mentalmente le lanzamos una mirada de "No te creemos ni un carajo" — ¡Se los juro!

—Vamos Ino… será nuestro secreto…. – susurre. Mire de reojo a un dormido Suigetsu – si, al aparecer encontró muy cómodo el hombro de Karin. – girando mi cabeza señale a Jugo, este estaba alejado con aves a su alrededor.

—Tú ya sabes sobre nosotras, es nuestro derecho saber de ti. – demando Karin.

Jugueteo con sus dedos, a kilómetros se sentían sus nervios. —Bueno… yo… n-no es como q-que… me… m-e guste….

Me arrime más a su lado interesada por lo que diría, Karin se inclinó solo lo suficiente para no despertar al hombre sobre ella.

—S-se… que… lo han visto…. – trago aire. — ¡Sai!

— ¡Sai! – gritamos al mismo tiempo. Asintió a un más roja. Bebí un largo trago de jugo, era un poco extraño pues Ino era todo lo contario de Sai, el irradiaba un aura de seriedad y sus extrañas sonrisas ponían la piel de gallina.

—Bueno… es lindo. – dije.

— ¡Verdad que sí! – chillo tomando más chocolates.

— ¿Y se lo has dicho? – pregunto Karin.

—No…. – admitió derrotada. — Me da pánico su respuesta.

—Tonterías. – dije con entusiasmo. —Debes decírselo, no sabrás su respuesta hasta que tú lo averigües.

— Cierto, estoy segura que le sorprenderá.

Le di un golpe en su brazo animándola. Negó repetidas veces hasta que grito que lo haría para cuando regresara. Reímos a carcajadas.

—Tienes gustos extraños. – Suigetsu se estiro.

Ino chillo por la vergüenza. — ¡Mira quién lo dice!

Karin protegió la cara de su novio al ver la amenaza aproximarse – Ino casi de la una bofetada. – seguimos riendo, Jugo decidió sentarse a nuestro lado. Lanzándome una sonrisa comió papitas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunte.

—En paz….

Súbitamente Karin se puso de pie. Todos la miramos confundidos, solo fueron instantes cuando abrió los ojos, entrando en pánico giro hacia mi lado.

— ¡Madara! – grito con horror. Arrugue el ceño... ¿quién es Madara?... Sin darme tiempo a pronunciar palabra alguna me tomo del brazo, levantándome con brusquedad me jalo. Suigetsu y Jugo se levantaron completamente erguidos, sus expresiones eran de… ¿miedo?

— ¡Corran! – grito Suigetsu. — ¡Tienes que llevarla a Konoha!

— ¿¡Cómo rayos es que esta aquí!? – grito Ino al borde de un ataque.

— ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunte mirando a todos.

— ¡Corran! ¡Maldita sea! – di un respingo ante su fiero grito.

Esa expresión fue suficiente para que el alma se fuera de mi cuerpo, entrelazando los dedos con los de Karin, comenzamos a correr. Ino venía a nuestro lado.

— ¡Perdóname! – no dejaba de repetir Karin, sus constantes disculpas me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta. — ¡Perdóname… Sakura!

— ¿D-de… que… hablas…? – pregunte con ansiedad.

Un espantoso estruendo se escuchó. «Suigetsu… Jugo» gire mi cabeza mirando hacia atrás.

— ¡Tenemos que regresar! – grite al ver fuego. Se apretujaron mis órganos… oh dios… me detuve, soltándome de la mano de Karin corrí en dirección hacia el estruendo.

— ¡No podemos! – Ino se me lanzo encima. Mi respiración se volvió erradica, el fuego comenzaba a consumir los árboles y vegetación, ni una señal de Suigetsu y Jugo. — ¡Vamos!

Haciendo uso de su fuerza con Karin, me tomaron de los brazos, arrastrándome por el suelo. Oh… no… esto no podía estar pasando… ¡Teníamos que volver, no podíamos dejarlos ahí! El humo casi nos alcanzaba, las llamas se levantaron furiosas arrasando todo a su paso. Estábamos lejos de llegar a un lugar seguro. Tosí cuando el humo inundo mis pulmones. Haciendo fuerza en mis piernas me levante corriendo por mí misma. Mire hacia atrás buscando insistente alguna señal de vida… algo comenzaba a oprimir mi pecho… el brazo de Karin me detuvo haciéndome caer de sentón.

—Sakura. – oscura, así era su voz.

De pie frente nosotras estaba un hombre, tenía capa negra esta cubría hasta sus tobillos, no podía ver su rostro por el humo. Dio un paso. Karin se interpuso, me quede paralizada, este hombre hacia que mi estómago se revolviera. Sorpresivamente llego Jugo asestándole una patada, haciéndolo retroceder. Me puse de pie. Sin poder evitarlo solloce al ver que estaba bien – un poco chamuscado – Con un fuerte ruido una muralla densa de agua se puso entre nosotras y el hombre, Suigetsu estaba en la cima, sin camisa.

— ¡Karin! – grito con fiereza.

La aludida volvió a tomar mi mano, Ino nos señaló un camino, comenzamos a correr. A quien estaban protegiendo era… a mí… ese… ese hombre… me quería…. abruptamente nos detuvimos, como si estuviéramos en el infierno, el fuego ataco al agua creando una espesa neblina. Mire hacia donde estaba Suigetsu, lanzaba gritos de guerra mientras trataba de contener el fuerte poder del fuego.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! – grite por encima del sonido de los ataques. Karin lloraba mirando con horror hacia Suigetsu.

— ¡No podemos dejar que te lleve! – dijo Ino tapándose la boca por la mezcla del humo con la neblina.

— ¡No morirán por mí!

Ignorando cualquier pensamiento de cordura corrí hacia él, no me perdonaría si algo les pasaba por mi culpa. Se escuchó un rugido y con ello se descargó contra el agua otra llamarada de fuego, fue brutal. Suigetsu tuvo que saltar hacia el suelo.

Estábamos entre dos muertes seguras, atrás las llamas seguían consumiendo el campo, de frente la neblina y el humo ahogarían nuestros pulmones. Sin darle tiempo de reponerse el hombre llego golpeándolo directamente en el estómago. Jugo contraataco desde atrás, sin ningún resultado fue lanzando contra un árbol. Corrí más rápido. No dejaba de golpearlo, los ojos se me nublaron por las lágrimas, los lamentos de dolor que lanzaba Suigetsu tras cada golpe hacia que algo en mí se desgarrara. Si no llegaba lo mataría a golpes. «Sasuke» mi subconsciente pedía a gritos que apareciera… « ¡Sasuke! »

Lo tomo del cuello, haciendo presión provoco que escupiera sangre. Lance un grito de pánico, corriendo todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron. Me colgué al brazo con el que sostenía a Suigetsu.

— ¡Me quieres a mí! – grite jalando de su brazo. Giro su cabeza, respire agitadamente, tenía una máscara en forma de espiral anaranjada, se hizo un nudo en mi garganta. — ¡Si me quieres a mí, déjalo!

—V…. v-vete…. – Suigetsu trataba de zafarse del agarre. Sin mover su cabeza hizo más presión haciendo que lanzara un gemido acompañado de sangre. Solloce más fuerte.

— ¡Por favor! – suplique, el miedo lleno hasta la parte más profunda de mi cuerpo. No lo soltó. — ¡Llévame a mí!

Las piernas amenazaron con hacerme caer, apreté más fuerte su brazo, mordiendo mis labios no pare de llorar. Sentí su abrumadora mirada a través de la máscara, sabía que me observaba fijamente.

—Te lo suplico…. no lo mates…. por favor…

Escuche un gruñido de fastidio, empujándome con el codo hizo que retrocediera, lanzo a Suigetsu hacia el suelo. Corrí hacia él. Sentí un jalón en mi brazo, haciéndome girar choque contra su pecho. Me apego a su cuerpo, mire hacia donde estaba Suigetsu, trataba de levantarse recargándose en su brazos.

—…N-no… no… S-sakura….

Pegue mis dedos a mi boca sonriendo… solloce… _«…Hasta pronto…»_ …. con lentitud gire mi rostro, sentí su mirar hacia mi… tomando mi cintura en un fuerte agarre… todo se volvió negro…

x.x.x

El cielo estaba nublado faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Entrando al área de Konoha percibí un fuerte olor a humo, mire de soslayo, gran parte del campo fue incendiado, no me detuve averiguar. Sabía que venían siguiéndome sobre los dibujos de Sai. Esperaba verla en la cabaña o en una mejor circunstancia con Tsunade.

Baje de un salto, sin detenerme comencé a correr en dirección a la cabaña. Pase de largo no había nadie, Itachi corrió a mi lado.

—Tranquilo Sasuke. – dijo mirándome con seriedad. No lo mire.

— ¡Sakura- _chan_! – Naruto grito apenas llego a la cabaña. — ¡Maldición!

Salte sobre los techos de las casas buscando chakra, el de Karin estaba en el hospital. Fruncí el ceño. Naruto se me adelanto, tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados. Se adentró por una ventana lo seguí.

— ¡Sasuke! – grito Karin con sorpresa.

Respire hondo mirando la habitación. Suigetsu estaba recostado sobre una camilla tenía el cuerpo vendado, Jugo tenia vendas sobre su cabeza, sentí un retorcijón en mis entrañas. Karin e Ino se acercaron tenían los ojos hinchados. Apreté la mandíbula.

—Yo… nosotros…. no…. – Karin comenzó a llorar.

— ¿¡Donde esta!? – grito Naruto. Los demás llegaron, de pie observaron la habitación. Naruto se acercó a Ino tomándola de los hombros la zangoloteó. — ¡Ino!

—Déjala Naruto. – Sai lo empujo alejándolo de Ino.

—Lo siento… Sasuke. – la voz de Suigetsu se oía rasposa. Cerré los ojos. —Hice todo lo que pude…

—Si lo hubieras hecho ella estaría aquí. – escupí las palabras.

—M-me salvo…. – lo mire con el Sharingan activado.

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Tú tenías que haberla salvado! – grito Naruto. — ¿¡Que es esta mierda!? ¡Se la llevo maldición!

Pateo la cama donde se hallaba Suigetsu, frustrado gruñía como un animal, Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, Itachi tomo mi hombro. …«Se la llevo» Se tensó mi cuerpo… no podía perderla de nuevo… no…

—No nos dio tiempo de reaccionar. Simplemente llego atacándonos. – grito Karin cubierta de lágrimas. — ¡Ella prefirió irse que ver morir a Suigetsu!

—Cállate. – sentí descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo… ese maldito…

—Sasuke. – bramo Naruto, no hacían falta palabras para saber qué era lo que quería. Sin nada más que decir salí por la ventana. — ¡Paso por ti!

Me negaba a perderla, ese bastardo me subestimo. «No descansare hasta escupir sobre tu cadáver» Me las pagaría muy caro, no tenía ni puta idea de con quien se estaba metiendo. Entre a la cabaña, tome provisiones de armas. Mire hacia la puerta.

—No te precipites. – Itachi estaba de brazos cruzados mirándome con seriedad. Pase de largo, me tomo del brazo.

—Suéltame.

— ¿A dónde iras? – fruncí el ceño con ira. —Debemos pensar en un plan.

—No hay tiempo para idioteces.

Resoplo, jalándome cerró la puerta. —Se lo que ella significa para ti… hermano. – se inclinó lo suficiente para verme a los ojos. No dije nada. —Iremos por ella y la traeremos… te lo juro.

Me quede en silencio, sentí un destello de dolor. El vacío se instaló en mi estómago, no sabía para que la quería y no me quedaría a averiguarlo…

— ¡No me importa! ¡Sasukeee! – los gritos de Naruto se escucharon por toda la cabaña.

—No dejare que pase un solo día con él. – hable con lentitud. Soltándome de su agarre baje. Kakashi se tomaba el puente de la nariz, Naruto al igual que yo estaba listo.

—No puede ser… ¡Déjense de estupideces!

— ¿¡Como que estupideces!? ¡Se burló de nosotros! ¿Acaso entiendes lo que eso significa?

—Tenemos que averiguar como es que supo sobre los sellos. – dijo Kakashi.

—Fue el idiota de Yamato. – la paciencia se agotaba.

—No tenemos pruebas. – Itachi coloco de nuevo su mano en mi hombro. —Sabemos por lo que están pasando y porqué lo sabemos no dejaremos que se vayan.

—Tonterías.

—A estas alturas ya debe estar lejos, no lo encontraran. – apreté los puños. —Iremos en su busca pero antes… tenemos que prepararnos.

—Es muy poderoso e inteligente…. – apoyo Kakashi.

—No lo suficiente. – fue una estupidez haberse llevado a Sakura. No podía evitarlo… el conocido dolor comenzada a llenar mi cuerpo… fui un idiota… si tan solo me hubiera quedado… ¡Tsk!

—Ya la perdí una vez, no estoy dispuesto volver a pasar por eso. – Naruto me miro. —Antes no pude hacer nada… ahora que puedo… lo hare.

La sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Kakashi miro detenidamente a los dos muchachos con auras asesinas un fugaz recuerdo se instaló en su mente.

 _— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! – recargado sobre la rama de un árbol observaba a Naruto gritar en el valle, llevaba casi una hora en esas circunstancias. Todas las tardes regresaba al mismo lugar buscado a su amiga, cuando llegó la noticia de que Sasuke había abandonado la aldea no lo tomo compulsivamente sino todo lo contrario decidió regresar a este lugar. —Sakura…_

«Creí que nunca superaría la perdida de sus dos mejores amigos, pensé por un tiempo que el solo saber que Sasuke estaba en otro lugar era un consuelo para él, pero todo se fue al carajo, la primera vez que se vieron después de tres años lo primero que hicieron fue casi matarse a golpes, perdí todas la esperanzas di por hecho que los lazos que ambos compartieron se habían esfumado. Me alegraba haberme equivocado. Cuando vimos con vida a Sakura fue como si la antigua llama se prendiera, el solo hecho de su presencia hizo que estos dos se unieran de nuevo. No había mejor prueba que esta, de pie se miraban fijos, decidíos en recuperarla. »

—No seré una escoria…. – susurre.

—Si es posible buscaremos hasta en el mismísimo infierno. – Naruto se tomó el pecho.

—Ya nos quedó claro. – dijo Itachi, me lanzo una sonrisilla. —Pero antes… como dije tenemos que prepararnos.

Soltando mi hombro metió su mano bajo su capa, saco un frasco. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Lo deposito sobre mis manos.

—Esto te ayudara. – Naruto arrugo las cejas confundido, mire el frasco… esto…. — Lo encontré en la guarida donde estábamos.

—Acéptalo Sasuke. – dijo Kakashi.

— ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunte con un poco de dificultad.

—Bueno creo que Óbito retiro mis ojos una vez muerto, cuando Sakura me revivió regenero unos nuevos para mí. Son tuyos. – dijo con afecto. Levante el frasco, entre una sustancia verdosa se hallaban sus ojos… si me los implantaba obtendría el _Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno_.

—Es extraño que le regales ¿ojos? en este preciso momento. – dijo Naruto incrédulo. Tsk imbécil no tenía ni idea de lo que esto se significaba.

—Vamos con Tsunade estoy seguro que acelerara el procedimiento y una vez todo listo saldremos de casería. – Kakashi tomo una postura sombría.

¿Merecía esto?... no tenía derecho sobre los ojos de mi hermano… pero era seguro que mis poderes se incrementarían… no me importa ser más fuerte o levantar mis habilidades, la razón por la que consideraba esto era la posibilidad de recuperarla pronto.

—No te preocupes Sasuke, esto te pertenece. – _Tap_. Me pego en la frente, arrugue las cejas disgustado.

—Gracias a dios no se han ido. – Tsunade llego a la sala. Todos los hombres del lugar posaron sus ojos en ella. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesitamos que nos haga un favor, vieja. – pidió Naruto. Inmediatamente hizo una mueca de enojo.

—No dejare que se vayan hasta hablar. – se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que se la llevara? – esa mujer ya sabía con detalles lo que había sucedido, quería incomodarnos. –

— ¡No lo hicimos! – grito Naruto exaltado – lo logro – chasquee la lengua.

— ¿Cómo sabia de su plan?

—No lo sabemos… hablaremos con Yamato. – contesto Kakashi. — ¿Cómo entro a la aldea? se supone que hay ninjas de sobra.

— ¿Acaso son ciegos? No vieron el incendio que provoco, estaban en el campo cuando llego por ella, apenas nos dimos cuenta del fuego mande a Neji y Lee al lugar, eran minutos cuando se fue. Tus compañeros e Ino casi no lo cuentan. – dijo señalándome.

—El provoco ese desastre…. – susurro Kakashi.

—Sí, afecto una gran parte del campo. Ahora díganme ¿qué harán? por lo menos averiguaron algo.

—Muy poco a decir verdad. Es probable que nos estuviera siguiendo el paso.

—Lo planeo todo, espero el momento adecuado para alejarnos de ella. – dije con seriedad. —Nos teme, por eso la ataco indefensa.

—Fue un golpe de suerte que en ese preciso momento decidieran salir de campo. – dice Itachi. —Solo nos hemos topado con ilusiones.

—El vino en persona, lo confirmo Suigetsu. – Tsunade se tomaba el mentón.

—No me extrañaría saber que estuvo por los alrededores. – Naruto se sentó en el sillón. — ¿Cómo para que querría a Sakura?

—Tal vez quiera revivir…. a…. – Kakashi se tensó de pies cabeza. —Tenemos que encontrarlo lo antes posible. No podemos dejar que utilice a Sakura. – dijo con ansiedad.

Todos se miraron extrañados por el cambio repentino de Kakashi.

—Disculpe. – llamo Itachi. —Puede practicar una operación de emergencia.

— ¿Operación? – pregunto ceñuda. Le mostré los ojos. — ¡Se volvieron locos!

—Sí. – dijo Naruto con simpleza.

—Por favor hágalo lo más deprisa que pueda. – Kakashi estaba muy nervioso. Nos evaluado a todos con la mirada.

— ¿A quién tengo que hacérselo?

—A mí. – dije en seco.

x.x.x

La cabeza me explotaría. Me tome la cara con las palmas… frio sentí frio. Restregándome los ojos fui abriendo con lentitud mis párpados. Me senté asustada, me costó unos minutos acoplarme a la oscuridad, los recuerdos llegaron como un balde de agua fría… oh no…. Respirando deprisa me puse de pie, mire a mi alrededor… no había nada… absolutamente nada, solo eran cuatro paredes oscuras y frías, busque con desesperación una puerta, no había puerta. Mi corazón se desboco. Corrí hacia la pared más cercana, era concreto macizo.

— ¡Ayuda! – grite entrando en pánico. Golpee la pared, solo podía oír mi propia respiración y los golpes. — ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Corrí en círculos tanteando las paredes tratando de percibir cualquier cosa que no fuera concreto liso. Oh por dios… me detuve a mitad del cuarto, «Tranquila, respira.» tome aire repetidas veces aspirando con fuerza, «Piensa… piensa…» mire alrededor… el techo…, levantando la cabeza observo el techo… nada… ¡No se me ocurría nada! presa del miedo me lance contra una pared, pateando y dándole golpes grite con todas mis fuerzas. Solloce, mordí mis labios reprimiendo pequeños gemidos causados por mi desesperación.

—Por… favor…. – mi voz tembló. Derrotada me deslice por la pared, quedando sentada junte mis rodillas a mi pecho, cubriendo mi cara entre estas busque protección. «Sasuke… Naruto…» seguí llorando con más fuerza… tenía miedo… «Por favor vengan…» Un ruido me sobresalto. Levante mi cabeza de golpe, estaba ese hombre de pie frente a mí. Me paralice, contuve la respiración en los pulmones. Dejo una bolsa sobre el suelo, sabía que no me quitaba la mirada de encima pues esta era muy pesada, tanto que podía sentirla a través de su máscara. Se dio media vuelta, fruncí el ceño.

— ¿¡Que quieres de mí!? – grite. Detuvo sus pasos. Tomando fuerzas y valentía de quien sabe dónde me levante, tome la bolsa y se la lance directo a la cabeza. Lo atravesó… el alma se me fue a los pies. Girando su cabeza despareció con lentitud. Mis piernas temblaron, dejando salir un sollozo volví a mi posición inicial…. ¿Por qué a mí?...

No supe cuánto tiempo paso, suponía que solo fueron horas, después de recuperarme de la crisis investigue lo que había en la bolsa, era comida. Obviamente no ingerí nada. Termine por recostarme en el frio suelo, mirando la oscuridad. Pensé en posibles razones de mi secuestro, tal vez le hice algo malo en el pasado – cosa que no recordaba. – o era un enemigo de Sasuke… eso tenía algo de lógica pues la actitud que tomaron los chicos cuando vieron al hombre fue de completo miedo. Pero si era enemigo de Sasuke… por que vino por mí… era evidente que a quien quería era a mí… casi mata a Suigetsu…. ¿Ya se habrá enterado de mi desaparición?... ¿vendrá por mí?... por supuesto que sí, tenía fe en él. Me acurruque contra la pared, tenía que encontrar una forma de salir, este cuarto era especial ese hombre era el único en poder entrar y salir. Cerré los ojos.

 _Tap… Tap…_

Abrí los ojos como platos. Estaba de espaldas hacia mí, esta vez estaba más alejado. Me quede inmóvil. Se quedó en esa posición por eternos minutos, minutos en los que pensé en miles de formas de mis posibles muertes. Se quitó la máscara, me senté, mirando fijamente su corto cabello, quería ver su rostro. Eso no fue posible ya que cuando se dio vuelta no pude ver casi nada. Comenzó a caminar, arrugue una ceja, llevo sus manos a su capa, se la desabrocho. Me levante como un resorte, sensaciones sutiles recorrieron mi columna. Se deshizo de la capa, lanzándola hacia el piso dio otro paso, una parte de mi cuerpo desapareció, hizo lo mismo con su camiseta. Corrí hacia una esquina en un intento por alejarme de él.

— ¡Aléjate! – grite con pánico. El estómago se me revolvió, no se detuvo. Corrí hacia la otra esquina tomando la bolsa en el camino. — ¡Detente! – no era una ilusión, la bolsa choco contra su pecho desnudo. Oh dios mío… me pegue todo lo que pude a la pared, otro paso, mis piernas temblaron. Quise volver a correr pero su brazo no me dejo, haciendo uso de su fuerza mayor me tomo del antebrazo y me empujo directamente contra la pared, se me fue el habla, sentí como si estuviera circulando hielo a través de mis venas.

Lo único que quería era huir de mi cuerpo. Solloce suplicando por lo bajo, mire con temor sus ojos… eran negros… puso su brazo a un lado de mi cabeza y se acercó…. _por favor… No…_

* * *

 _¡Humanos!_

 _Pues aquí les traigo la actualización, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Óbito! D: ¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Sasuke obtendrá el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno?... creen que llegue a impedir cualquier cosa sombría?... Sakura esta muerta de miedo…. Me enamore de Suigetsu su valentía y protección hacia Sakura me dejo sin habla._

 _¿Qué quiere hacerle? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _Gracias por todo._

 _«Meh»_


	25. Chapter 25 Sentimiento

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Sentimiento._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **24**

 **Sentimiento**

— ¡Aléjate! – Sakura grito con pánico, la sorpresiva cercanía de Óbito hacia que su estómago se revolviera. Con la bolsa como arma la lanzo contra él, ya no era una ilusión, golpeo su pecho desnudo cayendo de lleno al piso. —. ¡Detente!

Sakura miro a todos lados, buscando alguna inexistente escapatoria; pudo sentir el calor acercarse. Pegándose todo lo que pudo a la friolenta pared corrió hacia el otro extremo. Sintió un jalón en su antebrazo, dejo salir un grito de sobresalto.

Lo único que deseaba era huir de su cuerpo, cerro fuertemente los ojos, hielo frio recorría sus venas.

Óbito acorralo su tembloroso cuerpo, mirando con una ceja alzada la dificulta que tenía para respirar. Sakura levanto la mirada, sollozando y suplicando por lo bajo miro la indiferente orbe oscura – por la densa iluminación solo vio un ojo – que le regresaba la mirada, _No… por favor…_.

Posando sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza se acercó con lentitud. Le causaba gracia su conducta.

— ¿Puedes curar esto? – dijo Óbito con la voz grave. No le interesaba intentar nada con la muchacha, se quitó las prendas ya que se le hacía más fácil llegar al punto de ese modo. Su cuerpo dio un respingo y observo como los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban, no lo escuchaba. Frunció los labios. —. Presta atención.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, arrugando las cejas lo miro con incredulidad, respiro deprisa. ¿Qué había dicho?... el silencio reino el lugar, mirándose detenidamente Sakura trato de procesar lo que había oído.

— ¿Qu… qué…? – pregunto en un ligero temblor. Su mente aun maquinaba todas sus posibles muertes, en solo un minuto el miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo provocando alucinaciones y pavor extremo. Óbito la miro con frialdad, no lo repetiría, la peli rosa pareció entender, sus piernas aun temblaban, dejando de mirar su único ojo visible se aclaró la garganta. —. ¿Qu-quieres… que te cure? – pregunto en un susurro.

—Así es. – contesto sin vacilación alguna. Miles de preguntas abordaron la mente de Sakura, si quería que lo curara ¿Por qué se quitó la ropa? ¿Por eso la había traído?... miro de nuevo su cara, ¿solo era eso?... tardo unos minutos en responder... tal vez si lo hacia lo más rápido posible la dejaría ir…, confiando en sus desesperados pensamientos asintió.

— ¿D-donde… se encuentra la he-herida? – fue lo primero que se le vino en mente, miro su torso desnudo, entrecerrando los ojos busco alguna herida sangrienta, no había nada, era eso o la escasa luz – por no decir inexistente – no la dejaban ver bien. Pensó que tal vez usando lo que Tsunade le había enseñado era probable que todo estuviera arreglado antes de tiempo… por todos los cielos, esperaba que solo fuera una lesión. Todas sus esperanzas se fueron al caño.

Óbito escrudiño su cara sin expresión alguna, despego ambos brazos de la pared, sabía que la habitación era muy oscura, a él ya no le costaba trabajo adaptarse en ambientes como aquellos, pues ha estado viviendo por décadas en peores situaciones. Escucho el suspiro de alivio cuando dio dos pasos hacia atrás, levanto la comisura de su boca, cualquier persona sería consiente de que eso no era una sonrisa. Con un chasquido de dedos prendió cuatro antorchas en lo alto de la habitación, inmediatamente fueron envueltos por la luz.

Sakura tuvo que restregarse los ojos, la repentina luz lastimo su vista. Respiro hondo, una cosa era verlo en la oscuridad y otra muy diferente era verlo a la luz, tomando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, miro de nuevo su cara. Ahogo un grito de horror, se llevó ambas manos a su boca, estupefacta por lo que estaba mirando retiro la vista. ¡Tenía un solo ojo!... su estómago dio un vuelco, no solo eso, s-su cara... miro de nuevo su rostro, toda la mitad derecha de su cara estaba marcada gravemente. ¿Pero que le pudo haber pasado?

— ¿Q-que te sucedió? – quiso morderse la lengua por preguntona, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener más contacto con él, pero no podía evitarlo la imagen de su rostro le era muy perturbadora.

—No tiene importancia. – contestó tenaz. —. Ves esto – señalo su pecho, el cual no se había detenido a ver. Otra exclamación de horror dejo escapar.

—Dios…. – perdiendo todo miedo e ignorando cualquier advertencia que su mente repetía a gritos, Sakura dio un paso hacia él. Miro detenidamente su cuerpo, la mitad de la misma parte donde tenía la cicatriz de su cara, era blanca, si miraba con más precisión parecía que no era su piel… deseosa de sentir esa extraña textura levanto su mano estirando los dedos para rozar la… ¿piel?... se detuvo a centímetros de esta, nerviosa miro a Óbito.

El Uchiha asintió una vez, moviendo las cejas con lentitud le permitió tocarlo. No era de su agrado cualquier tipo de contacto con otra persona, esta vez dejaría que alguien más lo tocara ya que era estrictamente necesario. Espero paciente a que la chica tomara valor, no despego su único mirar de su cara, observo como temblaban sus flacuchos dedos, no era ningún tonto, podía oler el miedo que desprendía su cuerpo, no era tan estúpida como había pensado.

Sakura centro toda su atención en el cuerpo, un único pensamiento le daba coraje, el hombre no le haría daño, la necesitaba para curarse y usaría ese raro ¿privilegio? para su conveniencia. Lanzando un suspiro coloco con delicadeza sus yemas, no era piel, deslizo sus dedos por toda la extensión del pecho, no sentía ninguna pulsación. Le dio un vistazo al hombre, este no se inmutaba solo observaba, sin despegar su mirada busco alguna costilla, no habían.

— N-no… tienes hu-huesos – dijo la chica. —. No, esto no es parte de ti… d-de tu cuerpo… ¿Cómo es eso posible? – intrigada cuestiono su fría expresión.

—Tienes razón, esa parte no le pertenece a mi cuerpo – hablaba como si aquello no tuviera importancia. —, cubre toda la mitad derecha. Se está recorriendo hacia la otra parte. – señalo su única parte humana.

Inclinándose se acercó, era cierto, claramente podía verse la invasión de esa textura blanquizca. Arrugo la cejas, usando su uña desgarro un poco, no hubo reacción de dolor por parte de él, tomo su mano, no tenía uñas ni articulaciones… «Extraño»

—Necesito que lo pares. – parecía más una orden que una petición.

No contesto, tomándose la barbilla estudio su cuerpo. ¿Podía pararlo?... si, si podía, usando su energía. Su chakra solo le serviría para alguna herida así que prácticamente quedaba descartado, para este tipo de circunstancias era mejor usar su energía. Era como regresarle la vida aun cuerpo, solo que aquí seria la piel… abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no solo podía pararlo, toco de nuevo la textura, con ayuda de esa parte intrusa regeneraría los huesos, nervios, músculos, el sentido del tacto volvería a su cuerpo.

—Dices que ocupa toda la extensión derecha de tu cuerpo ¿cierto? – Sakura lo miro directamente.

—Sí.

—Umm…. – murmuro cosas inentendibles. — T-tu no necesitas s-satisfacer ninguna necesidad…. corporal. – afirmo la peli rosa, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante los pensamientos que abordaron su mente. Él era como un caparazón.

Óbito no dijo nada, no le interesaba volver a sentir, lo único que quería era que aquella cosa que usaron para suplantar su parte perdida, se detuviera, si no hacía algo lo absorbería por completo.

—Puedes hacerlo ¿verdad? – por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que estaban juntos le pareció oírlo con ¿amabilidad?..., Sakura se golpeó mentalmente, ¿cómo podía pensar que aquel hombre era amable?

—Si querías que te sanara lo hubieras dicho – dijo con reproche. —, no tenías porqué casi matar a Suigetsu. – el dolor en su garganta le recordaba su no muy cordial llegada. —. ¡No solo a él, sino que también a medio bosque!

—Fue tu culpa por correr. – dijo sin más.

Sakura abrió su boca en una O perfecta. ¡Ahora era su culpa!, apretó los dientes furiosa y sintió su cara roja.

— ¡No seas idiota! – grito exasperada. —. ¿¡Que se supone que debía hacer!? ¡Quedarme sentada a espera de morir quemada!

—Por supuesto. – nunca admitiría que le era gracioso ver su cara a punto de explotar. Frunció el ceño, no tenía por qué causarle gracia.

— ¡No sabes hablar como una persona normal! – dijo incrédula, miro su cuerpo, definitivamente él no era normal. —. Además ¿Por qué tendría que esperarte?

Óbito alzo una ceja. —Por qué me perteneces. – dijo arrogante.

— ¿¡Que!? – ese tipo estaba mal de la cabeza. —. ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres!

El Uchiha miro su rostro buscando alguna pizca de mentira, esos ojos verdes llenos de indignación no mentían, «No le hablaron de mí… eh» sabía perfectamente que Taro le había dicho a Sasuke que él fue quien se la llevo. No sabía si eran estúpidos o inteligentes, el que no le dijeran quien era él le complicaba las cosas, bueno no es como que esperaba que le contaran como fue que murió… espera un momento ¿ella sabía que estuvo muerta?

— ¿Qué tanto sabes? – pregunto interesado, le sería muy divertido decirle cómo fue que la encontró.

— ¿Eh? – Sakura lo miro confusa.

— ¿Sabes por qué no recuerdas nada?

 _~Te he mentido…~_ Sakura recordó la charla que tuvo con Sasuke, miro el suelo, _~No desapareciste en aquella misión… porque… moriste…~_ por supuesto que lo sabía. Levanto su mirada ¿Él sabía algo?

— ¿Quién eres? – pregunto en un susurro. El hombre la miro con seriedad.

—No me extraña que no te hallan hablado de mí. – sintió incomodidad, por un momento le pareció mejor no decirle nada. Apretó la mandíbula, él no tenía por qué sentir pena por esa chica. —. Óbito, Uchiha Óbito. – dijo con ronques.

 _~No sé por qué ni cómo fue que te encontró, Óbito, él fue quien te llevo, experimentaron con tu cuerpo…~_

Sakura sintió una pulsada en el corazón, no supo clasificar el sentimiento que acaricio su pecho, «Óbito»… se tomó la camiseta entre sus manos, miro su rostro, aquel hombre con mirada vacía la había salvado… era él mismo que momentos antes trato de matar a todos mis amigos… _~Es un bastardo~_ se aclaró la garganta _~Él no te salvo…~_ él era incapaz de sentir sensaciones estaba segura que si ahora mismo lo golpeaba no sentiría dolor alguno, ¿Cómo podía vivir una persona así? se mordió el labio, _~Te quiere usar~_ eso no era cierto, él quería que lo sanara. Se lo debía.

—…Óbito…. – susurro, sin mirar su profundo ojo se acercó a él, sin darle tiempo de moverse y tomándolo por sorpresa se abrazó a su pecho. —. Gracias.

El pelinegro se quedó inmóvil, muy pocas cosas lograban sorprenderlo, esta era la primera vez que lo tomaban con la guardia baja, «Ilusa» no veía el caso para que le agradeciera. Arrugo la nariz su pegajoso aroma era muy dulce tanto que no pudo evitar ser absorbido por este.

—Basta, no seas tonta. – tomándola de los hombros la separado de su área personal. Le puso mala cara para ahuyentarla, no funciono, la muchacha le lanzo una sonrisa de ¿confianza? no le tomo importancia, frunciendo el ceño giro su rostro. «Tal vez si era estúpida»

Sakura se tomó la cintura, con determinación dijo:

—Lo hare, sanare tu cuerpo. – no sabía si lo que haría traería consecuencias, lo único que sabía con seguridad era que él la había salvado, no importaba si tenía buenas intenciones o si era malo, la realidad era que gracias a él ella estaba aquí. Pagaría su cuenta regresando su cuerpo a la normalidad. —. Es una promesa.

x.x.x

Itachi se encontraba de pie en el pasillo del hospital, su hermano se había sometido a la operación hace unas horas. Esperaba paciente alguna noticia, no se preocupaba demasiado pues él mejor que nadie sabía que no habría complicaciones. Pensaba en posibles estrategias para hacer reposar a su hermano, era bien sabido que una vez recuperara la conciencia iría en busca de Sakura, tenía que descansar y adaptarse a sus nuevos ojos, esto le tomaría mínimo tres días.

— ¿¡Por qué tardan tanto!? – pregunto Naruto, su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, le hervía la sangre solo de estar sentado como un imbécil esperando, todo ese tiempo perdido pudo haberlo usado para buscar a Sakura, se rasco la cabeza con frustración, aun se reprochaba por haber caído en una trampa tan estúpida.

—Tranquilo Naruto, no hay que precipitarnos. – Kakashi llego con un _Puf_ de humo, había estado interrogando a Yamato.

—Kakashi- _sensei,_ ¿descubrió algo? – se levantó del asiento, mirando a su maestro con impaciencia.

El peli blanco soltó un suspiro. — Efectivamente, él le quito el sello. – quería abstenerse de decir que prácticamente Yamato los había traicionado, haciendo uso de su Sharingan fue como Óbito se enteró de su plan.

—Ya veo…. – susurro Itachi.

— ¿Cómo se enteró? – pregunto incrédulo Naruto. No podían engañarlo, eran muy obvios queriendo ocultarle las cosas.

—Un genjutsu, Naruto, así fue como se enteró. – contesto el Uchiha. —. Solo las mentes débiles caen… lo tomo a mitad del enfrentamiento.

—Bastardo…. – el rubio apretó los puños, eso era muy bajo.

Todos posaron su mirada en la puerta que los separaba de la sala de operaciones, Tsunade salía de esta, su cara mostraba cansancio.

— ¿¡Donde esta!? – Naruto la intercepto a mitad del pasillo. — ¿Y Sasuke?

—Duerme por la anestesia, no despertara hasta mañana. – informo con profesionalidad.

— ¡Que! ¡No puede hacerlo! – grito. —. ¡Despiértelo, no hay tiempo que perder!

—Por todos los cielos Naruto, tranquilízate – Tsunade tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza. —, Esto no es como sacar un diente, tiene que reposar y acostumbrarse.

—Entonces me adelantare, no perderé más tiempo. – frunciendo el ceño se dio media vuelta, se negaba a esperar un día, en estos momento podrían estar torturando a Sakura.

—Hey…. – Kakashi lo tomo del hombro. —, quedamos en una cosa ¿recuerdas?

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la sala, apretó los puños y dijo entre dientes.

—Debe estar sufriendo… no me quedare sin hacer nada.

—La espera no será una eternidad. – Tsunade miro a todos. —. Afortunadamente tome mis precauciones. Gracias al entrenamiento, pude obtener sangre de Sakura.

—Eso de que nos sirve. – Naruto estaba cada vez más frustrado.

—Use su sangre para acelerar la cicatrización. – Tsunade se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, el haber guardado muestras de su alumna había sido una grandiosa idea. —. Estoy segura que mañana mismo estará listo.

—Sera prudente salir dentro de dos días. – hablo Itachi. —. El poder que en estos momentos está adquiriendo necesita tiempo.

—Al carajo con eso. – el rubio retomo su caminata.

—Somos un equipo Naruto…. – Kakashi hablo con tono serio, él también estaba impaciente por darle caza a Óbito, entendía perfectamente la ansiedad de su alumno. —. Iremos juntos.

Odiaba que con palabras tan simples como aquellas hicieran que se detuviera.

—Dos días, si no está listo me iré.

Todos se miraron, era extraño oír hablar de esa forma al rubio puesto que siempre era el primero en trabajar en equipo. No dijeron nada más, Tsunade se sentía incomodidad entre las auras de aquellos hombres, parecían animales salvajes apunto de atacar.

—Por el momento preparen las cosas. – dijo cerrando los ojos. —. ¿Ya tienen una idea de donde buscar?

—No. – dijo con dureza Itachi. —. Pero lo sabremos muy pronto.

x.x.x

—Déjame ver…. – Sakura se acercó a su cara. No se habían movido de la habitación, bueno él no se fue.

Óbito gruño, claramente le dijo que solo curara su cuerpo, en ningún momento le pidió que viera la cicatriz en su cara o inspeccionara su ojo faltante. Llevaban horas sentados en el suelo, no le prestaba atención a su parloteo, mantenía su guardia por si se le ocurría acercarse más de la cuenta.

— ¡Lo tengo! – chillo la peli rosa, le costó un fuerte dolor en las cienes maquinar un plan para su trabajo. Cuando revivió a Itachi fue capaz de regresarle ambos ojos, eso significaba que era capaz de regenerar uno para Óbito, aunque la situación era completamente diferente, a él no tenía que suministrarle sangre al corazón o darle de su energía directamente desde sus labios. — Empezaremos con tu cara.

—No lo he pedido. – el tono de su voz se escuchaba como la de un amo.

—Das miedo. – dijo la chica. —. Sin ofender, asusta mucho tu cara.

El Uchiha levanto una ceja, tenía que tomarlo con ¿gracia? si era así estaba fracasando en su cometido.

— ¿Acaso no quieres recuperar tus facciones? – pregunto con inocencia, ignorando el reproche de su orbe.

—No.

—Esa es la actitud, solo necesito una liga y aguja. – si curaría su cuerpo lo haría bien. Era consciente de que no conocía al hombre, y que no debería importarle en lo más mínimo. Pero su mirada le causaba consternación, no mostraba absolutamente nada, sus palabras eran frías y el que no sintiera hacia que su pecho se apretujara, no era justo que una persona viviera en esas circunstancias. Lo sé, soy una tonta.

Óbito se cruzó de brazos, era muy valiente o muy idiota al ignorarlo. —Esto no es un juego. – dijo en una amenaza.

— ¿Ah no? – Sakura sabía que abusaba de su "privilegio", fingió una sonrisa. —.No… no dolerá.

Escrudiño su rostro, sonrió para sus adentros aun le tenía miedo. En un veloz movimiento trajo lo que la chiquilla pedía, gastaba mucho chakra en desplazarse a esa velocidad, pero no le importaba. Dejo las cosas en medio de ambos, mirándola espero a ver como curaba. Le era un misterio todo ese embrollo de su poder, cuando visitaba el laboratorio, Taro le decía lo fascinante que era, obviamente él tomo sus precauciones, cuidaba de lo suyo desde la distancia, cuando se enteró del supuesto ataque al laboratorio supo de inmediato quien había sido, los restos del Amaterasu delataron al culpable. «Muy inteligente, Sasuke»

—Bueno…. – Sakura soltó un suspiro. —, detener y regresar la sensibilidad a tu cuerpo tomara un par de días…. – lastimosamente se dio cuenta que no sería fácil convertir la cosa blanca en carne y hueso.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo. – dijo con simpleza.

— Hare una transfusión de mi sangre a la tuya. – decía mientras se descubría su brazo. —.Podrías amarrar la liga aquí. – señaló un poco más arriba de su codo izquierdo. Rodo los ojos. —Por favor.

Óbito apretó lo suficiente la liga. —Descúbrete tu brazo izquierdo. – pidió la chica, cabe decir que lo obligo a ponerse la remera. Observo como se levantaba la manga. —No tenemos alcohol….

—Decídete, esta será la última vez que iré. – asintiendo con apresuro le pidió los materiales, entre ellos eran algodón, un par de banditas para cubrir el pinchazo, alcohol, y gazas por cualquier desangramiento.

Solo tardo unos minutos en volver, Sakura decidió que hablaría con él, no le agradaba estar encerrada tal vez si llegaban a un acuerdo él dejaría que saliera, de cierta manera lo dudaba.

Tomo la aguja, tanteando su brazo encontró la respectiva vena, haciendo sus cálculos descubrió que solo necesitaba algo de su sangre para regenerar su ojo y curar su horrible cicatriz. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el piquetito al introducir la aguja, era muy desagradable la sensación de sacarse sangre. Llenando toda la inyección, la retiro. Se limpió con el alcohol y coloco un bandita de tela sobre su pequeño pinchazo.

—Sentirás un pinchazo. – quiso golpearse la cabeza por estupidez, él no sentía nada. Miro nerviosa su expresión irrefutable, si le molesto nada en él lo delataba. Era mejor callarse la boca. —. Cierra los ojos. – «demonios» esta vez enarco una ceja. —. Te juro que no lo hago intencional…

Óbito cerró su único ojo, las tibias manos de la chica tomaron su brazo, nerviosa busco una vena, si es que tenía.

—No tengas miedo o desviaras la inyección. – hablo con voz grave, sin mirar en su dirección espero que se tranquilizara.

Poso una de sus manos sobre su cara, él no se molestó en moverse. Inexplicablemente sintió como una caricia calidad, arrugo las cejas, esto era inusual, él olvido lo que era sentir el más mínimo roce. No era desagradable, la sensación se extendió por toda su cara. «Se siente bien» perdiendo la razón, se dejó llevar.

Sakura apretó los labios, le dolía, su brazo se entumeció apenas dejo salir de su energía. Valía la pena, la piel fruncida de su frente le hacía saber que lo disfrutaba. Comenzó lento, recordando como fluir su energía, de esa forma le era más fácil controlar la situación. Con una mano le inyectaba de su sangre a su brazo y con la otra manaba energía hacía su cicatriz. Poco a poco una pulsada hizo reaccionar a la piel. A pesar del dolor dejo escapar una sonrisa, lo estaba logrando. Sus palmas sintieron el movimiento de los nervios, inclino su cabeza observando los latidos, de sentirse rasposa y endurecida empezaba a ablandarse y tomar una sensación suave. Respiro con lentitud. Retiro la inyección vacía, posando su mano libre en la parte izquierda de su cara, cubrió el parpado, manando más energía ahogo un gemido de dolor. «Solo un poco más…» vio borroso, una capa de sudor cubrió el rostro de la peli rosa, sintió una agitación en su vientre. Su corazón dio un salto. En un último recurso dejo salir mas energía, siendo iluminados por la palidez y brillo.

Inconscientemente el Uchiha coloco su mano sobre la de la chica, la sensación le recordó que seguía vivo. Sus raposos dedos acariciaron la calidad piel de ella. Dejo salir un suspiro de placer.

Sakura dejo de mandar energía, retirando sus manos se tomó el pecho, respirando erráticamente apaciguo el dolor. Miro la cara de Óbito, la cicatriz había sido reemplazada por su propia piel. No abría los ojos. Tomándose unos momentos para controlar la aguda sensación se acercó a él. Jalo su camiseta dejando al descubierto parte de su hombro, hasta ahí pudo llegar, el cuello y antes de la axila eran piel, paso sus yemas por encima de esta, a comparación de la demás se sentía tibia, la felicidad afloro su estómago.

— ¡Lo logramos! – no pudo controlar su emoción. —. ¡Óbito!

El sujeto reacciono ante el gritillo de la muchacha. Lo admitía algo en él se sentía diferente, dada la costumbre solo abrió un ojo, unos ojos grandes y brillantes lo miraban con ¿admiración? enarco las cejas, deslizando sus ásperos dedos toco donde se suponía tenía que haber una cicatriz, se sintió un imbécil al sorprenderse, tanteo hasta su oreja, sentía el rose de su propia mano.

—Abre tu ojo. – pidió la peli rosa. Óbito se molestó al sentirse nervioso, haciendo cara fea abrió el parpado. — ¡Te lo dije! ¡Lo logramos!

Podía verla de mejor forma, contemplo su amplia sonrisa y sonrojadas mejillas por un largo rato, ¿Cómo era posible? desvió su mirada y observo la pared, raro, se sentía raro. «Tenías razón, Taro» ella es diferente.

* * *

 _¡Sigo viva!_

 _¿Cómo están? espero que bien, para los que viven en México ¿cómo pasaron la tormenta patricia? Yo vivo en el D.F así que no tuve problemas._

 _¡PERDÓN!_

 _Sé que he tardado con la actualización, me vi acorralada por mi madre, me obligo a buscar un empleo ;-; lo conseguí Joder xp Esta semana estuve ocupada acomodando horarios y demás. Les juro que será la última vez, seguirá la actualización como hasta ahorita._

 _¿Qué les pareció el cap?7uu7 Jojojo, espero les guste._

 _Besos y bendiciones :3 Meh._


	26. Chapter 26 Desconocido

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Desconocido._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **25**

 **Desconocido**

—Necesito ir al baño…

Realmente se sentía muy tonta hablándole a una pared, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? creyó ilusamente que charlando como personas educadas, él la dejaría en un mejor lugar, por lo menos en alguno que tuviera un ¡Baño! Sakura se cruzó de brazos, era el tercer llamado hacía la nada, aún estaba molesta por haber sido ignorada, apenas y menciono la palabra _Trato_ y _Pum_ desapareció como si de un fantasma se tratara _._ Era muy gracioso el haber creído que por estar sanándolo, él sería un poco más gentil con ella. Suspiró, «Rayos» se froto ambos brazos, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, probablemente anochecía, su piel de gallina le aviso que tal vez pasaría una noche no muy abrigadora.

—Enserio…. – susurró con un sonrojo. —. ¡Necesito ir al baño! ¡Me escuchas!

 _…Pussh…_

Casi se rompió el cuello al escuchar un mormullo, girando como una desesperada, se quedó de pie observando una puerta café – que antes no estaba – miro a todos lados, buscando algún ser con expresión de "estoy estreñido", no había nadie. ¿Se supone que debo entrar?, arrugo las cejas, le importaba un comino si no podía, dando pasitos apresurados tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo la chica al ser recibida por un pasillo en penumbras. Todas sus esperanzas perdidas renacieron, al fondo del mórbido pasillo se hallaba una puerta, saliendo por completo al pasillo se cuestionó duramente, «Bien Sakura, no te comerá». Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, no espero ningún momento, tocando el pomo de dicha puerta lo hizo girar e inmediatamente entro a la habitación. ¡Un baño! estuvo muy tentada en hacer reverencias, y agradecer su bondad.

Iluminaba tres antorchas colocadas en la superficie de las largas paredes, se acercó lento inspeccionando el lugar, una gran bañera color blanca hacia juego con los instrumentos de baño, si no fuera por el color gris oscuro de las paredes estaría segura de que aquello era muy acogedor. Se sorprendió al ver toallas limpias sobre un repisa, acaricio la suave tela, eran de algodón, no solo habían toallas si no también jabón, shampoo, una esponja y ¿ropa?, levanto la vestimenta colorida. ¡Por los dioses! cayó sobre el piso ropa interior, sintió su cara caliente hasta niveles insospechados, no sabía si agradecerle por el detalle o morir de la vergüenza.

Asegurándose de no ser espiada decidió tomar una rápida ducha, entrando a la bañera corrió la cortina roja, ¿pero que le pasaba? no llegaba a comprender su extraña y repentina amabilidad, pensó que era suerte lo que ella tenía ya que otras personas de verdad la pasaban muy mal al ser secuestradas, los productos se encontraban completamente cerrados se hizo a la idea de que eran nuevos, tenían un aroma dulce. «Óbito es raro» primero la miraba feo, sus diálogos eran cortos y fríos, sus gruñidos la estremecían haciéndola pensar que la odiaba, y ahora le compraba todo esto. Tal vez él no era tan malo.

El vestido – sí, era un vestido el que se hallaba junto la ropa interior – era de color vino, suave y sin mangas, al igual que su camiseta blanca este tenía el símbolo del Clan Uchiha, muy bonito para ser dado por…, frunció la frente, un momento él era un ¡Uchiha! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? acaso era familiar de Sasuke e Itachi… «No, imposible» si fueran familiares no tratarían de matarse ¿verdad?... se cepillo el cabello, tenía bastante curiosidad por saber cuál era la relación de esos hombres.

Llevando consigo su ropa sucia dejo el baño como lo había encontrado, hizo lo mismo que momentos antes, corrió a toda prisa, atravesando el tenebroso pasillo, jalo la puerta. Se quedó plantada en el marco de esta, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿me equivoque? instintivamente miro hacia atrás, buscando alguna otra puerta… no, no me equivoque. Las cuatros paredes que fueron su única compañía durante horas, ahora tenían antorchas que iluminaban la habitación, miro el suelo, ya no era concreto lo que sus pies descalzos sentían, un suave tatami color beige se extendía por todo el lugar. Entro despacio, en una de las esquinas se encontraba un _futon_ doblado, su edredón y almohada yacían aun lado de este. En medio de la habitación una pequeña mesa color caoba, tenía comida.

—G-gracias… Óbito…. – susurro mirando hacia el techo. «Definitivamente no era malo»

El Uchiha alzo una ceja, «Tonta», por supuesto que podía ver lo que hacía en el momento que él así lo quisiese. No cambio la habitación por ser gentil, era cuestión de precaución, a él no le servía que enfermara por desnutrición o por las condiciones en las que estaba. Se quedó observando entre las paredes como comía, se cruzó de brazos, esperaba que con eso ya no gritara como loca. Hpm, levanto la comisura de su boca, no te gusta el _nato_ eh… la chiquilla hizo caras de asco al probar el picante, «Tonta» se sintió un imbécil. Frunciendo el ceño, se dio media vuelta perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Nostalgia. Se acurruco bajo el edredón blanco, su pecho peso con nostalgia, esa cama se sentía extraña. «…Sasuke…» cerro fuertemente los ojos, quería verlo. Le dolía el respirar, imaginándolo trato de conciliar el sueño, no supo cuánto pesaba el estar separados, no hasta ese momento. El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio amargo, se abrazó a la almohada buscándolo, queriendo pensar que aquella tibia prenda eran sus brazos. Sakura dejo salir lágrimas traicioneras, su mente pidió a gritos verlo.

x.x.x

 _El pelinegro miro a todos lados, seguro de oír el susurro de su nombre. Lo único que alcanzaban a ver sus ojos no era más que campo con florecillas blancas._

 _—Sasuke…_

 _Miro hacia un costado, no sabía dónde estaba ni de dónde venían los mormullos de su nombre. Se sentía ansioso. Camino despacio, alerta de cualquier movimiento, algo capto su vista, mirando hacia el frente vio un manchón rosado, no necesito ninguna otra señal. Sakura corría hacia él, tenía vestido y estaba descalza. Extendió sus brazos, ansioso por sentir su calidez._

 _— ¡Sasuke! – grito la chica al llegar a sus brazos, apegándose todo lo que pudo al masculino cuerpo, restregó su rostro sobre su pecho, aspirando con vehemencia su aroma. No tenía ni idea de que era ese lugar ni le importaba, solo sintió el asfixiante impulso de llamarlo. Sintió el fuerte agarre en su cintura, no pudo evitarlo y sollozo._

 _Se abrazaron durante largo rato, Sasuke coloco su barbilla en la coronilla de la chica, se sentía tan real, la separo de su cuerpo, tomando su cara entre sus manos seco sus lágrimas, miró fijamente sus facciones asegurándose de ser más que un sueño. La beso, disgustándose del deseo contenido._

 _—Te extraño. – dijo la chica en un jadeo. —. Te extraño…_

 _— ¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunta el Uchiha, recobrando la compostura, mira fijamente la mirada verdosa. Temió que solo fuera alguna trampa de su ofuscada mente. —. ¿Cómo es que puedo verte?_

 _Sakura tomo sus manos y sonrió con felicidad. —Estamos unidos. – dejo escapar un carcajada al ver su cara de interrogación. —. No sé como pero… desee verte con todas mis fuerzas y mírate aquí estás conmigo._

 _— ¿Lo has hecho tú? – no podía negarlo, la extraña explicación de la chica tenía algo de lógica, sus tibias manos y besos se sentían muy reales como para que solo fuera un simple sueño. Miro todo el lugar, apenas se dio cuenta que no había cielo._

 _—No lose. – a decir verdad ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? dejando de lado su reencuentro, se sentó en el pasto acompañada del pelinegro._

 _— ¿Sabes dónde estás? – si esto era real, no perdería el tiempo, una vez diciéndole donde se hallaba iría por ella._

 _Sakura negó con la cabeza. —Lo único que he visto es un cuarto oscuro._

 _El pelinegro gruño. Se tomó el puente de la nariz con frustración. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? – eso ultimo lo pregunto con la mandíbula tensa._

 _—No, por supuesto que no –_ solo se quitó la camisa _, término en su mente la chica. No diría cosas malas de Óbito puesto que no ha sido malo con ella, además no quería que se ocasionara una pelea entre ellos. —, Me ha pedido curarlo._

 _— ¿Curarlo?_

 _—Umm… eh si, tiene algo extraño en su cuerpo. – Sakura lanzo una risita tímida, no le dio buena espina la expresión asesina que comenzaba adquirir su cara. —. Creo que dejara que me vaya una vez termine de curarlo._

 _—No. – dijo con dureza. —. Ese bastardo no te dejara. No te fíes de él._

 _La peli rosa jugueteo con sus dedos, no creía que Óbito fuera alguien malo, por supuesto que no olvidaba lo que le había hecho a Suigetsu, se reservó sus comentarios._

 _—Dime todo lo que has visto. – pidió atento el Uchiha, tenía que haber algún mínimo detalle que delatara su ubicación._

 _—Al principio solo era un cuarto oscuro, no había puerta. – comenzó a explicar. —, Entra como si fuera una ilusión, y es el único que puede salir, he intentado buscar alguna salida pero… no la hay. – termino de decir, lanzando un suspiro le dedico una sonrisa de ternura. Beso sus nudillos tratándole de hacer saber que, no tenía que preocuparse, que todo estaría bien. ._

 _El silencio reino por unos instantes, la mirada de Sasuke se oscureció. —Te encontrare. – dijo con voz grave. —. Espera por mí._

 _El corazón de Sakura dio un salto, negando con la cabeza se subió sobre sus piernas, quedando en horcajadas sobre él escondió su cabeza en su cuello._

 _—No tardes…. – susurró contra su mejilla._

Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces, aun podía sentir la respiración de la chica contra su piel. Respiro hondo, no pudo abrir los ojos, llevándose sus manos sobre su cara sintió ¿vendas?, agudizo sus oídos, solo había una persona con él.

Recobrando toda sensibilidad, se sentó sobre la cama. Una ráfaga de adrenalina llego invadiendo todo su cuerpo, el haber visto a Sakura solo había acrecentado su furia apaciguada.

—Sasuke… es de madrugada. – dijo Itachi mientras tomaba las manos de su hermano, no dejándolo quitarse el vendaje.

—No me importa. – su tono de voz era cortante y frio. Separo sus manos y deslizo el vendaje de su cara, tardo unos segundos en enfocar su mirada, Itachi lo miraba con seriedad, estaban en el hospital.

—Hace unas horas te operaron. – arrugo las cejas, observo los ojos de su hermano el _Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno_ , coloreaba sus furiosas orbes. —Tienes que reposar.

Ignorando toda advertencia, se puso de pie, miro alrededor, la habitación era iluminada por solo una lámpara, Itachi se plantó frente suyo, sus miradas chocaron, estaba clarísimo que Sasuke no cambiara de opinión, sentía el poder fluir atreves de sus venas, se sentía como fuego hirviente no descartó el hecho de que se tratara del poder de sus ojos. Ya nada lo detenía.

—Aquí solo está tu ropa. – Itachi se dio media vuelta, no era momento de discutir, si su hermano se sentía preparado para ponerse en marcha él lo apoyaría. —Te veo en la cabaña, iré por los demás.

Diciendo eso ultimo despareció de la habitación, Sasuke contemplo el lugar por unos instantes, camino hacía el mueble de una esquina. Una vez poniéndose su ropa y la capa, en un salto veloz salió por la ventana, no miro a ningún lado que no fuera al frente, brincando las casas se acercó a la cabaña. No tenía ni idea de cómo fue que Sakura pudo comunicarse con él, ni lo averiguaría, quedaron en que ella volvería a intentarlo cuando descubriera algo o una pista de su paradero. Su velocidad era más rápida, y su visión más perceptiva.

Entro en la habitación que compartía con Sakura, las cosas estaban como ella las había dejado, pudo detectar el suave aroma que su cuerpo desprendía. Tomo su camisa gris, llevándosela a la nariz aspiro su olor, «No tardare, Sakura» tomó su katana, dándole un último vistazo a la habitación, salto hacia el exterior.

Ya lo estaban esperando Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Itachi.

—Esta lista la princesa. – dijo Naruto apenas aterrizo en el piso. El Uchiha gruño con frustración.

—Shikamaru nos alcanzara con Yamato. – aviso Sai. —. ¿A dónde se supone que iremos?

Todos se cuestionaron con la mirada, Sasuke no diría nada de su extraño encuentro con Sakura, pues no había nada que los pudiera ayudar. El amanecer comenzaba a llenar el lugar.

—Es probable que se encuentre dentro de su Kamui. – Itachi estuvo pensando todo el tiempo, y llego a la conclusión de que si la mayoría de las veces que habían visto a Óbito como una ilusión el mejor escondite que tenía era dentro de este.

— ¿Cómo entramos? o mejor dicho ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Naruto.

—Vamos donde lo vimos, es una gran posibilidad que este por los alrededores de la guarida. – Kakashi, tenía un plan. —. Recuerden que ahí están sus laboratorios.

—Bueno eso es mejor que nada. – dijo Sai.

— ¿Estás seguro? – Itachi escrudiño la cara de su hermano, buscando alguna pizca de dolor o incomodidad. Si la tenía nunca lo sabrían, él no había dejado de mirar hacia el horizonte.

Poniéndose en marcha, se fueron hacía el bosque, esta era la última batalla. No se contendrían y ni tendrían piedad, todos tomaron la situación demasiado personal.

x.x.x

—Este es el último. – dijo la peli rosa, mientras deja sobre el tatami el cuarto frasco con su sangre. Aproximadamente llevaban media hora sentados uno frente al otro, nuevamente Óbito no tenía camisa, esta vez era necesario puesto que necesitaba ver que tanto era la mejoría de su piel. Suponía que era apenas la tarde, cuando despertó por la mañana se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Óbito hincado a un lado de ella, se quedó muda mirándolo con temor durante largos minutos, sin decir ninguna palabra le entrego un pañuelo, no fue hasta que se levantó del futon que se dio cuenta que sangraba de la nariz. Él no le pregunto nada pero si la miro ¿preocupado? se golpeó mentalmente, todo lo que resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde trato de quitarse esa idea, era imposible que él hubiera estado preocupado por ella.

Creía saber por qué sangro de la nariz, la conexión mental que había hecho con Sasuke le dejo secuelas, solo tuvo mareos por momentos.

—Como no tienes venas – _mejor dicho nada,_ termino en su mente Sakura, el Uchiha la miro directamente. —, te inyectare en las muñecas, de esa forma la sangre fluirá más rápido.

Óbito no dijo nada, desde que comenzó a curarle algo en él se sentía raro, no solo era el hecho de tener dos ojos o que la cicatriz de su cara haya desaparecido, era algo como… ¿paz? se burló de sí mismo, ¡Paz! por dios en que rayos estaba pensando.

—Sera mejor que te recuestes. – decía Sakura mientras extendía el futon, sintió sobre su nuca la mirada interrogante. —. Te seré sincera – arrugó las cejas y se mordió el labio. —, te dolerá, sentirás como si te fracturaran los huesos, desgarres de tendones y nervios harán que sufras.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. — Yo no siento.

—Eso lose, pero lo que haremos no es fácil. – una gota de sudor frio bajo por el rostro de la muchacha. — No tienes nada en esta parte – toco su brazo haciendo énfasis en lo que decía. —, al momento de regenerarse tus músculos, huesos, nervios… mmm… bueno en si todo de todo, la carne se abrirá, y sangrara por dentro hasta que se acomode cada cosa en ti.

—…. —

—Lo primero que sucederá será la regeneración de cada hueso, eso es muy doloroso considerando tu condición. – la forma en la que lo explicaba hacia que el ambiente se volviera pesado. —. E inmediatamente los músculos y carne. Hare todo lo posible para que no sientas tanto dolor.

De acuerdo la expresión de la chiquilla lo puso un poco nervioso. Haciendo uso de su perfecta habilidad para no mostrar nada, gruño y se recostó sobre el futon. No había necesidad de tomar en cuenta el dolor después de todo tal vez ella estaba exagerando. Se quedó mirando el techo, comenzaba a ingresarle su sangre, lo sabía pues la calidez del otro día regreso a su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás listo? – hizo una expresión de ¿hablas enserio?, Sakura rodo los ojos.

Inhalo y exhalo aire durante unos minutos, al parecer ella estaba más nerviosa que él. Una vez terminando de inyectarle los cuatro frascos con su sangre, coloco una mano sobre su pecho y otra sobre su frente. La mano en su frente ayudaría a estimular su cerebro para que de esa forma no sintiera tanto dolor. Y comenzó. Fluyendo de su energía miro atenta la cara del hombre, al principio no hubo reacción alguna, la carne se formaba bajo sus dedos. Óbito respiro profundo, sintió una pulsada.

—Tsk. – cerró los ojos y se aferró a la sabana del futon.

Sakura llevaba la cuenta de lo que se formaba en su cuerpo, concentro su energía hasta las caderas de Óbito. Decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo por partes, hoy era el pecho y parte baja – cabe decir que su hombría también era ¿sanada? – se sonrojo al pensar eso, y mañana acabaría con sus piernas. Ella no sentía dolor, durante la mañana busco la mejor forma de no sentirlo, creó barreras dentro de su mente para que esta no se viera involucrada durante la sanación.

—Mierda…. – Sakura se acercó a su cuerpo, la parte más difícil estaba comenzando. Los huesos se estaba formando eso solo quería decir que la carne y músculos que ya se habían regenerado se abrirán y desgarrarían, para darle paso a estos.

—Tranquilo, pronto acabara. – susurro al ver la creciente expresión de dolor en su rostro.

La cara de Óbito se desfiguro en una mueca de dolor agónico, quiso morderse los labios para no gritar, pero el infernal dolor no lo dejo. No aguanto más la tortura y gruño fuerte. ¡Puta! grito su interior, se sentía como si de repente las sensaciones que no tuvo durante años llegaran arrasando todo a su paso. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Un espantoso grito de sufrimiento se oyó por toda la habitación, Sakura manó más energía a su frente, una capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo del Uchiha.

— ¡Maldición! – termino por gritar a todo pulmón. Al instante sus costillas se fracturaron, fue tanta la fuerza que hizo que su pecho se levantara, amenazando con atravesar su regenerada piel. Sakura miro nerviosa las convulsiones que daba su cuerpo, era cociente de la gravedad del dolor, lo supo cuando llego esa tarde a la habitación, pero nada la había preparado para verlo y oírlo en vivo.

—Un poco más…. – dijo con apresuro la chica. Retiro su mano de la frente, y tomo la suya que tenía hecha una bola la sabana, llevo ambas manos sobre su pecho y atreves de esta manó energía. Inconscientemente Óbito entrelazo sus temblorosos dedos con los suyos, apretó con fuerza la delgada mano.

A Sakura no le importó el daño que le hacía a su mano, sino todo lo contrario le regresaba cada apretón. Miro como su brazo, pecho, abdomen y bajo sus pantalones se coloreaba de su propia piel. La venas se saltaron dándole una imagen de cuerpo masculino, le echó un vistazo a sus dedos, ya tenían uñas. Escucho la apresurada respiración que su garganta dejaba salir. Sus manos entrelazadas saltaron al momento que los músculos pulsaron al unirse y formarse, esta vez gruño despacio, el dolor comenzaba a calmarse.

Finalmente dejo de sentir la fuerza que apretujaba su rojiza mano, miro su cara, aún tenía fruncidas las cejas, a cauda del dolor quedó inconsciente, lo entendía perfectamente de hecho una vez terminara de curarlo le iba a pedir que se quedara en la habitación para ahorrarse dolor. Suspiró, dejando de manar energía, contemplo su cuerpo, la textura blanquizca por fin había desaparecido, con delicadeza paso sus dedos por su pecho, ya tenía costillas. Se percató de lo caliente que se comenzaba a sentir su piel. Se levantó con prisa, salió al baño, llenando un recipiente con agua caliente y trayendo una toalla limpia, le estaba dando temperatura, su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a la parte que creyó pérdida. Hincándose a su lado colocó la toalla húmeda sobre su frente, manó energía atreves de su pecho.

—Eres muy fuerte…. – la peli rosa contemplo su rostro, mirándolo desde ese punto, ya sin ninguna marca horrible o la textura blanquizca en su piel, se veía un hombre muy maduro, hasta podría decir que era atractivo. Tomo el edredón y cubrió su cuerpo con este, satisfecha con su trabajo se recostó a su lado – sin meterse dentro del futon – de esa forma estaría alerta por si las cosas se complicaban.

Casi momentos después escucho quejidos, levantándose como un resorte observo como fruncía el ceño. Estaba despertando.

—No, descansa. – dijo Sakura al ver como se sentaba. Óbito se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos. Siendo sincero, la chiquilla no mintió al decirle que dolería, estuvo muy tentado en preferir la muerte antes que el dolor que quemaba su cuerpo por momentos. Miro con seriedad los ojos verdes que lo miraban con preocupación, una pequeña toalla cayo de su cabeza, no dijo nada, ni pregunto por qué estaba tapado. Quitándose de encima el edredón trato de levantarse.

—Déjame revisarte. – pido la chica. Quedando uno frente al otro, Sakura deslizo sus dedos por su pecho desnudo, siguió su recorrido hasta su ancha espalda, era un cuerpo perfecto, casi era imposible pensar que antes no había nada. —. ¿Puedes sentir?

Por supuesto que podía sentir, los dedos que en estos instantes tocaban su nueva piel le hacían cosquillas, realmente era relajante su tacto. Movió la cabeza con lentitud, indicándole que si podía hacerlo.

—Estupendo, ¿duele? – está bien lo aceptaba, solo quería hacerlo enojar.

—Para nada. – contesto irónico. Arrugo las cejas al ver como reía a carcajadas, ¿se burlaba de él?, trato de pensar el porqué de su repentina risa, casi de inmediato lo olvido cuando sus brillosos ojos chocaron con los suyos, «Esa niña era muy llamativa.»

—Tengo hambre. – dijo después de reír como una loca. «Y muy extraña.»

x – x

Prácticamente fue obligado a comer con ella, no se cansó de repetirle a gritos que ya podía ingerir alimentos, se detuvo cuando frustrado entro a la habitación. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle ¿Por qué tanto empeño en comer con él? pero se contuvo, preguntarle una cosa así, solo haría que sus ilusiones se inflaran como globos.

—Mañana le tocan a tus piernas. – dijo repentinamente la peli rosa. Terminando de comer, se quedó con ella en la habitación, le gustaba estar en compañía, no le importaba si él solo contestaba con gruñidos de fastidio.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo hoy? – pregunto con desinterés.

Sakura frunció los labios. —Si puedo, pero no quiero forzar tu cuerpo.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando fijamente hacia el frente. Ambos estaban sentados sobre el futon, recargados en la pared y tapados hasta la cintura con el edredón, el Uchiha no recordaba cómo fue que llegaron a esa posición.

— ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – Óbito alzo una ceja. —. ¿Qué recuerdes?

—No lo hay.

Decimo intento fallido. — ¿Cómo te sucedió el accidente? – pregunta de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que fue un accidente?

Sakura giro de golpe su cabeza, la piel se le puso de gallina. —No creo que alguien sería capaz de hacerte tremenda cosa o ¿sí?

—Hpm.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Alguien le provoco tremendas heridas!, Sakura se tapó la boca, imaginándose todo el sufrimiento que debió pasar el pobre hombre. Pensó en algún otro tema para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿C-como me encontraste? – pregunto nerviosa.

Por fin preguntaba algo de su interés, Óbito giro su cabeza y la miro fijamente. — ¿Quieres verlo? – dijo con malicia.

La chica asintió con inocencia, el momento había llegado, estaba seguro que nunca le dijeron como fue su muerte, sonrió para sus adentros esto sería muy entretenido. Activo su Sharingan, acercándose a la muchacha la ingreso a sus recuerdos…

 _—Teme… espero no lastimarte mucho._

 _Sakura parpadeo, confundida miro a todos lados, ¿¡donde estaba!? Sintió vértigo al ver hacia abajo, estaba de pie sobre la rama de un árbol temerosa de caer se abrazó al tronco. A un lado de ella estaba Óbito, tenía su antigua mascara naranja y una extraña capa con nubes rojas._

 _—Óbito… ¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto con un temblor. Ni siquiera la miro. —. ¡Óbito!_

 _—No puede oírte. – apareció sobre el aire otro Óbito, este no tenía mascara, Sakura lo miro confundida. —. Son mis recuerdos._

 _— ¿Recuerdos? – algo no le daba buena espina. —. ¿A qué te refieres? O-oye…_

 _—Sssh. – señalo hacia el frente, inclinando su cabeza pudo ver dos inmensas estatuas haciendo un sello con sus manos, las dividía una cascada a sus pies de estas un largo rio de alzaba imponente. —. Se viene lo interesante._

 _Un espantoso estruendo vino del rio, su corazón dio un salto, temerosa se asomó hacia este, abrió los ojos como platos. —Sasuke… Naruto…_

 _Peleaban, realmente se veían jóvenes sus ropas eran diferentes a lo que ella recordaba. Ambos se golpeaban sin pudor alguno, no le gusto las escenas que se desencadenaban en sus narices. Alejándose de la protección del árbol, miro cada golpe y movimiento que hacían para lastimarse, se apretujo su corazón, no estaban jugando._ «Deténganse»

 _Tap… Tap…_

 _Miro hacia abajo, se llevó ambas manos a su boca. Estaba ella de pie detrás de un arbusto, mirando con horror la pelea, su cabello era corto y su ropa era roja. La realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría, busco la mirada de Óbito, este la miro sin expresión, este era el momento en el cual ella había… muerto…_

 _La Sakura del recuerdo sollozaba en silencio y negaba repetidas veces con su cabeza. Otro estruendo, regreso su vista a la pelea, frunció el ceño. Estaban raros, Sasuke tenía largo el cabello y era de color gris, tenía ¿alas? en su espalda, Naruto era rodeado por una energía roja, unas tipos colas le salían de atrás. Ambos se miraban con desafío._

 _—No…. – La Sakura del recuerdo, susurro incoherencias. Sakura se miró a sí misma, quiso gritarle que todo estaría bien… pero… ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?_

 _Repentinamente la Sakura menor, comenzó a correr. La muchacha sintió un jalón en su estómago, Sasuke y Naruto corrían uno frente al otro, pronto chocarían sus técnicas, la desesperación invadió su cuerpo, saltando hacia el suelo corrió detrás de la Sakura menor._

 _— ¡Deténganse… por favor!_

 _Todo fue muy rápido. Instintivamente se cubrió la cara al llegar la onda expansiva de la explosión._ «…No puede ser…» _regresando su vista busco desesperada a la pequeña Sakura_. _Sasuke estaba inconsciente a un lado del rio, Naruto yacía al otro lado. Y ahí en medio del agua… se hundía un mechón rosado…_

 _Se metió al agua, entre más caminaba más profundo llegaba. Apenas llego al centro miró hacia abajo. La Sakura menor se hundía en la profundidad, sangre, mucha sangre escupía por la boca, su pecho tenía un espantoso agujero. Nado con desesperación y trato de tomar su muñeca, no pudo tomarla._

 _— ¡Ayúdame! – pidió en un grito, para ese entonces las lágrimas caían furiosas por todo su rostro. Óbito no se sintió satisfecho, todo lo contrario se asqueo de sí mismo. —No…_

 _Sakura miraba su propio cuerpo agonizar, por un instante creyó que sus miradas se cruzaron. Miro hacía un lado, el enmascarado, tomo la muñeca de la ya muerta Sakura y la saco del rio. Tomándola en brazos se quedó de pie contemplando el rostro lleno de sangre, Sakura se acercó a su cuerpo y acaricio su rosado cabello, no podía calmar el dolor que apretaba a su pecho, ilusamente trato de manar chakra hacia su herida. El corazón y los pulmones estaban completamente destruidos._

 _Todo se volvió borroso. La última imagen que vio, fue a sí misma en los brazos de ese Óbito…._

El Uchiha, no miro su rostro, solo escucho los gemidos de lamento que Sakura daba, se cubría la cara con las manos. Arrepentido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía arrepentido. Si Sakura hubiera mirado la expresión de Óbito habría creído que era otra persona.

Indeciso paso su brazo por los temblorosos hombros de la muchacha, sentía la necesidad de consolarla, y aunque eso fuera contra su naturaleza por esta vez haría lo que más deseaba. Sakura se aferró a su camiseta, dejando salir las lágrimas que su antigua Sakura no pudo desahogar.

—No llores…. – pidió el Uchiha, mandando todo al demonio la abrazo a su cuerpo, no le gustaba verla de esa forma, le recordó cuando la vio suplicándole para que no matara a Suigetsu, la sensación que lo invadió aquella vez, volvía con más fuerza. —No llores.

* * *

 _Buenas las tengan!_

 _Espero les guste el capítulo. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Óbito esta raro? xD ¿Esto influirá sus planes?_

 _Gracias por todo. Besos y abrazos :3_


	27. Chapter 27 Protección

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Protección._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna 7uu7_

* * *

 **26**

 **Protección**

¿Por qué me preocupa?, nada que pueda pasarle debería de importarme, ella está aquí para cumplir las órdenes que le imponga, no hay nada más que ello... eso lo sé muy bien… entonces ¿por qué estoy mirándola de nuevo?

—Tsk. – Óbito chasqueo la lengua, frustrado mira a través de las paredes. Ya es el segundo día que la chiquilla sigue con aquella actitud, apenas si se levanta a comer.

Era más que obvio que estaba triste y posiblemente en depresión, desde que le mostré su desafortunada muerte, dejo de sonreír, ya no me llama a gritos para cenar, y tiene esa expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro. Su piel es más pálida y en ocasiones escucho su molesta respiración agitada… ¿Qué demonios? no es mi culpa que sea tan débil como para no soportar su realidad.

Aun así… no me complace verla hecha una bola bajo las sabanas.

—Tonterías. – se golpea mentalmente, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Camina entre los oscuros pasillos y abre un portal, tiene que ir a exterior, las cosas se comienzan a poner muy interesantes, antes de pasar por completo mira una vez más en dirección a las paredes, «No me afecta»

x – x

Como pueden cambiar los pensamientos de un día para otro, hasta hace unos días me sentía feliz. Recostada en su futon, mira fijamente hacia el oscuro techo. Se perfectamente que no debería afectarme y mucho menos precipitarme pues era meramente consciente de las cosas, Sasuke me dijo que había muerto a causa de entrometerme en la pelea…«Muerta»… esa palabra no le gusta.

Sube su mano a la base de su corazón, sus palpitaciones son rápidas, aspira, y cierra los ojos. ¿Por qué duele?, no estoy en posición para sentirme de esta forma, más sin embargo siento ¿miedo?

—Estoy viva…. – susurra. Eso debería bastarme, ¿Qué es lo que quiero?, se gira sobre su cuerpo. No puedo olvidar la expresión de esa _Sakura_ , a pesar de su sonrisa en plena agonía, sus ojos eran tristes… no importo el dolor del ataque, su mirada se apagó en una expresión de amargura. Esa última expresión es la que no me deja dormir, provoca que mi piel se ponga chinita. Nunca pensé mucho en el tema de mi muerte, lo tome de la mejor manera posible, creí que era maravilloso morir por tus seres queridos… me sentí plena y dichosa por haberlos protegido… pero ahora… mi ser se siente herido.

¿Cuáles fueron mis pensamientos?... ¿Tuve miedo?... miles de preguntas me abordaron una vez deje de llorar, esa noche tuve tanto temor que no pare de grítale hasta que viniera, me basto con verlo con su ceño fruncido, a pesar de que gruño de fastidio no se fue, sentado en una esquina velo mi sueño toda la noche. Sé que no tuvieron la culpa, recuerdo todos los momentos que he vivido con ellos…, con Sasuke, sus caricias son sinceras y su mirada no me miente, ¿Siempre fue así?... ¿Fui importante para ellos?

— ¡Arg!

«No, Sakura» no tengo que pensar eso, cuando me encontré con Naruto él no paraba de llorar, me pidió perdón, es lo mismo con Sasuke ambos me pidieron perdón… y me han demostrado que antes prefieren morir a que algo me suceda. Hice lo mismo por ellos, y no dudaría en volverlo hacer…

Por algo tengo esta segunda oportunidad, el pasado es para dejarlo atrás ¿cierto?, ahora son nuevos lazos los que nos unen, somos un equipo, no mejor dicho, una familia. Solo, solo tengo que olvidar esa antigua _Sakura_ y mirar hacia adelante. «No tengo miedo»

Ayer por fin termine de sanar su cuerpo, use más energía para estimularlo y que sintiera menos dolor, pareció funcionar ya que ni cerró los ojos, su fría mirada siguió cada movimiento que hice. Jamás le diré que su semblante ha cambiado conmigo, lo que ha hecho por mí es muy sorprendente – sé que exagero – pero para una persona como él que casi mato a Suigetsu, quemo medio bosque, y me dio un susto de muerte, es difícil de creer. Nunca falla en traerme comida, sé que me observa. Tengo una gran deuda con él, si no fuera por su "ayuda" no estuviera aquí, respirando.

Aun no le pregunto cuando me dejara ir, o por lo menos cuando dejara que vea… a mis amigos… una sacudida de nervios llega por su espalda, ¿quiero verlos?

x.x.x

—No deberíamos estar descansando. – Naruto torea la fogata con un palo.

—Es necesario. – dice Itachi, recargado en el tronco de un árbol, medita con tranquilidad.

«Absurdo», la incomunicación con Sakura hace sentirse frustrado. En los último días he tratado soñar con ella, soy patético. Tengo ligeras dudas, tal vez la operación hiso que alucinara. Las ganas de verla o la maldita anestesia, hicieron que mi atolondrada mente creara un atmosfera donde solo estuviéramos los dos, me costó creerlo, pero eso es lo que en verdad paso. Nunca la vi, lo sé.

—Shikamaru nos trae noticias. – habla Kakashi. —. No tarda en llegar.

Hace unos días recibimos una carta, decía que en este lugar teníamos que encontrarnos, al parecer nos trae información.

—Pues no tardó. – Sai se pone de pie, mirando a dos ninjas llegar con un _Puf_.

Shikamaru y Yamato yerguen su cuerpo en medio de todos los demás. Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, mirándose unos con otros, la seriedad de sus rostros pone nervioso a Naruto.

—Hablen de una buena vez. – Sasuke dice aburrido.

—Se nos ha encargado otra misión. – habla por fin Yamato.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? – Naruto se toma la cintura y frunce el ceño. —. Nuestra única misión es traer a Sakura- _chan._

—Las cosas cambiaron Naruto. – Shikamaru resopla. —, nuestro deber es ir tras Kabuto.

Nadie dice nada, las interrogativas no se hacen esperar, ¿Qué tiene ver ese bastardo?, Kakashi toma la palabra.

—Explícate.

—Al parecer ha hecho un llamado nacional, donde reta a todo ninja que se sienta capaz de derrotarlo. – su voz es seria. —. Nos han mandado a nosotros.

— ¿Con que fines? – interviene Itachi. —, Esto es una trampa.

Shikamaru asiente, los demás se acercan repentinamente interesados. Sasuke frunce el ceño, no le da buena espina.

—Lo sabemos. – responde Shikamaru. —. Pero podemos aprovecharnos de esto.

—Es muy estúpido que rete a todas las naciones – a Naruto tampoco le gusta la idea. —, es seguro que lo matamos.

—No, las cosas no son así. – dice Yamato. — Hay determinadas fechas para cada aldea, a nosotros nos tocó estar con los del rayo, y es para mañana.

— ¿Por qué accederíamos a sus reglas? – Sasuke pregunta con tono grave. —, no es más que un hijo de puta, tengo cosas más importantes por hacer, que ir a su estúpido juego.

—La alerta también es para declarar una posible guerra. – las cosas suben de tono. —. ¿No lo entienden?, si vamos a ese encuentro podremos evitar una catástrofe.

— ¿Desde cuándo se supone que estamos en guerra? – Naruto no entiende ni un carajo de la situación.

—En los últimos meses han querido calmar las cosas, el primer aviso fue en cuanto Sasuke mato a Danzou. – explica Yamato. —. La información se manejó bajo estricta confidencialidad.

—Creí que lo Kages arreglaron todo este asunto. – Kakashi era consciente de los avisos.

Yamato negó con la cabeza. — Así fue al principio, pero las cosas se salieron de control con el Raikage, la desaparición de su hermano lo tiene muy cabreado.

Itachi mira de soslayó a Sasuke, durante los días que convivio con su hermano, se enteró de todo lo que hizo en su ausencia.

—Ahora mismo las condiciones son todo o nada. – Shikamaru frunce el ceño. —. Quiere recuperar a su hermano cueste lo que cueste.

— ¿Por qué nosotros? – pregunta Sai. —. ¿Por qué no mandan a otros ninjas?

Shikamaru se pasa las manos por su cara. —Él limite es de 10 personas, nos tiene acorralados. Está destruyendo a muchas aldeas que ni siquiera tienen un sistema de ninjas que pueda defenderlas.

—Bastardos…. – Naruto gruñe. Aprieta sus puños, trata de controlar sus ganas de gritar, no le ha causado gracia que le hayan ocultado las cosas.

—Óbito se encuentra en esto. – más que una duda es una afirmación, Kakashi comprende la gravedad de las cosas. —. Están unidos.

—Así parece. – afirma Yamato. —. No sabemos con qué nos encontraremos.

—Si Óbito se presenta al encuentro será nuestra oportunidad para acorralarlo. – dice Itachi mientras mira a Sasuke. —. Sera como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Exacto, ahora mismo nosotros somos el equipo más fuerte – mira a todos esos hombres que a pesar de no estar muy cuerdos y tener diferencias entre ellos, son los más poderosos. —. Si nos unimos al rayo las cosas estarán a nuestro favor por mucho.

Más de una mirada se posa en el cuerpo del Uchiha menor, es bien sabido por todos las diferencias que él tiene con los ninjas de aquella aldea.

— ¿No es extraño? – Naruto se da cuenta de la posible trampa. —. Apenas vean a Sasuke es seguro que lo atacan, tienen demasiado rencor en su contra.

—No me interesa. – Sasuke contesta a todas las miradas interrogantes. —. ¿Dónde será la pelea?

—El país de Hierro.

— ¿¡Que!? – Naruto grita incrédulo. —, llegaremos tarde.

—No, si partimos ahora, los del rayo ya se han puesto en marcha. – dice Yamato.

—Se dan cuenta que esto no tiene sentido. – Itachi sabe que algo no va bien. —. Hay algo más en esto. – es algo más grande que el conflicto de su hermano, lo sabe.

—Tiene razón, estoy seguro que tienen algo más bajo la manga. – Kakashi mira a todos.

—No lo sabremos hasta estar ahí. – dice Shikamaru. —. El equipo Gay a excepción de Tenten, vendrán de apoyo. Estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa.

Con solo una mirada han dicho lo suficiente, Naruto sonríe y manda una señal a Sasuke, ambos tienen su propio objetivo, la oportunidad llego.

—Que comience el juego. – Sai sonríe.

Con un único pensamiento Sasuke se pone en marcha, se acabaron las tonterías. Sonríe para sus adentros, el llamado de la pelea lo espera paciente.

x.x.x

Tranquilidad. La paz ha regresado a mi cuerpo, me siento relajada, ese baño de burbujas fue como si miles de nubes me acariciaran. Por fin pude dormir, se cepilla el cabello, apenas termine de desayunar decidí darme una ducha. Mis ánimos subieron, comprendí un par de pensamientos que hacían a mi cabeza doler.

Ya no le teme al pasillo, sus pasos calmados se pierden en la soledad de la habitación, cree que es momento de hablar sobre su libertad, tiene que afrontar las cosas; su trabajo aquí termino. Casi le da un paro cardiaco al verlo de pie en medio del tatami, esta cruzado de brazos.

Sakura entrecierra los ojos. — ¿Dónde está el verdadero? – lo que en estos momentos la está mirando es una ilusión, es la primera vez que viene una. No contesta nada, se gira un poco y señala una puerta de madera. Inclina su cabeza y mira nerviosa la nueva entrada —. ¿Qué sucede?

Siente un salto en su pecho, ¿acaso ya puedo irme?, sonríe ilusamente. Deja sobre el suelo su ropa sucia, mira detenidamente al hombre frente ella; curiosa busca alguna pista en su frio rostro. Se acerca a la puerta, su expresión de amplia sonrisa cambia por una de sorpresa. Apenas se abre, un destello de los rayos del sol ilumina su cara.

—Puedes salir. – dice detrás de su cabeza. —. Te acompañare hasta que decidas regresar.

Estudia el paisaje que se extiende detrás de la puerta, es un campo lleno de florecillas de diversos colores, un pequeño rio yace en medio. Si no fuera por su cálido viento estaría segura que aquello era una falsa visión.

—Es hermoso. – Sakura lanza risitas, casi con desesperación corre al encuentro de su libertad. Estar encerrada por casi una semana puede provocar graves daños en su paz mental. Extiende sus brazos y disfruta del viento en su piel. Su vista se percata de algo. Mira de soslayó a Óbito este tiene una ceja alzada. Camina hacia el límite, siente como si hubiera una barrera.

—No tienes por qué ir más allá de esto. – responde al darse cuenta de su expresión confusa.

Arruga la nariz, demasiado pronto para hablar de libertad. Mirando a su alrededor cae en cuenta que no han cambiado las cosas, a pesar de ser un paisaje maravilloso no deja de ser un encierro. Es raro en ella, pero sabe que eso la ha molestado. Su expresión se vuelve seria, definitivamente no le gusta cómo le trata. Al principio se tomó de broma cuando dijo _~Por qué me perteneces~_ … pero ahora sabe el verdadero significado de sus palabras. «Es momento de dejar las cosas en claro. »

Se da media vuelta y lo encara, sin despegar su mirada de la suya se sienta en el cálido pasto. Hace una señal para que él venga. La ilusión enarca una ceja, no da señales de querer moverse.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres? – el tono de su voz a perdido toda ternura posible. Óbito no responde, confuso decide sentarse a su lado. —. ¿Eres más gentil que el verdadero?

—Somos la misma persona. – explica en tono serio. La peli rosa se queda en silencio por unos momentos, administra las palabras perfectas para hacerle comprender su posición.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste? – la sección de preguntas a comenzado. Sus ojos insistentes revelan que no tolerara respuestas sin sentido.

—No te salve.

De acuerdo eso la tomó por sorpresa. — ¿Entonces cómo se llama a lo que hiciste?

Sospechó que no le contestaría, su oscura mirada escrudiño el molesto rostro. —Tu muerte fue oportuna para el experimento. – lo dice como si hablara de cómo es el clima.

Sakura siente un retorcijón en el estómago. — Por favor… tengo derecho a saberlo…. – su interior quiere creer que hubo algo más para que él decidiera llevarla consigo… no quiere ser un simple experimento, algo que se decidió por lastima.

—Pensé en dejarte – de golpe lo mira directamente. —, era una buena forma para hacerlos sufrir…, cuando te vi ahogándote en tu propia sangre, me pareciste muy patética.

Siente escozor en sus ojos, deja de mirarlo, y mejor observa el horizonte inexistente. No se atreve a decir nada.

—Ellos te dejaron fuera de su pelea – no se detiene, quiere hacerle saber que tan estúpido fue lo que hizo. —, te ignoraron cuando gritabas que pararan. Fuiste tan poca cosa para ellos.

Se muerde los labios, y aprieta sus manos. Las palaras que escucha salir de sus fríos labios, se quedan a fuego en su piel.

—No lo sé. – es lo único que puede decir. —. No lo recuerdo. – con aquello trata de defenderse.

—Es una lástima, estoy seguro que si lo recordaras, tu misma habrías escapado. – mira de reojo su expresión, sabe que no falta mucho para que llore. —. Me pareció una buena idea dejar tu destrozado cuerpo a vista de todos. Quise que se tragaran sus palabras de "la amistad es lo primero"

La primera lágrima se escabulle de sus tristes ojos. «Cállate»

—Tu demostración de valentía no sirvió de nada, tú moriste y ellos siguieron con sus conflictos. – solo un poco más. —. Pero al final me arrepentí, solo eras una pobre niña muerta en medio de un par de inútiles.

Con sus manos temblorosas se limpia el rostro, aspira profundo, y ahoga un imperceptible gemido. Su corazón vuelve a doler, no recuerda cómo fue que no le tomo importancia.

— ¿Por qué… por qué… no me llevaste primero? – no lo mira. Su cabeza da vueltas y se confunde. — ¿Qué soy para ti? – ella sabe la respuesta pero aun así quiere escucharla. Quiere soltarse a llorar, se arrepiente de haberle preguntado. ¿Esto era su realidad?... quedó en el olvido como una pobre mujer, que ilusamente creyó que su último aliento había servido de algo. Recuerda la expresión de amargura de esa _Sakura_. Dolorosamente se da cuenta que siempre lo supo.

«El pasado se queda atrás» sus intentos de consuelo no llenan el vacío que invade su pecho.

—Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos – responde haciendo caso omiso a sus lágrimas. —, Taro creyó que siempre me engañaba, mandándome cartas con sus inútiles explicaciones.

—Siempre supiste donde estuve ¿cierto?

—Sí. – sus fríos ojos vuelven a mirar sus sonrojadas mejillas. —. Cuando te atacaron esos hombres yo estuve ahí.

La boca de Sakura se abre en una O perfecta, arrugando las cejas pide explicaciones.

— ¿Qué?... si… si estabas ahí… entonces ¿por qué?

—No era el momento para llevarte. – ese día llega en un fugaz recuerdo.

 _— ¿¡Quién eres tú!?- grita colérico uno de los hombres. Con seriedad repasa a cada uno de ellos, tres están heridos._

 _—No les enseñaron a respetar lo ajeno. – bajo su máscara una sádica_ _sonrisa se dibuja._

—No dejaron de suplicar. – dijo con voz grave. Siguió a la muchacha ardiendo en fiebre durante todo su trayecto, solo se fue cuando vio a Suigetsu tomarla en brazos. —. Eres un problema.

Su piel se pone chinita al comprender su _~No dejaron de suplicar. ~_ Esta tentada en preguntarle qué fue lo que les hizo, pero con todo lo que ha obtenido de sus oportunas preguntas mejor se queda callada. El silencio reina, se sume en sus pensamientos. «Si recuerdo aquel día», una pulsada agita su estómago, ese día fue cuando ella y Sasuke se dieron su primer beso.

Sonríe al recordar lo roja que se puso, y lo feliz que salto su corazón cuando decidieron ser algo más que hermanos. Casi de inmediato conoció a Naruto. Cierra los ojos, coloca su mano a la altura de su corazón.

—Tengo que regresar. – susurra, se siente una idiota al desconfiar de sus sentimientos. Los momentos que ahora mismo comparte con ellos son más valiosos que todo su pasado. Puede que las palabras de Óbito tengan razón, pero nada quita esas noches que durmió en los brazos de Sasuke, esos días que desayuno con Naruto, las horas de silencio con Kakashi… y como olvidar a todos sus amigos. «No seas una tonta.»

Se cubre la boca al ganarle la risa. El Uchiha la mira extrañado. Súbitamente la chica se pone de pie, dando saltitos grita efusivamente.

Óbito se levanta, asustado mira todos sus movimientos « ¿Pero qué demonios?»

— ¡Gracias! – grita con lágrimas, de un rápido movimiento se lanza a sus brazos, siente el cuerpo masculino tensarse bajo sus delgados brazos, no lo suelta. —. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

— Cálmate. – inútilmente trata de quitársela de encima.

— ¡Tengo que regresar! – chilla apenas se separan. —. Agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero mi lugar está con ellos. No me importa lo que paso, no puedo cambiar las cosas lo sé… y me hace feliz. Si no hubiera pasado, yo no te habría conocido.

La única cosa que ha escuchado de todo su parloteo es _Tengo que regresar_ , frunce el ceño. Cambiando todo su semblante toma una distancia prudente de su molesto cuerpo.

—No, tu…

 _Crush_

Repentinamente se escucha un fuerte ruido, Sakura salta del susto y mira hacia el frente. ¡La barrera se está cayendo! como si de un espejo se tratara caen los pedazos al suelo.

—Oye…. – lo llama sin despegar su mirada del nuevo paisaje. La ilusión de Óbito se agarra el abdomen, aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula. — ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta con ansiedad al ver su creciente mueca de dolor.

Los nervios suben por su espalda, algo no está bien. Observa el alrededor, la barrera ha caído por completo, el paisaje se extiende mostrando nuevo territorio. Si este lugar era apartado por su chakra y ahora ha desaparecido significa que ha habido una baja considerable en este. Solo puede ser posible si él…, como un resorte se acerca a la ilusión.

— ¿¡Estas peleando!? – pregunta histérica.

—Cállate…. – una gota de sudor baja por su cara. Siente pulsadas por todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—Te dije que no lo hicieras. – reclama a un más nerviosa. —. Tu cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a tu parte regenerada, si lo fuerzas demasiado podrías sufrir fracturas.

Ignora sus chillidos y mira hacia el exterior, la pelea había comenzado hace horas. Gruñe por lo bajo, otra pulsada más fuerte, si sigue así pronto desaparecerá.

— ¿Por eso me trajiste? – Sakura no deja de gritar. — ¿¡Donde está el verdadero!?

No contesta, fuerza su mirada en un único punto, el _Mangekyou Sharingan_ pinta sus ojos. No puede abrir el portal hacia la guarida, «Esto es malo» mira la cara roja de la chica.

—Llévame contigo. – pide decidida, Óbito enarca una ceja, no le entiende. —. Si no voy a sanar tu cuerpo en estos momentos, no serás capaz de ganar… ¡Puedes morir, idiota!

Niega con la cabeza, de nuevo trata de abrir el portal. Siente algo húmedo en su cara.

— ¡No puede ser! – grita con más fuerza acercándose a su cara, su nariz sangra. Casi inconsciente mana chakra a su rostro, sabe que no tiene ningún efecto pues solo es una ilusión. — ¡Por favor llévame!... Hare lo que tú digas… solo… solo llévame.

Indeciso mira su desesperación, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? se pregunta. Tiene la oportunidad de escapar y sin embargo esta aquí gritando para que la lleve conmigo. Perece comprender sus dudas.

Se muerde el labio y susurra: —N-no… quiero que te pase nada…. – mientras ella tuviera oportunidad cuidaría de él, le regresaría al doble lo que hizo por ella. —. Date prisa… muy pronto te desvanecerás.

Aunque lo niega sabe que tiene razón, su jodido cuerpo no deja dolerle. Antes no había problema pues su cuerpo no sentía… pero ahora… duele como el infierno. Si puede llevarla con su verdadero yo.

—Apenas me cures regresaras. – advierte, Sakura asiente, sabe que no son una broma sus palabras, no le importa ya habría oportunidad de hablar con más calma. Siente vértigo al acercarse a ella, sabe disimularlo bien.

Hace un seña para que se acerque, con rapidez pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándose a él se prepara para el viaje ¿Cómo puede abrazarlo si es una ilusión? no tiene ni idea. Óbito pone en marcha el Kamui, desde sus pies se desvanece, toma la pequeña cintura y la apega a su cuerpo.

Sakura cae de pompis al suelo, confusa mira a todas partes, hay mucho ruido. El polvo de la tierra ha creado una espesa neblina. Mira hacia un costado, algo se acerca…

 _¡Pum!_

Se cubre la cabeza, dejándose caer por completo al suelo. ¿¡Que está pasando!?... _¡Pum!_ de nuevo se escucha el fuerte estallido. Mira de reojo, no distingue nada. Se sienta de golpe, abre los ojos con temor, una gran bola de ¿electricidad? se acerca con velocidad hacia ella. Con un fuerte jalón la quitan del lugar de impacto.

 _¡Pum!_

— ¡Quédate detrás de mí! – Óbito la lleva en brazos, se desplaza con velocidad entre los ataques, Sakura está en shock, parpadea un par de veces.

— ¿¡Estas bien!? – es lo primero que grita al reaccionar. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de su estúpida pregunta, es más que obvio que no está bien. No puede verle la cara, tiene una máscara blanca. Una vez la deja en el suelo, inspecciona su mallugado cuerpo, sus ropas tienen rastros de tierra, se cubre los oídos, de nuevo esa explosión.

La adrenalina sube como la erupción de un volcán, mira una vez más el cuerpo del Uchiha. Por su inestable respiración sabe que sigue sintiendo dolor. Camina detrás de su espalda, mete sus manos bajo las telas de su ropa.

Óbito no dice nada, atento observa en dirección a la pelea, el Raikage es jodidamente rápido, los subordinados con los que viene son como hormigas. No puede moverse con liberta pues su cuerpo pulsa, por eso le ha tocado más de un golpe, ha estado usando chakra al desaparecer partes de su cuerpo. Siente tibio en su espalda.

Las manos de Sakura se ponen a trabajar, manando energía directamente a su piel. Trata de ignorar el ruido, concentrándose en sanar las heridas internas. Recorre por toda la espalda las yemas de sus dedos, esta manando más energía de lo normal, refuerza su parte regenerada, mandando su energía a los huesos y tejidos.

—Más rápido. – su voz deja de tener esa pizca de dolor. Sakura se apega más a su cuerpo, pasando sus manos a su pecho, parece que se están abrazando. Con esa posición cura los hematomas de los músculos.

El polvo se va del aire, dejando una vista más clara del lugar. Sakura mira de reojo, no muy lejos de donde están ellos, hay diversas personas, no los distingue bien. Forzando su mirada puede ver a alguien moverse con velocidad, su cuerpo es robusto y grande. Como seis personas pelean contras cosas blancas son… ¿personas? no lo sabe. Eso parece una ¡Serpiente!, sobre el cielo se abre paso una gran víbora.

 _¡Chusk!_

Óbito contrarrestó con un fuerte golpe, el ataque de una ¿mujer? llega con rapidez, con un empujón aleja de su cuerpo a la peli rosa, la sanación ha terminado. Nerviosa mira a la persona… es ¡Karui! de inmediato se reconocen.

— ¡Tu! – señala con fiereza a Sakura, tomando distancia del Uchiha, la mira con una expresión asesina. Casi de inmediato llegó un hombre, atacándolo con fuerza.

La peli rosa mira de igual forma a la mujer, sabe quién es. Es la misma que ataco a Sasuke hace tiempo. Karui camina a un costado de Óbito, él se deshace del ninja de una patada sus movimientos son más veloces gracias a la energía de la chiquilla.

— ¿Sabes defenderte? – Karui le lanza un Kunai a Sakura. —. Espero que sepas ya que tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

—No sé quién eres. – estar rodeada de Uchihas me ha enseñado a hablar con desdén.

—Yo si se quién eres…. – Óbito se coloca frente Sakura. —. Eres la ¿zorra? o la ¿perra? de estos asesinos. – mira asqueada al único Uchiha.

Sakura aprieta los puños, con una sonrisa arrogante da dos pasos a un costado, saliendo de la protección de Óbito encara a Karui.

—Que lastima me das. – si definitivamente me afecto convivir con Uchihas. —. Tu necesidad de pelear conmigo es por coraje ¿cierto?... recuerda que gracias a mí no te mataron.

Óbito alza una ceja, le es difícil oír hablar de esa manera a la chiquilla, casi parece una broma de mal gusto. Observa cuando Sakura toma el kunai, ¿sabe pelear?

—No. – su potente voz se deja oír, toma del brazo a Sakura, y mira con advertencia a la mujer.

Los segundos se vuelven tensos, están a nada de enfrascarse en una pelea. Sakura se suelta del agarre.

—Si quieres pelear pues peleemos. – se aleja de Óbito, mira fijamente los ojos marrones de la otra mujer, Karui sonríe, vuelve a lanzarle un Kunai. Está vez lo atrapa en el aire, la mirada verdosa ha cambiado por completo, sus instintos más primitivos salen a flote. Quiere hacerle callar sus insultos, no tiene ni una pizca de conocimiento de combate y aun así se siente como si fuego recorriera cada parte de sus venas, sabe que hacer. Karui mueve un par de veces su espada larga.

— ¿¡Sakura- _chan_!?

El repentino grito hace que voltee distrayéndose. Naruto corre hacia ella, no es el único, también viene Sasuke, su estómago siente como si unas grandes alas revoletearan.

—Sasuke… Naruto…. – sonríe feliz.

— ¡No te distraigas! – Karui toma la iniciativa y ataca como un león.

* * *

 _¡Saludos terrícolas!_

 _Perdonen la tardanza 8( Subí un One Shot y eso me quito mucho tiempo, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho._

 _¿Les gusto? Pues yo pienso que nos deben una pelea entre Sakura y Karui, no me cae bien desde que insulto Sakura -.- Jajaja_

 _Gracias por sus Reviews, me ayudan mucho enserio, me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios. xD_

 _Besos y bendiciones._


	28. Chapter 28 Mentira

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Mentira_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna :3_

* * *

 **27**

 **Mentira**

— ¡No te distraigas! – Karui tomo la iniciativa y ataco como un león.

El reflejo llego como una chispa, a escasos centímetros de impactar su cuello detuvo el golpe con el Kunai. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas orbes se empaparon de desafío y desprecio. Se olvidó del porque su distracción. Poniendo fuerza en su contrataque se la quitó de encima, salto hacia atrás, tuvo el impulso de alejarse.

No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, la velocidad de Karui casi provoco que cayera. Ese Kunai no ayudaba a controlar sus arremetidas. Sus ojos verdes se movían al compás del movimiento de su filosa espada.

— ¡Sakura- _chan_! – fue un error girar hacia donde la llamaban. Solo fueron segundos en los que despego su vista, sintió el ardor de un corte en su mejilla. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. El molesto ardor provoco que su mente mandara una alerta de peligro, descargas eléctricas viajaron a través de su cuerpo, todo su sistema se preparó para defenderse.

Karui se detuvo, giro constantemente su gran espada; sonriendo con desdén se alejó unos pasos. Era obvio que a la peli rosa le costaba controlar sus ataques, sin despegar sus marrones ojos de la mirada filosa, camino a su alrededor. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. En su aldea era conocida por la velocidad con la que se movía. Rodeo el cuerpo de Sakura, hiso uso de su habilidad y se movió con rapidez, preparo su espada, esta vez se aseguraría de perforarle algún órgano, «No» lanzo una carcajada, cortaría miles de veces su perfecto cuerpo, no la mataría, dejaría su marca incrustada en su tersa piel. El asco que tenía hacia ella, se debía a su apego con aquellos rastreros asesinos, por supuesto que miro cuando sano al bastardo de _Madara._

No se movió, paciente espero su ataque. La facilidad con la que veía sus movimientos la confundió; no le tomo importancia. Giro unas cuantas veces el pequeño Kunai, las vibraciones de su cuerpo le avisaron cuando moverse. Esquivo la primer embestida, no pudo evitarlo sonrió con altanería. Sakura movió su habilidosa mirada hacia un costado, con calma se limpió la sangre que caía por su mejilla. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido giro sobre sus pies, lanzo el Kunai. Aprovecho su sorpresa. En un rápido movimiento le asesto una patada directa al costado de su rostro. El tronar de su quijada la llenó de regocijo, no fue suficiente, con su mano izquierda le pego una bofetada. Aprovecho su posición inclinada, y riendo por su estado de shock se inclinó a la altura de los cabellos rojizos.

—No te distraigas…. – le susurra al oído.

— ¡Cállate maldita! – Karui se levanta, escupe la sangre que inundo su boca, ¿Qué demonios?..., estudio el cuerpo de esa mujer. No entendía porque de un momento a otro, actuaba como si supiera cuales iban hacer sus movimientos, no demostraría ni una pizca de inquietud. Dejo su espada en el suelo, se ajustó el pañuelo blanco de su cabeza, y se puso en guardia.

Sakura sonrió, levanto su mano derecha mostrándole su palma. Se miraron en completa seriedad, cerró los ojos y con tono tranquilo dijo: —Solo te golpeare con esta mano. – la seguridad de sus palabras hicieron que Karui gritara frustrada.

Envuelta por el coraje se lanzó sobre ella, su puño voló hacia su rostro, solo rozo los mechones rosados. Se movió rápido, quiso darle un rodillazo en el abdomen, obtuvo el mismo resultado. Dejo de mirar la mirada burlona que en estos momentos le seguían, se enfocó en regresarle la bofetada o por lo menos algún roce. No se detuvo, dando golpes con diestra y siniestra gimió de ira, escucho la voz de sus compañeros gritarle que se detuviera, ella no era ninguna ninja principiante así que no volteo. No sabía que le molestaba más, su inexplicable velocidad para esquivar sus ataques o el hecho de saber que aún no movía ni una extremidad.

— ¡Karui detente! – ambas reconocieron la voz, era Naruto, por lo cerca que se escuchaban sus gritos supieron que se acercaba.

Río por la bajo, aprovecha que los ojos verdes miran hacia su amigo. No supo de donde vino, ni tan poco en que momento la palma de su mano se estrelló contra su cara.

Sakura mira el girar del rostro de Karui con la tercera bofetada, no le dio tiempo de nada. La mejor forma para controlar a una fiera como ella era dándole cachetadas, no había mejor castigo que ese, la humillación por ser golpeada en la cara era fascinante. Ver su inestabilidad para responder cada golpe le provoco un salto en el estómago.

—No soy una perra. – susurra, detiene la pierna cuando esta quiso darle una patada en la cara. Dejo le darle cachetadas.

— ¿Qué? – parece que tantos golpes la han confundido. Sakura arruga las cejas, y retoma sus bofetadas.

—Tampoco una zorra. – la intensidad del golpe provoca que el labio de Karui sangre. «Una a una te hare tragar tus palabras» —. Esto es por Sasuke. – esta vez no es una bofetada sino su puño.

— ¡Cállate! – grita colérica, siente la calidez de su sangre bajarle por la nariz. Karui se aleja y toma su espada, esto se está saliendo de control, ni si quiera ha podido darle un golpe a la peli rosa.

Recuerda la primera vez que vio un paisaje, la velocidad con la que corrió aquella vez regresa palpable. No sabe cómo es que puede defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento le quita la espada, y con su talón manda lejos el cuerpo de Karui.

Camina tranquila hacia el cuerpo tirado, se planta frente Karui y la mira, su cara esta roja, un moretón puede verse en su pómulo. Espera a que se siente y antes de que se ponga de pie sonríe.

—Ellos no son unos asesinos. – dice mientras desvaina la espada en su mentón. Karui siente escalofríos, traga lento y mira hacia arriba. El filo de su propia espada corta bajo su mentón.

—No eres capaz. – en ese mismo instante se odio, el temblor de su voz delato el temor que lleno cada poro de su piel. «No lo hará» se dice mirando insistente el rostro de Sakura.

—Arrepiéntete. – mueve la espada a la base de su cuello, hace fuerza y un fino corte se dibuja en este.

La tensión acaricia las pieles, la mirada de Sakura no da indicios de querer retroceder. Mantiene su posición, Karui no quiere moverse teme que cualquier movimiento provoque su muerte inmediata.

—Suficiente. – una voz fuerte y grave se deja oír. Ni una de las dos se gira a mirar de quien se trata. Le quitan la espada y lanzándola al suelo toman su brazo. —. Sakura.

La suavidad de sus palabras hacen que Sakura entre en razón, no necesita saber más, lo reconoce, parpadea un par de veces. Sasuke tiene fruncido el ceño, jala un poco a Sakura e ignora a Karui, se miran detenidamente.

—Sasuke. – todo indicio de "máquina de matar" abandona su cuerpo. Se suelta de su agarre y toma su mano, llevándosela al rostro deposita un tierno beso en sus fríos dedos, lo ha extrañado como al demonio. Sonríe con aprecio, parece como si fuera otra persona, momentos antes casi degolló a la chica y ahora no deja de mirar con ojos deslumbrantes al hombre frente ella.

—Lo sentimos. – regresan a la realidad, las camaradas de Karui la toman de los brazos, deciden llevársela antes de que ocurra algo más grave.

—Esperen. – parece que Karui aún no se rinde, soltándose con brusquedad camina directamente hacia Sakura.

—Basta, todo termino. – dice uno de ellos.

Sasuke frunce el ceño, da dos pasos frente ella, y mira con seriedad a Karui. El ver a Sakura pelear le ha provocado un mal sabor de boca.

—Quítate. – escupe la sangre de su boca, su orgullo ha sido pisado. Se siente humillada por una chiquilla extraña. No lo hará, no le dará el gusto de verla indefensa. —. Tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

Sus amigos ponen muecas de confusión. Naruto llega a lado de Karui la toma del hombro y mueve la cabeza negando.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver. – dice refiriéndose a Sakura. Naruto la mira de reojo, mueve sus labios, _No te preocupes_ , la peli rosa asiente, y le sonríe.

—Respóndeme – ignora a todos y decide hablar con tono alto. Sakura suspira, sale de la espalda de Sasuke, camina hacia Karui, se detiene frente su rostro. —, ¿Por qué estás con ellos?

No puede negarlo la ha pillado de sorpresa, no responde haciendo énfasis en no entender su pregunta. Sabe en el fondo a que se refiere, la mayor parte de las bofetadas no fueron por haberse sentido ofendida, sino todo lo contrario, acepta que la golpeo más por lo que dijo de ellos _Rastreros asesinos_.

Óbito ha estado mirando toda la pelea, estuvo tentado en ir por ella, pero se contuvo. Aun no es tarde. Espera paciente la distracción de Naruto y Sasuke, apenas tenga la oportunidad se la llevara lejos. Es consciente de que Sasuke está más alerta que todos, las constantes miradas de advertencia le hacen saber que esta vez no dejara que me acerque a ella.

—Sabes que ellos son unos asesinos. – la continua discusión sigue, las palabras de Karui hacen que más de uno se sienta interesado. Sakura siente sobre su cabeza dos orbes oscuros, se queda callada. —. Sé que lo sabes, no son más que unos asesinos, que no tienen moral y son crueles. Y aun así tú sabiéndolo, ¿los ayudas?, curando sus heridas y golpeándome para defenderlos.

Señala a Sasuke y Óbito, haciendo alusión a lo que dice. Aunque estuvo aturdida por los golpes, escucho perfectamente lo que decía al término de una bofetada. _Ellos no son unos asesinos,_ aprieta los puños.

— ¡Responde, mierda! – el silencio de la peli rosa la ha frustrado. — ¿¡Porque!?

—Son la única familia que tengo. – lo dice sin inmutarse, con seguridad los mira de reojo. —. No permitiré que los insultes, no me importa lo que son, ni lo que hicieron. Yo los protegeré.

De acuerdo eso sonó raro, sintió nervios al presenciar con más intensidad las miradas inquisidoras. El silencio reino por unos momentos, se miraron durante un rato más, Karui incrédula aprieta los labios.

Sasuke frunce el ceño… _Ellos_ … se ha dado cuenta que también se refirió al bastardo ese, ¿Qué paso en todo ese tiempo? Mira de reojo a Óbito, esta girado en dirección a Sakura, debe estar mirándola. Naruto la mira, ella toma su mano y acaricia sus nudillos.

—No me importa si no lo comprendes. – esta vez mira directamente a Karui. —. Todos ellos son lo único que tengo.

—Idiota. – más enojada que antes se gira y salta, alejándose de todos.

El mismo muchacho que se disculpó momentos antes hace reverencias ante Sakura, no se va, se queda en espera de su capitán. Kakashi, Itachi, Shikamaru, Yamato y Sai, llegan con ellos.

Kakashi parece ignorarlos, totalmente erguido pasa de largo, se acerca a Óbito. Sakura arruga las cejas, no leda buena espina la nueva situación.

—El equipo Gai se acerca. – dice Sai. —. ¿Cuál es la situación?

—Hasta el momento solo esto. – responde Naruto.

Todos han posado su mirada en Kakashi y Óbito, ni uno de los dos ha dicho algo, la atmosfera entre ellos se siente tensa y muy inquietante. Sakura mira de reojo a Óbito ¿se conocen?

—Es un alivio que te encuentres bien. – Itachi sonríe llamando la atención.

—También me alegra que ustedes estén bien. – responde ella. —. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shikamaru arruga la cejas ¿no lo sabe?, discretamente se miran entre ellos, Sasuke se acerca a ella, quitándose su capa se la pone sobre los hombros. Mira a Sai.

—Llévala a Konoha. – más que un favor parece una orden. No es sensato que ella permanezca en la pelea que se desencadenara dentro de unos momentos.

— ¿Qué? – Sakura los mira incrédula, parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo.

—Si. – Sai se acerca a ella y la toma del brazo. Dibuja una gran ave.

— ¿Qué pasara con ustedes? – pregunta entre jalones. Insistente cuestiona las serias expresiones. ¡¿Qué sucede?! No sabe qué hacer, se muerde los labios. Ni si quiera ha hablado con Óbito, ¿está es la despedida? se pregunta.

Tiene un mal presentimiento, pelearan entre ellos, lo sabe. La forma en la que han tensado sus cuerpos y las miradas de completa seriedad que le dedican a Óbito le han puesto de punta los cabellos de la nuca. No quiere que peleen.

—Vamos, será un problema si nos quedamos. – en una rápido movimiento la toma en brazos. De un salto se sube sobre el ave. Se le estruja en corazón, este es el adiós debe aceptarlo, lo supo desde un principio. Se llena de dudas, cierra los ojos ¿Qué hago? —. Regresare. – Sai se eleva junto con ella.

 _Push_

Los órganos se le suben al caer, algo ha destruido el ave. Sasuke se mueve rápido, la carga entre sus brazos y mira con expresión asesina al culpable. Óbito lanzo unos shurinkens envueltos en fuego, ¿cómo lo hizo?, ella no lo sabe.

La lucha ha comenzado. Óbito de moviliza, con su gran abanico ataca en dirección hacia Sasuke. Kakashi intercepta su ataque, con un Kunai y el Sharingan pintando su ojo se planta con fiereza frente a él. Naruto toma la iniciativa, con sus clones contrataca, Óbito esquiva los golpes, hace sellos con sus manos, una gran bola de fuego aparece, ¡Es inmensa!, todos se mueven, Sasuke se aleja con un veloz movimiento, Sakura mira horrorizada la pelea.

— ¡Sasuke! – grita Naruto, con un gesto de la cabeza ambos saben por lo que va Óbito, en todo momento él se ha querido acercar hacia Sakura.

El Uchiha menor no responde, él mejor que nadie lo sabe. Se aleja la distancia suficiente, deja sobre el suelo a la peli rosa, desvaía su Katana, su hermano también se ha enfrascado en la pelea, se dirige hacia ellos, siente un jalón en su pantalón.

— ¿Q…que sucede? – el temor se asoma en todo el cuerpo de Sakura. Sus labios tiemblan, mira en dirección de los demás, a excepción de Shikamaru todos atacan con fuerza.

—No te muevas. – es lo único que responde.

Retoma su partida, un hombre de piel oscura se interpone en su camino. Por la forma en la que lo reta uno puede darse cuenta con facilidad que aquel hombre no es su aliado. La peli rosa se pone de pie, detrás del hombre está el muchacho, los mira nervioso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta con tono grave. Sasuke no responde, lo mira altanero. —. Deberías estar en prisión, maldito traidor.

Las palabras las desliza con todo el desprecio posible.

—Apártate. – la amenaza se encuentra escondida en las palabras de Sasuke.

—No peleare con un aliado tan ruin como tú. – yergue más su cuerpo, casi roza la nariz con la del Uchiha.

—Capitán Darui, tenemos ordenes de trabajar en equipo. – el muchacho se interpone entre las dos fuerzas enternecedoras. Sakura toma el brazo de Sasuke y trata de alejarlo.

—No ganaremos la pelea si no trabajamos en equipo. – afortunadamente interviene Shikamaru. —. Hay cosas más importantes en la que tenemos que poner nuestra atención.

Con un gesto señala hacia la batalla, Sasuke mira hacia un costado Kabuto se dirige hacia donde están los demás.

Óbito se aleja unos pasos, con un crujido de la tierra salen unas criaturas blancas, parecen personas. Salen en grupos, en poco tiempo todo el campo se llenan de esas cosas. Sakura arruga las cejas.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? – pregunta extrañada. Inconscientemente se apega más al Uchiha.

—Son zetsus blancos. – responde Shikamaru.

Se detiene la pelea, ahora se miran unos con otros. Darui chasquea la lengua.

—No intervengas en mi camino. – le dice a Sasuke, él solo lo mira con burla. No tiene tiempo para problemas que no vienen al caso.

—Sakura quédate con Shikamaru. – ordena. Siente como se tensa su cuerpo al separarse de ella, tiene miedo. —. No te preocupes.

La peli rosa asiente, dudosa mira directamente su rostro. Aprieta los labios, se acerca al cuerpo del Uchiha, alzándose de puntitas deposita un tierno beso en sus labios. No entiende ni la mitad de la situación.

—Ten cuidado. – dice apenas se separan, él asiente. Mirándose por una última vez Sakura susurra con los labios. —. Te… amo…

Sasuke no responde, le da un vistazo a Shikamaru. — Lo hare. – responde a su inexistente petición.

Con veloces movimientos se aleja. Sakura posa su mirada en el campo de batalla. Juguetea con sus dedos, nerviosa mira a Shikamaru.

—Acerquémonos un poco. – necesita mirar la batalla, tiene que formular estrategias y posibles soluciones si las cosas se salen de control. Con pasos cautelosos se acercan, comienzan a oír lo que aquellos hombres están diciendo. Se suben a la rama de un árbol alto, están a unos metros de ellos. Todos están ahí.

Itachi mira a Kabuto, este no ha déjalo de mirarlo en todo el rato que llegó, mira de reojo a su hermano, él se posa a su lado. Frente ellos una gran suma de Zetsus están en posición de lucha. Naruto respira erráticamente, estando de pie aún lado de Kakashi miran a Óbito. Trabajando en equipo han conseguido romperle la máscara blanca. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver su rostro.

—No se supone que debes estar tres metros bajo tierra… Itachi. – quien rompe el silencio es Kabuto. Mira sisañoso a Sasuke. —. Por lo que tengo entendido fuiste asesinado.

—Lamento que no estés informado de los hechos. – Itachi responde con tono serio.

—No, te equivocas, yo vi tu cuerpo. – Kabuto se acomoda los lentes. —. No puedes engañarme, tú estuviste muerto, ¿Cómo es que has regresado?

—Estoy seguro que tu "camarada" te lo dirá con todo y detalles. – dice haciendo alusión a Óbito, este no se ha movido, Kakashi y él no se dejan de mirar.

No hay lugar para las palabras, un único pensamiento es el que invade a cada uno de ellos. Aquí y ahora se decidirá lo que sucederá, no hay lugar para sentimientos ni remordimientos absurdos.

— ¿Tu lo sabías Óbito? – la semi serpiente cuestiona al Uchiha. Este no tiene ni una pizca de querer explicar la cuestión.

Ni uno es estúpido, saben que algo no anda bien, si son camaradas no se supone que él debería ser consiente de Itachi o más bien, saber de la existencia del poder de Sakura.

— ¿Estos son tus planes Óbito? – pregunta Kakashi. —, ¿atacar la aldea que un día juraste proteger?

—No eres el más indicado para hablar sobre juramentos. – dice tajante.

—Sé que eres consciente de lo que paso. – ambos se miran duramente. Óbito no responde, alza una ceja y afirma que lo sabe.

El equipo Gai llega con un _Puf_ de humo. Neji, Lee y Gai- _sensei_ , se posicionan a lado de Kakashi y Naruto. Miran toda la situación, están rodeados por zetsus blancos, Kabuto y Óbito están al frente.

—Óbito…. – Gai escrudiña el rostro descubierto del Uchiha.

¿Es posible que la situación se ponga más tensa? No lo creo, Sakura zapatea la rama, se cubre los hombros con la capa de Sasuke.

—No me vengan con reencuentros estúpidos. – Darui gruñe frustrado. —. Esto es una maldita batalla. – no necesita decir más palabras, sus subordinados – incluyendo Karui – se lanzan al ataque.

Los zetsus, se abalanzan en montón. Casi al momento la lucha comienza de nuevo, Itachi y Sasuke van contra Kabuto. Gai, Kakashi y Naruto contra Óbito. Neji, Sai, y Lee hacen de apoyo con los del rayo. Los fuertes ruidos de Kunais y ataques no se hacen esperar. Shikamaru sigue con precisión exacta cada ataque.

Sakura mira insistente cada movimiento, no sabe hacia dónde mirar, los que ahora mismo se están enfrentando son las personas más importantes para ella. Tiene que hacer algo ¡Ahora mismo!

Escucha el crujido de un árbol, el golpe de Lee contra un zetsu a provocado que este se vuelva en un ¿árbol? Confundida por lo que acaba de ver, mira en dirección a Neji. «Si… se vuelven árboles» extrañada confirma lo que sus ojos miran. Mira a las personas blancas, no son humanos.

Se muerde los labios, se le ha ocurrido una idea. Mira de reojo a Shikamaru este, mira en dirección a Naruto, el cuerpo del rubio se ha puesto dorado. Itachi y Sasuke activaron sus susanos, la cosa se está poniendo muy caliente. Aprovecha su distracción, de un salto baja al suelo, son demasiado zetsus los que pelean contra Sai y los demás.

No sabe si funcionara, pero no está demás intentarlo ¿cierto? «Deténganse» se inclina hacia la tierra, las cosas blancas se vuelven árboles…, mira de reojo la batalla que se desencadena frente suyo. Cierra los ojos y mete bajo la tierra sus delgadas manos.

—Por favor… paren….

 _¡Cruhs!_

El fuerte ruido hace que todos paren y busquen de donde proviene. Todos los zetsus blancos se están convirtiendo en árboles. Incrédulos observan como imbéciles, como el campo es llenado de árboles verdes y fuertes. Sakura está perdiendo demasiada energía, lo sabe y no se detiene.

— ¿Pero qué… carajos? – Darui se acerca a la peli rosa, puede ver una imperceptible luz en la tierra, no solo eso, una extraña energía – calidad – acaricia las plantas de sus pies.

— ¿Sakura- _chan_? – Naruto da un salto hacia su amiga, frunce el ceño al ver una gota de sudor caer por su rostro. Saca sus manos de la tierra y le toma la cara entre sus manos. —. No lo hagas.

Así como Darui, todos pudieron sentir la abrazadora energía, Kabuto mira interesado el respirar inestable de la peli rosa, rápido cae en cuenta de las cosas.

—Así que fuiste tú. – susurra con desdén. Óbito mira hacia Kabuto «mierda» —. Tú trajiste a Itachi.

La energía que sintió momentos antes era diferente de la que siempre tuvo conocimiento, era como el chakra curativo, solo que esta energía tenía más poder. Hasta podía decir que su chakra regreso de golpe, mira a todos, no es el único que ha recuperado sus energías.

Sasuke frunce el ceño, esto es malo, se acerca a la peli rosa. La toma del brazo, observa el temblor de sus delgadas piernas. Shikamaru baja del árbol se encoje de hombros al recibir la expresión asesina del Uchiha. Antes de llevarla a un lugar seguro se escucha un aplaudo y casi enseguida una carcajada.

— ¡Esta es una grata sorpresa! – Kabuto se lambe con su gran lengua. Riendo a carcajadas saluda con la mano a Sakura. —. Que escondidito se lo tenían. Debo agradecerles por este nuevo descubrimiento.

—No te acerques. – Sasuke sisea con advertencia, su Sharingan apoya su amenaza.

Sakura parpadea, con debilidad se da cuenta que ha cometido un error. Traga lento y se apoya del árbol, no le da buena espina ese sujeto. Llama la atención de Sasuke.

—Lo siento. – se disculpa con arrepentimiento. No se atreve a mirar a los demás. —. Estaré bien.

En pocas palabras quiso decir que fuera a darle una paliza al semi serpiente. Sasuke gruñe por lo bajo, Darui no la deja de mirar con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué eres? – cuestiona a la peli rosa. Llamado por la necesidad de saber se acerca, pero el Uchiha menor se interpone.

—Nada que a ti te interese. – de acuerdo por el tono de su voz y mirada filosa deduce que él se encuentra sumamente molesto, Sakura siente miedo.

—Esto me facilitara las cosas. – Kabuto retoma la palabra. —. Platiquemos un rato… Sa-ku-ri-ta.

—No te muevas. – Óbito sorprende a más de uno. Arruga las cejas y escrudiña el rostro cansado de la chiquilla, «Tonta». Tiene que alejarla de ese fenómeno.

Se miran como si estuvieran a punto de competir por la última botella de agua. Shikamaru toma del brazo a Sakura y la sube de nuevo a la cima del árbol. Sentándola contra el tronco tensa su cuerpo. Las cosas han tomado un rumbo diferente.

—Creí que la pelea era entre nosotros. – Itachi reta a Kabuto.

—Oigan esperemos un rato, un amigo mío no tarda en llegar. – todos fruncen el ceño, la serpiente ríe histéricamente. No quería decir nada hasta que él llegara pero viendo las circunstancias era mejor decirlo de una vez. Esa chiquilla rosada le ayudaría muchísimo en sus planes. Espero paciente todo el rato, no eran tan estúpido como para venir desarmado a una pelea de esta magnitud, lo excitante apenas comienza.

Óbito sabe de qué se trata, mira hacia Sakura, necesita sacarla de aquí. Aprieta los puños, no se mueve, demasiado tarde. Un fuerte chakra se siente sobre ellos. Absolutamente todos miran en una sola dirección, sobre un risco hay una persona de pie.

—Buena tarde señores. – la voz es gruesa y tiene un toque espeluznante de frialdad.

Nadie se mueve, Itachi mira a su hermano, ambos se juntan, Naruto se reúne con Kakashi, sienten la repentina pesadez del aire.

—Espero que la fiesta aun no termine. – baja de un veloz movimiento y se posiciona a lado de Óbito. Pasa su experta mirada por todos los miembros. —. Permítanme presentarme.

Darui y su equipo fruncen el ceño, se acercan mirando directamente al recién llegado. Sasuke chasquea la lengua, su mente maquina un plan para que Sakura se vaya.

—Mi nombre es _Uchiha Madara_.

La sola mención del nombre provoca más de una expresión de sorpresa. La confusión del rayo no se hace esperar, son los únicos del campo que no saben la realidad de las cosas. Darui señala colérico a Óbito.

—Tú eres Madara, no me vengan con idioteces. – aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula. El nuevo Madara desprende una energía casi amenazante.

Shikamaru lo entiende, comprende de qué va todo esto. Se pone le pie y mira a Sakura, por eso ella fue creada… toda esta guerra por poseerla se debía a esto. «Esto es grave»

—Lamento si te sientes decepcionado. – nada en él parece sentirse culpable.

Itachi observa a Madara, tiene las pupilas completamente negras eso solo significa una cosa, él es controlado por el _Edo Tensei_ , mira a Kabuto y Óbito ¿Quién de los dos lo controla?... Así que esta era la trampa, sabía que tan solo las cosas no podían ser así, no estaban tan desquiciados como para enfrentarse ellos solos, contra ninjas del rayo y Konoha. Solo había una persona que podía hacerle frente al Uchiha antiguo.

— ¿Pero qué les pasa? – Kabuto se burla de sus perturbados rostros. —, ¿no les gusto nuestra sorpresa?

Madara sonríe con arrogancia, su entrada ha sido como lo planeo. Mira de reojo a Óbito, su sonrisa desaparece, un poco incrédulo observa las facciones del Uchiha.

— ¿Pero qué te hiciste en tu fea cara? – para ser casi una deidad antigua eso se ha escuchado fuera de lugar. Sakura aún no recupera sus energías, el nombre de Madara se le hace conocido, no recuerda de dónde.

Óbito no responde, ni siquiera lo ha mirado, tiene fruncida la mandíbula, ¿por qué? No lo entiende… ¿por qué me siento de esta forma?...

Kakashi se da cuenta de su expresión, está dudando. « ¿Qué pasa Óbito?» por un mísero momento ambas miradas se cruzan, hay algo más en eso, parece que se están diciendo cosas y no son insultos.

—Les explicare compañeros. – de nuevo Kabuto usa su lengua viperina. —. Me costó mucho trabajo pero lo logre, yo traje a Madara de entre los muertos. Lo acepto no es el único ha quien tengo pensado regresar, pero antes que todo me pareció una buena idea mostrarles en lo que se convertirá su destino. Esta nueva etapa me pertenecerá, soy dueño de sus vidas un movimiento mío y cada uno de ustedes morirá de la peor forma posible.

Madara encarna una ceja, una sádica sonrisa se dibuja en su perfecto rostro.

—No necesitas nada más querido. – Kabuto se dirige al Uchiha antiguo.

Sasuke cae en cuenta, se mueve veloz, en un instante llega junto con Sakura, «Maldita sea», la toma del brazo y hace que se ponga de pie.

— ¡Aquí está la fórmula que te dará un cuerpo de carne y hueso! – no puede evitar la excitación del momento. Sus puntiagudos dientes se asoman al escucharse su horrible carcajada.

Óbito está cada vez más tenso, mira de rojo los asustadizos ojos de Sakura. _— ¿Por qué me salvaste?_ Cierra los ojos, no puede evitarlo su mente se llena de recuerdos. Siempre lo supe, ¿Qué te pasa Óbito? De esto siempre se trató, no hay nada más en esto. Por eso la secuestraste, este ha sido el objetivo principal… _—Después de todo no eres tan malo…_ ilusa… aprieta los dientes… _—Estoy feliz por que pude conocerte._ «Maldita seas mocosa»

— ¡Ella! – grita señalando en dirección a Sakura. —. ¡Ella es tu salvación!

Como si de terminadores se trataran giran sus cabezas, todos y cada uno de ellos, se dan cuenta de la situación. Sasuke baja de un salto.

— ¡Lee! – su fiero grito pone en alerta a todos.

—No se vayan. – más de uno quiere arráncale esa lengua asquerosa.

— ¿De qué hablas? – Madara posa sus fríos ojos en el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo de la peli rosa.

«Siempre lo supe» Óbito no se deja de cuestionar, este es el significado del experimento, de todo esto se trató todo el tiempo. No puedo… no puedo… su mirada se alza prepotente.

—Ella es la clave para tu resurrección completa. Puede traer muertos a la vida. – señala a Itachi apoyando su teoría. —. Solo tómala y averigüemos, de que es capaz su poder.

Madara frunce las cejas, esa niñata apenas si puede sostenerse en pie. No confía en lo que acaba de escuchar.

— ¿Eso es cierto Óbito? – su pregunta se oye fría y calculadora. No obtiene respuesta, no es ningún estúpido. —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre… pequeña?

— ¡No te acerques mierda! – Naruto grita exasperado.

Lee recure al llamado de Sasuke, él es el más rápido de todo el grupo. Gai y Neji también saben de la gravedad de las cosas. Los del rayo no tiene ni puta idea de lo que puede suceder, no se quedaran de brazos cruzados a mirar la situación. Itachi mira a Kabuto si ese fenómeno controla a Madara, solo derrotándolo es como pueden ganar. Kakashi no deja de observar a Óbito, presiente lo que pasa por la mente del Uchiha.

Naruto se acerca a Sasuke, ambos suben a la dedil Sakura sobre la espalda de Lee.

—No se preocupen. – a pesar de lo que ha escuchado quiere hacerse ver con valor. Mira a Óbito con ¿decepción?

—Patéticos. – Madara se ríe de sus inútiles intentos de hacer escapar a la niña. Se mueve.

La expectación del momento se hace sentir como hielo en las venas. Sakura mira con horror la velocidad con la que se acerca ese tal Madara, Sasuke y Naruto se ponen de frente.

 _Pass_

Los ojos de la mayoría amenazaron con salir de sus cuencas. Era simplemente imposible lo que estaban mirando.

— ¿¡Óbito!? – Kabuto parece ser el más afectado.

Madara se alcanzó a cubrir del ataque, el Uchiha se ha interpuesto en su trayectoria, sus fieros ojos coloreados por el Sharingan lo miran retadoramente. Por primera vez desde que tiene conciencia de estar vivo, actuara según sean sus deseos. Este era su camino y nadie tendrá el poder para tomar decisiones por él. Protegerá a la mocosa, sabe que es un error fatal y no le importa. Sus ganas por defenderla son más grandes que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Qué significa esto Óbito? – Madara cuestiona la fiera expresión. —. Me traicionas.

—Lamento el repentino cambio de planes. – Óbito sonríe altanero. —. Pero me temo que no dejare quedes un paso más.

— ¿¡De que mierda hablas!? – Kabuto grita incrédulo.

Kakashi y Gai se planta a su lado. Esto es una ¿unión?... Naruto y Sasuke se miran con expresiones serias.

—No entiendo ni una mierda. – Darui juguetea con su espada.

* * *

 _Jojojojo :´v qué onda Terrícolas!_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que la mayoría de ustedes ya se las olían 7uu7… ¿Qué pasara? Esa Sakura tiene muchos guardianes, quien no quisiera estar en su lugar :3_

 ** _Aclaraciones_**

 _Sé que esto es inusual pero me veo obligada a hacerlo. Creo yo, que si en un principio la historia comenzó con la muerte de Sakura y casi de inmediato la revelación de su poder, se darían una idea de que casi todo el Fic giraría en torno a ella._

 _Respecto sus opiniones y consejos (enserio me ayudan mucho) pero una cosa es opinar y dar ayuda sobre el manejo de la Historia y otra muy diferente es ofender el trabajo. No sé qué les molesta más, si es el protagonismo que le doy a Sakura o simplemente es el hecho de que se trate de ella. Lo digo porque vi un comentario que me pareció fuera de lugar (no diré quién es) Perdónenme si esperaban ver más cosas similares con otras chicas._

 _Desde un principio imagine que papel que jugaría Sakura y nada me hará cambiar de opinión, si lo sé, soy una fangirl de esta mujer *3* Sé que saben lo que significa un Fanfic, es una historia creada por Fans… bla.. bla… esta es mi historia y si no les gusta que papel es Sakura lamento decirles que prefiero quedarme con personas que en verdad disfrutan esta historia. No dejare de escribir por comentarios Haters, lo siento pero terminare la historia así sea de su desagrado :$_

 ** _P.D:_** _Para quienes leyeron Sasutjin-sha les tengo noticias SI HARÉ LA CONTINUACIÓN solo ténganme paciencia vale. 7uu7 todo con calma mijas._

 _Los quiero, les mando besos y bendiciones. Meh._


	29. Chapter 29 Preferencia

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Preferencia_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna ;-;_

* * *

 **28**

 **Preferencia**

Es difícil decir con precisión lo que paso después. Lo que la mayoría tenía entendido era el hecho de que Óbito y Madara – por no mencionar al inútil de Kabuto – eran cómplices, un equipo que amenazaba con asesinar medio mundo ninja, bueno así era hasta hace unas horas. 

Ahora la situación ha dado un giro de 360 grados, los dos Uchihas se enfrascaron en una pelea brutal. Si no se detenían ambos se acabarían matando, o eso pensaba Sakura quien con horror miraba la fiera batalla. Si no fuera por Lee, quien amablemente la cargaba, era seguro que sus piernas ya le habrían fallado hace unos minutos. Su mente procesaba con demasiada lentitud lo que significan las palabras y actos de Óbito.

«Él está protegiéndome.» la debilidad de su cuerpo aún no se va. De vez en vez mira la bola de hombres que se mueven de aquí para allá, casi después de comenzar la pelea, Itachi y Sasuke atacaron a Kabuto, el repentino cambio de Óbito ayudo a distraer al chico serpiente. Las arremetidas eran salvajes y precisas. Naruto y los demás ¿ayudaban? En la pelea contra ese tal Madara.

Ya no salieron más zetsus blancos, el campo está repleto de árboles con caras salientes de sus troncos, no es una visión muy agradable. Los únicos que no pelean son los ninjas del rayo, al parecer su capitán aun no termina de digerir lo de hace un momento.

—Tu, niñata – Sakura y Lee dan un salto por el repentino movimiento. El capitán Darui los mira con el ceño fruncido. —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Yo? – el tonó de su voz es quedito. Sakura aprieta el cuello de Lee, la mirada del hombre es muy osca.

—Por supuesto. – dice con un toque de frustración.

—S-sakura. – responde con timidez.

— ¿Y tú apellido? – en pocos segundos están rodeados por todos los compañeros del rayo, Karui la mira con ¿interés?

—Haruno, su nombre es Sakura Haruno. – responde Lee, sabe perfectamente que ella no conoce su apellido. El que respondiera él parece no agradarle en lo absoluto.

No puede evitarlo se siente incómoda ante las miradas fijas, el silencio solo los reina por unos momentos.

— ¿No sabes tu nombre? – definitivamente aquel hombre está molesto.

No responde, es más, trata de mirar por sobre las cabezas de los ninjas. No le gusta ser observada como un insecto. Entre la batalla Sasuke la mira de soslayo.

—Responde. – Karui ya no tiene ese deje de arrogancia, ¿Cómo podría tenerlo después de tal humillación?

—No, no se mi apellido.

Lee frunce las cejas, esto es extraño. Con sus brazos apega más su cuerpo al suyo, tiene una ligera idea de lo que está pasando.

—Es cierto lo que dijo ese fenómeno. – no es una pregunta.

Sakura se muerde los labios, no sabe que decir. Recuerda lo que en una ocasión le dijo Tsunade, _~ Sera un problema si las naciones se enteran de tu habilidad. ~_ mira hacia el suelo y se encoje de hombros.

—Eres un problema. – dice afiladamente. —. ¿Tienes idea de lo que representas?

—No…. – se siente bajo presión. Es ella o los ninjas se han ido acercando más a ellos.

—Puedes regresar vida, nada de lo que digas cambiara lo que escuche, por si planeas engañarme. – da una paso hacia ellos. —. Hace un momento has convertido a esas mierdas blancas en jodidos árboles – señala a los zetsus. Sakura lo mira directamente. —, no solo los convertiste sino también has regresado mi chakra al 100%, estoy seguro que no solo el mío regreso sino también el de mis hombres y tú eres la causante.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? – Lee pregunta con irritación por instinto toma distancia.

—A nada, no te preocupes. – el sarcasmo en su voz es papable. —. Solo recalco los hechos, por un momento pensé que ese bastardo mentía, es imposible que un ser humano devuelva vida ¿cierto? Pero… eres extraña, tus ojos no me gustan, y lo que hiciste con tu "energía" confirmo lo que dijo la serpiente.

—No puedo hacerlo. – le importa muy poco si es demasiado tarde para cubrir la verdad. —. Tú mismo lo has dicho un humano no puede hacerlo, es imposible.

«Esto es malo» no le cree, la media sonrisa de su expresión le pone los pelos de punta. Escucha mormullos, mira de soslayo, Karui habla con unos de sus compañeros, la miran misteriosamente. Asiente el ninja y desaparece con un _Puf_ definitivamente eso no es normal. Se reprocha mentalmente por su estupidez, su cuerpo aún se siente débil, sabe que es extraño el hecho de que su energía no regrese, a estas alturas ya debería ser capaz de ponerse en pie, sus piernas tiemblan prueba de su inestabilidad.

—Fue noticia nacional cuando Itachi murió. – Darui dice con tono serio. —. Y ahora míralo, peleando en todo su esplendor. Si ese zombi de Madara recupera su fuerza normal, estaremos perdidos. Te das cuenta de que eres un peligro, estoy seguro que ni siquiera eres humana.

« ¿Soy un peligro?... ¿No soy humana?» su estómago da un salto y un imperceptible dolor invade su pecho.

—Detente, no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así. – Lee lo encara enojado.

—Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad. Lo que me da curiosidad es el ¿por qué? Konoha oculto un hallazgo tan impresionante como este. – ya ni siquiera se dirige a ella como una persona. —. Se puede considerar traición haber escondido algo como esto, debieron encerrarla y alejarla del mundo exterior.

—Ella no es ningún animal. – brama Lee.

La pequeña pulsada de dolor se vuelve aún más mayor con las palabras de Darui, siente sobre su cabeza las miradas curiosas y escépticas de muchos. De nuevo trata de mirar por sobre sus cabezas, busca con la mirada a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Eh, habla antes de que yo mismo te saque todo lo que sabes. – la amenaza parece ir enserio, da un paso hacia ellos. —. ¿Eres cómplice de esos asesinos? ¿Planeas revivir a ese bastardo?

— ¡Claro que no! – grita exasperada. —. No lo haría, j-jamás… hare algo que perjudique a los demás…. – su voz tiembla ante tales acusaciones.

—No me hagas reír Sakura. – la forma en la que dice su nombre parece un insulto. —. Sanaste a Óbito, crees que no te vi, apenas llegaste hiciste que recuperara su energía, si no fuera por tu "jamás lo haría" ahora mismo nosotros habríamos ganado esta absurda guerra.

Desvía su mirada sus ojos pican, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estuvo mal haberlo ayudado? Su mente se llena de preguntas y reproches. Quiere gritarle que no es cierto, pero no se atreve, sabe que la mayor parte de lo que él está diciendo es cierto.

—También estas con ese tal Sasuke, ahora mismo todos esos bastardos están peleando por ti. – señala con su larga espada en dirección a donde se escuchan los estruendos, la pelea ha subido de nivel. —. Si pierden y ese Madara te toma, te obligara a hacer todo lo que él te diga. Las cosas se complicaran y solo serás como ya dije, un maldito peligro. Me es un misterio toda esta estupidez de tu poder. Es mejor que hables.

— ¿¡Que quieres que te diga!? – se niega rotundamente a sollozar, no lo hará, nada de que él diga hará que ella flaquee. —. No estoy obligada en hablar.

—Tch. – lo está sacando de sus casillas. —. Esto no es personal, si fuera por mí te dejaría ir. Pero no puedo hacerlo, toda tú representa problemas a futuro, se hará un gran furor cuando sepan que regresas vida, asesinos te buscaran, científicos locos pelearan por ti. Los líderes te reclamaran como de su propiedad.

— ¿Eh? – hasta este momento nunca pensó con profundidad lo que significaba su poder. —, solo exageras, quieres intimidarme. ¿Qué quieres? Acaso tienes planeado llevarme a tu aldea y hacer todo lo que ahora mismo has dicho.

—Sí, eso quiero hacer. Ahora mismo puedo noquear a tu amigo, dejar a toda esa bola de inútiles y llevarte conmigo. – Lee mira de reojo a Sakura dándole una advertencia de que en cualquier momento todo cambiara, ella asiente lista para correr o mejor dicho gritar. —. Encerrarte y borrar esa mirada tuya. No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo por descubrir hasta el más mínimo secreto que esconde tu cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se tensa, temerosa vuelve a buscar cualquier ayuda – aparte de Lee – todos los demás siguen combatiendo, tiene la ligera impresión de que no saben lo que está pasando. No quiere ser egoísta se las tiene que arreglar sola, no toda la vida estarán para protegerla. Sus energías están regresando – demasiada lenta –.

—Es un buen plan cierto, pero como ya dije solo serás un problema, es más ¿Cómo decirlo?... mmm… Eres una amenaza. – su espada apunta directamente a las expresiones desconcertadas de Lee y Sakura, pueden ver ligeras chispas de electricidad pasar a través del filo. —. Quiero que entiendas que no es personal.

—Ah ¿no? – da un apretón al hombro de Lee. Se miran fijamente, los ojos de Darui parecen dudar.

—Deja de hacer eso. – dice incómodo. —. No me convencerás.

No entendió de lo que hablaba, ni tampoco tuvo tiempo de procesarlo.

 _¡Chusk!_

Pareció casi imposible que Lee detuviera la arremetida con su pierna, Sakura se pasmo, chillo ante el pensamiento de que probablemente lo haya cortado. No fue así, tal vez las piernas de Lee eran de metal.

—Sostente Sakura.

No necesita oírlo dos veces, enreda sus largas piernas en la cintura de Lee, rodea su cuello y se apega a él, necesita un poco más de tiempo para caminar por si sola. Deja de sostenerla y reta a Darui.

—Lamento hacerlo de esta forma. – todos sus hombres se ponen a sus lados. «Demonios» —. No me confiare.

Todos se lanzan al ataque contra Lee. Cierra los ojos, los gemidos de los golpes y los violentos movimientos le provocan pánico, no sabe cómo ayudarlo o que rayos hacer. Sus órganos se le suben, abre los ojos, horrorizada aprieta demás su cuello, están suspendidos en el aire por unos cuantos metros.

El salto en su corazón la previene del peligro. Gira de golpe su cabeza, el filo de la espada de Darui tiene más destellos de electricidad. Sus miradas se cruzan, Darui chasquea la lengua y desvía su vista. Desvaina su espada contra su espalda.

—No lo permitiré. – Lee gira sobre sí mismo dos veces seguidas, con los gritillos de Sakura golpea directamente el rostro de Darui, su patada es brutal.

Es sorprende que a pesar de llevar un peso sobre su espalda aún se mueva con aquella velocidad. Parece mentira. Casi de inmediato tres ninjas del rayo arremeten contra él, sus espadas son veloces solo logran hacerle arañazos. Usa los árboles para impulsarse y esquivar los golpes. Uno tras otro, con el paso de la batalla y los interminables ninjas del rayo Lee se está agotando. Su magnífica velocidad baja de nivel, tiene que hacer algo ahora.

—Déjame en el suelo. – Sakura señala entre los árboles.

—Si lo hago será más fácil que te hagan daño, no dejare que nada te pase. – su voz está impregnada en cansancio.

Darui los intercepta de frente, los mira de una forma asesina, escupe su sangre y pasa su lengua por sus labios. Ya no tiene su espada, Lee esquiva el golpe hacia su cara, se mueve rápido y se detiene en la rama de un árbol. No alcanza a reaccionar, la rodilla de Darui provoca que Lee flaquee.

El primer golpe en el rostro de Lee hace una herida en el interior de Sakura. No puede dejar que lo golpeen. Sus energías han regresado, débiles pero han regresado. Espera a que Lee se impulse en el aire, afortunadamente lo hace antes de que la patada de Darui golpee su costado. Aprovecha la distancia y se suelta.

Con sus brazos se cubre la cara y sube sus rodillas a la base de su estómago, las ramas apaciguan su dura caída. Siente arañazos en sus piernas y brazos. Cae contra el campo con un sonido sordo, el dolor en sus extremidades no la detienen. Alcanza a esquivar la embestida de Karui, esa mujer ha vuelto a atacarla.

Con dificulta se pone de pie, Karui mueve sus labios no ve bien lo que quiere decirle y no le interesa averiguarlo.

 _¡Pum!_

Se cubre los oídos e inconscientemente se resguarda tras un árbol, el sonido de un fuerte estallido llena todo el campo, no alcanza a ver lo está pasando, la altura de los árboles no se lo permiten. No sabe de dónde ha salido Sai, agradece su oportuna aparición, la protege de una muerte segura con Karui. Sai no gira a mirarla solo escucha sus graves palabras.

—Vete de aquí.

Odia que su cuerpo no responda como ella quiere. Desesperada trata de correr hacia cualquier lugar seguro, la adrenalina fluye por sus venas. Echa un vistazo detrás, Neji ha llegado, ataca con seguridad a Darui, Sai pelea contra Karui y Lee se desase de todos los hombres que puede.

Tiene ganas de llorar, ella no se merece que ahora mismo estén peleando por su protección. Las cosas que dijo Darui retumban en su mente, «Soy una amenaza» ¿eso es verdad? Tiene miedo de saber la respuesta.

Sus temblorosas piernas la llevan al final de toda la hilera de árboles, si corre hacia Sasuke solo será un estorbo. Sera lo mismo si va con Óbito o Naruto. Tal vez si encuentra alguna aldea… su estómago da un salto, no quiere dejarlos, quiere quedarse y ver si por lo menos es de ayuda. Mueve la cabeza repetidas veces, no es momento para lamentaciones absurdas.

Sale a campo abierto, mira fijamente el horizonte. Tengo que irme. No se atreve a mirar las batallas si lo hace sus piernas la llevaran de vuelta y todo el esfuerzo de sus compañeros será en vano.

— ¡Kya! – grita de dolor. Desde sus pies miles de descargas eléctricas invaden su cuerpo. No puede dar un paso más, cae contra el pasto. Aprieta la mandíbula y con gemidos de sobre esfuerzo trata de levantarse. Su cuerpo de paraliza, horrorizada mira el cuerpo imponente de Darui.

— ¿A dónde vas?

No puede ser. Se miran, entierra sus dedos en la tierra y con sus uñas arranca pasto. ¡Maldita sea!, mira a todos lados, busca algo para distraerlo. No hay nada, no deben estar muy alejados de los demás, si corre de regreso y grita…

No alcanza a dar más de tres pasos, cuando de nuevo es interceptada por Darui. No se rendirá, corre hacia un costado luego hacia al otro, su velocidad no se compara con la de él y puede que se vea muy estúpida tratando de escapar de alguien así. Se siente débil y exhausta, no se arrepiente de haber convertido esas cosas en árboles, de lo único que si se lamenta es de no hacer que su energía regrese.

El juego termino, Darui la toma del cuello y haciendo uso de su fuerza la suspende en el aire. Con sus delgadas manos toma los fuertes brazos y se remueve para zafarse. No puede hacerlo. Lo mira a los ojos, el agarre en su cuello se afloja, la mirada de Darui parece ¿confusa? Los segundos son escépticos.

Sus pieles sienten la aproximación de una energía espeluznante. Sin soltarla mira hacia un costado, una gran bola negra con burbujas de chakra se acerca a ellos.

— ¿¡Que es eso!? – si no se mueven esa cosa los golpeara. La suelta dejándola caer a la tierra, la dejara ahí, dejara que aquella bomba de energía acabe con su vida. El pavor llena cada poro de su piel. Es demasiado tarde para correr, su inestabilidad no la ayudara a alejarse. Este es el final… cierra los ojos y se cubre la cara con los brazos… oh no…

 _¡PUM!_

Todo sucede muy rápido, no sabe que paso. Es consciente de que su cuerpo está dando golpes contra el suelo, la onda expansiva provoca que su cabeza se golpee. Siente un jalón en su pierna y casi de inmediato como la impulsan. Choca contra el pecho duro de alguna persona, no puede mirar, la fuerza del estallido aún no se va. Se aferra febrilmente a la ropa de esa otra persona y esconde su rostro en su cuerpo, el sonido es potente, tanto que lastima sus oídos.

Pasan interminables segundos, parece que el estallido se ha detenido. Siente que algo se desliza por su rostro, aturdida abre los ojos, lleva su mano a su frente, tarda unos momentos en enfocar lo que ve, es sangre, ella está sangrando de la frente.

Parpadea y se aleja del cuerpo, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa. ¡Darui! ¡Es Darui quien… la salvo!, lo mira insistentemente casi pidiendo a gritos alguna explicación. Él la mira con el ceño fruncido, se sostiene el brazo derecho, pasmada se da cuenta de que este también está sangrando.

—Te lo dije… eres un peligro. – dice enojado.

— ¿Me salvaste? – casi con miedo pregunta. No obtiene respuesta alguna. Se acerca de nuevo y mira detenidamente su herida. —. ¿Por qué… lo hiciste?

—Por estúpido. – reprocha aún más molesto.

Le duele la cabeza, se limpia la sangre del lado izquierdo de su cara y se queda en silencio. No sabe que decirle, mira a su alrededor, la explosión provocó que la mitad de los árboles desparecieran, están de pie sobre un gran cráter creado por la onda expansiva. Mira detrás de Darui, no alcanza a ver a nadie, ni siquiera se escucha si están peleando, esto es extraño.

—Gracias por…

—Algún día lo hare – interrumpe sus palabras. —, Tenlo por seguro.

—Déjame ver tu brazo. – pide la peli rosa.

Darui gruñe y aleja su brazo. —No es asunto tuyo.

No se atreve a decir algo, acepta el hecho de que no quiera que lo cure, además como puede hacerlo si tiene la energía casi por los suelos. Sin decir nada se acerca a él, toma su brazo y se lo pasa por sus hombros, ambos empiezan a caminar de regreso.

—Tu frente se ve mal. – dice inclinándose hacia un lado para mirar de mejor manera su cara. —. Con esos ojos y las manchas de sangre te vez más extraña.

—Tu brazo no se queda atrás. – en definitiva este era un cambio drástico de la situación, hace unos momentos trataba de escapar con desesperación de él y ahora lo está ayudando a regresar, sin contar el hecho de que la salvo.

¿Qué está pasando? Se pregunta constantemente, caminan despacio. En el límite de cráter se detienen. La batalla se detuvo, todos están de frente parece que hablan, Sakura busca con la mirada a Sasuke, él se encuentra aún lado de Itachi, parece que no está herido.

Retoman su caminata, se escucha la carcajada de Madara, hasta donde están ellos se alcanza a oír lo que está diciendo con burla. Ignora lo que dice y comienza a ubicar a todos sus compañeros. Naruto, Kakashi, Gai y Óbito están de pie junto con Sasuke e Itachi, por la forma en la que respiran puede darse cuenta que están cansados. Neji, Sai y Lee tampoco están peleando, de todos los compañeros de Darui, Karui es la única en pie.

Darui se aleja de Sakura y camina por sí solo, ella mira detenidamente a Kabuto, hay algo extraño con él, no se mueve, parece como si fuera una estatua.

No se acerca, Sasuke la mira y frunce el ceño lo más seguro es que sea por su herida. _—Estoy bien…._ Dice moviendo sus labios, no le cree, ella solo sonríe débilmente. Con pasos calmados trata de pasar lo más desapercibidamente que puede, siente seis pares de ojos sobre su cabeza.

—Creen que esto acabo. – vuelve a decir Madara. Sera mejor no moverse, Darui también se detiene y se queda a su lado. —. La traición se paga con la muerte Óbito.

—Es lo último que me preocupa. – contesta el Uchiha, de igual forma inspecciona el rostro de la chica.

La seriedad en sus miradas le pone la piel de gallina, no entiende de lo que están hablando, supone que tiene que ver con Kabuto. Ese hombre o mejor dicho medio hombre, no se ha movido ni un centímetro, casi está segura que ni siquiera respira, ¿está muerto? Se limpia la cara por segunda vez, el sangrado no le ha parado. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre, se limpia todo lo que puede en sus ropas; se acerca unos cuantos pasos, mira de mejor forma los rostros de todos ellos.

— ¿Itachi… que? – no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta. Uno de sus ojos está completamente blanco, ¿acaso lo perdió?

—Estoy bien. – no le tranquiliza esa sonrisa despreocupada. Frunce las cejas, se siente extraña.

Itachi mira de reojo a Sasuke y asiente, se están poniendo de acuerdo. Sasuke mira a Naruto y este a Kakashi. Darui la toma del antebrazo y la jala.

—Sera mejor irnos. – dice al ver la expresión de Sakura.

 _¡Chusk!_

Asustada se encoje de nervios, de nuevo han retomado la pelea. Sasuke activa su Susano, el esqueleto morado no es como lo vio anteriormente, este es más grande y más poderoso. Madara hace lo mismo cubierto por el Susano azul contrarresta el ataque directo de Sasuke. Itachi se desliza hacia Kabuto, es un hecho que Kabuto no está bien, no se movió cuando el Uchiha se acercó a él.

Naruto es cubierto por una aura amarilla y manos gigantes salen de su parte trasera, de esta forma rodea el Susano de Madara y lo embiste. Óbito ataca la parte frontal de Madara, usando el abanico y el Sharingan, Kakashi se inclina y hace sellos con sus manos, enseguida grandes bloques de tierra apartan a Itachi de Madara.

La diferencia de poder es palpable, solo basto con un movimiento de la espada de Madara para quitarse de encima a Naruto y Óbito, en un movimiento rápido destruye las barreras que fueron creadas por Kakashi, parece que tiene la intención de atacar a Itachi. Sasuke se interpone y cubre a su hermano con el escudó de su Susano, la potencia del golpe hace que retroceda, la tierra bajo los grandes pies de esos descomunales hombres se abre. Kakashi aprovecha la distracción y crea de nuevo las barreras.

Óbito lanza un Katon enorme, Sakura se cubre los ojos ante el poder del fuego. Parece que han presionado a Madara, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hay cinco nuevos Madaras todos ellos tienen Susano. El verdadero pelea contra Sasuke.

Naruto se alza prepotente y decide atacar, crea miles de sus clones, y con un grito de guerra todos se lanzan contra un Madara. Óbito y Kakashi unen fuerzas y de igual forma atacan. Sakura descubre de dónde provino aquella bola de energía, Naruto es quien las crea.

Darui la toma del brazo y salta a una distancia prudente _¡PUM!_ La poderosa técnica de la directamente a dos Madaras, es obvio que la fuerza provoca que ambos desaparezcan casi enseguida. Hacer eso lo dejo exhausto, su poder dorado dejar de rodearlo.

La tierra tiembla, Sasuke forcejea con Madara, las barreras ya no están, no necesita mirar más es más que obvio que ese señor es más fuerte. Sakura tuvo en impulso de correr y dar alaridos para advertirle de que detrás de él venía otro Madara. Con un sobre esfuerzo sobre humano detiene los ataques de ambos Madaras.

Las entrañas de Sakura se retuercen, todos están peleando, se ven muy cansados. Su energía ha regresado casi por completo, mira hacia su costado Darui aún se toma su brazo. Tiene una idea descabellada, camina hacia el centro de la batalla, su mirada se mueve rápido y ubica a cada uno de ellos, no cometerá el mismo error de hace unas horas. Se inclina sobre la tierra y mete sus manos dentro de esta, se conecta con todos ellos, sana sus heridas y hace que recuperen sus energías.

Todos a excepción de Madara y Karui, están siendo curados por los hilos de chakra que Sakura está mandando a través de la tierra, para hacer eso tienes que tener un control preciso de tu poder. El entrenamiento con Tsunade le ayudo demasiado, hasta este momento recuerda todas sus enseñanzas.

Sasuke siente la calidez, la reconoce en instantes, ¡Tsk! Aprieta la mandíbula, con la espada y escudo de su Susano, se quita de encima a los dos Madaras, sus raspones humean al ser sanados. Busca a Sakura, la encuentra inclinada en la tierra, «Te dije que no lo hicieras», no es ningún tonto, sabe que cuando ella hace eso su energía baja haciendo que se debilite. Se ve el cambio en todos, desaparecen otros dos Madaras.

El Uchiha mayor mira desconcertado a Sasuke, el color de su Susano es más fuerte. Mira a su alrededor, frustrado se da cuenta que solo queda uno de sus clones. ¿Qué es esta mierda?, su Sharingan se percata de unos de hilillos de energía, los sigue hasta donde terminan. Se siente un estúpido al haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Darui – completamente recuperado – grita a su lado. —. ¡Detente!

Súbitamente su cuerpo sale volando como si de un muñeco se tratara, Sakura siente un brusco jalón. Grita histéricamente al ser transportada por los aires, la mano del Susano de Madara la sostiene de casi todo su cuerpo, mira alarmada hacia Sasuke. Es arrojada dentro del enorme esqueleto, cae de pompis detrás del cuerpo del imponente Uchiha., la frívola mirada es suficiente para que todo su cuerpo se tense. No se atreve a siquiera mover un musculo, « ¡Santo cielo!»

— ¡Sasuke! – sucumbe ante el pánico de la nueva situación, se pone de pie, no tiene idea de cómo puede hacerlo dentro de esa enorme cosa. Corre lo más alejado que puede de ese señor tenebroso. —. ¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha responde al llamado, embiste con todas sus fuerzas al Susano, mira a Naruto.

— ¡Gyah! – grita el rubio, con las manos doradas se impulsa del suelo. A una velocidad increíble hace sellos con sus manos. —. ¡Rasen Shurinken!

Kakashi inmoviliza al Susano con su técnica de tierra. Naruto crea dos rasen Shurinkens al mismo tiempo, los lanza con la rapidez y fuerza de un tornado. El impacto provoca una sacudida tremenda, Sakura chilla ante los bruscos movimientos, Madara no tiene tiempo para cubrirse, Itachi se alza en su Susano y con su espada golpea el enorme cuerpo.

Sasuke mira a Sakura a través del esqueleto, con su arco apunta directo al centro. Ella comprende al instante, esta vez corre en dirección a Madara, Sasuke dispara. Otro Rasen Shurinken lo golpea, los ataques múltiples son demasiados, los estruendos son vigorosos. ¡Dios mío! Sale lanzada fuera del Susano, mueve desesperada todas sus extremidades, ¡Está cayendo al vacío! Como caído del cielo la toman en brazos.

— ¿¡Óbito!? – el Uchiha la mira, la expresión de su cara pone confusa a la chica. Con el Kamui puede llevársela, puede aprovechar todo este alboroto para desaparecerla de todos. Si, puede hacerlo… solo… solo…

 _¡Cash!_

Su cara se voltea de forma violenta al recibir un golpe en la mejilla, Sasuke arrebata el cuerpo de Sakura y da una patada en el estómago de Óbito. Ella se apega todo lo que puede a su fuerte cuerpo, son rodeados por el Susano y vuela hacia Itachi.

— ¿Estas bien? – su hermosa voz hace que su corazón salte de alegría. Asiente como una loca, se acurruca a su cuerpo, sabe que no es momento para estas cosas, pero no puede evitarlo no quiere evitarlo.

— ¿Tú estás bien? – no responde. Mira detenidamente el rostro masculino, manda al carajo todas sus estúpidas dudas, quiero besarlo. Rodea su cuello y se levanta a la altura de su cara, deposita un tierno beso en sus labios fríos. Le corresponde casi inconscientemente, esto no es propio de él, tal vez de igual forma siente la necesidad de sus cuerpos.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡El rinengan! – el fiero grito de Naruto los devuelve a la realidad.

Sakura no comprende cómo es que ambos se ponen de acuerdo con sola una mirada, llegan a lado de Itachi.

—Quédate con él y cura tu frente. – es gracioso el hecho de que ahora mismo se sienta como una mercancía. Se miran una vez más, ella le susurra al oído _—Ten cuidado…_ en respuesta él solo asiente. Con la mano de su Susano la sujeta del cuerpo y se la pasa a Itachi – este también la toma con su esqueleto. –

Sakura mira el ojo blanquizco de Itachi, pone una mano en su frente y la otra sobre el parpado del Uchiha, lo toma desprevenido. El saber manejar su energía le ayuda de mejor forma a sanar a las personas. Mana chakra al mismo tiempo, su herida se cierra, retira la mano del rostro de Itachi, su ojo volvió a la normalidad.

—Gracias. – dice Itachi con una sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso desaparece el Susano rojo, esta vez no está en peligro de una caída fatal pues Itachi la sostiene de su delgado brazo. Pisando tierra se acercan a Kabuto.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunta curiosa.

—Está dentro de mi Izanami.

—Ina… ¿Qué?

—Luego te lo explico, ahora es más importante esto.

Coloca su mano en la frente de Kabuto, momentos después la serpiente hace sellos con sus manos.

 _¡Cruhs!_

El fuerte estruendo llama la atención de Sakura, gira su cabeza y observa. Naruto y Sasuke atacan de forma precisa, los movimientos de Madara son más rápidos. La tierra tiembla constantemente ante las arremetidas de la espada de Sasuke, el Susano de Madara tiene más de tres brazos con los cuales contrataca a Naruto, Kakashi y Óbito.

Kakashi se inclina de nuevo al suelo, un par de sellos bastan para que con un crujido se abra la tierra en dos, Naruto desaparece y reaparece dentro del Susano de Madara. Óbito lanza un ataque directo al Susano, su plan maestro tiene frutos, Naruto da un golpe limpio a la cara de Madara haciendo que a su vez este salga de la protección de su Susano, desde la distancia Sasuke usa su chidori en forma recta y perfora uno de los ojos de Madara.

— ¡Listo! – dice Itachi.

Sin detenerse hace los sellos que momentos antes hizo Kabuto, la mentalidad de todos esos hombres esta sobre los niveles de una persona normal – mira quien lo dice, la chica que tiene tres cerebros en uno –

— ¡Maldito seas! – grita colérico Madara. —. ¡Bastardos!

El cuerpo de Madara se comienza a desvanecer, acompañado de una luz que llega hasta los cielos. Sakura mira anonada el desliz de su vida artificial.

—No me iré solo.

¡Qué demonios! Sakura grita dramáticamente, de la nada Óbito ha sido atravesado por la espada del Susano de Madara. Escupe sangre y se toma el abdomen, ha sido sorpresivo, las expresiones de todos – a excepción de Sasuke – son de completa impresión.

—Te veo en el infierno maldito traidor…. – Madara sonríe desquiciadamente.

El corazón de Sakura se desgarra en miles de pedazos, camina pasmada hacia donde está desangrándose. La herida debe ser mortal, después de todo él tiene el cuerpo 100% humano. El tiempo se detiene a su alrededor, las lágrimas no se hacen esperar. Óbito vuelve a escupir sangre, esta vez deja salir un gemido de dolor agónico, su cuerpo cae con lentitud. «No… esto no… Óbito…» siente como si un vacío invadiera cada parte de su cuerpo, ya no camina, corre con desesperación.

— ¡Óbito! – grita con exasperación.

La distancia se le hace eterna, su pecho pesa y duele para respirar, sus manos tiemblan. Apenas llega a su lado se tira al suelo, toma el cuerpo herido y lo pone sobre sus piernas, la piel del Uchiha está cada vez más pálida.

— ¡Resiste! P-por favor… resiste…. – el rostro es mojado por las lágrimas de Sakura, inultamente coloca ambas sobre la herida, no mana chakra.

Óbito la mira detenidamente, y pone sobre sus delgadas manos las suyas, acaricia con las yemas la tersa piel. Eso solo provoca que solloce más fuerte.

— ¡No! – grita a un más fuerte. —. Déjame salvarte…

«Por favor…» mira las orbes oscuras y suplica con la mirada. Él no dice nada, una imperceptible sonrisa muestra para tranquilizarla. El cuerpo de Sakura tiemblan ante el llanto, toma la mano del Uchiha y besa sus nudillos. ¡No puede dejar que se vaya! ¿Dónde queda su promesa? Los órganos se le comprimen, intenta mandar energía, no puede, no puede sanarlo.

—Ven… conmigo…. – susurra con dificulta.

—Sí, lo haré, iré contigo. – dice entre lágrimas.

Si este es su momento para morir, lo quiere hacer con el último recuerdo de esa molesta expresión. Solo en la oscuridad con la única compañía de esa chiquilla. Con sus últimas fuerzas activa el Sharingan, y de esa forma poco a poco ambos desaparecen con el Kamui.

* * *

 _¡Hola Terrícolas!_

 _Pues les traigo la actualización, ¿Qué les pareció? No quise hacer un gran embrollo con Madara – sé que lo mate muy fácil xp – como pueden darse cuenta en este capítulo me enfoque en toda la batalla. Ahora los del rayo saben sobre Sakura ¿Qué pasara? ¿¡Óbito!? Entiendan la reacción de Saku, él fue su salvador, es lógico que se ponga de esa forma ;-; ¿Morirá?_

 _GRACIAS POR SU APOYO *3* leer sus comentarios respecto a lo que dije me hizo muy feliz. Estoy de acuerdo con todas ustedes, por simples idioteces como esas no dejare de escribir, tal vez no lo haga bien pro trato de poner mi corazón en esto. Todo lo hago por ustedes y por mí :3 Gracias por todo._

 _Oh! Cierto estamos a dos capítulos del final ;-; tienen dudas? Obviamente tendrá Epilogo :'( No vemos el Martes Besos y Abrazos Meh._


	30. Chapter 30 Motivo

**_Autor:_** _Meh18_

 ** _Título:_** _Banme Kirai – Motivo_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ninguna ;_;_

* * *

 **29**

 **Motivo**

—" _La mirada fría de esos orbes oscuros, se apaga con la esperanza de ser alumbrada por una nueva luz."_

Su desesperación de no poder hacer algo para salvarlo, es una tortura que nunca imagino sentir. La consumación de su tranquilada se ve envuelta de esa agonía que le carcome el corazón.

Las lágrimas no le dejan ver bien, el nudo en su garganta no le deja gritar por ayuda, aun si pudiera hacerlo ¿a quién llamaría?, está completamente sola con la persona que vio cambiar, con la que vio una esperanza. El Kamui los ha traído a una habitación que sus ojos verdes nunca vieron, no quiere separarse de él, es por eso que no mira a fondo el lugar.

—Sssh, tranquilo, todo está bien. – sus inútiles palabras la llenan de coraje y frustración.

Óbito entrecierra los ojos, no dice nada, no deja de acariciar la tersa piel de Sakura, mira fijamente su rostro, siente la profundad necesidad de decirle algo, cualquier cosa para tranquilizarla, pero ¿qué puede decirle? No hay palabras que puedan calmar esos lamentos que llenan cada vez más a la oscura habitación. El desliz de su vitalidad abandona su cuerpo, lo sabe pues sus piernas se están entumiendo. Su gran fuerza de voluntad lo ayuda a disimular el dolor y ardor que siente su cuerpo.

—No… no me dejes…. – Sakura acaricia el pálido rostro del Uchiha, ¿¡Que hago!? Su energía no quiere cooperar, de que le sirve tener un poder como aquel si no puede salvar a las personas que más quiere. Se muerde los labios para reprimir sus sollozos.

El destello de un vidrio llama su atención, es una vitrina la que está frente a ellos, mira a su alrededor es un… ¡Laboratorio! El mero hecho de que estén ahí, hace que una brillante idea se le ocurra. Recuerda el entrenamiento con Tsunade, separa sus manos del cuerpo sangriento y concentra chakra en su pensamiento. Su respiración es rápida, su corazón amenaza con romperle las costillas.

Cada una de las barreras de su caótica mente las desaparece, libera sus reservas, siente el fluido de su poder, es pequeño, eso no importa. Sin perder tiempo coloca sus delgadas manos en la herida y mana la poca energía que ha recuperado. Toma la mano de Óbito y entrelaza sus dedos, mira directamente sus ojos y sonríe.

—Sabes que no… funcionara…. – dice el Uchiha. Ella solo está atrasando el momento de su partida, ya perdió mucha sangre y su cuerpo se siente frio.

—No… esto… esto me dará tiempo. – no dejara que él muera en sus brazos, no lo hará, tiene que haber algo en este lugar.

Gira su cabeza buscando cualquier cosa, hay más de una vitrina y el laboratorio es grande. La piel se le pone chinita, un escalofrió baja por su columna, ¿Qué es eso?

—Era… la única… luz que iluminaba… mi camino…. – Óbito da un ligero apretón en sus manos llamando su atención. Sakura lo mira de golpe, enarca una ceja y vuelve a mirar hacia sus ojos.

No deja de manar energía, su recuperación es demasiado lenta, a estas alturas ella sabe que solo lo está reteniendo. Lo mira confundida, esta vez con más calma vuelve su mirada hacia un costado. El silencio se hace sepulcral, ¿Su única luz? En un costado sobre una pancha de metal hay un cuerpo tapado por una sabana oscura.

— ¿Quién… quién es….? – su voz tiembla ligeramente.

—Te traje aquí, porqué quiero morir… con… con…. – traga con dificultad, Sakura coloca su mano en la frente del Uchiha y mana chakra.

—Despacio. – pide la chica. Sorbe su nariz y sonríe con calidez, con sumo esfuerzo trata de reprimir las asfixiantes ganas de llorar.

—Una de las razones por las que te traje conmigo fue… por ella – aprieta su mano. —, quería que la trajeras de vuelta. – revela sonriendo de medio lado. Le importa un carajo decirle la verdad, ya nada importa. —. Cuando me entere de lo que paso con Itachi… yo regrese al laboratorio.

— ¿Lo que paso? – pregunta quedito. Intrigada vuelve a mirar hacia el cuerpo. Nunca pensó en el hecho de que él también tuvo un pasado, una vida que debió haber dejado atrás.

—Te dije… que siempre supe dónde estabas…. – acaricia el mechón rosado que cae contra su mano. —, casi moriste cuando lo devolviste a la vida. Supuse que… si yo te pedía… que la trajeras… tal vez fracasarías… por el tiempo que lleva… muerta.

Lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, cayó en coma durante dos días. El dolor que sintió mientras hacia la transferencia de energía, fue simplemente horrible, estuvo a punto de morir. No se arrepiente de haberlo traído, este poder le dio un nuevo propósito, y con ello sabe que no fue un error haber revivido.

—Regrese al laboratorio en busca de información…. – vuelve a decir. —. Encontré el suero que te inyectaron.

— ¿El suero?

Óbito asiente, respira profundo y cierra los ojos. — Solo que este no está procesado…, es la primera prueba que crearon esos malnacidos. Tu-tuve mis dudas, pensé que si tenías problemas durante el proceso, yo… yo te lo inyectaría… para que regresaras en caso de que murieses…

Silencio, Sakura no dice nada, no es que este molesta por lo que está escuchando sino que no sabe que decir. No tiene idea de que esta hecho ese supuesto suero, ni las consecuencias que habrían… si…

Lanza una carcajada apenas audible. —Pensé en tantas formas y múltiples torturas… para obligarte. Si tú te resistías iba a destruir todo en ti… para que solo me obedecieras… traer a Madara fue el plan principal… pero después el egoísmo me invadió…

—Tranquilo. – Sakura acaricia sus mejillas, se muerde los labios y vuelve a llorar. El color de sus orbes se está volviendo opacó. —. ¿D-dónde está el s-suero?

—Pero cada vez que miraba tus ojos… yo… tan solo dudaba. – no la escucha, mira fijamente el techo. Toma la mano con la que acaricia su cara y entrelaza sus dedos, su pecho sube y baja cada vez más lento. —. Hace tanto que perdí la esperanza y la fe.

—Óbi…

—Sssh… solo abrázame… y escucha lo que tengo que decirte…. – pide con voz profundad. ¡Oh no… por favor… no! Sakura llora más fuerte, se inclina y besa su fría frente.

Su cuerpo se tensa, y una opresión en el pecho hace que se le dificulte el respirar. El nudo en su garganta ahoga los gemidos de su llanto.

—Déjame intentarlo…. – pide entre lágrimas. Recorre con sus labios sus parpados. —. Te lo suplico… deja que lo intente…

—Nunca pensé que la oscuridad de mi alma… volvería a ser alumbrada…. – solo un poco… un poco más…, levanta con dificulta su mano libre y limpia las tibias lágrimas del sonrojado rostro. —. No llores de esa forma… no tenía idea de que tanto me desagrada verte así, recuerdo cuando me imploraste por la vida de ese bastardo… tus llorosos ojos fueron los que me detuvieron… tonta… siempre llorando por pequeñeces…. – la vista se le está nublando, siento un fuerte latido en el corazón. —, no me arrepiento de… de haberte secuestrado… porque… trajiste paz en este mundo de sueños…

—… No….

El momento llego. Sus últimas fuerzas las usa para apretar la temblorosa mano, mira directamente esos ojos verdes que odio en un principio. Se deleita de esa expresión de sufrimiento, se siente culpable por ser él, quien le provoca ese dolor. Sus pulmones se apagan…

 _Tump… Tump…_

—Déjame ir… deja que me reencuentre con...

— ¿Óbito? – Sakura mira desesperada su rostro, su vida se desliza de sus orbes oscuros.

 _Tump… Tump…_ su corazón deja de latir.

—…Rin…. – susurra en su último aliento.

Esta segura que se le ha olvidado como respirar, da apretones una y otra vez a su congelada mano. Mira insistente su rostro. Abre pasmada los ojos, la agonía invade cada parte de su cuerpo, todos los nervios de su vientre se hacen bola y provoca que sienta un vacío en el estómago. Sus lágrimas mojan el rostro inerte. Y la realidad le golpea la cara sin pudor alguno.

— ¿Óbito?... – «No… no… no…»… No puede… esto no… no está pasando…. —. ¿¡ÓBITO!?

x.x.x

Son horas desde la terminación de la pelea, horas en las que Sakura se fue con Óbito, nadie ha dicho algo al respecto. La tensión entre ellos es palpable, ni uno de los que estuvieron presentes ha querido hacer comentario alguno de las cosas.

No tienen que curar sus heridas pues no hay herida alguna, las que llegaron a tener fueron sanadas por ella. Darui, que momentos después de que todo terminara recupero la conciencia – ser lanzado por el Susano de Madara no es cosa fácil – dijo que sus superiores tenían cosas que hablar con ellos. Por supuesto que fueron inmediatas las protestas, más que nada de Naruto y Lee, quienes han estado exigiendo a todo pulmón ir por Sakura.

La controversia de lo que presenciaron es muy difícil de creer. Kakashi no ha dejado de mirar el horizonte, recuerda la herida que sufrió Óbito, está más que claro que es difícil que se llegue a recuperar, aunque no descarta el hecho de que Sakura pueda ayudarlo. ¿Qué pasara si es que sigue vivo?... es consciente de que él fue uno de los principales autores de más de una catástrofe, sabe que no tardarían en apresarlo. Además si muere… eso significaría que… los lazos entre ellos terminaran por cortarse… no lo niega, siente incomodidad ante ese pensamiento.

Shikamaru junto con Neji han estado silenciosos, mirando con sigilo y esperando pacientes nuevas órdenes. Tsunade mando a una de sus babosas, para informarles que ella llegaría al país del rayo a más tardar mañana por la mañana. La rapidez de todos ellos los llevo al país en cuestión de horas. Hubo uno que otro problema con Sasuke pues apenas lo vieron llegar, más de un ninja se le quiso lanzar encima. La imponente presencia de Itachi y las órdenes de Darui fueron las que evitaron una pelea innecesaria.

Sai fue mandado de regreso a la aldea, necesita interceptar a Tsunade en el camino.

Desde que llegaron no han salido de la sala de reuniones, se les ha ofrecido alimento, los únicos que cenaron fueron Naruto y Lee; se les ha dicho que pueden ir a descansar cosa que de igual forma se negaron. Los médicos que fueron llamados para revisarlos, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver sus cuerpos en perfectas condiciones.

Itachi mira de reojo a su hermano, sentado en un sillón y cruzado de brazos reformula las cosas. Sabe dónde se encuentra Sakura, debe estar en la guarida de Óbito, solo basta con una señal, para decirle a Kakashi que active el Kamui y de esa forma ir por ella, y comprobar la muerte de Óbito. La energía de Sakura estaba por los suelos cuando se acercó a él, no se le haría extraño que en cualquier momento ella volviera sola. Él solo actuara conforme a lo que sea que diga su hermano, le preocupa la inexpresiva expresión de Sasuke.

—No me sorprende que se haya ido con ese asesino. – Darui rompe la tensión. Todos en la sala lo miran – excepto Sasuke –

—No sabemos qué fue lo que paso entre ellos – dice Naruto con los labios fruncidos. —, recuerden que estuvieron solos durante días.

Sasuke siente sobre su cabeza tres pares de ojos, no dice ni hace nada. Mira fijamente fuera de la ventana, la noche ha cubierto todo el lugar. Eso mismo se pregunta constantemente ¿Qué sucedió? Recuerda la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de Sakura, ciertamente se sintió fuera de lugar. Cuando observo que ella corría con desesperación en ayuda de ese bastardo sintió molestia al respirar. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que él estaba a su lado, si, él se acercó a ella para calmar sus furiosas lágrimas. _~Ven… conmigo…~_ aprieta los puños. Se siente enojado, fastidiado… _~Si, lo hare, iré contigo. ~_ estuvo a punto de tomarla del brazo y jalarla lejos del cuerpo de ese imbécil. ¿Qué paso con Sakura?... ¿Qué le hizo cambiar?... ¿Qué es esto, que me molesta tanto?

—Pues cuando Óbito ataco a Madara no podía creerlo. – menciona Gai, quien también está sentado junto a Itachi. —. Cambio de planes por Sakura, eso es seguro.

—Muy difícil de procesar. – Itachi mira de nuevo a su hermano. —. Si no fuera por su repentino cambio lo habríamos tenido difícil.

— ¿De dónde viene ella? – pregunta Darui. Esta vez ha captado la atención de Sasuke. —. ¿Es humana? O una especie de ¿Fenómeno?

— ¿Qué mierda dices? – grita Naruto. —. Por supuesto que es humana.

—No nos hagamos los idiotas – dice Darui. —, nada en ella es normal. Se han puesto a pensar ¿Por qué ese traidor, se cambió de bando?

Todos fruncen las cejas, a estas alturas Sasuke ya se ha girado, y lo mira directamente.

—No salgas con que se enamoró de ella, porque no te creeré. – dice Neji. Sasuke siente un retorcijón.

—Pues… creo que no sería la primera ni la última persona, que se sienta de esa forma por ella. – no es estúpido por supuesto que no dirá, que él fue quien la salvo de esa bomba.

—Tú quisiste matarla. – desafortunadamente Lee fue testigo de todo. —. Ella ni siquiera sabía quién eras tú.

— ¿¡Que!? – el puño de Naruto a golpeado directamente su rostro. —. ¿¡Que sucede contigo!? ¿Fuiste tú quien le hizo eso en la frente?

Lo que suceda a partir de este momento, todo dependerá de la respuesta que diga. Lee suspira, está bien que no le agrade el tipo, pero tampoco quiere decir que dejara que ahora mismo lo masacren.

—No fue él – dice desganado.

Darui se muerde los labios y se limpia la sangre, maldito bastardo, mira con molestia al rubio. Siente escalofríos, su radar de peligro manda señales, gira con lentitud encontrándose con un par de ojos asesinos, el chico Uchiha lo mira con extrema frialdad.

—Ella es un peligro – dice tratando de ignorar la mirada. —, puede hacer cambiar a las personas a su antojo, estoy seguro que puede hacerlo. Es por eso que quise deshacerme de ella, pero igual que todos ustedes caí en sus enredos.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿De que estas hablando? – Shikamaru pregunta fastidiado.

No responde, el tener solo dudas no es suficiente para complementar su hipótesis. Retoma su lugar en la mesa y se cruza de brazos, ni él sabe que rayos está diciendo, tal vez solo quiere justificar su grandísima estupidez. Lo que más le extraña es no arrepentirse de haberla salvado. ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

—No será que ¿te gusta? – Naruto es muy perceptivo ante esas cosas, lo fulmina con la mirada, acorralándolo lo cuestiona duramente.

Sasuke toma asiento frente a él, serio espera una respuesta.

Tarda en responder. —Y si así fuera ¿Qué? – obviamente no lo está aceptando. Darui frunce el ceño, lo único que le faltaba a esta desagradable situación es que a él le guste la chica rara.

—Pues lamento la decepción – Naruto sonríe arrogante y toma asiento a lado de Sasuke, pasa su brazo por los hombros de este. —, ella ya tiene pareja.

— ¿Ah? – su expresión es de incomodidad, escuchar eso lo ha molestado. Cejudo mira a todos los hombres de esa sala, no tiene que buscar durante mucho tiempo. Solo una vista es suficiente para saber quién es.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – el tono de Sasuke mantiene una amenaza al asecho. Su expresión de pocos amigos, habría intimidado a más de uno. Itachi se acomoda de mejor forma en el sofá.

—Oh, nada, nada. – contesta Darui. —. Solo tengo una duda, si tú eres su pareja ¿Por qué dejaste que se la llevara?... o mejor dicho ¿Por qué ella decidió irse con él?

Naruto niega repetidas veces, no amigo no tienes ni idea de a quien estas provocando, derrotado suelta los hombros de Sasuke y se aleja a una distancia prudente. Esto se pondrá bueno.

—Si ella fuera mi chica, nunca habría dejado que se fuera con un tipo como ese – quiere callarse pero no puede, las ganas por enfrentarlo hace que sus manos tiemblen. —, realmente no te entiendo… Uchiha…, vamos explícanos ¿por qué no has ido en su busca?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Darui frunce los labios, esa estúpida actitud arrogante lo saca de sus casillas. — No será que ella ya se cansó de ti y es por eso que se fue con…

 _¡Pass!_

La parte frontal de su cuerpo golpeo contra la mesa de madera, la impresión del brusco movimiento no deja que meta las manos. Todas las palabras se han atoraron en la garganta, la mano del Uchiha aprieta con fuerza su tráquea. Sosteniéndolo del cuello, empuja su cuerpo, con seriedad se acerca a su cara.

—Escúchame bien inútil – dice con voz grave, sus ojos rojizos hacen más tétrico su rostro. —, Por una vez en tu puta vida, cierra el agujero por donde salen esas idioteces.

Darui debería agradecer que lo ha pedido de esa forma tan gentil, siente el apretón en su cuello con más fuerza. Traga lento y desvía su mirada de la rojiza, dando a entender que escucho perfectamente. La humillación que acaba de pasar dejara marcas permanentes en él.

Sasuke levanta la comisura de su labio, libera el cuello y se aleja como si nada hubiera pasado. Mira de reojo a Itachi, quien no movió ni un musculo en todo lo sucedido, solo levanta las cejas y mueve la cabeza con una sonrisa. La frustración no se ha ido de su sistema, trata de no pensar mucho en el tema, conoce a Sakura y sabe que ella se encariña con las personas muy rápido.

Confía en ella, si no ha salido a buscarla, es porque quiere darle tiempo a su despedida. Es paciente, aunque no niega sentir celos, se siente un idiota al siquiera preocuparse por un fracasado como Óbito. Los celos corrompen la tranquilidad de su mente, es por eso que ignora todo lo que tenga que ver con el tema, haciendo eso se le hace más fácil llevar la situación con calma.

—La juventud es fascinante. – Gai ríe por lo bajo.

El silencio invade de nuevo la sala, la madrugada se alza prepotente. Unos cuantos esperan pacientes nuevas órdenes, algunos otros solo están ahí por obligación. Sometidos en sus propios pensamientos pasan la noche en vela, no tienen ganas de dormir. Aunque Darui esté en su territorio no se ha movido de la sala, irse solo acrecentara la humillación ante la hoja.

x – x

— ¿Cómo pudiste esconderlo? – dice el Raikage, Tsunade lo mira con seriedad, cruzada de brazos ocupa el asiento frente a él. —. Esto es más que solo una guerra.

—Las cosas que pasen dentro de mi aldea, son asunto mío. – responde sin alzar la voz.

El primer tema que abordaron fue la existencia de Sakura, al parecer cuando todos peleaban, los del rayo mandaron a uno de sus ninjas para informar sobre las cuestiones de su habilidad. De eso se trataba todo el tiempo. Todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, escuchan toda la alardeada del Raikage.

—Esto no solo pertenece a tu aldea, discúlpame Tsunade, pero exijo saber todo lo que tenga que ver con esa… muchacha. – imponente se pone de pie, exigente cuestiona a Sasuke.

— ¿Con que motivos, quieres saber sobre ella? – dice Tsunade. —. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están, no tienen por qué saber información sobre algo que nosotros ya controlamos.

— ¿¡Controlaron!? – furioso señala hacia Itachi. —. ¿Eso es controlar?, si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, de verdad que no lo creería. – se toma el puente de la nariz y suspira. —. Si manejamos esto como se debe, tanto tu aldea, como la mía se verán beneficiadas, podemos hurgar entre sus habilidades y aprovecharnos de todos ellos.

Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que ha tocado un punto sensible, Sasuke frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños. ¿Qué se cree? Acaso piensa que puede venir y llevársela así como así. Contrariado azota su mano izquierda contra la mesa.

—Absurdo. – gruñe. —. No es un maldito animal, si no lo comprenden allá ustedes, yo me largo.

—No es justo lo que tiene pensado hacer – dice Itachi mientras toma del antebrazo a Sasuke, impide que dé un paso fuera de la sala. —, le recomiendo pensar bien las cosas.

—Y si no quiero ¿Qué? – reta directamente al Uchiha. —. Curaremos grandes epidemias, amenazaremos a todo criminal putrefacto que se esconda. El mundo puede ser nuestro con ella de nuestro lado.

—No se deje engañar por la ambición. – dice Kakashi. —. Si no quiere desatar una guerra ahora mismo por este tema tan trivial, mejor calme sus deseos, Raikage.

Kakashi mira de reojo a Naruto y Sasuke, sabe muy bien por qué lo dice, esos dos primero se desasen de todo ser vivo a que Sakura sea sometida a experimentos.

—Sakura no representa peligro alguno. – Tsunade se aclara la garganta, administra sus diálogos y estrategias para impedir un combate en medio de la sala. —. Todo lo contrario, desde que tiene conciencia nunca ha hecho algo que dañe a una persona. Está en entrenamiento conmigo, solo necesita practica para controlar sus habilidades, de esa forma ella ayudara a todo ser que se proponga, sin tener que obligarla. No hay necesidad de encerrarla, si haces eso no serás muy diferente de Danzou y Orochimaru.

El Raikage frunce los labios, mira alrededor. — Si es así ¿dónde está?, no debería estar aquí con ustedes.

Silencio, Itachi da un apretón al brazo de Sasuke, este de malagana retoma su lugar. Darui se endereza en su silla y mira sisañoso a los dos Uchihas.

—Se fue con Mada… no mejor dicho, con Óbito. – él es el primero en querer que ella se quede en sus territorios, se lo dijo antes de atacarla y volverá a decirlo. —. Vayamos por ella… y quedémosla.

 _¡Pass!_

La silla en la que Naruto estaba sentado ha dado de lleno contra la pared. Harto de toda esa mierda señala directamente a Darui.

—Tú, maldito bastardo. – susurra apretando la mandíbula. —. ¡No hables de ella como si fuera un objeto! ¿Qué les pasa?, su poder es como cualquier otro, no la traten como si fuera algún fenómeno. Su nombre es Sakura y es residente de la aldea de la hoja, ¿entienden? No hay más que eso en ella. – ceñudo mira con desafío al Raikage. —. No permitiré que le toquen un pelo.

La tensión en el ambiente es tal que puede ser cortada con un cuchillo. La advertencia no es ninguna broma, Naruto mantiene en alto su pecho y su mirada lo dice todo, retándolos a mover siquiera algún musculo. Kakashi mira al Raikage, encogiéndose de hombros trata de decir "te lo dije".

Sasuke mantiene al acecho su cuerpo, esperando como un león a su presa, sus manos las mantiene sobre la mesa. Quieto como un depredador, mira a Darui.

—Como dije, no hay necesidad de esto. – dice Tsunade. El Raikage la mira, desvía su atención del rubio. —. Podemos dejar las cosas como están, solo saber nosotros sobre la existencia de un poder como el suyo y apoyarnos como aliados que somos. Nos evitaremos… controversias entre la gente – mira de reojo hacia Naruto y Sasuke, se armaría un caos el controlar la situación si esos dos se ponen de agresivos. —. Naruto tiene razón, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella solo nos corresponde a nosotros, seguiremos manteniendo las cosas como están, nada tiene que salir a la luz; piensa en todo el revuelo que provocarías si das cuerda a tus deseos.

Itachi suspira y se pone de pie. —Sakura se fue con Óbito, por qué él fue quien la salvo hace tiempo – responde a la interrogante de la mayoría de los que están ahí. —, no es más que un cariño a su salvador.

— ¿Salvador? Ese malnacido no protegería ni a su madre. – el Raikage dice tenaz. —. ¿De que la salvo?, necesito respuestas ahora.

—Confórmate con saber que ese mediocre no vivirá. – dice Sasuke en tono serio. —. No veo el caso a toda esta innecesaria plática.

— ¿Huh? ¿Me están tomando por un Idiota?, mis hombres me dicen que esa chiquilla puede regresar a los muertos, ¿Qué les hace pensar que no lo regresara?

— Un poco obvio ¿no cree?, Sakura sobre uso su poder, cuando se fue con él apenas si podía ponerse en pie. – dice Shikamaru. —. No tiene las suficientes energías como para salvarlo, aun si lo hiciera su retención seria inmediata.

Pasa por su cabeza sus manos, fastidiado trata de pensar en qué hacer. —Quiero verla y también quiero el cuerpo vivo o muerto de ese asesino.

—No te recomiendo que tengas contacto con ella. – dice Darui. —. No vaya a ser que te cambie de parecer.

— ¿De qué está hablando Darui? – pregunta confundido.

—Ella posee el síndrome de la "Reina abeja"

Expresiones incrédulas no se hacen esperar, todos lo miran como si se hubiera vuelto loco, probablemente ha perdido la cabeza. La única persona que no lo mira con interrogación es Tsunade, pues ella ya tiene conocimiento de ello.

— ¿No se dieron cuenta? – dice incrédulo. —. Cuando la mire casi enseguida lo descubrí, tiene la habilidad de hacer cambiar los pensamientos respecto a ella. Yo quise matarla lo más rápido que pude, pero al final no me atreví, sus ojos fueron los que entraron sin permiso en mi interior. No dudo que lo haya hecho con todos ustedes.

Sasuke frunce las cejas "Reina abeja", ¿Qué mierda significa?

—Tranquilos. – Tsunade llama la atención de todos los presentes. Las caras escépticas le avisan, que esos hombres están sacando sus propias conclusiones. —. Lo que dice es cierto, no solo hace cambiar lo que uno puede pensar respecto a ella, sino que también lo que sienten. Eso no significa que, lo que ahora mismo ustedes sienten por ella sea falso, ¿de acuerdo?, Toda ella es una máquina de protección, para los demás y para sí misma. Cuando su cuerpo se siente en peligro, busca formas y estrategias para estar a salvo, cuando se le agotan puede pelear, créanme que ella peleara para protegerse, todos lo hacemos. Si eso no es suficiente, se activara su censor de… umm… digamos "Reina abeja", si quieren asesinarla solo bastara con un mirada suya, para profanar sus mentes y así hacer que ustedes mismos salgan protegiéndola con sus vidas.

Sabe que ha solucionado las dudas de todos ellos, Darui chasquea la lengua.

—Y… ¿son permanentes…? – pregunta en tono bajito.

—El que se hagan reales ya depende de cada uno de ustedes, si siente amor o solo cariño será porque así lo quisieron. – se cruza de brazos y suspira. —. Eso mismo fue lo que te paso, créeme que ella no lo hace intencionalmente, su mente es tan perfecta que la protege de cualquier peligro. Obviamente eso no significa que nada le pasara ¿verdad?

Gracias a su explicación sobre este nuevo descubrimiento, el ambiente de pelea se ha bajado. Naruto asiente repetidas veces, como si entendiera de lo que está hablando.

«Eso paso con óbito», Sasuke comprende el cambio de Óbito, lo más seguro era que Sakura se haya sentido acorralada y para protegerse uso eso. Pensándolo bien, eso tiene un poco de lógica, no suena tan fuera de lugar como lo hacen ver. Mira de soslayo a Darui, todas las estupideces que ha venido diciendo sobre "Quedémosla" "Si yo fuera su novio…" solo son producto de una mentira. ¡Hmp! Pobre imbécil.

—Respondiendo a si ¿salvara a Óbito? – esta vez mira directamente al Raikage. —, ella sabía perfectamente que si usaba de más su poder podría debilitarse al grado de perder la conciencia, me han informado que convirtió a los zetsus en árboles, y que también regreso las energías de todos los que estuvieron en el campo de batalla, ¿Cierto Darui?

—Así es, ella curo mi herida en el brazo. – responde este.

—Nuestro entrenamiento consiste en que ella sepa manejar con mayor precisión su energía. – sigue así Tsunade, todos la miran como niños pequeños. —. Apoyándose de sellos en su interior y exterior, cuando la secuestro apenas si estábamos dando pasos con el entrenamiento. Haber hecho lo que hizo allá, provoco que todas sus reservas se agotaran, no hay posibilidades de que pueda salvarlo. Madara lo atravesó por completo, estoy segura que algunos órganos se han partido, ya habrá perdido demasiada sangre, no se preocupen ella no tiene el control necesario para su salvación.

Se escucha un poco cruel lo que está diciendo, pero no puede evitarlo, esa es la verdad. Conviene que Óbito muera, pues así se evitaran cuestiones a futuro. El Raikage se calla y se sume en sus pensamientos, los minutos se hacen eternos.

—Pueden ir por ella. – sonríe y mirándolos asiente. —. Los veo en la aldea.

Kakashi y Shikamaru asienten. Como si de robots se tratarán todos se ponen de pie en un santiamén. No se despiden, no miran a nadie, solo se dirigen así la puerta. Sasuke se detiene a unos pasos de la salida, fruncido mira a Darui, este también viene con ellos.

—Solo una vez más…. – susurra casi rojo de la vergüenza.

—Sera mejor que te quedes. – dice Naruto. —. No tienes oportunidad.

—Yo también quiero verla – el Raikage se acerca a todos ellos. —. Quiero mirar a esa mujer.

Tsk, sin nada más que decir, todos retoman su marcha. Kakashi encabeza el grupo, Itachi viene a lado de Sasuke. Se siente un tanto nervioso, han dado por hecho que Óbito no vivirá, y espera que así sea. No quiere ni imaginarse el escándalo que haría Sakura en su defensa.

Salen de la cabaña de reunión, y caminan con paso calmado hacia el bosque.

—Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru, son los únicos que irán. – dice Kakashi. —. Esta es la única salida y entrada que existe, si trata de escapar o llega a pasar algo inesperado los necesito aquí.

No hay respuesta, todos han escuchado perfectamente. _Chusk_ , la tormenta se acerca, los rayos se oyen fuertes provocando que el cielo tiemble. Imperceptibles gotas acarician las pieles frías de todos ellos. El silencio es casi sepulcral, saben lo que se esperan una vez encuentren a Sakura. Se detienen en un lugar despejado, unos cuantos árboles rodean el campo.

 _¡Sssshuass!_

El cielo descarga todo el peso del agua, la lluvia moja furiosa la tierra. Nadie se inmuta ante el frio, pacientes observan cuando Kakashi se inclina en el suelo. Se descubre su único ojo con el Sharingan, activa el Mangekyou y espera unos momentos. Sasuke camina hacia al frente, toma el mango de su Katana y se detiene a mitad del campo.

El portal se abre, puede ver unos bloques oscuros. No se mueve, su vista se percata de algo a lo lejos. Sabe quién es, de la profundidad de la oscuridad viene Sakura, sus pasos hacen eco en aquel siniestro lugar. Es como si ella supiera en que momento vendrían, no puede ver su cara pues su cabello cubre la mitad de esta.

 _Tap… Tap…_

Naruto da un paso pero la mano de Itachi lo detiene, comprende al instante. Se endereza en su lugar, nadie dice nada. El único sonido que puede oírse es el de la lluvia.

 _Tap… Tap…_

Sasuke suelta el mango de su espada, con los brazos a los lados espera. El sonido de sus pisadas se oye más cerca, puede ver con más claridad su cuerpo, algo le llama la atención en la parte derecha de su cuello, una horrenda mancha morada se extiende hasta perderse en su hombro. Frunce las cejas, quiere acercarse pero se contiene. Sakura levanta la cabeza, la piel de alrededor de sus ojos esta roja e hinchada, sus miradas se cruzan. En su frente hay un sello en forma de rombo, no hace preguntas solo se queda de pie, en silencio.

Sakura se muerde los labios, con solo verlo siente como sus emociones escondidas comienzan a desbordarse. No lo soporta, sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de llanto y de su garganta salen gemidos de lamento. Sus piernas tiemblan al correr, el portal se cierra tras su espalda, se lanza a los fuertes brazos de Sasuke.

Esconde en el fuerte pecho su rostro, el corazón le duele y le es difícil el respirar. Se aferra febrilmente a la camiseta de Sasuke, se apega todo lo que puede a él. Llora, no siente la frialdad de la lluvia, no siente el golpe del viento, lo único que siente es la pesadez del dolor en su pecho.

—No… no… pude…. – dice entrecortadamente. Sasuke la estrecha contra sí, acaricia sus cabellos mojados. —. Hice todo lo que pude… pero no pude… no logre salvarlo…

Con esa última palabra, el llanto se hizo más fuerte. Su cuerpo tiembla al llorar con tanta fuerza.

Naruto mira a lo lejos la escena, escucha con claridad los gemidos que da la chica. Kakashi se ha puesto de pie y mira de reojo a Itachi.

—Vámonos. – dice el Raikage. Esa niña tan debilucha es incapaz de representar algún peligro. Se gira y camina de regreso a su aldea. Darui mira una última vez a Sakura, no alcanza verla con claridad pues el cuerpo de Sasuke la cubre, pero con saber que está ahí es más que suficiente. «Nos vemos luego, amenaza» dice para sus adentros.

Poco a poco todos caminan hacia el camino que los llevara a Konoha. No hay nada que ver y aunque hay muchas preguntas que responder, deciden dejar como están las cosas. Por el momento esto es lo único que necesitan ver. Itachi, Kakashi y Naruto se quedan, de pie miran hacia el horizonte.

Sasuke da caricias tiernas en la espalda de Sakura, deja que todo lo que tiene por dentro lo descargue en él.

—No pude…. – no deja de repetir aquellas palabras que se prometió nunca decir.

—Sssh.

x.x.x

Desde que tiene conciencia siempre le ha gustado el alba de la noche. La llena de placer mirar las estrellas en lo alto del horizonte. Sakura mira con anhelo aquel paisaje, perdida en sus pensamientos sonríe con afecto. Por fin después de un año, puede respirar con tranquilidad.

 _Tap… Tap_

— ¿Estas lista? – preguntan en su espalda.

Asiente sin girarse, acomoda la capa en sus hombros, y esconde la mochila bajo la tela. La brisa de primavera mueve sus rodados cabellos, mira a su costado y siente un salto en el corazón.

— ¿Tú estás listo? – pregunta sonrojada.

Se conforma con ver ese intento de sonrisa. Sakura toma la tibia mano y entrelaza sus delgados dedos con los de Sasuke. En un rápido movimiento besa sus nudillos, contenta comienza a caminar hacia la entrada de Konoha.

— ¿Le has dicho a Itachi? – pregunta Sakura.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Esa noche ambos saldrían de viaje, un viaje que no saben cuánto durara. El entrenamiento con Tsunade fue agotador, pero no se queja pues gracias a ello, ya puede manejar de mejor forma sus habilidades. De vez en cuando tiene que ir al país del Rayo, no sabe el por qué tiene que dar informes sobre ella, se le hace extraño pero no pregunta. Hace dos días anunciaron durante una cena de ramen, que se irían de viaje durante un tiempo, no hubo protestas o llamadas de atención.

El comienzo de una nueva oportunidad se acerca, en su corazón existen secretos, que guarda bajo llave. Sobrevivió a las preguntas y estudios a su cuerpo, se siente satisfecha del trabajo que ha logrado con tanto empeño. Ayudo a la reconstrucción de una nueva residencia Uchiha, con el permiso de Itachi y después de rogarle durante semanas, por fin viven juntos ellos tres. Aunque casi nunca está sola la casa, pues Naruto, Suigetsu, Jugo y Karin, los visitan cada dos horas.

Este viaje solo pertenecía a ellos dos, no tiene fecha para su regreso. Sin preocupaciones esperan encontrarse con grandes sorpresas, bueno solo Sakura.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

—No lo sé, molesta.

Tomados de la mano se pierden en el camino que está entre los árboles, los animales nocturnos son los únicos testigos de su partida. La luz de la luna alumbra su nuevo destino.

* * *

 **FELICIDADES**

OMG ;-; tengo ganas de llorar, prácticamente este ha sido el final de Banme Kirai ( _Segundas Oportunidades_ – Japonés. ) Jajaja tranquilas si habrá **EPÍLOGO** , y estoy segurísima que se aclararan todas sus dudas, se los juro.

¿Qué puedo decir? Quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo pues gracias a ustedes este proyecto se hizo realidad y pudo ser terminado. El camino no fue fácil, acepto que cambie en muchas ocasiones mi forma de escribir (entiéndanme, es la primera vez que escribo :v ) También acepto que no soy muy buena en este ámbito de la escritura, pero me encanta y no dejare de escribir. Un nuevo proyecto lo tengo en la entrada de la puerta Jejeje.

 **Gabi – Luna Haruno - ailudelastiernas – Ana – Guest – Luzma – HarunoCande – Lulu – Rud - xDauntless** Mil gracias por sus comentarios, sus Reviews hicieron mi día a día, cuando no tenía ganas de escribir, simplemente releía sus comentarios y con eso Pum, la inspiración llegaba como bomba. Gracias por todo chicas, l love you *3*

 **Favoritos y Alertas,** agradezco sus 35F y 39A, de igual forma que con los Rebiews, el solo ver cuántas personas esperaban la actualización me llenaba de felicidad, Gracias :3

Sinceramente no soy buena escribiendo finales (creo que ya se dieron cuenta) no me gustan los desenlaces chicles. Pido una disculpa si no es lo que esperaban, como ya dije en el Epilogo se revelarán algunas cosas. Lo subiré a más tardar el Sábado.

Gracias por todo, besos y abrazos Meh 


	31. Chapter 31 Epílogo

Banme Kirai 

* * *

**Epílogo**

 _La decisión es tuya…_

Acerca el fosforo a la hoja de papel, sus delgados dedos se estiran alejándose del ardor. El fuego consume con lentitud el pedazo de papel, su mirada observa el desvanecimiento de cada una de las palabras. El silencio de su hogar le permite pensar con claridad, su mente es un revoltijo de dudas y decisiones que debe tomar lo antes posible. De nuevo esa inquietud le agita el corazón, ¿Qué debo hacer? Siempre pensó que las mentiras eran simples telas de seda que cubrían la realidad, en ocasiones te pueden ayudar, sí que te pueden ayudar, pero otras veces solo agrandan el caos inevitable de la verdad.

¿Debería dejar las cosas así? Definitivamente ella no quería lastimar a nadie, el paso del tiempo le hizo ver que tal vez manejo las cosas de una mala manera. Se acerca al cesto de basura de su cocina, desliza la hoja de sus dedos, el fuego se extingue al caer al fondo del cesto.

—Ya son ocho años…. – susurra al vacío.

De vez en cuando le llegan cartas, donde le cuenta como esta – aunque no es más de media página la que escribe –, en su interior se lo agradece, no le importa si son tres palabras, lo único que le interesa es saber que son hechas de su puño y letra. Cuando desaparece durante tanto tiempo, no puede evitar preocuparse de más. Sabe que no hay razón para hacerlo pues está en buenas manos. Sonríe, ¿en que estaba pensando?

Son contadas las veces que le han llegado noticias suyas, en estos largos años solo ha recibido unas cuantas cartas. Constantemente se pregunta ¿Cómo es que sabe en qué momento mandarlas?, le parece sumamente extraño, que siempre aparezcan sobre el suelo en el momento indicado, y ese es cuando no hay nadie con ella. Recuerda la primera vez que recibió una, llevaba tres meses de embarazo, acariciaba con ternura su vientre abultado, y observaba la lluvia a través de la ventana. Sasuke estaba de misión en aquel entonces e Itachi dormía. Sintió como si una suave brisa le acariciara el cabello, anonada por la calidez se dio media vuelta encontrándose sobre la mesa de Té, un pequeño sobre amarillo. Casi se desmayó al saber de quién era., hasta Sarada pataleo con fuerza su estómago.

Siempre escribe con prisa su respuesta y las deja exactamente en el mismo lugar donde encontró el sobre, inexplicablemente siempre que no mira o se distrae, su carta desaparece.

Hace dos años cuando Sarada dormía en su cuna, y Sasuke tomaba un baño. Le llego otra carta, esta vez la encontró sobre su cama, se alarmo ante la posibilidad de que Sasuke la viera, corrió como una despavorida hacia el estudio y abrió el sobre. Otra sorpresa casi la tira del sillón, eran doce hojas y no una como solían ser. Ese día calmo la curiosidad y espero a la noche para poder leer los largos textos de aquellas hojas. Esa simples doce hojas, provocaron en ella un profundo dolor pues ahí venia escrito la mayor parte de su vida, ahí le explico por qué había hecho tantas atrocidades.

Desde aquel día el remordimiento le ha carcomido su memoria ¡Todos merecen saber la verdad!... ¿cierto?, ella no tenía ningún derecho de ocultar algo tan importante como aquello. Estos dos años se ha llenado de valor y palabras con las cuales está decidida a hablar… sonríe irónicamente ¿a qué le temo?

 _Tap… Tap_

Completamente erguida se da vuelta, suelta todo el aire que retenían sus pulmones. «Tranquilízate»

— ¿De nuevo ríes sola? – pregunta Sasuke, de pie arrulla a la pequeña bebe. Sakura niega un par de veces y se acerca a su lado.

— ¿No lloro? – pregunta con delicadeza. Con la yema de su dedo acaricia la sonrosada mejilla de su hija, duerme como un pequeño osito en los brazos de su padre.

—No. – responde. Es sorprendente que Sarada no haya llorado mientras la bañaba, la mayoría de las veces no deja de patalear y balbucear por ayuda, su llanto le hacen sentir que es, el ser más vil que pueda existir, acepta que está exagerando.

—Es tan linda. – murmura Sakura. —. La cena está casi lista, deberías llevarla a su cuna.

Sasuke asiente y mira la mesa. —. Has preparado de todo.

Sakura ríe apenada. —. Todos ustedes comen como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. – dice entre risitas.

No faltaba mucho para que los otros llegaran. Hace una semana invito a Naruto y Kakashi a cenar en su hogar, escogió este día pues hoy había llegado de misión Itachi. ¿Por qué la cena?, simple hoy era la noche en la que desvelaría su mayor secreto.

—Luces extraña. – dice Sasuke mirándola con una ceja alzada. ¡Dioses! Lo que le ha costado escabullirse de él para poder contestar a las cartas.

—No dormí bien. – no miente. —. El baño está listo, te llamare cuando lleguen ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿No quieres que te ayude?

—Oh, no, no, ya termine, solo faltan algunas cosillas. – mueve su mano restándole importancia.

No dice nada, Sakura sabe que la respuesta de "No dormí bien" no lo ha convencido por completo. En estos años ambos aprendieron a leer las acciones del otro, se conocen como a sus propios cuerpos, los lazos que ambos comparten les permiten saber cuándo alguno de los dos le molesta algo. Lanza un suspiro, se acerca y se alza de puntitas.

—Estoy bien…. – susurra contra la mejilla del Uchiha y deposita un tierno beso en sus fríos labios. Él responde de inmediato.

—No sabes mentir. – dice el pelinegro. —. Tendremos una larga charla después de la cena.

Roja como un tomate se queda plantada en medio de la cocina, en esa posición mira el corpulento cuerpo de su marido hasta que desaparece. Una vez sola se recarga en la encimera y respira con profundidad… «Tal vez no haya ninguna charla…» piensa con amargura.

Su reflejo en la alacena le llama la atención, con lentitud pasa sus dedos sobre el sello en su frente. Recuerda cada detalle de cómo fue que lo creo, su mente la lleva al pasado…

 _— ¿¡ÓBITO!? – grita con_ _exasperación. Mueve insistente el cuerpo del Uchiha, los gemidos son tan fuertes que no cree que provienen de su garganta. —. No me dejes… te lo imploro…_

 _Siente como si miles de elefantes pasaran sobre de ella, no le dejan respirar. La realidad ya le ha golpeado la cara sin pudor alguno, su mente procesa con lentitud lo que está sucediendo. Con su corazón hecho pedazos abraza el frío cuerpo del Uchiha, aprieta su camiseta ensangrentada y esconde su rostro en el duro pecho._

 _— ¿Por… que…? – las furiosas lágrimas mojan la camiseta de Óbito, no deja de lanzar gemidos de lamento y desesperación. ¿Por qué? Se pregunta una y otra vez, se prometido siempre cuidar de él, se prometido agradecerle por haberla salvado… ¡Le prometió que nunca lo dejaría! Y ahora todas esas inútiles promesas se han quedado en el vacío de su corazón._

 _Sus malditas energías no regresan, ¿¡Que debo hacer!? Llora aún más fuerte al sentirse tan impotente. El dolor hace cortadas sutiles en su pecho._

 _—No quiero dejarte…. – susurra contra su cuerpo. —. No quiero…_

 _Despacito se levanta y observa la expresión de calma que tiene su rostro, sus manos tiemblan al acariciar su cabello. Se muerde los labios, su mente es una revoltura de pensamientos indecisos, cierra los ojos buscando alguna solución para su dolor. Ha pensado en llevar el cuerpo a su aldea y aguardarlo hasta que se repongan sus energías… sabe que es una estupidez pues más de uno lo quieren muerto._

 _Tal vez debo aceptar… Niega frenéticamente ¿Cómo se supone que viviré con esto?, la melancolía acabara con ella, la única habilidad que tiene no puede usarla… Deja salir otro gemido de llanto… no puedo pensar en ya no verlo…_

 _Mira a su alrededor, el laboratorio es sombrío. Su mirada se detiene en el cuerpo que esta sobre la plancha de metal,_ ~Rin~ _recuerda lo último que dijo Óbito. Con extremo cuidado coloca el cuerpo en el suelo, y se pone de pie._

 _—Te llamas Rin…. – con pasos cautelosos se acerca a ella. Se detiene a la altura de la cabecera, duda durante unos minutos, con su valor restaurado levanta con lentitud la sabana oscura. Casi de inmediato se aleja, debe llevar años muerta._

 _Se queda de pie mirando por un largo rato los cuerpos, ¿Qué debo hacer?, sus habilidosos ojos buscan cualquier cosa… la vitrina que momentos antes le llamo la atención tiene frascos. Gira de golpe su cabeza y mira a Óbito… ¡Suero!_

 _Como si una luz alumbrara la oscuridad de su mente, se despega todo pensamiento innecesario. Con pasos apresurados se acerca a la vitrina, con sus palmas limpia cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Es momento de trabajar._

 _La vitrina está asegurada con llave, a estas alturas a Sakura ya no le importa. Coge de la mesa un pequeño telescopio, con golpes calmados rompe el vidrio de ambas puertas. Deja un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que su mano quepa sin dificulta. Hará lo mismo que hizo con los venenos._

 _Apresurada jala la pequeña mesa y la coloca a un lado suyo, de esa forma pondrá ahí los frascos que no le sirvan o en un mejor caso los frascos que no sean el suero. Saca el primero, su liquido es trasparente, destapa el gotero y lo pasa por sus sensible nariz… no detecta nada, con el gotero se traga unas cuantas gotas, nada no ha sucedido nada._

 _Repite el procedimiento con cada uno de los frascos, con demasiada rapidez la mesa se llena de todo tipo de frascos y todo tipo de colores. La desesperación comienza a subir a su cabeza… hasta el momento ninguna sustancia le ha provocado alguna sensación._

 _— ¡Maldición! – grita dando una patada a la vitrina, todos los frascos se han acabado, y ni uno es el suero._

 _No se rendirá, se dirige a todos los muebles que se hallen en el laboratorio. La exasperación provoca que tire contra el suelo cualquier cosa._

 _—No está… no está…. – repite constantemente, se toma la cabeza entre las manos y se revuelve el cabello. Solloza de nuevo, sus labios tiemblan al pensar que no hay esperanza._

 _Talvez a causa de la escasa luz, su mirada no se había percatado de una caja. Sus ojos curiosos llenos de ilusión, miran con detenimiento aquella caja que se encuentra a un costado de ella. Sin perder tiempo la toma, agitándola en el aire escucha el traqueteo de algo. Su corazón da un salto de alegría, con la ayuda del telescopio rompe el seguro._

 _El frasco tiene una sustancia negruzca, a simple vista inspira desconfianza. Apenas se pasa el frasco por la nariz, un hedor insoportable pica sus fosas nasales. Con el gotero deja una gota sobre su lengua, de inmediato siente las molestias, un ardor casi mortal le quema la garganta, no hay dudas este es el suero._

 _Hace muecas de molestia, apega el frasco a su pecho. Sabe que hacer, las consecuencias de lo que hará no la intimidan. Mira la plancha y después hacia el suelo donde esta Óbito, no le importa si es un error o los problemas que desencadenaran en un futuro, solo hará lo que su corazón grita con desesperación._

 _En el congelador hay bolsas de sangre, toma tres de ellas, deja esas bolsas en la plancha de Rin._

 _Busca una jeringa, haya una de metal, llena hasta el tope del suero. Se detiene a escasos centímetros de su brazo._

 _—No te precipites. – se dice así misma. No puede hacerlo así como así, tiene que tomar precauciones._ ~ — Gastas demasiada energía para traer a los muertos, el sello te ayudara a controlar de mejor forma toda esa energía que se desborda dentro de ti. Puedes regresarlo con una mínima de esta, el problema que es no paras, no tienes las suficientes fuerzas para alejarte cuando es debido… ~ _el recuerdo del entrenamiento con Tsunade parece un milagro para ella._

 _Situaciones desesperadas requieren actos desesperados, coloca su mano frente su boca y cierra los ojos… deja fluir… con la exactitud de un ninja experimentado manda todas sus inexistente energías a su frente. Se olvida de lo que la rodea y solo se concentra en resguardar en el único punto su chakra. Parece funcionar, siente la calidez invadir parte de su frente, abre los ojos, no tiene tiempo para mirarse a un espejo solo basta con pasar sus dedos por sobre su frente, la sensación es tranquilizadora._

 _Toma la jeringa, tiene que inyectarlo en un lugar que esté conectado directamente con alguna vena, para que el suero se deslice con más rapidez. Sin pensarlo más se inyecta la jeringa en el cuello. Siente la intromisión de la sustancia en su sistema. Su cuerpo se paraliza y con un sonido sordo cae contra el suelo._

 _— ¡Ghyaa! – grita con dolor. Su cara se desfigura en una mueca de sufrimiento, le quema, su sangre se siente como si fuera lava hirviente. Se retuerce con agonía en el suelo, sus extremidades sienten calambres múltiples, su corazón a comenzó a palpitar con más rapidez. ¡Dios!_

 _Con impaciencia y apretando con una fuerza increíble los dientes, se lleva una mano a la parte donde siente el dolor más crudo, su cuello. Su carne se está poniendo de un color morado, pulsa con una tortura agónica._

 _Reprime los gritos de dolor que quieren salir de su garganta, no puede perder tiempo. Se arrastra con ayuda de sus entumidos brazos, pasa por encima de los vidrios destrozados de la vitrina, toma uno y se desgarra la palma. Bufa con delirando. Su mirada se enfoca en Óbito…_

 _—Un… poco… más…. – las pulsaciones y contracciones de su cuerpo amenazan con hacerla perder el conocimiento._

 _Se sube sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que su rostro se mojó, no lloraba de tristeza si no de sufrimiento. Deja de apretar los dientes y jadea una y otra vez. Se sienta en horcajadas contra las caderas de Óbito, introduce su palma sangrante en la herida que provocó su muerte. Se inclina hasta quedar a la altura de su cara, la visión se está haciendo borrosa. «No dejare que te vayas…»_

 _Pega sus labios a los de Óbito, concentra todo su poder en su pecho y exhala su energía. El conocido dolor de hacer eso retumba en su interior, sus órganos se le apretujan. Aleja sus labios de él y sus rostros se alumbran con un brillo casi blanco. Su corazón amenaza con detenerse, sus pulmones se comprimen, ¡Por favor basta! Siente la regeneración de la piel en sus dedos, los tejidos se unen y sana los órganos dañados de Óbito. Su garganta deja salir un extenso gemido de dolor._

¡Tump…!

 _El pecho de Óbito da una contracción casi mortal, Sakura saca su mano de la herida y se retira a tiempo. Se deja caer de sentón al suelo, se toma el pecho y trata de respirar con desesperación._

 _Gracias al sello las cosas son diferentes como con Itachi, aquel día sufrió un paro cardiaco y estuvo en coma durante días. Esta vez su corazón luchaba feroz contra el dolor y recuperaba la vitalidad del suero que se había inyectado. Recupera la respiración, las pulsaciones de su piel no se han ido. Mira la recuperación de la carne abierta de Óbito y sonríe al borde de las lágrimas._

 _Se pone pie y se dirige a la plancha. Tal vez se ha vuelto loca, tal vez la encerraran por hacer lo que hará… tal vez tenga que responder a muchas preguntas…. Todos merecen un nuevo comienzo, una nueva luz que alumbre la soledad de sus caminos. Sus piernas tiemblan al dar pasos, toma las bolsas de sangre._

 _Tal vez su ingenuidad no tenga limites, tiene que pensar muy bien en lo que dirá. Se dirige al mueble y toma un recipiente de metal, abre cada una de las bolsas y verte la sangre en el recipiente. Tal vez la condenen a muerte. Con un utensilio se abre con más profundidad la herida de su palma, se toma la muñeca y aprieta, su sangre cae a chorrones, mezclándose con esa otra._

 _A causa del suero que se ha inyectado, su sangre ha tomado un color casi negro, no tarda en tomar aquel color toda la sangre del recipiente._

 _Con un desliz de energía cierra la herida de su palma, no puede dejar que la descubran. Toma una manguerita para transfusión de sangre y regresa a la plancha…. Definitivamente se ha vuelto loca… el dolor de perder a alguien le ha daño severamente el cerebro._

 _Siente detrás de su espalda una presencia, su pecho se llena de una calidez exquisita y abrazadora. En un rápido movimiento destapa el cuerpo de Rin._

 _—Las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad. – murmura Sakura._

Ding… Dong…

Da un respingo asustada, como un resorte gira hacia la puerta de su casa. Respira profundo y abre con lentitud.

— ¡Sakura- _chan_! – grita a todo pulmón Naruto.

Sakura les da la bienvenida, Kakashi entra después del rubio, en las escaleras ya están Sasuke e Itachi.

Sakura contempla a todos esos hombres, piensa en cómo decírselos. No solo ha recibido cartas de él, sino también de ella. Se han puesto de acuerdo en hacer que todos ellos se lleven de una mejor manera, ambas quieren que todos arreglen las cosas y sanen las viejas heridas. Tal vez la maten ahora mismo… sonríe con derrota.

—Que rico huele. – dice Naruto.

Sakura se dirige con ellos, ni uno ha perdido el tiempo pues cada uno ha tomado su lugar. Ella se encargara de hacer entrar en razón a Óbito y yo me encargare de controlar la furia de ellos.

Tal vez todo salga con buenos resultados… tal vez todos lleguen a ser una familia…

—Tengo algo que decirles. – suelta llamando la atención de todos.

Sonríe con felicidad, no se arrepiente de nada. Pues así como ella tuvo una segunda oportunidad, también ellos merecían una. No sabe que sucederá lo único que sabe con certeza es que este es un nuevo comienzo. «Rin… has tu parte…»

* * *

Waaaaaa! ;-; :') me siento melancólica con el final. ¿Se lo esperaban? Pues verán yo desde un principio tuve muy claro a quien reviviría, es mi historia y con un poder como el de Saku… OMG habría revivido a todos Jajaja. Gracias una vez más, sé que querrán matarme con este final… pero como ya dije no soy buena en los finales… Tal vez… solo Tal vez en un futuro haga un ONE SHOT de lo que sucedió después de que Saku haya dicho la verdad.

Por el momento es todo de mi parte para Banme Kirai *3* Besos y abrazos Meh.


End file.
